Terror
by SuperBrave
Summary: El Super Saiyajin Legendario vuelve a la vida, los malvados demonios asolan el Universo. El Apocalipsis está comenzando y los clanes se movilizan. Se acerca el Juicio Final.
1. Hace 3000 años

Mis queridas amigas y amigos, estaba repasando mentalmente todos los géneros en los que he trabajado en mis fanfics. He trabajado muchos géneros distintos, pero hay un género que aún no he trabajado y me rondaba por la cabeza, ahora que he terminado con el Fic de "La madre de Vegeta" y seguramente avanzaré bastante otros tantos, comenzar, como proyecto personal, un fic de TERROR... realmente he leido sólo un sólo Fic de Dragon Ball de terror que me ha hecho temblar de miedo (aunque no recuerdo cual es y me dio rabia porque acababa fatal). En esta ocasión me propongo hacernos temblar... Espero conseguirlo, aunque como en todas mis historias habrá un poco de todo, claro, hasta humor y romance. Dado que esto es un experimento, no se si me va a salir. Lo que si os digo es que en parte está inspirada en un fic en inglés cuya lectura os recomiendo, que se titula **"Legends never die"**, y que podeis leer en de la pluma de la autora **Royal Devil**, voy a resucitar a un personaje que sólo ha tenido en la serie apenas 1 minuto de gloria. Se trata del Super Saiyajin Legendario. Voy a tomar de esta autora una interesante teoría acerca de cómo fue que no murió semejante especimen de saiyajin, de como los saiyajins llegaron a Plant, y además, voy a sumarme a su interés en emparearlo con Bra, y voy a situar a Goten y algunos personajes en un punto muy cercano a como ella los presenta, pero por lo demás, mi historia será completamente distinta, y sobre todo, con muuucho más mieeedoooo. Aunque como toda película de miedo, el verdadero terror no comenzará en el primer capítulo, aunque si el suspense y habrá escenas como os digo de todo tipo en medio. Saludos cariñosos, SuperBrave.

**T E R R O R**

**Capítulo 1: Hace 3000 años.**

_Hace 3000 años, una luz cegadora arrasó el cielo de Vegetasei. El fulgor dorado acompañado de un poderoso grito animalístico y desgarrador partió en dos la corteza del planeta amortajado. Miles de volcanes recien surgidos de la tierra estallaron en erupción violentamente. El cielo se llenó de nubes de cenizas que escondieron el sol que había brillado radiantemente hasta hacía apenas unos minutos atrás. Todo se volvió negro, sucio, tenebroso, a pesar de ser medio día. _

_Por el efecto de las sustancias diseminadas por los volcanes, las reacciones químicas provocaron que el agua de los mares se transformase en ácido y las criaturas del mar chirriaron de dolor mientras sus cuerpos se retorcían en una agonía interminable. Los vapores salados emanaban mezclados con el olor a carne cocida y los cuerpos masacrados por tales fuerzas de la naturaleza emergían a millares conformando una masa sanginolenta y densa de olor nauseabundo. El mar se volvió rojo, de sangre y putrefacción. Todo ser viviente flotaba ahora en miles de kilómetros de aguas densas. Desde el espacio, el planeta que fue próspero y hermoso, que tenía océanos azules y cielos celestes, dejó de tener mares, ya no se veía agua, sino una capa oscura de muerte._

_Pero en la tierra firme era mucho peor. El aire se volvió irrespirable, como un veneno cruel que se instalaba en los pulmones de las gentes. Salieron de sus casas para divisar la oscuridad, alarmados por el temblor de tierras a sus pies, por el calor creciente, por el olor penetrante... determinados a luchar contra el enemigo que osare atacar a su raza, encontrando que no había lucha posible, sino matanza. El cielo escupió piedras, y llamas, y cenizas ardientes. _

_Muchos se refugiaron en sus casas, otros volaron hasta las montañas para encontrar una muerte más rápida. Los que huyeron al mar pensaron al principio que un maremoto se había tragado el agua. Más entonces, sus cerebros cabilaban que el agua estaba bajo la mole de muertos que se divisaban en la superficies. _

_Los que se quedaron en sus casas fueron los últimos en morir, los que encontraron la agonía más lenta y dolorosa para sus cuerpos y sus almas. Primero sentían un sabor dulce en sus labios, un olor putrefacto en el ambiente. Los padres abrazaban a su prole como si haciendo tal cosa pudieran protegerles de lo que venía. Miraban las puertas aporreadas por las piedras ardientes. sentían el olor a humo en los techos de sus casas. Los que tuvieron más suerte fueron aplastados por rocas de tamaño gigante._

_Algunos entendieron... y cabeceando entre ellos asesinaron a sus hijos, a bebes, a infantes, a adolescentes, que les miraban incrédulos e incapaces de comprender el crímen que motivó a sus padres para desear acabar sus vidas de un modo tan injusto y deshonroso. Los que no fueron capaces de matar a su descendencia, padecieron el horror de los efectos de los gases. La dulzura de los labios se transformó en pinchazos agudos en sus pulmones, que comenzaban a quemarse por dentro, lentamente... haciendo que cada bocanada de aire que respirasen les hiriese cada fragmento de su sistema respiratorio, como si millones de alfileres agujerearan sus pulmones cada segundo. _

_Sus ojos irritados por el ambiente enrarecido enrojecieron, y muchos rezaron para quedar ciegos y no ver las lágrimas de sangre que corrían por las mejillas de sus hijos e hijas, así como de sus compañeros. Llegando a este punto, los que aún tenían fuerzas acabaron con las vidas de sus familias. Los hermosos suelos blancos, quedaron encharcados de sangre. Los cuerpos de ancianos, adultos, niños regaron el suelo de hogares otrora felices. Muchas parejas jóvenes optaron por clavarse puñales dobles para morir al mismo tiempo, en un abrazo mortífero, que sellaba con un beso de amor el último aliento. Otros, en los que las fuerzas de la pareja estaba tan mermada que uno de ellos ya no podía moverse, eligieron acabar con la agonía de sus seres más queridos uno a uno. El último que quedaba vivo en la familia tendría que resignarse a morir sólo sumido en el dolor y la culpa interior, repitiendo en su memoria los ojos desencajados de sus hijos, la mirada de horror de sus mujeres, la inocencia del pequeño que sonrió como si fuese ese juego de batallas que tanto adora jugar con su padre, antes de morir atravesado su corazón por un puñal frío e impasible. _

_Las cortinas del palacio ardieron junto con las telas finas de las alfombras y los tapices. Los corredores vacíos de gente, se desmoronaban por efecto de los vientos incandescentes y dorados que cubrían el monumento que antes fue el orgullo de su gente. Los ricos suelos de la piedra pulida más fina tornaron negros y se agrietaron. Las columnas se doblaron como si fuesen de goma, retorciéndose en chirridos tormentosos. Los rayos comenzaron a golpear la superficie de Vegetasei. Y en el centro de tal desventurado paisaje, se encontraba la figura delirante de poder y rabia causante de tamaña destrucción. Sus sentidos, alumbrados por el efecto de su transformación increible, captaron y archivaron cada sonido, cada grito de agonía, cada chirrido de muerte. Su risa atormentó, si era posible más tormento aún, los últimos momentos de vida de los que aún no resistían entregarse a las manos de la dueña de la guadaña. _

_El pequeño cuerpo de la princesa voló hasta él, y sus ojos rojos y ensangrentados aún pudieron mirar los iracundos de su verdugo descontrolado. - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - No pudo frenarle, a pesar del grito desgarrador que le quebró los pulmones haciendolos estallar por la presión ejercida en su malograda estructura casi quemada por la lluvia ácida. La sangre brotó de sus labios carnesí estallando fuera de su boca con violencia. Los rayos se cebaron en su cuerpo golpeándola y sosteniendola en el aire sin permitir que pudiera descansar en paz aún siquiera después de muerta. Sus ojos seguían clavados en él durante su último instante de vida._

_La mente del asesino dolió por cada grito, por cada maldición escuchada, sus ojos dolieron al ver el cielo, y los mares, su corazón se odió a sí mismo mientras esa parte de sí que había asumido el control reía descontroladamente la muerte de la princesa. - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Dolió cada parte de su cuerpo, de su alma, de su cerebro, sus oídos, sus ojos, sus pulmones, su carne, y su cuerpo brilló al máximo de su potencia antes de que desapareciera por completo el planeta que le vió nacer: Vegetasei._

_Las lágrimas de los supervivientes brotaron en el puesto de mando de la nave Real. Sólo pudieron salvarse los afortunados que vivieron, volaron, trabajaron o permanecieron en el Palacio cuando estalló el terrible fenómeno. La nave albergó 121 Saiyajins, de los 50 millones que poblaban en planeta. No tenían provisiones, ni más ropas que las puestas, ni más armas que las que llevaban encima cuando subieron a la nave. Después de vagar un més por el espacio, cuando apenas les quedaba combustibles y casi pensaron que morirían de inanición, el puesto de mando, comandado por el Rey Vegeta, anunció la inminente llegada a un planeta similar a Vegetasei. _

_Se trataba del planeta Plant, bastante más pequeño que el suyo, pero con unas condiciones de atmósfera adecuadas para la vida de su raza. Tenía la gravedad más alta también, pero sus cuerpos resistentes podrían acostumbrarse a ese inconveniente, e incluso, confiaban en que eso les haría más fuerte de lo que eran. Una vez que se instalaron allí, debieron acostumbrarse a vivir en condiciones rudas. Sus ropas gastadas fueron sustituidas por pieles, y el único atisbo de su anterior civilización eran las armas que portaban como adornos en sus vestimentas salvajes. Preciosas dagas labradas, espadas de la más fina hoja... Pronto, su presencia, fue percibida por los Tsufur, indígenas tecnócratas del planeta Plant al que los saiyajins habían denominado, en honor al suyo, como Vegetasei. Estos fueron ostiles, y trataron de esclavizarlos. La guerra comenzó entre las dos especies, con una ventaja absoluta en favor de la avanzada tecnología de los habitantes originarios de Plant, pero un hecho súbitamente inesperado, la aparición de la luna llena, dobló en favor de los saiyajins la batalla, multiplicando sus fuerzas por 10, al verse transformados todos ellos en Ozarus, una transformación en la cual, se convierten en monos gigantescos. Muy pronto los Tsufur fueron extintos, bajo el comando implacable del Rey Vegeta y los supervivientes, quienes comenzaron una nueva vida en el nuevo planeta. El Rey Vegeta cerró los ojos recordando con amargura la sonrisa de su hermana, la princesa de Vegetasei..._

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿Dónde está mi vestido de Versace?. - Una furia de cabellos azules bajó las escaleras a velocidad supersónica para toparse de bruces contra su padre, el cual, por supuesto, no se movió un ápice y se cruzó de brazos al ver como "la princesa" de Capsula Corporation salía despedida en el choque varios metros estrellándose contra el suelo.

- Hmp. Eso te servirá para no ir tan precipita... - Vegeta pestañeó varias veces y frunció el ceño eliminando la sonrisa torcida de sus labios, al comprobar que su discurso no estaba siendo atendido por nadie, ya que Bra se había levantado tan rápido como se había caido y había desaparecido de su vista. El escándalo en la habitación de al lado le dió una pista perfecta de lo que estaba sucediendo. - Hmp. - Con mala cara se dirigió en dirección a la fuente sonora irritante.

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDOOOO?. - Preguntó histérica.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HIJAAAA MIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA TEEEE ESTOYYYY ESCUCHHHANNDOOOOOOO. DE HECHOOOOO TODOOO JAPOOOOOOOON TEEEEE ESTAAAAAAAAAAA ESCUCHAAAAAAAANNNDOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - Bra tapó sus oidos con una mueca ante la contestación a gritos de Bulma, la cual sonrió satisfecha de su capacidad pulmonar.

Vegeta, que aún tenía el pomo de la puerta en su mano, desencajó los dedos del metal ahora retorcido, y limpió dos lagrimones de sus ojos. - Juro que podríamos utilizar a esa mujer como arma contra nuestros enemigos. Los dejaría sordos... - Armándose de valor caminó dentro de la habitación y se cruzó de brazos estoicamente.

- Ejem. - Tosió para llamar la atención de las dos mujeres de su vida, sólo para encontrar que ellas ya no estaban dentro de la habitación. - Me estoy cansando de este jueguito... - Susurró entre dientes con tono peligroso. - Sigue el sendero de ruidos molestos... Hmp. - Se dijo a sí mismo caminando hacia otra de las habitaciones.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - El grito desgarrador de su hija le hizo entrar en la habitación tirando la puerta en el momento. Algo terrible había sucedido.Para su sorpresa la dos mujeres estaban tan metidas en su conversación que ni se percataron de su entrada triunfal al rescate.

- No puede serrrr, es horribleee. - Se quejó lloriqueando la princesa.

- Lo siento hija, ¿cómo iba yo a saber que no se podían mezclar ropas claras con ropas oscuras para hacer la colada?. Jejejeje. - Bulma sonrió con una mueca de horror en su cara viendo el vestido destrozado.

El labio de su hija temblaba, y su cuerpo parecía hervir de rabia ya que estaba rodeado por una luz roja alrededor. - Bra, je, je, tranquila hija, seguro que si lo envío a la tintorería lo arreglaaaan. - Bulma puso otra mueca en su cara, se le daba fatal mentir.

Bra abrió la boca dejando caer la quijada hasta el suelo, con expresión en la mirada de 'por-quien-me-tomas-ya-no-tengo-4-años'. Luego cogió el vestido arrebatándolo de las manos de su madre. - No entiendo por qué has tenido que jubilarte... esta casa es un infierno desde entonces. - Vegeta miró al cielo, Dios sabe que no interrumpiría esta conversación por nada del mundo. Si había alguien que podía disuadir a su esposa de seguir con sus locuras de jubilada, esa era Bra.

- Hija, creo que estás siendo injusta. - Bulma se cruzó de brazos con los ojos cerrados. U.U

- ¿Injusta?. ¿INJUSTAAA?. Mamá, desde que te has jubilado no has dejado de aburrirte e inventar ideas absurdas para entretenerte. La semana pasada pasamos todos en el hospital con indigestión y colitis aguda porque te dió por cocinar tú misma. ¿Sabes lo que es pasar una semana con COLITIS?. ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando la televisión dice que la hermosa Bra Vegeta Briefs está enferma de COLITIS?. -

Bulma hizo otra mueca. - Jaaaaaaaa. - Le salió una risa tonta de repente y Bra la fulminó con la mirada indignada. Vegeta se cruzó de brazos igualmente indignado. El Príncipe de los Saiyajins postrado en una cama por una colitis. Bra sostuvo de los hombros a su madre. - No tengo bastante con papá, tú también quieres arruinar mi vida social, vivo en un infierno de casaaaaaa. -

Vegeta sonrió triunfante. Se le daba bien eso de arruinar su vida social... - jejejeje. - Sobre todo si tenía que ver con el sexo opuesto.

- DIOS SANTO, eres la mujer más rica del mundo, DISFRUTA DE ELLO. - Bra tapó sus ojos con las manos. - Y esta semana ha tocado la colada... - Vegeta tembló de horror al recordar que Bulma había recolectado sus trajes de combate hacía una hora atrás asegurando que necesitaban limpieza.

- POR DIOOSS. - Bra chilló sacando de la lavadora uno de los trajes de combate de su padre, el cual lucía ahora un precioso color rosado. Vegeta sintió que le estaba dando un dolor agudo en el pecho justo a la altura del corazón y que le fallaba la respiración de repente, al visualizar semejante aberración. - Miiira, al menos te ha salido algo decente con esto, creo que me lo voy a quedar para cuando practique aerobic. - Vegeta miró con indignación a su hija, que sonreía ahora feliz sosteniendo su traje de combate preferido y apropiándose de él impunemente. Aunque tampoco es que él lo quisiera ahora que estaba de color rosa... pero utilizarlo para el indigno trato de hacer "aerobic" ARGGGG. ¿Por qué su hija se negaba a pelear y a hacerse una guerrera como Dios manda?.

- ¿Ves hija?. No todo me sale mal. Quería darte una sorpresa con el traje este. Jejeje. ¡SORPRESAAAAA! - Bra y Vegeta miraron a Bulma con una gota de sudor en sus frentes, y sus rostros eran sombríos en este punto. ¿Cómo podía tener semejante cara dura?.

Bra volvió a su pose de brazos cruzados, copyright Vegeta. - Se muy bien lo que pasa... - Su voz sonó tranquila y su labio se curvó maliciosamente. - Goten me ha contado que te has apostado con Chi-Chi a que tú eres perfectamente capaz de llevar una casa mejor que ella... - La última frase la pronunció con resentimiento.

Vegeta abrió los ojos de par en par. - Entonces era eso... - Susurró enganchando todos los retales por fin.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado haciendose la ofendida. - Yo soy la mejor en todo lo que hago. -

- Mamá, sólo voy a decirte esto una vez. - Bra tomó aire conteniendo su rabia. - Construyeté una familia robótica y juega a las casitas con ellos antes de que acabes por matarnos a todos de un modo u otro. - Vegeta miró a su hija orgulloso, y respiró con emoción. Qué frase más bonita e inspirada había dicho. No había duda de que era su hija. Bravoooo, Bravooo. Mentalmente la aplaudió y casi, casi, rodó una lágrima por su rostro.

Bulma abrió la boca hasta abajo, luego puso una mano en la cadera. Vegeta se descompuso repentinamente. Bra aún no había notado el cambio estratégico. La otra mano rodó a su punto perfecto en la cadera. El príncipe quiso avisar a su hija, gritarle que corriera o algo, alertarla de que se defendiera, pero fue demasiado tarde, la transformación era completa. Bulma golpeó con el pie en el suelo y entonces todo pareció congelarse. Vegeta y Bra retardaron sus respiraciones. Sus cuerpos se movieron a cámara lenta.

- BBBBBBRRRRRAAAAAAAA. - Sonó la voz distorsionada y lenta de Vegeta.

- ¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE DE ESTA MANERA A TU MADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?. - Demasiado tarde. El grito de Bulma destrozó sus tímpanos y ambos se desmayaron en el suelo. - HMM. Eso le enseñará. - Ignorando la presencia de Vegeta, Bulma salió de la habitación pisando la puerta y farfullando cientos de maldiciones por lo bajo.

Bra se recuperó y miró a su padre en el suelo arqueando una ceja. Vegeta se levantó isofacto. - ¿Qué haces?. -

- Matar. - Y dicho esto lanzó un haz de ki hacia un insecto que había en el suelo cerca de ellos.

- La próxima vez que salgas de... caza... - dijo con ironía. - Procura no tirar las puertas durante las persecuciones. - Vegeta se irritó pero por nada del mundo reconocería que había tirado la puerta porque pensaba que les había sucedido algo malo.

Bra caminó hasta el salón. Allí habían dos insectos más. - Vaya, parece una plaga, vamos a tener que avisar a u especialista. - Lanzó un par de rayitos de ki y eliminó los insectos sin problemas. - No era una guerrera, pero estaba recibiendo unas estupendas clases particulares de su querido Goten, su amado... Goten. Así se fijaría en ella.

Riiiinnnnggggggg (Tono polifónico de Welcome to the jungle)

- ¿Sí?. - Contestó al movil.

- Hola Bra, disculpa pero no podremos tener la clase particular esta tarde. He quedado para salir con una chica y... jajaja. - Bra sintió que se le rompía el corazón pero no podía hacer nada más que tratar de confiar que su plan funcionase y que Goten acabara por enamorarse de ella.

_Casi podía verlo... sus cuerpos entrelazados mientras luchaban, y entonces... - Bra... te amo, eres la mujer de mi vida, te amo por siempre, mi princesa. - Yo... también te amo, Goten... - _

- EHOOOO. - Ops Bra salió de su ensoñación. - ¿Me escuchas?. -

- Si... ¿damos la clase mañana?. -

- Vale, aun no comprendo por qué quieres que yo te enseñe cuando tienes a tu hermano y a tu padre para hacerlo, pero será un placer... Chaoooo. -

- Un placer... un placer... ha dicho un placerrr. Siiiiiiiiiii, sisisisisisiiiiiiiiiiiiii jajajaa. - Bra sintió que al saltar había pisado otro de esos bichos. - Que asco... -

En otra sala de la Corporación Cápsula, un guardia jurado estaba siendo devorado por más de esos mismos insectos... Eran una mezcla de escarabajos y cucarachas. Su rostro estaba ensangrentado. De pronto su ojo comenzó a palpitar entrecerrándose el párpado al hacerlo, hasta que su globo ocular estalló y salió por el orificio que quedaba libre un insecto que devoraba con avidez los restos de ojo que habían en su camino.

**----------------**

No, no es un monotemático de bichos, va a tener muuucha más intriga y habrán malvados, pero serán malvados originales, jejejeje. Y sí, Bra va a tener problemas con bichos muy pronto...

Bueno aún no está el miedo total, pero ¿qué tal me va quedando?.


	2. Insectos

Antes de continuar debo situar las edades de los personajes, se me olvidó antes... Ops.

**Bra**: 20 años. 1.75 m. (algo más bajita que su madre). No lucha, estudia en la Universidad y pasa modelos en su tiempo libre. Es muy inteligente y se le dan bien los inventos, pero es bastante floja y carece por completo de la disciplina necesaria como para destacar en nada. Vegeta se encarga de espantarle todos los pretendientes, pero en el fondo y aunque pasen discutiendo por esas cuestiones, a ella le da igual porque el chico que ama es Goten, sólo que él ama a todas las mujeres menos a ella.

**Trunks**: 34 años. 1.92 m. Dirige la Corporación Cápsula. Odia su trabajo en la oficina. No tiene novia formal, pero tiene muchas aventuras de tipo méramente erótico, de una sóla noche. Su doble vida la lleva con mucha discrepcción y sólo Vegeta sabe de sus deslices. No está interesado en una relación formal.

**Pan**: 21 años. 1.69 m. Sigue siendo una metiche, y está ávida de aventuras. Abandonó los estudios y dirige su propio Dojo de artes marciales. Está obsesionada con llegar a conseguir la transformación a Super Saiyajin y es bastante poco sutil en su trato con el sexo opuesto. De hecho, tampoco es que le interesen mucho los chicos, su corazón pertenece a Trunks...aunque él no lo sepa y ella no se atreva a decírselo.

**Goten**: 33 años. 1.89 m. Busca desesperadamente la chica de sus sueños, pero nunca está contento, y además es muy infiel. Le gustan las mujeres de su edad, y considera a Bra una cría, como su hermanita pequeña. También busca trabajo... sin mucho éxito, así que ayuda a Pan en el Dojo de artes marciales dando clases.

**Marron**: 28 años. 1.72 m. Trabaja como secretaria de Trunks. Es muy eficiente, pero tiene muy mala suerte con los chicos. Es la mejor amiga de Bra, y ambas comparten la afición por las compras y el baile. Están algo distanciadas de Pan, ya que sus caracteres son bastante distintos y sus intereses también.

**Vegeta**: 68 años, aunque aparenta 50. 1.76 m. Es el Príncipe... de su cámara de gravedad... y sigue teniendo muy malas pulgas, ya no es tan fuerte como cuando tenía 60 años, pero sigue siendo un hueso duro de roer, y el más fuerte de la cuadrilla Z, desde que Goku se marchó.

**Bulma**: 67 años. 1.77 m. (Un centímetro más alta que Vegeta). Sigue siendo una bella genio a pesar de su edad. Se ha jubilado y no sabe en qué entretenerse. Tiene una rivalidad tremenda con Chichi, y unos pulmones capaces de dejar Kao los oidos sensibles de los saiyajins. Odia sus arrugas y es capaz de matar a quien le diga vieja.

**Gohan**: 40 años. 1.86 m. Es un erudito reconocido en el area científico médica. Tiene mucha fuerza pero la falta de entrenamiento hace que no sea el más fuerte de la cuadrilla.

**Videl**: 40 años. 1.65 m.Trabaja en conjunto con su marido en un hospital de la ciudad y le ayuda en sus investigaciones.

**Uub**: 23 años. 1.83 m. Trabaja para pagarse los estudios de la Universidad, en un Pub nocturno bastante famoso, como camarero. Es compañero de clases de Bra y está enamorado de ella, pero la 'princesa' no le hace ningún caso. Es muy tímido y el más fuerte después de Vegeta, o quizás incluso más fuerte que el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, que ya comienza a perder potencia con los años.

**Super Saiyajin Legendario:** 3025 años, pero aparenta 25 años. 1.97 m. Es conocido por un apodo terrible y su nombre saiyajin ha caido en el olvido hace miles de años. Su apodo es Sharp Ripper, que significa destripador afilado, en honor a su destreza con la espada. Es de caracter muy serio, un asesino calculador y frío, acostumbrado a sobrevivir en condiciones terribles. Ha pasado los últimos 3000 años de su vida sólo y luchando constantemente. Es inmensamente fuerte pero no puede controlar una parte oscura de sí mismo cuando su nivel de energía sube demasiado o en determinadas circunstancias.

Los tiranos que he creado para esta serie, os los iré presentando a medida que avancen los capítulos. Otros personajes no os lo he descrito porque no van a salir apenas.

**Capítulo 2: Insectos.**

- Vegeta, ¿cómo es que no estás vestido aún?. - Su esposa lo sorprendió. ¿Vestido?. Arqueó una ceja. Estaba perfectamente vestido... vestido para ir a entrenar a su Cámara de Gravedad... por supuesto.

- No me mire con esa cara señor, como si no supieras de lo que te estoy hablando. - Realmente Vegeta no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando así que la miraba alucinado. - Hemos quedado en ir a visitar a Chichi hoy mismo. -

- JA. - Le salió del alma el 'ja'. - Yo no he quedado en tal cosa. - Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a hacer una retirada técnica.

- Por supuesto que sí. - Mintió la peliazul.

- No iría a visitar a esa loca ni en un millón de años. - Se cruzó de brazos ofendido. - Hmp. - Nuevo ademán de retirarse de la habitación.

Bulma sonrió. - Oh si... si irás... - Se acercó peligrosamente interponiéndose delante de la puerta. Vegeta la miró con cara de "por favor... podría echarte a un lado sólo soplando...", pero lo dijo todo con la mirada y una sonrisa burlona e irónica.

- Si no vienes conmigo juro que cantaré todos los éxitos del pop inglés a toda potencia de voz... -

- No te atreverás. - O.O La cara de Vegeta era de pánico total y su labio estaba curvado hacia abajo en horror.

- WEEE AAAALL LIIIIIVE IN A YELLOOOOW SUBMARIIIIIIINE. YEEEEELOW SUBMARIIIIIIINE... YEEEEELLOW SUBMARIIIIIINE... - La voz chirriante y desafinada de su compañera lo volvía loco. El Príncipe gritó con los oidos tapados y Bulma dejó de cantar. - ¿Sigo?. -

- NOOOO. Prefiero aguantar a la bruja loca... - Y se marchó farfullando algo initeligible acerca de que hasta Freezer era más clemente con las torturas...

- Pobrecito... jijiji tendré que compensarle por la noche... Tengo un par de ideitas en mente que... Mmmmm. - (Ojos Mutenroshi).

--------------------

Bra estaba en su habitación estudiando mientras escuchaba viejos temas de Rock duro en su reproductor de mp3 portatil. El teléfono sonó pero no lo atendió ya que estaba demasiado ocupada escuchando la música ensordecedora. La noche había caido en Capsula corporation.

Vegeta y Bulma estaban de visita (tortura para el príncipe) en casa de Chichi... Goten no estaba en casa porque había salido con una amiga así que la cena era entre Chichi, Bulma y Vegeta, aunque el Príncipe hacía todo lo posible por permanecer al margen de la conversación tensa entre las dos mujeres.

- He escuchado que tu familia estuvo intoxicada la semana pasada. - Refirió sutilmente Chichi mientras comía un poco y sonreía internamente.

Vegeta gruñó. No había manera de mantenerse al margen cuando hablaban de su persona y de cierto incidente tan lamentable.

- Fue... salmonelosis, culpa de una mayonesa en mal estado que compramos en el supermercado. - El Príncipe arqueó una ceja. Con la edad se estaba volviendo una mentirosa terrible... - ¿Verdad Veg?. -

La miró con cara de espanto. ¿Pretendía meterle en sus mentiras?. Ahora lo comprendía todo... le había llevado allí para salvaguardar su orgullo herido debido a su incompetencia como ama de casa. Había perdido contra Chichi y no estaba dispuesta a ceder aunque tuviera que mentir. Bien, si era por eso, no tendría problemas en ayudarla un poco, nadie de su familia podía ser superado por la familia tercera clase de Kakarotto.

Mientras tanto, Trunks estaba en el apartamento de una rubia que acababa de conocer en la barra de un bar, desvistiéndola ávidamente.

- Ah, si... Qué fuerte eres... - Trunks le quitó el sujetador arrancándoselo de cuajo y la tumbó en la cama de un modo salvaje. - Oh sí... - Sus esfuerzos por contenerse eran tremendos, pero debía ser cuidadoso con sus acciones, o acabaría matándola en un mal giro. Subió sobre ella y comenzó un ritmo frenético y apasionado de embestidas con movimientos variados. La muchacha gemía y gemía sin parar abrumada por la fuerza y el calor que emitía el hombre con el que compartía su cama, así como por su maestría en la labor. - Sigue... sigue... Ahhh... -

En Capsula Corporation... Otro guardia de seguridad llacía muerto sobre un charco de sangre en el suelo del cuartillo de observación. Los gusanos y los insectos recorrían su cuerpo en descomposición, incapaz de pasar siquiera por un reconocimiento visual del hombre que fue hace apenas unas horas. Sus facciones estaban borradas. Los cartílagos y los huesos asomaban con su brillo blanquecino aún manchados de sabgre, bajo la escasa carne sobrante, ennegrecida por el efecto de unas babas gelatinosas y extrañas que lo impregnaban. Aún sentado en la silla de observación, estaba el cuerpo del otro guardia, con los ojos comidos y la cara extráñamente intacta. En la esquina de la habitación, justo en el respiradero, una marabunta de insectos, se colaba a total velocidad, abandonando la escena del crimen.

Bra canturreaba mientras escribía alguna fórmulas matemáticas de gran complejidad en su libreta. Uno de los insectos apareció por el respiradero del aire acondicionado centralizado en toda la casa y se desplomó sobre su cama. Ella estaba tan concentrada que no se estaba percatando de la entrada silenciosa de los intrusos. Una hilera de insectos comenzó a desbordarse en su cama introduciéndose léntamente en sus sábanas blancas, por debajo de la colcha.

- Por supuesto. - Chichi miró a la pareja con cara odiosa, pero conociendo lo mal que se llevaban decidió probar suerte a ver si sonsacaba algo que le concediera la victoria. Los Son siempre ganan por sobre los Vegeta, era una Ley universal...

- ¿Y qué tal cocinera resulta Bulma, Vegeta?. - La peliazul miró a su marido con cara de perrito abandonado.

El Príncipe sonrió. Era una tentación tan grande... podría ahora mismo decir la verdad y hacerla rabiar, sería muy divertido... pero si hacía eso, la compañera de Kakarotto ganaría y demostraría su superioridad. No, puede que los Son presuman de ganar siempre, pero los Vegeta son infinitamente más inteligentes... y sobre todo, saben como hacer rabiar a los Son.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?. ¿Quieres que te de algunas lecciones de cocina?. - Su voz sonaba despreciativa. Bulma le miró con cara de "esta noche te daré las gracias de ese modo que tú ya sabes...". Y el le guiñó un ojo de un modo casi imperceptible.

- Oh si... si... Ahhhh... - Trunks tomó sus piernas y las cargó sobre uno de sus hombros profundizando las embestidas. El mismo jadeaba de placer. Era su gran vicio... el sexo.

El bolígrafo se le calló al suelo. Sin desviar la mirada de la libreta, bajó su mano para cogerlo. Un insecto se paseó por encima del objeto dispuesto a hacer el viaje en dirección hacia la muchacha. La mano pálida de la peliazul descendió lentamente. Palpó en el suelo y después de varios intentos frustrados asió el bolígrafo. Al levantarlo, el insecto se desplomó de nuevo al suelo para reunirse con otros tantos que se acercaban lentamente a los pies de la muchacha. Bra seguía canturreando agena a que su cama estaba ahora repleta de toda clase de seres repugnantes, que se escondían debajo de la colcha formando una especie de hormiguero marabuntiano.

Chichi temblaba de ira. U.U - Bulma no podría jamás darme lecciones de cocina porque yo cocino infinitamente mejor. -

- Hmp. ¿A esto le llamas cocinar?. - Bulma abrió los ojos aterrada. La cosa se ponía fea. Vegeta se había pasado... nadie se mete con la comida de Chichi y sale ileso...

La rubia había tenido varios orgasmos y el saiyajin seguía sediendo de ella. A pesar de que estaba rendida y caso desmayada, la levantó y la encajó contra la pared. Sus pectorales la aprisionaban como una jaula de músculos impresionante. Sus biceps sostenían sus manos sobre la cabeza de ella y su boca recorría su cuello y sus pechos lamiéndola por completo.

- Taranaaanaaa Taraaanaaaaaaa... - Bra canturreaba una canción de Nirvana mientras sonreía feliz de estar terminando los cálculos. - Ayy. - Se quejó subiendo su pierna un poco al sentir un leve pinchazo, pero sin desviar la vista de su casi concluido ejercicio.

Pero un nuevo pinchazo más agudo y un extraño cosquilleo la sacó de su concentración. Jadeó al mirar al suelo. Estaban tratando de subirsele a las piernas varias decenas de insectos. Su respiración se aceleró. No podía moverse del miedo. Cogió su libreta y la zarandeó para despegarse los bichos, mientras trataba de contenerse. - Ah. - Gimió viendo en el suelo aproximándosele varias decenas más de insectos. Se subió a la silla respirando aceleradamente. Su corazón latía rapidísimo. Quería gritar, pero no ayudaban sus cuerdas vocales. El suelo comenzaba a cubrirse de una manta negra. Del respiradero salían miles de bichos de toda clase que se instalaban en las paredes de la habitación. Bra voló hasta el baño, pero por los grifos se habían colado más insectos y estaban situados en la puerta. El techo comenzaba a cubrirse también con una cortina negra y marrón. Las ventanas estaban sepultadas, las puertas también, cualquier salida había sido bloqueada. No había escapatoria. - Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. - Chilló medio llorando de impotencia. No se atrevía a utilizar su ki. Jamás podría eliminar a tantos insectos con disparos de ki tan minúsculos como los suyos. - TRUUUNNNKKKSSSS. - Gritó desesperada. Pero nadie la escuchaba...

Vegeta salió de la casa con aire satisfecho. Bulma parecía algo molesta, pero luego se abrazó a su marido. - Veg... ha sido precioso lo que has hecho allí dentro... - Reconoció abrazándole y besándole. El Príncipe la abrazó, y quitó un fideo de su pelo sonriendo mientras se lo comía. Ambos estaban llenos de sopa por todas partes, ya que Chichí les había volcado la comida encima como venganza, pero no importaba, el honor de los Vegeta Briefs estaba salvaguardado. Ellos eran los mejores.

- Mamaaaa. - Bra lloraba desesperadamente. Los insectos habían formado una capa de babas alrededor de toda la habitación y seguían incrementando su número. - Tengo que salir que aquí, nadie va a venir a rescatarme... - Reconoció la peliazul. - Piensa Bra, un plan... un buen plan... - Miró la ventana. Estaba llena de insectos, se haría cortes si salía por allí al romper el cristal, por no hablar de que se le subirían encima todos los bichos que estaban allí instalados, acorralándola... pero si se cubría con la colcha de su cama quizás podría paliar los efectos. Limpió sus lágrimas. Ya había un metro de insectos pegados en todos los bordes de la habitación. Si seguían entrando a ese ritmo acabarían por asfixiarla. - Papaa, Trunkksss, mamáaa... Dios mio... - Susurró en cuclillas sobre la silla. Se tranquilizó como pudo y voló con cuidado de no rozár el techo, hasta situarse sobre la cama. La habitación se había reducido de dimensiones, de modo que su cuerpo estaba sobre la cama en posición horizontal, ya que del techo y del suelo, aguardaban un metro de altura menos, de los 3 que tenía en total. Sólo un metro de alto y como 3 metros de ancho era el espacio que le quedaba y se estaba reduciendo cada vez más.

- Por favor que funcione... - agarró la colcha con las manos asegurándose de reojo que ningunos bichos se le desplomasen sobre el cuerpo. Su pierna le dolía por la picaduras que había recibido anteriormente. La habían mordido. - PAPA. - Volvió a gritar en un intento desesperado de que alguien la ayudase. Resignada, agarró con firmeza la colcha, tiró de ella con rapidez para envolvérsela por el cuerpo, para descubrir que la cama estaba llena de más insectos, y la colcha que se había colocado también.

Se retorció gritando de dolor por las picaduras. La abalancha de insectos del techo se le desplomó por completo sobre el cuerpo ahogando su grito de socorro.

Trunks dejó a la muchacha semiinconsciente sobre la cama y se vistió rápidamente para marcharse de allí.

El teléfono sonó nuevamente en la habitación de Bra, pero nadie lo cogió... Marron colgó hecha un mar de lágrimas. Había roto con su novio y estaba destrozada, tenía que hablar con su mejor amiga... era terrible, se sentía tan mal. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo sobre su cama de sábanas blancas. Un insecto apareció en el suelo de su casa. Marron se levantó y echó un spray especial que mató el bicho enseguida. - No estoy de humor para preocuparme de bichitos... - Susurró sorbiendose los mocos.

------------------

Quiero avanzaros un poquito más para que sepais de que va esto, pero os aviso... tendreis sorpresas y no... los bichos son sólo una parte... habrán muuuchos más peligros peores que este y de mucho mas miedo... jejeje


	3. Intuición vs Raciocinio

**Capítulo 3: Intuición vs Raciocinio.**

- El Señor es mi pastor, nada me falta. -

Trunks abrazaba a su madre. Estaba destrozada, sus ojos hinchados de lágrimas, su color perdido por el dolor de los acontecimientos.

- Mi niña no... - Trunks la abrazó más fuerte sintiendo que su corazón se le encogía en el pecho, pero conteniendo sus lágrimas. Debía ser fuerte en estos momentos tan terribles. - Era sólo una niña... - Susurró Bulma mientras las piernas le fallaban. Pero rehusó una silla, quería despedirse de ella de pié, a su lado, aunque ella estuviera ya lejos, en la otra vida.

- En prados de hierba fresca me hace descansar, me conduce junto a aguas tranquilas, y renueva mis fuerzas. -

Lo peor era tener que enfrentar a todo el mundo, soportar el dolor de los pésames sentidos, que aunque reconfortantes, sólo lograban escocer la herida recien abierta, como la sal misma.

Chichí estaba a un lado llorando desoladamente. - Era una chiquilla, incluso más jovencita que mi Pan, ¿cómo puede ser el Universo tan injusto?. -

Goten tenía los ojos rojos por el sentimiento, era como una hermana para él, la había visto crecer, por el amor de Dios, cómo puede estar muerta. Quizás si hubiera entrenado con ella esa tarde ahora estaría viva. Era su culpa.

- Me guía por la senda del bien, haciendo honor a su nombre. Aunque pase por un valle tenebroso, ningún mal temeré, porque tú estas conmigo; tu vara y tu bastón me dan seguridad. -

Gohan, Videl, Pan, tenían las lágrimas ocultas por unas gafas de sol oscuras. Era increible lo que había sucedido. Gohan se estremeció. ¿Cómo se sentiría si hubiera sido su propia hija?. No había manera de resucitarla. No había Dragon Balls, no había nada en el mundo que pudieran hacer para traerla de nuevo a la vida. Pan miraba a Trunks, quisiera reconfortarlo, quisiera abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien de nuevo, pero no podía hacer tal cosa, porque Bra jamás volvería. Casi podía sentir su dolor viendo sus ojos fijos en el ataud.

- Me preparas un banquete para envidia de mis adversarios, perfumas con ungüento mi cabeza y mi copa está llena. El Señor es mi pastor, nada me falta. -

Marron estaba muy afectada, era su mejor amiga. Se llevaban 8 años de diferencia de edad, pero eso no importaba porque Bra a los 12 años tenía la madurez de una universitaria de 18, y ella siempre había sido un poco más infantil para su edad. Siempre salían juntas, siempre haciendo trastadas, ideando modos de burlar la vigilancia de Vegeta para escaparse a las discotecas de moda. Los buenos momentos que pasaron juntas vinieron a su mente, y después la realidad la golpeó cruelmente. Estaba muerta y eso ya nunca volvería a ser así. Su mejor amiga, su única amiga. Ahora estaba sóla. Lloró ruidosamente mientras su padre la abrazaba y su madre parecía absorta en pensamientos que nadie podría adivinar.

Los ojos azules de C18 miraban al horizonte. Se preguntaba dónde estaría Vegeta, lo que debería estar sintiendo. No estaba allí, era la gran ausencia, pero apostaba a que seguramente no andaría lejos. Quizás no quería que le vieran llorar en público, quizás se odiaba por no haber sido capaz de proteger a su propia hija. Se estremeció. Era quizás el guerrero más poderoso del Universo, y no había sido capaz de salvarla, eso tenía que estar matándole por dentro.

- Tu amor y tu bondad me acompañan todos los días de mi vida; y habitaré por siempre en la casa del Señor. -

La última oración del sacerdote finalizó y se elejó del lugar dejando a los familiares y amigos velar la muerte desconsolada de la muchacha. Uub lloraba unos metros más atrás, alejado del grupo. El la amaba, ojalá se hubiera atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos... Ahora no podría hacerlo nunca.

Pero quien llevaba la peor parte del grupo congregado era Trunks. El había tenido que soportar el ataque de histerismo de su madre cuando aceptó que todo estaba perdido. Se fue hacia él y hacia su padre y los golpeó hasta caer rendida por el cansancio y la pena, mientras les recriminaba. "Sois los más fuertes del Universo. ¿Por qué no salvasteis a mi niña?. Habeis salvado millones de vidas. Quiero que me devolvais a mi bebé, mi nila preciosa, quiero que la traigais de vuelta". Su padre se marchó dejándole a él sólo con su madre, y desde entonces no volvió a dirigirles la palabra. El había tenido que encargarse de organizar los preparativos del funeral. Él había tenido que bregar con su madre, y con la depresión aguda que tenía. ¿Dónde estaba su padre?. Cobarde... Pero en el fondo, su padre tenía una excusa, él había acompañado a Bulma a la maldita reunión con Chichi. en cambio él se había tirado a esa rubia. Si hubiera ido a casa su hermana estaría viva. La sóla idea de pensar que su frivolidad le costó la vida a Bra, le enfermaba. Si pudiera cambiar el pasado daría lo que fuera por hacerlo, hasta la vida daría por dejar de sentir ese dolor en el alma.

Vegeta estaba en lo alto de una montaña. Todo había sido su culpa, no debió haber ido a esa maldita reunión con la vieja loca. Todo lo que tenía que ver con Kakarotto era una maldición para él. Sabía que debía haberse quedado entrenando. Hubiera percibido la amenaza... De los 365 días del año, pasaba 360 días entrenando justo a esa hora en que sucedió todo. Y justo había pasado entonces. Las lágrimas de impotencia surcaron sus mejillas. Su hija no podía estar muerta. Ella era un ser inocente que jamás había hecho daño a nadie, ni siquiera sabía luchar, estaba indefensa... Todo esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podía ser real... Y la siguiente en morirse sería Bulma si seguía mortificándose y culpándose por todo. El Príncipe voló a toda velocidad, tenía que ver de nuevo ese maldito video.

-----------------

Todo estaba oscuro, hacía frío y humedad. Los párpados le pesaban y el cuerpo le dolía y le escocía. Abrió los ojos, pero era incapaz de ver nada. La oscuridad era absoluta. Aún no podía moverse, pero comenzaba a sentir la sensibilidad de su cuerpo. Tiritaba por el frío. ¿Dónde estaba?. - Papáaa. - Gimió lloriqueando. - Mamaaa. - Nadie le escuchaba nuevamente. Si tan sólo hubiera aprendido a percibir el ki ahora podría determinar si estaban cerca o no, aunque algo dentro de su corazón le indicaba que estaban muy lejos.

Trató de recordar lo sucedido. La abalancha de insectos se le vino encima y la sepultó, gritó mientras le picaron miles de ellos, comenzó a asfixiarse, no se atrevía a respirar porque tenía miedo de que se le colasen en la nariz los bichos. Con un gran esfuerzo cubrió su boca y nariz con las manos para tratar de respirar algo de aire, pero era imposible, no podía, porque debía estar sepultada por millones de insectos que formaban una bolsa a su alrededor provándola de oxígeno. No podía morir así, eso fue lo que pensó en ese momento, antes de perder el conocimiento. Pero estaba viva. ¿Estaba viva?. Movió sus manos lentamente sintiendo el tacto gelatinoso en ellas. Era tan asqueroso que le dieron arcadas.

El olor a su alrededor era nauseabundo. ¿Dónde estaba echada?. Era tan frío. Recuperando por momentos la movilidad, se abrazó el cuerpo, se dió cuenta de que estaba desnuda, pero seguía sin poder ver nada. ¿Estaría ciega?. ¿Le habrían comido los ojos?. el terror se apoderó de ella por unos segundos. Pero no, no podía ser eso, porque no le dolían los ojos. Parpadeó sintiendo sus globos oculares detrás de la piel fina de los párpados. Estaban en su sitio. Movió un poco sus piernas, estaba entera, dañada y adolorida, pero entera.

El aire estaba enrarecido. Era como si la hubieran enterrado viva. Enterrado... ¿Dónde estaba?. ¿La habían enterrado viva?. Trató de moverse pero aún estaba demasiado débil y el aire era tan escaso que seguramente le quedaban pocos minutos de vida en esas condiciones. Pronto se gastaría el oxígeno y moriría. Pero no podía morir así, no de esa manera. - Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. - Gritó desesperada. - TRUUUUUNKSSSSSS. PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Los chillidos sólos hacían que se gastase el aire mucho más rápido. Era terrible... su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Qué alguien la saque de allí. Rezaba oraciones desesperadas, no podía seguir gritando, tenía que acumular fuerzas para salir de allí, pero estaba cada vez más débil. se iba a morir asfixiada, enterrada viva. No, no podía pasarle eso... no podía morir de esa manera... Pero los ojos se le cerraban por la falta de aire y las fuerzas la abandonaban sin que pudiera remediarlo. - Papaaaaa. - Gimió al borde de la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

----------------

Durante la investigación por descubrir el paradero de Bra, salió a relucir un detalle importante. Según parece, uno de los guardias estaba tratando de sacarse un sobresueldo a base de espiar a su hija mediante una cámara oculta. Sin embargo, esa acción les dió la posibilidad de ver lo que había sucedido, ya que la grabación había sido encontrada en el cabinete de seguridad donde se encontraron muertos los dos guardias.

- AHHHHHHHHH. - El grito de socorro de su hija le ardía en el alma. Pero no podía estar muerta, no importa que la enterrasen, no encontraron el cuerpo, y no importa que esos bichos fuesen capaces de devorarla por completo, una saiyajin no podía morir así de sencillo, era su hija, era una princesa, y aunque no supiera luchar hubiera dado más batalla a los insectos. No, no podía estar muerta. Escuchó voces entrando en la casa. Unos pasos subieron a la habitación de arriba. Apagó el televisor y el video. Se sentó sujetando la cabeza entre sus manos. Venían del maldito funeral. ¿Quién les había dado permiso para celebrar ese funeral?.

Trunks caminó en el salón. Sus ojos azules eran fríos como el hielo. - ¿Dónde estabas?. - Su pregunta demostraba un gran resentimiento.

Vegeta se levantó sin miedo. Estaba claro lo que iba a suceder... Los saiyajins se tenían que desahogar luchando y no privaría a su hijo de ello, ni a él mismo. Necesitaba romper algunos huesos y dejar que le rompieran otros cuantos para soltar toda la angustia que tenía almacenada por dentro. Pero antes iba a hablar y a aclarar algunos puntos.

- ¿Cómo está tu madre?. - Preguntó con voz seria y evitando mirarle.

- Ahh, pero ¿te importa como está?. - Respondió con sarcasmo.

- Mira mocoso, ¿quién te has creido que eres para hablarme en ese tono?. - De repente le recordó tanto a Mirai Trunks, el muchacho del futuro...

- Soy quien te ha estado sustituyendo al lado de tu esposa. Ella te necesitaba y como siempre la has dejado sóla. - La contestación no se dejó esperar y Vegeta encajó un puño en el estómago de su hijo.

- Vamos fuera. - Trunks sujetó su estómago y se levantó con dificultad.

- No. Le he prometido a mamá que no lucharía contra tí. -

Vegeta maldijo para sus adentros. Esa mujer no comprendía que un saiyajin necesita desfogar luchando y que iban a volverse todos locos si no lo hacían...

- Mamá te necesita. Ha estado llorando durante todo el funeral. Debiste estar a su lado. -

- ¿Quién os ha dado permiso para organizar ese funeral de mierda?. - Gritó.

- ¿No crees que Bra merece que la despidan como corresponde?. -

- Cuando encontremos su cuerpo, entonces admitiré que está muerta. Habeis enterrado un ataud lleno de aire. Es absurdo. -

- Su cuerpo... - Pronunció entre dientes. - Cuándo vas a aceptar de una maldita vez que se la comieron esos malditos insectos. - Gritó. - Su cuerpo jamás aparecerá aunque remuevas toda la tierra para encontrarlo. Maldita sea, yo también quisiera que estuviera viva, pero ambos hemos visto ese video, ambos hemos visto como estaban los cuerpos de los guardias, y ellos habían sido atacados por muchos menos de esos insectos... Bra está muerta, ACEPTALO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ. Y NI TU NI YO HEMOS TENIDO LOS COJONES DE SALVARLA. -

Vegeta temblaba de rabia. No, su hija no estaba muerta, no importa como fuese el razonamiento de aplastante, no importa lo que dijeran las imágenes, y no importa los gritos que se escucharon cuando la marabunta la sepultó, él sentía que estaba viva. Pero nadie le creía. De repente se sentía como un loco. ¿Era un loco que quería creer que su hija no estaba muerta para sentirse mejor interiormente?. ¿Era su mente la que le hacía creer en esa posibilidad porque no soportaba la culpa?.

- Comprueba de nuevo las salidas de vainas al espacio. Tienen que habérsela llevado. No tiene sentido. ¿No te das cuenta?. ¿Quién iba a querer hacerle daño a Bra?. ¿Por qué a ella?. -

Trunks agachó la mirada, luego miró con frialdad. - Quizás por venganza... - No hicieron falta más palabras, Vegeta sintió que aquello se le había clavado como un puñal en el corazón. Venganza... ¿Algún enemigo suyo quería vengar el mal que había causado en el pasado asesinando a su ser más querido?. ¿El merecía eso?. Había reformado su vida... pero las caras de sus víctimas, el dolor de sus matanzas le visitaban cada noche de su vida, y sabía que sus pesadillas le frecuentarían por siempre hasta el día de su muerte, y quizás, aún después de morir. Pero no tenía que haber sido así. Tenían que haberse vengado de él, no... su hija no podía pagar por los pecados que él había cometido. Ella era inocente... Lágrimas de dolor se escurrieron de sus ojos y Trunks quedó congelado al ver a su padre llorar como un niño desamparado.

- Lo siento... no quise decir eso... lo siento... - Se disculpó sintiendose un monstruo. Jamás antes había visto a su padre llorar. Puede que fuese poco demostrativo de afecto pero les quería y él sabía, todos sabían lo que quería a la pequeña princesa. Ella era su niña mimada.

- NO, No lo sientes... Has querido decirlo... y tienes razón... pero ahora mismo vas a comprobar de nuevo las salidas de vainas al espacio. Se que mi hija no está muerta. -

Trunks asintió sin fuerzas para seguir oponiéndose. Ambos fueron al laboratorio de Bulma, pero ambos sabían que de nuevo no encontrarían nada, porque ya habían visto esa posibilidad. El ki de Bra no estaba en la tierra desde esa tarde. Sólo había dos posibilidades: que la hubieran matado o que la hubieran secuestrado. Vegeta se empeñaba en esta segunda opción, y hasta Bulma al principio trató de creerlo, pero cuanto más se adentraban en la investigación, más desoladoras eran las perspectivas. Y cuando apareció el video, la cosa estuvo clara. Estaba muerta.

- Ninguna vaina abandonó la Tierra... - Dijo apartandose del ordenador.

- COMPRUEBALO OTRA VEZ , MALDITO SEAS. - Gritó sujetándolo del cuello

- BASTA. - Lo soltó al escuchar la voz de Bulma en la puerta. Trunks cogió aire recuperándose de la asfixia anterior. - ¿Crees que matando al hijo que nos queda vas a solucionar las cosas?. -

- Mi hija no está muerta. - Gruñó entre dientes.

Bulma enterró su cara en las manos. - Dios sabe que quería creerlo Vegeta, Dios lo sabe... mi niña... quería que fuese verdad que la habían secuestrado, pero yo misma he comprobado las salidas de vainas utilizando 50 fistros distintos, utilizando 30 tipos de cálculos diferentes. He pasado las últimas dos noches y días sin dormir, y nada ha salido de la Tierra. Nos la mataron... -

- Y si eso es verdad... ¿Dónde estan esos insectos asesinos?. ¿Por qué su única víctima ha sido nuestra hija y esos dos guardias?. - Afirmó furioso, resentido y lleno de veneno en la voz. Trunks corrió a sostener a su madre antes de que se golpease con algo al fallarle las fuerzas de las piernas, mientras tanto, Vegeta se marchó saltando por la ventana.

No podía ver a su compañera en ese estado. El mismo no podía afrontarla, no podía mirarla a la cara. Tenía miedo de que le convenciera de que estaba muerta. No, su hija estaba viva en alguna parte, estaba viva... "Venganza..." Las palabras de Trunks le ardían en el cerebro. Se odió a si mismo con una intensidad abismal. ¿Por que tuvo que nacer para sufrir una vida infernal?. No debió haber nacido jamás, JAMAS. Pero aunque fuese lo último que hiera en su vida, iba a averiguar el paradero de su niña. Estaba viva, y le necesitaba, no iba a fallarle dos veces, aunque sólo contase a su favor la corazonada de padre, el presentimiento de que estaba viva... y aunque nadie más le creyese. Aunque se volviera loco definitivamente...

---------------------

Bra se aterró aún más. Con los ojos cerrados, el sonido a su alrededor era sutil pero audible. Millones de antenas zizzagueando, millones de cuerpos frotándose, millones de zumbidos minúsculos y agudos, pero presentes. Jadeó, estaba en un nido de insectos. ¿La habían guardado para comérsela después?. Tenía que salir de allí. LLoró de impotencia, ese líquido baboso debía tener algún efecto paralizante, tenía que ser esa la razón de su extrema debilidad. Pero si no salía pronto la falta de aire la consumiría. ¿Por qué su padre no la había encontrado?. El sabía reconocer el ki. Había pasado años tratando de idear sistemas de ocultación de ki efectivos para sus escapadas nocturnas con Marron. ¿Quizás es que nadie se había dado cuenta de que faltaba?. Su estómago gruñó cruelmente. ¿Cuánto hacía que no había comido?. Sólo debían haber pasado unas horas... ¿O habían sido días?. No, su padre, o su hermano se hubieran dado cuenta de su ausencia, y si no, su madre seguro que se hubiera percatado, o Marron, que no dejaba de llamarle. Había quedado con Goten para entrenar, aun cuando no se hubieran percatado de su ausencia, él lo hubiera notado y daría la voz de alarma... No, algo estaba muy mal.

Con un gran esfuerzo desvió su mano hacia sus orejas. Tocó la gelatina en ellas. No llevaba puesto los pendientes anti Ki, así que su ki no estaba oculto de ninguna manera. ¿Por qué no la rescataban entonces?. Lloró de pena y horror. No podía morir de esa forma tan tremenda... comida por insectos. Se la iban a comer, Dios mío, no, no, no, no, NOOO, su mente gritaba por correr. Haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y trató de reunir una bola de ki. Tenía que salir de esa madriguera. "concéntra tu ki" Se repetía interiormente las palabras de Goten... Sólo había dado una clase con el y había estado más interesada en mirar sus pectorales que a atender sus explicaciones. ¿Cómo se lanzaba el ki?. Sólo habia logrado formar un pequeño rayito con su dedo, pero tenía que formar una bola grande en sus manos y lanzarla hacia arriba. Pero ¿Dónde estaba?. ¿Estaba bajo tierra?. ¿O estaba en una pared vertical?. No se sentía con fuerzas para efectuar dos lanzamientos de ki. ¿Y si la salida estaba en el lateral y no hacia arriba?.

Su padre utilizaba un ataque en el cual emitía ki en todas direcciones. Si tan sólo ella hubiera aprendido eso, ahora podría salir. ¿y si lo intentaba?. No sabía lanzar una bola de ki, ¿cómo iba a manejar una técnica como esa?. Lloró desesperada. Estaba condenada a morirse de asfixia, o comida por los insectos. Sintió que algo le corría por la pierna. La movió nerviosamente. Ya estaban allí, venían a por ella, iba a comérsela viva. - SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - Gritó al máximo de su potencia de voz. Pero su voz sonaba amortiguada por una cortina de insectos que sonaban cada vez más cercanos.

Sólo tenía una posibilidad... tenía que intentar ese ataque. Si no resultaba, al menos mataría a algunos de esos bichos antes de morir. Toda su vida pasó por su mente. La oscuridad que tanto la había aterrorizado desde su infancia, ahora se había convertido en su verdugo. - SOCOOOORRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - El gritó se le quebró en sollozos. No quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir... Repetía en su mente.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a llenarse de ki, tenía que salir de allí, no iban a ganarle tan pronto, era una princesa saiyajin, tenía que salir de esa tumba, de ese nido, no iba a servir de comida a ningún bicho inmundo. "concentra tu ki". Si... tenía que concentrarse... lo iba a lograr... Todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar. La presión en sus oídos era tremenda. Le dolían y casi pareciera que le estaban sangrando, ya que sentía un líquido caliente correr por sus orejas hacia fuera y correar por su cuello. También sintió un gusto ferroso en su garganta. su nariz debía estar sangrando debido al aumento de la presión sanguínea. Pero tenía que seguir incrementando su ki aunque su cuerpo no estuviera aún preparado para tanta potencia. Un haz de luz roja estalló a su alrededor y el sonido de bibhos quemados inundó el ambiente. Los chirridos de los insectos resonaron con dolor y sus cuerpos crugieron asolados por una gran onda expansiva. La luz se hizo de pronto.

Sus ojos ardieron por la luz repentina y tuvo que cerrarlos, pero el color de la claridad en sus párpados la hizo sonreir. - Lo había logrado. Lo había conseguido. -

De pronto su pelo le dolió, y sintió que levantaban su cuerpo varios metros del suelo. No tenía más fuerza para moverse. Ahora si que estaba perdida, había gastado toda su energía en el lanzamiento de ki en todas direcciones. - ESTÚPIDA. -

Eso no era un insecto. Era una persona la que había hablado. - ¿Cómo te has atrevido a matarles?. - Pero quien quiera que fuera, no estaba bien de la cabeza, debía ser un loco, una especie de asesino en serie, alguien que quería adquirir una fama enferma asesinando a la hija de la familia más rica del planeta del modo más cruel. Bra volvió a llorar de rabia e impotencia. No tenía fuerzas ni para hablar.

Sintió como la arrastraban por el suelo tirando de ella por los pelos. Entonces supo que debía estar desnuda, porque sus pechos estaban siendo rozados con la piedra que había bajo ella. ¿Dónde estaba?. Abrió los ojos haciendo un gran esfuerzo y poco a poco se habituó a la luz del lugar. No estaba tan iluminado como había imaginado al principio, pero la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida anteriormente, hizo que el efecto luminoso pareciera más potente. De hecho, era una especie de cueva fría y húmeda, iluminada por antorchas de aceite, que expedían olores extraños, a inciensos potentes y malolientes que le daban dolor de cabeza.

- Prepárala para el ritual. - Dijo la otra voz. Bra miró y se horrorizó. No eran personas, eran diablos. Su piel roja y berrugosa la enfermó. Tenían cuernos negros y la cara cuarteada, como si se la hubieran quemado con ácido. Sus ojos eran rojos también y sus lenguas se relamían al verla con miradas lascivas.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarla, tiene que permanecer pura. - El demonio que la sostenía se adelantó al ver la expresión de lujuria de su compañero.

- Tu siempre tan aguafiestas... - Se quejó el otro. Ambos eran de un porte enorme, debían medir al menos 2 metros y medio de estaturas. Sus cuerpos eran corpulentos y musculosos, gigantescos, malolientes, como si se hubieran impregnado del olor de aquel lugar.

- ¿Dónde estoy?. ¿qué quereis de mi?. - LLoriqueó.

- Oh, así que la pequeña perra está despierta... mejor, así disfrutarás en primera linea del ritual que vamos a realizar, serás las estrella principal. Jajajajajaaja. - Ambos se rieron a carcajadas.

- No por favor, mi familia tiene mucho dinero, podreis vivir a cuerpo de rey, sólo teneis que llamarles y os pagarán lo que sea para rescatarme. - Abogó inutilmente.

Los demonios la subieron a un altar y aseguraron su cuerpo a unos grilletes en manos y pies mientras cantaban oraciones tétricas en una lengua desconocida. El ambiente se hacía cada vez más oscuro y denso. La maldad podía sentirse. Estaban invocando a espíritus malignos.

Bra intentó zafarse de los grilletes pero su material era poderoso, y ella no tenía casi fuerzas. Estaba condenada a morir allí. - Pedid lo que querais, me encargaré de que os lo den, no es necesario que hagais esto. -

Sus razonamientos fueron ignorados. Sus lágrimas también. - ¿POR QUE YOOO?. - Gritó desesperada.

-----------------

- ¿Por qué ella?. - Qué sentido tenía aquello. Si hubiera sido alguien que quería vengarse, hubiera dejado algún tipo de nota ofensiva recordándole su pecado. ¿Dónde habían ido a parar todos aquellos insectos?. No tenía sentido...

No quería causar más turbación en Bulma, pero sólo ella podía responder esas preguntas, era un genio, la mujer más inteligente de todo el Universo, tenía que utilizar su cerebro, no era momento de llorar y de ser débiles, su hija podría estar ahora mismo al borde de la muerte, y tenían que encontrarla.

-----------------

Bra aceptó su destino, nadie iba a ir a salvarla otra vez. De nuevo estaba sola y tendría que salir de allí a sólas. ¿Cómo se combaten los demonios?. ¿Cómo se combaten rezos satánicos?.

- PADRE NUESTRO QUE ESTÁS EN LOS CIELOS. - Gritó concentrando toda su fe en el bien y el amor.

Los diablos gruñeros dejando de cantar. - CALLAAAA. - Gritó uno de ellos abofeteándola muy fuerte. Bra sonrió a pesar del dolor. Aquello funcionaba.

- SANTIFICADO SEA TU NOMBRE. - Otra nueva bofetada le ardió en la cara.

- VENGA A NOSOTROS TU REINO. - El otro diablo la cogió de la garganta para evitar sus palabras y puso un objeto rojo en su pecho mientras recitaba otra serie de oraciones satánicas.

"Hagase tu voluntad en la Tierra como en el Cielo". - El asimiento de su cuello se apretó más aunque sólo había pensado la frase.

- Con eso sólo conseguirás molestarnos muchacha, será mejor que dejes tus oraciones. - El aire comenzaba a faltarle nuevamente. Luchó para no caer inconsciente. Un dolor agudo le asolaba el pecho. Miró con horror como el rubí se habría paso a través de su carne penetrándo en un agujero dolorosísimo en el centro de su torax. Sus gritos no salieron de la garganta aún aprisionada por la gigantesca mano del demonio.

"El pan nuestro de cada día dánosle hoy". - Siguió rezando interiormente. Para su sorpresa, la herida de su pecho se cerró y la gema se quedó instalada en su interior. Le ardía todo el cuerpo, su sangre parecía hervirle en las venas.

"Perdona nuestras ofensas como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden". Sintió que le cortaban con algo afilado las muñecas, y como el líquido caliente abandonaba su cuerpo.

Su corazón latía rápido por el terror que sentía. Le habían cortado las venas y un río de su sangre pasaba por la piedra del altar en dirección hacia un orificio con un pentagrama dibujado.

"Y no nos dejes caer en la tentación y libranos del mal... Amen..." Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más frío y débil, se estaba desangrando muy rápidamente. Ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar, pero esperaba al menos ir al cielo. Una duda terrible se instaló en su alma. Y si por causa de ese ritual iba al infierno. Ella no podía ir al infierno. No había hecho daño a nadie en toda su vida. No podía ir al infierno. Siguió rezando dessesperada mientras el frío se hacía más evidente en contrarte con el calor que abandonaba su cuerpo chorreando por sus manos a borbotones.

En el círculo con el pentagrama, se comenzó a formar una bola de energía dorada, como una llama azul intensa. Un grito aterrador surgió de la llama y la figura enorme y musculosa de un guerrero cobraba forma. - AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. -

La materialización fue completa. Los ojos negros del guerrero se clavaron en los demonios y dispuso su espada para atacarles, pero para su sorpresa, un campo de energía maligna le impedía el paso. - ¿Quienes sois?. - Susurró.

- Ya teníamos ganas de atraparte... lamento comunicarte que no vas a poder seguir con tus matanzas de demonios... - El saiyajin sonrió mirándo a los dos delante de él. Para afirmar eso hacía falta estar separado de él por algo más que ese campo de energía, pero primero tenía que sonsacarles alguna información. Ya acabaría con ellos después... todo era muy extraño...

- ¿Dónde estoy?. -

- Estás en el planeta Devilian, y aquí permanecerás junto con tu princesita hasta que el gran Maestro resurja de la dimensión en la que está confinado. - Sharp Ripper miró con los ojos desencajados hacia el lateral y jadeó al ver a la muchacha que llacía casi muerta sobre la piedra.

Los demonios se rieron a carcajadas... - Si, ya no estás en la dimensión demoniaca, ahora estás en el mundo real. Has vuelto gracias a la sangre de la Princesa de los Saiyajins, y al efecto de la gema rubidiscente. -

- La gema rubidiscente... - Susurró buscando inutilmente un colgante que debería estar asido a su cuello.

- No busques la gema aquamarina... esa pertenece a la otra dimensión y no ha efectuado el viaje contigo, jajajajaa. -

- MALDITOS. - Los demonios retrocedieron asustados por la ira del saiyajin legendario.

- Lamentamos comunicarte que estás atrapado en este planeta, y no tendrás forma de salir. Pero por fortuna, nuestro Señor os visitará en primer lugar una vez que cobre vida y vuelva a esta dimensión. No te sulfures, dentro de poco se producirá la conjunción planetaria que obrará el milagro... El Rey del Mal resurgirá y convertirá esta dimensión y todas las demás, en su morada infernal... jajajaja. - Los insectos rodearon a ambos demonios. Sharp Ripper cortó el campo maléfico con su espada, pero de pronto, los diablos desparecieron aplicando una extraña técnica de transmisión instantánea.

Sus ojos se posaron ahora en la princesa. Cogió una bolsa de su cinturón y fue hacia ella. Sacó una piedra de color verde fluorescente y la frotó sobre los cortes de las muñecas. Al instante, la sangre paró de fluir cerrádose las heridas. El saiyajin gruñó al observar que quedaba cicatriz. el corte debió haberse hecho con un puñal especial... y el tenía una ligera idea de cuál era ese... Cargó a la muchacha desnuda y la llevó fuera de la cueva. Bra estaba inconsciente...

-------------------

Vegeta se sorprendió al encontrar a su mujer esperándole en la puerta de la casa. - Vegeta. - Corrió hasta él abrazándole. El le devolvió el abrazo.

- Mujer no hay tiempo. -

- VEGETA. - Le cortó. - Olvídate de lo que dije antes, tienes razón, una plaga de insectos como esa no puede desaparecer de la nada sin más... he estado haciendo algunos cálculos y mediciones electromagnéticas así como de ondas, y a pocos metros se ha producido un tipo de transmisión instantanea. Veg, nuestra hija puede estar viva. -

El Príncipe sonrió abrazando a su compañera. Por fin había vuelto su Bulma, la que él amaba, esa era ella. Bravo. Por eso llevaban juntos más de 35 años. - Trunks ha ido a buscar a Uranai Baba, si hay alguien que puede indicarnos dónde la han llevado es ella. Su bola mágica nos dirá el paradero de Bra. -

--------------------

Rina, por supuesto, esa postura es de copiright de Vegeta jajaja

Runliney, aqui tienes la continuación y en el próximo capítulo os describiré al super saiyajin, aunque espro que no babeeis demasiado sobre el teclado, la humedad y la electrónica no combinan demasiado bien... U,U

PatyBra, pero que risa me ha dado eso de Trunks juncando por Dios, no podía dejar de reir a carcajadas. A ver cuando nos tienes un nuevo capítulo de tu Fic Sóla en la oscuridad ¿eh?

Shadir, no se te escapa ni media, joer... ejem ejem ejem mira, lo de si era descendiente o no... pues nop, el que venció a los Tsufur si lo era, pero el que recuerda a su hermana no, ese era el del tiempo de hace 3000 años, aunque se que quedó farragoso. Arggg

Kawaii, pero que alegría, después de tanto tiempo tengo noticias tuyas, bueno, a ver... críticas... ¿te ha dado miedo este capítulo?. Joer es que leer cosas de miedo da menos miedo que verlas en la tele con música tétrica, es más difícil... Hmmm ¿Cómo va quedando?. Y tú a ver si me escribes y me cuentas como va lo tuyo y ¿tu Tenshi?. Bueno, besitos.


	4. Al rescate

**Capítulo 4: Al rescate. **

Tenía frío, pero estaba cubierta con algo que la mantenía caliente. Su cabeza le dolía, casi no recordaba los últimos acontecimientos. Abrió los ojos un poco, era de día y a su lado había un fuego reconfortante. Trató de incorporarse, pero se sentía demasiado débil. Estaba sóla, o eso parecía. Era su momento para escapar antes de que vinieran a por ella esos malvados demonios. Haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo consiguió incorporarse. Jadeaba, su respiración era desigual. - Un poco más, yo... puedo... hacerlo... - Susurró para animarse a sí misma. Se puso de rodillas. Se percató de que tenía una capa liada alrededor de su cuerpo para salvaguardar su desnudez y que estaba tapada además por la piel de un animal extraño, no era suave por fuera, sino recia, cuarteada como la misma piel de un... Separó la supuesta manta roja que parecía hecha de piel de demonio y se apresuró a levantarse. La vista se le nublaba, pero lo consiguió. Sin saber siquiera donde ir pero pensando sólo en ocultarse de los malvados, avanzó el paso adentrándose en una selva desconocida, un paisaje más propio de un paisaje jurásico, con grandes helechos, y con enormes árboles seguramente milenarios, de gigantescas raices. Cogió una rama y se apoyó en ella para poder continuar la caminata. La vista le seguía traicionando y las fuerzas le fallaban más de lo que quería reconocer.

--------------

- Bola mágicaaaa muéstranos el paradero de la joven Bra Vegeta Brieeeeeeeefs... - Susurró la bruja en tono misterioso mientras movía las manos sobre la bola.

Trunks, Bulma y Vegeta congelaron su respiración al ver a la peliazul viva. Los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad. - Bra, mi niña, está viva. -

Vegeta fue el primero en darse cuenta de las marcas de cortes que tenía en las muñecas pero prefirió no decir nada, aunque Trunks le miró de reojo para comprobar si él se había paercatado de lo mismo. El príncipe cabeceó a su hijo con algo de preocupación. Bulma en cambio, miraba extasiada a su hija, estaba viva, era lo único que le importaba.

Los tres jadearon de horror al ver que Bra perdía el equilibrio, apoyándose por suerte en el firme tronco de un árbol para evitar la caida. Su estado de salud parecía muy lamentable. Sudaba muchísimo, sus mejillas estaban rojas, seguramente por la fiebre. Su cara era demacrada, se la veía muy cansada.

- BRA. - Gritó Bulma alarmada.

Trunks abrazó a su madre.- No te preocupes, ahora que sabemos que está viva y que podemos averiguar dónde está la vamos a traer de vuelta. - Vegeta cabeceó en el acuerdo y la científico se sintió algo más aliviada.

La bruja cortó la transmisión y tanto Trunks como Vegeta acordaron que era mejor que no siguiera viendose más, para no causar más turbación a Bulma, y partir directamente a rescatarla.

- Yo iré. Tú te quedarás cuidando de tu madre. No sabemos ante qué enemigos nos estamos enfrentando, así que es mejor tener cautela. No podemos dejar desprotegidos al resto de la familia. - Aunque fastidiado, el joven asintió en el acuerdo, de modo que fue el saiyain quien partió en la nave espacial rumbo al planeta donde habían llevado a su hija.

----------------------

Bra continuó su marcha tortuosa, pero de pronto escuchó algo que la hizo temblar. Era un grito de dinosaurio. Y seguramente carnívoro. Se parecía a los tiranosaurios de la Tierra el sonido que emitía, y estaba muy cerca. - Oh no. - Intentó correr pero perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó en el suelo. Los pasos sonaban más rápidos y fuertes. Se volvió a mirar y las babas del animal hambriento calleron a apenas medio metro de ella. Después de un rugido terrible, avanzó su cabeza para comérsela. La peliazul cerró los ojos. Este si que era el fin. Pero en cambio escuchó un sonido afilado, el ruido sordo de un cráneo partiéndose en dos, y después el golpe del animal pesado desplomándose en el suelo.

Abrió los ojos y delante de ella estaba un guerrero que no pensó encontrar. Era humano, o al menos lo parecía. Su pelo era semilargo, encrespado en cascada hacia un lateral, y hacia acabo, con picos puntiagudos de color negro, a compás con sus ojos también negros como el azabache. Sus facciones eran recias, varoniles, casi salvajes, su porte era alto, de 1.97 m aproximadamente de estatura. Su piel ligeramente bronceada en un tono dorado. Sus brazos estaban vendados a la altura de las muñecas y hasta los antebrazos por unas vandanas de color azul verdoso, como el mar. Llevaba un traje compuesto por unos pantalones negros abombados, y asidos a su cintura con un cinto complejo de tela con muchas vueltas, de la misma tela verde mar que lucía en los antebrazos. Su torax era visible, mostrando un cuerpo extremadamente musculoso, incluso más aún que el de su padre y hermano, sólo tapado por una camiseta abombada también, de color negro. Bra miró la capa que la cubría, era de color verde azulado, seguramente pertenecía a este guerrero. En sus manos lucía una espada de color negro, de un material extraño. El filo chorreaba sangre del tiranosaurio que acababa de matar. En sus pies llevaba puestas unas botas negras. La miró con frialdad y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Por qué has abandonado el campamento?. - Preguntó sin más miramientos.

Bra frunció el ceño, puede que no pudiera levantarse, pero seguía teniendo una lengua afilada. - Malnacido. Para tu información soy una princesa, y cuando mi padre sepa lo que me has hecho te matará. -

El saiyajin arqueó una ceja. La primera persona que ayuda en 3000 años y le amenaza con matarle... Claro que quizás ella no sabía que la había salvado, ahí estaba el fallo. - Los demonios ya no están. -

- Y ahora eres tú el encargado de mi ¿no?. Pues como te atrevas a tocarme te juro que... -

- Mira, estás bastante equivocada, muchacha. - Bra le miró con cara de 'tu a mi no me llames muchacha, porque eres un niñato no mucho mayor que yo', pero el chico no captó la indirecta sarcástica de sus ojos azules. - No tengo intención de hacerte nada y quizás debiera haberte dejado desangrándote en aquella cueva, pero la realidad es que te saque de allí, obedeciendo a un estado de estupidez transitoria, y encima, te curé tus heridas. También pensaba cazar algo para alimentarme y compartir contigo, pero dadas las circunstancias, si me permites, devuelveme mi capa y por mi puedes ingeniártelas tú sóla. No tengo el más mínimo interés en retenerte y sobre todo, cuidarte, me resulta un fastidio que no aprecio. - El saiyajin extendió la mano para que Bra le entregara la capa.

La peliazul abrió los ojos y la boca indignada. - ¿Cómo te atreves?. - Jamás nadie la había tratado de aquella manera tan descortés y despreocupada. - No pienso quedarme desnuda, ¿qué te has creido?. -

El saiyajin suspiró. ¿Por qué había tenido que salvarla?. Bueno, en realidad él sabía por qué, y la respuesta era simple. Hacía miles de años atrás juró proteger con su vida a la princesa de los saiyajins, había sido su protector y guardián personal. Puede que esta no fuera la misma princesa que juró proteger, pero era la princesa de los saiyajins de este tiempo y ya que no fue capaz de cumplir su promesa en aquella ocasión, moralmente pensó que debía hacerlo esta vez.

- Bien. - Sin mirarla se dió media vuelta, cogió el tiranosaurio y lo llevó hasta el campamento. Bra se quedó sóla, alucinada, aturdida, la había abandonado... la había tratado como si fuese una cualquiera. ¿Qué se había creido?. Se había ido dejándola sóla ante los posibles peligros que la pudieran aguardar. La iba a oir ese tipo engreido.

Con otro gran esfuerzo se levantó y caminó hasta el campamento. Tardó un buen rato en volver. El saiyajin estaba comiendo tranquilamente. La miró de reojo y siguió a lo suyo.

- OYE TÚ. - Gritó la peliazul. - ¿Qué te has creido dejándome sóla allí tirada?. No tienes verguenza, INUTIL, idiota, mal nacido, ¿Es que no tienes neuronas en el cerebro?. -

El arqueó una ceja, la miró extraño por unos segundos y luego volvió a comer. Bra se acercó más, pero de pronto, la vista se le nubló y la fiebre la venció. Para su sorpresa, no se golpeó contra el suelo, sino que fue recogida por los fuertes brazos de su odiado héroe. - No necesito tu ayuda, idiota. - Reclamó antes de desmayarse.

El agua fresca en su cara la reanimó, y apoyada en los brazos del saiyain bebió un poco. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?. -

- Puedes llamarme Princesa. - Contestó en un arranque de orgullo. - ¿Y tú?. -

- Puedes llamarme Ripper. - Bra hizo un gesto de horror... destripador, awwwww. Qué bonito nombre...

- Creo que te llamaré Jack. - El guerrero hizo un gesto de '¿Qué?'

- Por aquello de Jack el destripador... ya sabes... Ripper es un nombre estúpido. No pienso llamarte así. - El saiyajin rodó sus ojos y suspiró. Esa muchacha estaba comenzando a ser muuuuuy insoportable. ¿Jack? ¿qué clase de nombre era ese?. Ripper, destripador, infundía miedo en sus enemigos, Jack suena a... a nada. Pero no estaba de humor para discutir tales cosas. La situación estaba bien fea y tenía que salir de aquel planeta lo antes posible.

- Será mejor que ahorres tus fuerzas, estás muy débil aún. -

- No me digas, qué listo, te van a dar un premio a la inteligencia, Mister inteligencia 2006. - ¿Qué estaba diciendo?. ¿Era la fiebre la que la hacía decir toda esa serie de cosas o es que era así de insorpotable?. - Quiero que me lleves a mi casa. - su estómago gruñó. - Y quiero comer algo de ese asado, aunque tiene una pinta asquerosa... mi madre debe cocinar mejor que tú. Hmp. -

- ¿Se puede saber qué problema tienes conmigo?. - Gritó exasperado. La primera conversación con alguien normal en 3000 años y resulta que esa persona no deja de insultarle. Los demonios eran mucho más fáciles de tratar... sobre todo porque cuando empezaban a fastidiar se les destripaba con la espada... De ahí su apodo.

A Bra se le saltaron las lágrimas de pronto. - Quiero... quiero irme a mi casa... yo... snif... - Intentó contener sus llantos para no aparentar debilidad pero se le salían las lágrimas sólas. - Me atacaron varios millones de bichos, me enterraron viva, cuando pense que había salido, me arrastraron por los suelos, luego me encadenaron, me abrieron el pecho y me metieron una piedra roja que debe estar alojada en quien sabe que sitio, luego me cortaron las venas mientras rezaban oraciones satánicas y me estrangulaban... cuando pensé que me estaba escapando de los demonios trató de comerme un tiranosaurio... cómo... ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ESTÉEEEEEEE?. -

- No es para tanto muchacha... - Replicó el saiyajin gruñendo.

- ¿Cómo que no es para tanto?. ¿Acaso has pasado algo pero que eso en tu vida?. - La mirada dura de los ojos negros del guerrero le indicó que dejase de hablar antes de que cambiara de opinion en cuando a haberse salvado la vida, así que la princesa se quedó callada. Tampoco tenía mucha fuerza como para seguir replicando.

Ripper se acercó al tiranosaurio, arrancó un trozo de costillas y lo lanzó al lado donde estaba Bra. La peliazul le miró con cara de rabia. No tenía fuerzas para levantar semejante trozo de carne, y tampoco se creía capaz de comer por sí sóla, ya que la vista se le nublaba, pero por nada del mundo iba a rogarle a aquel grosero que la ayudase, así que gateó hasta la carne y se sentó más cerca. El saiyajin la miraba de reojo, aunque aparentaba no estar observándola.

La peliazul levantó su mano y la apoyó sobre la costilla, pero sus dedos se le resbalaban y su mano se le caía lacia en cuando llegaba arriba y trataba de asir un pedazo. Dos lagrimones de impotencia se le salieron de los labios. Estaba demasiado débil, había perdido muchísima sangre, no había comido nada quizás en días. La boca se le resecó por la discusión anterior y por la fiebre. - ¿Dónde está el agua?. - Preguntó casi en un susurro.

El guerrero le tiró la cantimplora hecha con pellejo de animal. También roja. Bra abrió los ojos asombrada. - No pienso beber en esto... - El saiyajin apretó los dientes, esta chiquilla probaba su paciencia...

- ¿Por qué no... 'princesa'?. -

- Está hecha con piel de demonio. -

- Ah... te equivocas, no es piél de demonio. - Bra le miró con recelo y después tomó la supuesta cantimplora, pero sus manos seguían careciendo de fuerza y no era capaz de sujetarla y mucho menos beber. La fiebre le estaba subiendo mucho y comenzó a tiritar de frío.

Ripper se acercó. - Muchacha, ¿qué te pasa?. - Tomó el agua y mojó su cara que estaba ardiendo. Maldijo en saiyajin. Bra abrió los ojos asombrada. Había hablado en saiyajin... ella no se había instruido como guerrera pero conocía perfectamente el idioma, las costumbres y la historia de su planeta de ascendencia paterna. Pero no se sentía con fuerzas como para comenzar un interrogatorio. - Agua... - Susurró.

El guerrero la acunó en sus fuertes brazos sintiéndose muy extraño al hacerlo. Era su primer contacto así de cercano después de 3000 años de luchas constantes y de matanzas de demonios. - Bebe despacio. - Susurró.

Bra sudaba profusamente y casi deliraba. Llevaba dos horas en ese estado y el saiyajin estaba desesperado. No podía dejar que sucediera de nuevo, la princesa no podía morirse delante de sus ojos, y mucho menos ahora que había logrado sobrevivir a tantas penurias. Comida. Tenía que darle de comer, eso la reanimaría seguramente. Fue hacia la presa y escogió una parte especialmente blanda. Se sentó al lado de la muchacha y comenzó a darle pequeños trocitos que partía con sus manos. - Vamos come, princesa... -

Bra le miró con emoción. - Gra... gracias. - Susurró.

- No hables ahora, reserva las energías. - Recomendó algo turbado por la gratitud recibida, y dándole un poco más de agua.

Después de eso se quedó dormida. Ripper permaneció a su lado pensando mientras iraba el fuego, en un modo de salir de aquel planeta. El hecho de que la princesa era la portadora de la gema rubidiscente no ayudaba a sus planes. Si el malvado diablo renacía, iría para matarla, trataría de unir las dos gemas y obtener el poder supremo. En cambio, si la princesa podía arrebatarle la gema aquamarina y autocompletarla con la suya, quizás obtuviera la energía suficiente como para hacerle frente... ¿Qué tal sería como guerrera?. A juzgar por su caracter seguramente debía ser la mejor de todas. Miró sus brazos. Hmm no eran demasiado musculosos... pero él había aprendido a no confiar en las apariencias. Si era la princesa, tenía que luchar mejor que nadie, eso era ley de vida. No podía ser de otro modo. Si jugaban con ese comodín a su favor quizás lograrían pararle. A lo mejor no estaba todo perdido...

Se levantó de repente. Una presencia poderosa había llegado al planeta. Voló hasta encontrarse con el guerrero. En caso de que se negara a coñaborar, le arrebataría la nave para salir de allí. Para su sorpresa, el guerrero estaba volando en su misma dirección. O quizás pretendía volar en dirección hacia la princesa. ¿Sería un demonio nuevo?. Se paró para esperarle. si era un demonio debía ser uno de los más poderosos a juzgar por el aura que expedía.

- ALTO. - Gritó apareciendo de repente delante de él. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver al mismísimo Rey Vegeta, con las facciones algo más finas, transformado en la primera forma del super Saiyajin. ¿Era otro legendario?. ¿Era un descendiente del Rey Vegeta de su tiempo?.

- Entrrégame a mi hija o muere en este instante. - Amenazó el príncipe.

Rippercabeceó y lo condujo en silencio hasta donde estaba la muchacha. Vegeta se agachó para comprobar su estado. Se enrabió al ver que sólo estab vestida con una capa reliada, y más aún cuando notó que tenía fiebre y que se encontraba en un estado lamentable de salud. - Vas a pagar muy caro lo que le has hecho a mi hija. No debiste meterte con el Príncipe de los Saiyajins... - Su voz era un susurro helador.

Los dos pares de ojos negros chocaron entre sí en una mirada profunda y larga. ambos se pusieron en guardia.

-------------------

Os he regalado dos capitulitos seguidos, no os quejareis, espero que vuestros reviews sean igual de generosos... besitos.


	5. Un plan genial

**Capítulo 5: Un plan "genial"...**

Los dos pares de ojos negros chocaron entre sí en una mirada profunda y larga. ambos se pusieron en guardia.

Vegeta atacó primero. Su puño voló para encontrarse parado por el antebrazo del adversario. Analizó la imagen de su ataque perfectamente anulado y la defensa del contrario mentalmente, a cámara lenta, y casi no podía creerlo. Superaba todo lo que había luchado anteriormente en su vida. Se había movido condenadamente rápido, era increible. Aquella lucha iba a ser interesante... El príncipe sonrió a medias, luego frunció el ceño al mirar a su hija inconsciente.

Ripper sonrió levemente. El Rey tenía bastante más fuerza de la que esperaba... Este era un buen momento para probar las posibilidades qué tendrían para vencer al enemigo común.

- Jiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. - La batalla comenzó definitivamente. Un juego de golpes de puños seguidos, de patadas aceleradas y fulgurantes. Ripper esquivó su pierna, cogió su brazo, lo lanzó hacia un lado, pero no logró su objetivo y el Príncipe le atacó con una patada lateral. Esquivó la patada también. Vegeta gruñó, no había manera de alcanzarle. Se volvió a lanzar con un ataque rápido, combinaciones de golpes sin descanso... Ripper se defendía tan sólo, pero con tanta magistralidad, simplicidad, velocidad y fuerza que Vegeta no podía más que enojarse ante la impotencia de saber que no podría superarle de esa manera. Pero como calentamiento no estaba mal... No era todo lo que sabía hacer. La energía azul y dorada del príncipe en su primera transformación chocaba contra la energía verde azulada del otro saiyajin, que ni siquiera se había transformado.

Después de un haz de luz intensa se separaron. - ¿Quién eres?. - Interrogó el más viejo; quería averiguar con quién se estaba jugando los cuartos. No le había conseguido encajar un sólo golpe, y su oponente aún no había atacado. Eso era muy mala señal.

- Si logras golpearme te lo diré gustoso. - Invitó a continuar la lucha con un gesto de reverencia.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?. Maldito... ahora verás... - Transformándose en la segunda fase, arremetió nuevamente. Ripper casi no podía creerlo, dominaba la segunda fase, era realmente apasionante. Ahora estaban más igualados pero seguía siendo imposible encajarle los golpes al legendario.

Su defensa era perfecta. Su velocidad era superior a lo que hubiera imaginado jamás en un oponente. Pero el viejo zorro que era Vegeta tenía muchos más trucos bajo la manga que todo eso. Cuadró su antebrazo contra el del oponente, en un juego de fuerza por mantener la posición. Ambos intentaban no ceder ni un milímetro, y alrededor suyo, en tierra, la lucha de las energías que impactaban la una contra la otra electrificando el ambiente, estaba formando un crater inmenso. - No lo haces mal... - Reconoció sonriendo Vegeta y aguantando el tipo lo mejor posible. De repente quiso poder tener 10 años menos.

- Pues tú deberías cuidar la guardia... - Reclamó Ripper probando su primer ataque en un flanco al descubierto en la defensa del oponente.

Los ojos de Vegeta brillaron. Había caido en la trampa. Girando su cuerpo al lateral y elevándose en el aire, el puño de Ripper se perdió en un espacio que quedó desmaterializado por la aplicación de la supervelocidad que también dominaba el príncipe.

Ripper sonrió. - Buen truco. - Pero al materializarse detrás de él, la pierna de Vegeta no llegó a golpear su espalda, sino que se encontró con la otra pierna en un nuevo encontronazo de presiones por mantener la posición. Un nuevo choque de energías potentísimas en el aire iluminaban el cielo haciendo que todos los animales del perímetro huyeran de la zona despavoridos.

- ¿Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer?. - Se burló el más joven. Vegeta sonrió a medias y sin decir nada, descargó una ráfaga inesperada en toda la cara del saiyajin.

- ¡Diablos!. - Ripper salió despedido al fondo del crater. Gruñó contrariado levantándose muy rápido y probando algo de sangre en su labio. - Eso no lo esperaba. - El Rey era una cajita de sorpresas... Sonrió. - Interesante... -

- Bien, ahora responde mis preguntas... dime quien eres. - Interrogó con frialdad y satisfacción del éxito de su ataque.

Ripper asintió. - Me llamo Ripper. -

- ¿Por qué secuestraste a mi hija?. -

- Yo no lo hice. -

- DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES. ¿Por qué la secuestraste?. -

- La secuestraron unos demonios para realizar un ritual mágico mediante el cual se devuelve a la vida a alguien que está en otra dimensión. -

- ¿Por qué ella?. -

El saiyajin suspiró. Tendría que explicar su identidad si contestaba esa pregunta, sus juramentos pasados le impedían a toda cosa desobedecer al Rey de los saiyajins, y él a pesar del tiempo, seguía teniendo honor. - Porque se necesita sangre de una virgen... de la misma especie que se quiere traer de vuelta... -

- ¿COMO?. - Vegeta estaba impresionado. Su hija tenía dos especies, era una híbrida de saiyajin y de humana. Pero ¿quien iba a desplazarse al espacio, a este planeta inmundo para resucitar a un humano?. Además, con la cantidad de seres humanos que habían y de chicas, no se hubieran arriesgado a secuestrar precisamente a una semisaiyajin... tenía que ser alguien que había intentado resucitar a un saiyajin. ¿Pero quién?. y lo que era más extraño... ¿por qué?. - ¿A quien han resucitado?. -

Ripper rodó sus ojos. - A mi. -

Vegeta le miró mortalmente. - ¿Por qué?. - Se fijó bien, el guerrero no tenía cola, pero en cambio, su aspecto era muy saiyajin.

Bra abrió los ojos, la fiebre había bajado un poco, pero no del todo. - Papá... - Susurró con alegría. - Has venido, sabía que lo harías... - Su voz no fue escuchada por ninguno de los dos guerreros.

El saiyajin comenzó su relato. - Hace muchos años atrás, fui enviado a la dimensión demoniaca, es una especie de infierno especial donde están confinados los seres más poderosos y sanguinarios de toda la historia del Universo. Hablamos de miles de millones de años de historia... Allí, existe un ser que es la encarnación misma del mal. Es tan viejo como el mismo infierno y tan poderoso que sólo sus pensamientos pueden infundir tales pesadillas y horrores, que incluso he visto aguerridos guerreros llorar y fallecer de terror, padeciendo los horrores que es capaz de evocar. Sus poderes son casi ilimitados, y reina por sobre todos los seres de esa dimensión en la que fue confinado hace miles de millones de años. - Vegeta jadeó.

Adivinando sus pensamientos, Ripper explicó. - Tal edad es posible en esa dimensión, porque quien entra allí no envejece más. Se puede morir y desaparecer para siempre, pero no se puede envejecer. -

- Continua... -

- Bien, desde que estoy en aquella dimensión le he combatido con todas mis fuerzas y puedo decir que he hecho desaparecer a un gran número de sus acólitos demonios, pero hace alrededor de mil años... - Vegeta abrió los ojos asombrado al ver que el guerrero que tenía en frente manejaba fechas tan astronómicas como si nada. 1000 años.. sólo aparentaba ser algo mayor que su hija.

- Descubrí una trama terrible. Querían traer a esta dimensión al Master. En mi empeño por evitarlo, y aunque no logré vencerle, si pude arrebatarle la gema aquamarina. Desde entonces, sus ejércitos me perseguían a sol y sombra para conseguirla. Como les era imposible vencerme en esa dimensión, optaron por una solución mejor. Utilizando sus poderes psíquicos, influyó en las mentes de los demonios de esta dimensión, y les ordenó que secuestraran a la princesa. Al traerme de vuelta aquí conseguían dos objetivos. El primero, quitarme la gema aquamarina, que no podía realizar el viaje interdimensional si no era en el cuello del mismísimo Master. El segundo objetivo fue abrir una puerta de salida para los ejércitos diabólicos de esa dimensión. -

- ¿Cuál es su objetivo principal?. -

- Convertir todas las dimensiones existentes, incluida la celestial, en un infierno gobernado bajo la influencia de terror y las órdenes del diablo supremo, el Master del que te he hablado. -

- Entonces... ¿tú has tenido algo que ver en el secuestro o en el daño fisico de mi hija?. Te advierto que no me mientas o te mataré... -

Ripper arqueó una ceja. Cómo si pudiera matarle así de sencillo... pero decidió no hacer caso al gran ego del monarca de los saiyajins. El orgullo era genético en la familia real, así era hace 3000 años y así seguía siendo. Hay cosas que jamás cambian. - No he tenido nada que ver, e incluso, me he encargado de curar sus heridas. - Aclaró.

- ¿Por qué no has dicho todo esto desde el principio?. ¿Por qué has luchado contra mi?. - Preguntó aún con suspicacias.

- No me hubieras creido de otro modo, y además, quería ver si la fuerza de mi Rey era lo suficientemente grande como para ofrecer una resistencia victoriosa contra los ejércitos del mal. -

- Hmp. - Aquella deferencia respetuosa en la expresión 'mi Rey', caló en el príncipe, pero prefirió cambiar de tema. Seguramente este infeliz pensaba que Vegetasei seguía en pie y que él tenía cientos de súbditos a su servicio. Ya le pondría en antecedentes después. - Antes has dicho que ese monstruo era casi invencible. ¿Cuál es su punto débil?. -

- Lamento decir que no he podido averiguarlo en todo este tiempo, pero si se algo de extrema importancia. Su poder no será completo hasta que no reuna y absorba la energía de la gema aquamarina y la gema rubidiscente. -

- ¿Dónde está esa última?. -

Ripper miró hacia un lado. Bra estaba en pie escuchando la conversación en silencio. - La tengo yo. ¿verdad?. - Preguntó o casi afirmó la peliazul.

- Si. - Susurró con resignación.

- Dámela. - Vegeta descendió hasta su hija, agarrándole un brazo mientras se lo apretaba con ese toque especial que tenían como contraseña de aprecio, mientras le dedicaba una mirada cariñosa, pero esquiva para los ojos del otro guerrero.

- Ojalá pudiera. - La peliazul miró a Ripper con esperanza. - ¿Se puede sacar esa cosa?. -

El príncipe no entendía nada asi que Ripper siguió explicando. - Durante la ceremonia para traerme de vuelta, la energía de la gema rubidiscente quedó incorporada en la propia energía de la princesa. La única manera de extraerla es matándola. - Bra se cruzó de brazos ofendida. Menudas soluciones... Luego reflexionó un poco.

- Eso quiere decir que ese tal Master va a venir a por mi para completar su poder al máximo. - Exclamó tragando saliba después. No sonaba bonito precisamente...

El saiyajin intentó calmar los ánimos. - Me temo que sí, pero existe una posibilidad de victoria. - Padre e hija le prestaron total atención.

- Si logramos arrebatarle la gema aquamarina e incorporarla en tu energía, podrías luchar contra él. Necesitarias un entrenamiento especial para vencer los trucos sucios del Master, por supuesto, yo podría ayudar en eso y también en la batalla, pero la combinación de ambas gemas te darían la oportunidad de obtener la inmortalidad, así que jugarías esa baza a tu favor. -

Vegeta no sabía si reirse o llorar. Aquello era terrible. ¿Su hija luchando...?. Que más quisiera él... El día que viera a su hija luchando aceptaría casarse con Bulma por la iglesia y celebrar una gran fiesta incluso con invitados... Desde luego iba a ser muy embarazoso explicarle al infeliz este con quien se la estaba jugando. Su hija luchando... Hmp. Sueños imposibles... El ya había probado todas las persuasiones del Universo y no había conseguido nada.

- Ah, ¿es sólo eso?. - Declaró con voz tranquila Bra sorprendiendo incluso a su propio padre. La peliazul sonrió torcidamente. - Tu plan está muy bien pensado. -

Algo en el tono de la muchacha le impidió a Ripper darle las gracias por el cumplido.

- A ver si lo he entendido... Pretendes que le robemos la gema aquamarina a un tipo que puede matar de miedo sólo con el pensamiento. El jefe del demonio de los bichitos... ¿Voy bien?. - Ripper asintió algo confuso.

- Cuando se lo robemos, lo cual suena sencillo y ameno. Me abro el pecho, me meto la gema para que se quede juntita a la piedra rojita... con esto habré ganado la inmortalidad. Que BIEN. - Gritó con sarcasmo. Vegeta y Ripper tenían sendas gotas de sudor en sus cabezas. - ¿Has visto la película los inmortales?. Nooo claro que nooo. Pues ser inmortal es bastante jodido... pero bueno, vale, lo mejor viene después, y es que una vez que sea inmortal tendré la bendita suerte de enfrentarme contra el Mastercito de las narices... y claro, voy a tener mucho a mi favor porque me podrá matar de millones de maneras distintas, durante millones de años, hasta que logre adquirir la fuerza necesaria para acabar con él y yo misma le mate. Tu plan es perfecto... genial... pero... ¿COMO SE TE OCURRIÓ SEMEJANTE PLAN ESTÚPIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? - Terminó el discurso sujetando al saiyain de la solapa. - Papá dile algoooooo. - Chilló casi histérica sin dejar de sostenerle.

(Gota de sudor aún más grande en la cabeza de Vegeta) Ambos miraron al Príncipe con el ceño fruncido, esperando que se decantara por darle la razón a uno de ellos. Pero Vegeta se decidió mejor por una solución política. - Ejem. - Tosió. - Discutiremos la estrategia a seguir cuando estemos en casa. - (Ripper y Bra se caen de espaldas).

La peliazul sintió que el descenso de adrenalina le filtraba nuevamente las fuerzas así que soltó al guerrero y se dejó caer levemente sobre su padre, que la sostuvo con algo de preocupación. - Salgamos de aquí, no hay tiempo que perder. - Declaró en pose orgullosa y más principesca que de costumbre.

-----------------

Llegaron a la Tierra al amanecer y el recibimiento fue muy efusivo por parte de Bulma, que no dejo de abrazar a su hija. Trunks también abrazó a su hermana, la cual ya estaba repuesta gracias a que su padre le facilitó una haba senzu, sólo que lo hizo a escondidas de Ripper, aún no confiaba en ese guerrero como para dejar que supiera sus secretos y ventajas en la batalla.

El invitado quedó algo rezagado mirando la escena emotiva. Vegeta sólo indicó a su familia que fuesen al salón, aunque Bra prefirió ir a ducharse y cambiarse a su habitación, la cual se habían encargado en reformar y tener de nuevo arreglada para su vuelta. Fue una suerte que Bulma no hubiera tirado toda la ropa de la peliazul, queriendo conservarla como un recuerdo de su hija, porque si no, Bra hubiera armado un escándalo audible en toda la ciudad.

Ripper se sorprendió al ver lo que la especie saiyajin había cambiado en 3000 años. Según parecía ahora todos cortaban sus colas. El estaba seguro de que la princesa la usaba cortada porque había visto su marca mientras le curaba las heridas. Quizás eran todos super Saiyajins y la cortaban para evitar que sus lados locos se apoderasen de ellos al incrementar la energía... Pero no quiso preguntarles nada por ahora. Era demasiado discreto y reservado como para eso. También le sorprendió que no vivieran en un palacio, aunque la casa era lujosa, y que no hubieran protectores reales por ninguna parte, por no hablar de que aquella mansión no parecía tener sala del trono, y de que la Reina, era un poco vulgar tanto en sus demostraciones afectivas, como en sus comportamientos extraños. Apartando sus sensaciones, explicó la situación a la familia. Pero cuando llegó la fase de la solución, en la que 'Bra debía entrenase para luchar contra el Master', Bulma comenzó a reir con histerismo.

Ripper parpadeó ante las sonoras risotadas de la Reina. Qué impropio... y a la vez qué desconcertante... ¿De qué se estaba riendo?. Pero es que encima, el otro hijo del Rey, el príncipe Trunks, también comenzó a contagiarse de la risa de su madre. El único que seguía serio, e incluso parecía enojado y ¿sonrojado, era Vegeta.

- Ay Veg. - El príncipe se sonrojó aún más si podía. - Yo se que querrías que tu hija aprendiera a luchar, pero inventar semejante historia para lograrlo me parece jajajaja me parece que es increible... Bra tiene un caracter fuerte, y una personalidad explosiva, pero el día que la vea luchando, soy capaz de construir una réplica del viejo palacio de Vegetasei... jajajajajaa. - Ripper estaba perdido. ¿La princesa no quería luchar?. ¿Había entendido bien?.

- Lo lamento. - Dijo conteniendo la risa Trunks. - Pero mi hermana no sabe luchar. - Explicó. - Es más, la única motivación por la que es capaz de luchar es que alguien le quite el vestido que ha elegido en las rebajas... -

- YA ES BASTANTE. - Gritó avergonzado Vegeta. - Bra aprenderá a luchar y es la última palabra, pero convengo... Ejem... en que debemos buscar una solución alternativa para este problema. ¿Se puede evitar que resurja el Master?. -

Bulma y Trunks enmudecieron. Si el príncipe había preguntado eso es que la historia era cierta. Temblaron internamente... - No creo que pueda lograrse tal cosa. Mientras veníamos en la nave me he fijado bien en la posición de varias galaxias, y seguramente la puerta debe estar dando paso a los ejércitos demoniacos en estos momentos. Lo único importante es que contamos con la ventaja añadida de poder ocultarnos un tiempo prudencial hasta que todo esté listo para enfrentarnos contra el enemigo. -

Tras una intensa hora llena de discuriones, temores, y de revelaciones inesperadas, la reunión se disolvió, y se estableció el siguiente plan estratégico:

Cualquier persona con capacidad para luchar eficientemente contra los demonios, se confinaría, viviría y entrenaría en unas instalaciones subterraneas que Bulma cedería. El bunquer se había construido hacía unos años atrás en total secreto, como un medio de defensa ante una posible amenaza química o radiactiva al planeta. Sus dimensiones eran enormes y constaban con 2 cámaras de gravedad, un sistema de autoabastecimiento alimentario avanzado similar al puesto en marcha en las bases espaciales, y un sistema de camuflaje antiradares, así como de ocultación de ki y un buen arsenal de armas de tecnología avanzada. De esta manera podrían evitar que sus enemigos les localizasen mientras entrenaban, aunque por supuesto, era cuestión de tiempo que el Master lograse determinar el lugar en el que se habían escondido... Sus espías eran eficientes, sólo que Ripper conocía un conjuro protector, que él mismo había utilizado para burlar sus poderes mentales, mediante el cual, no podría descubrir el paradero de los 'protegidos', aunque por desgracia, si podría influir en sus mentes... Pero por ahora era lo mejor que tenían bajo la manga. Con respecto a Bra, se acordó que comenzara los entrenamientos, pero no se quiso entrar mucho más en detalles, porque sinceramente... el plan propuesto por Ripper era imposible ante los ojos de los Briefs.

Para tristeza del saiyajin, Vegeta quiso hablar a sólas con él y le explicó que Vegetasei ya no existía porque había sido destruido por un monstruo. En su ignorancia por los hechos acontecidos, y en las pocas explicaciones recibidas, pensó que el monstruo destructor al que hacían alusión era él mismo. ¿Cómo iba a creer que Vegetasei hubiera sido destruido dos veces?. No dijo nada, pero el dolor y la verguenza desolaron su alma atormentada de recuerdos terribles y de remordimientos implacables. Le explicaron incluso, que la especie Saiyajin había sido tan mermada, que sólo quedaba un pura sangre, que era Vegeta, y que el resto eran híbridos de saiyajin y humanos, la especie del planeta Tierra. Esto causó aún más tristeza a Ripper, ya que significaba que había sido el culpable de la casi extinción de su especie. Era una carga pesada que llevar sobre los hombros pero sólo esperaba poder compensar, si era necesario, con su propia vida, el mal que había causado en el pasado, por más que él no hubiera deseado causarlo...

Bra pasó como un torbellino por el pasillo. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con un escote en pico que dejaba ver un pecho abundante. La espalda estaba al aire hasta casi la zona de la marca de la cola, y surcada por tiras de brillantes. La falda era extremadamente corta. Los tacones rojos adornados con brillantes daban un porte a la muchacha totalmente maravilloso.

La peliazul farfullaba por lo bajo... - Es increible que nadie me haya avisado. Hoy es mi sesión de fotografía para la revista Wonderfull Woman (Mujer Maravillosa). Menos mal que he mirado el calendario... - Con el ceño fruncido abandonó la casa.

----------

1 hora más tarde...

- TRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNKSSSSSSSSSSSS TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR. - Gritaba histérica Bra.

Todos acudieron a la cocina donde se pudo ver a un hermano aterrorizado corriendo mientras lo perseguían a toda velocidad alrededor de la mesa de comedor, mientras gritaba... - Lo sientoooo. Yo no sabía que estabas vivaaaa. -

Bra se paró de repente para tomar aire y descansar un poco. Fulminó con la mirada a su familia, Ripper incluido aunque no lo fuera. - ¿Sabeis lo que se siente cuando vas a tu sesión de fotografías para la revista más importante del mundo... y todos salen corriendo de la sala gritando que eres un fantasma?. - Jadeó y volvió a tomar aire. - ¿Quién os dió permiso para celebrar mi maldito funeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal?. Incluso Marron se ha desmayado cuando la llamé para contarle lo sucedido en la sesión de fotos... ESTOY... MUYYYY... ENFADADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Bra movió los brazos hacia arriba y acto seguido, la cocina desapareció. La onda expansiva de su explosión de ki arrasó media Corporación. Por suerte Vegeta protegió a Bulma de una muerte segura.

Bra se desmayó. Vegeta la miró, luego volvió la cara a Ripper. - Su fuerza se ha incrementado por la acción de la gema rubidiscente...- Aclaró con una gota de sudor mientras codificaba lo que avababa de presenciar. El Príncipe lo pensó mejor... quizás no fuese tan descabellada la idea de entrenar a su hija...

---------------

Esa noche, dos jovencitas juerguistas decidieron celebrar la supuesta resurrección de la princesa, saliendo a bailar a la discoteca.

- ¿Seguro que tu padre no nos armará una escena?. -

- Bah, le dejé una nota a mi madre y además... llevo puestos los pendientes de ocultación de ki y he dejado activado el repetidor de ki en la cama de mi habitación. jijiji. -

- La noche es nuestraaaaaaaaa. - Gritaron ambas al unísono.

---------------

Una hora más tarde, el grupo de los guerreros Z se reunió en Capsula Corporation para ser informados de la grave situación. Cuando terminó la exposición de los hechos, C18 tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. - ¿Es alguien consciente de que Marron y Bra no deberían haber salido esta noche?. - Gritó a sabiendas de que su hija había salido de marcha con su mejor amiga.

- No seas absurda, mi hija no ha salido, está en su habi... - Vegeta rodó los ojos hacia Bulma que se encogió de hombros. Aún no había leido la nota de su 'previsora' hija.

- 1 segundo... - Trunks voló hasta la habitación de Bra y trajo en sus manos el repetidor de ki.

- Mierda. - Gruñó Vegeta.

- Hay que encontrar a la princesa antes de que la encuentren 'los otros'. - Declaró Ripper muy serio.

Desgraciadamente, Bra había provisto de pendientes ocultadores de ki a su amiga y ambas estaban ilocalizables...

Formaremos varios grupos. - Declaró Vegeta. - Trunks y Pan (la última se sonrojó y siguió a su amor platónico que ya estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia). Gohan y Videl (hicieron un gesto secreto de su etapa de superheroes enmascarados y salieron volando con una posturita algo ridícula, pero ellos eran felices...). Krilin y C18 (salieron volando a toda velocidad, su hija podría estar en peligro). Ten y Chaoz (volaron muy serios). Ubb y Yamcha (se miraron, asintieron, y partió como guía el rey de la noche, Yamcha, el soltero perpetuo...), Goten y Ripper (El saiyajin miró a su compañero con algo de desprecio. El trabajaba siempre sólo, pero esta vez necesitaría a alguien para guiarle en los posibles sitios que podría estar la princesa, así que no pondría objeciones por esta vez). - Vegeta miró de reojo a las que quedaban por nombrar. No podía traer nada bueno juntar a esas dos, pero Bulma no aceptaría quedarse en casa sabiendo que su niña estaba en peligro. - Bulma y Chichi . - Pronunció con desgana. Ambas se miraron.

- Yo las encontraré primero. - Aclaró Bulma.

- Jajajajaja. - Risa histérica. - Ni lo sueñes... - Salieron corriendo, sólo que con sus años, verlas correr era un tanto tortuoso, sobre todo cuando a Chichi le dió una lumbalgia y se quedó doblada en una pose extraña.

Vegeta (gota de sudor) pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era volar y marcharse de allí lo antes posible.

---------------------------

**ATENCION: Me gustaría que me indicaseis lo que más terror os da, porque voy a recrear las situaciones de mas miedo imaginables. Animaros y en vuestros reviews me contais qué cosas son las que más miedo absoluto os darían...**

**-------------------------**

Sandra, Mañana si Dios quiere espero subiros un capítulo nuevo de Seducción Fatal. Lo tengo casi listo ya. ;) Escribir este fic me inspira para el otro, no se por qué... quien me entiende si no me entiendo ni yo misma...

Rina, pues el fic sigue con algunas escenas muy graciosas de Bra, Goten y Ripper. Lo que pasa es que a ver quien es capaz de hacer que Bra se convierta en una guerrera como Dios manda. Ella no pone de su parte y la comicidad está servida porque además hace lo imposible por seducir a Goten... jaja, os juro que tengo algunas ideas en mente que me han provocado risas histéricas... y por supuesto, habrán más escenas de terror, aunque os daré un poco de respiro alivianando la tensión con algo de romance, limonada, y humor...

Runliney, ahí va esta continuación... Lo del pentagrama no lo sabía, pero de todos modos, supongo que depende quien lo utilice, será para bien o para mal... ¿no?

Karo, gracias por tus comentarios acerca de los otros capítulos, sabes que adoro tus comentarios. Y bueno, gracias por los cumplidos, me has hecho sonrojarme jejeje. Los bichos no tienen significación, sino que más bien representan uno de los grandes terrores que tenemos algunas personas. En este Fic el terror será que saldrán a relucir los miedos de cada cual y se cumpliran sus peores pesadillas... jejejeje... Los siguientes capítulos van a tener bastante diversión, de verdad que os vais a reir... pero no te confíes porque el terror seguirá apareciendo... muy prontooooooo... Por cierto Karo, si mides lo que Bulma, somos de la misma estatura ;) jeje. Que bien. Lo de encontrar a tu Vegeta, ya verás que prontito lo encuentras, yo por mi parte... los bajitos nunca me gustaron y soy de las que piensan que pudieron a nuestro amado príncipe bajito para desacomplejar a los hombres que tienen esa condición... Pero bueno, mi maridillo mide 1.90 y es un tio bien forzudo y grandote, como dice el dicho "más vale que sobre que no que falta". ¿Eh?. ;)

Shadir, ya sabes que odio revisar lo que escribo, no me regañes, sabes que voy tan rápida que se me van los dedos a no se donde y acabo por escribir palabras subrealistas.. pero según un estudio de la Universidad de no se donde, para mi alegría, da igual lo que se escriba en el medio de la palabra. Si la letra inicial y la final están en su sitio, el texto será comprensible para el lector... está comprobado científicamente... jejeje


	6. Imprudentes

**Capítulo 6: Imprudentes.**

En la pista de baile danzaban las dos chicas al ritmo de la música. Las luces de colores adornaban sus rostros de ted pálida y sus ojos claros brillaban en la oscuridad con alegría. Se sentían libres como pájaros cuando bailaban, durante sus escapadillas traviesas...

Los malos momentos que había vivido los dejó atrás, aparcados en su mente que no pensaba en bichos, ni en demonios, ni en sangre, sino en divertirse con su mejor amiga. Sólo en eso, y quizás en su querido Goten, pero en nada más.

Unos ojos rojos acechaban en la oscuridad de la sala de bailes, la respiración sonora del ente diabólico se fundía con el sonido de algo pagajoso goteando sobre el suelo. Eligió a su víctima perfecta. Era un muchacho de 185 de estatura, pelo castaño, ojos grises. Estaba sonriendo mientras bailaba con una chica que debía ser su novia. La muchacha sonreía también y ambos se miraban con amor. El espíritu se sumergió en el suelo como una sombra incorporea y su reflejo podía sólo observarse en el reflejo que imprimmían en el suelo brillante, de la pareja que bailaba. Avanzó lentamente hasta situarse en los pies del muchacho.

Se besaron y en ese momento, el monstruo ascendió por la pierna del muchacho, como si se tratase de una sombra. Llegó a la altura del corazón, y por fin la presencia fantasmal abarcó el cuerpo completo del chico. El beso se hizo más cruel. La chica se separó algo sonrojada por el arranque de pasión y un tanto confundida al sentir que de sus labios salía sangre. La mirada que vió en las pupilas antes enamoradas le heló la sangre. Era tan... diavólica... - ¿Miguel?. - Preguntó con un mal presentimiento.

La agarró con fuerza y la besó mientras la llevaba a la parte más oscura y solitaria de la discoteca, en un recodo escondido. - ¿Qué haces?. Déjame... DEJ... - Su grito fue ahogado por otro beso, sólo que esta vez, la fuerza ejercida le rompió la mandívula. No podía gritar, pero sabía que había llegado su fin, y aún así, no podía creer que él le estuviera haciendo esto. Era su prometido, se iban a casar, eran felices, se querían. ¿Por qué?. Las lágrimas puras se ensuciaron con el dolor de la sangre de su rostro quebrado. El siguiente beso fue aún más terrible y de algún modo, el monstruo comenzó a subcionar la carne de la chica, la cual fue quedando en apenas un pellejo y unos huesos.

- AHHH. - Con una risa de satisfacción el demonio, aún en el cuerpo de Miguel, se limpió la boca con la falda del saco de piel y huesos que sostenía. - Nada mejor que la sangre y las entrañas de estos humanos confiados y estúpidos... - Reconoció. -

¿No creeis en fantasmas verdad?. - Preguntó a la calavera inerte. - Oh no, los monstruos no existen. - Tomándola como si fuese un ventrilocuo se contestó a sí mismo imitando la voz de la chica. - Oh, siii, los monstruos... existen... - Susurró en su oido antes de morder su oreja, que había quedado extrañamente intacta. Pero la escupió contra la pared. - Cartílagos, puag. Que asco... -

Tiró sus 'desperdicios' con desprecio y entró en el baño. Cuando se miró en el espejo, el espíritu salió del cuerpo del muchacho, que despertó aún con sus ojos iluminados y con su sonrisa enamorada. - ¿Betty? ¿Dónde estoy?. Ahh. - Jadeó.

El reflejo de sí mismo totalmente ensangrentado, el sabor de la sangre en su boca le dieron arcadas. Pero algo aún más terrible le atormentó en ese momento... Un demonio, como una sombra oscura... estaba en el lateral del espejo riéndose. El vómito le pudo y sus nauseas le hicieron expulsar cuando había ingerido. La sangre llenó todo el baño como un río interminable, la hiel y las entrañas rociaron el suelo mientras el demonio reía sin parar y el muchacho gritaba como loco ahogándose en su propio vómito.

Pero la diversión del infame monstruo fue sustituida por una orden de su superior. - Si amo, la encontraré... - Aseguró con sumisión abandonando el espectáculo. La sombra se perdió en el suelo ensangrentado dispuesta a localizar a su objetivo principal... la portadora de la gema rubidiscente...

----------------------

- ¿Dónde está la princesa?. - Interrogó el saiyajin sin volverse a mirar a su obligado compañero, Goten.

- Bueno, la estamos buscando, comenzaremos por las discotecas del centro de la ciudad, son las más de moda... Pero no podemos ir volando... - Gritó.

- ¿Por qué no?. ¿Crees que esto es un juego?. No hay tiempo que perder... -

- Escucha... si vamos volando, todo el mundo gritará porque nadie sabe que las personas puedan volar. - Ripper le miró como si aquello fuese una broma pesada. Goten suspiró. - Ya vas vestido bastante rarito... ¿quieres crear una alarma social y que se forme un caos terrible con gente corriendo por todas partes?. -

- ¿Así de estúpidos son estos humanos?. - Preguntó aún incrédulo.

Goten frunció el ceño pero no iba a discutir con él... Suspiró. - Tu sígueme... -

-----------------------

- OYEEEEEE. ¿Quieres esperarmeeeeeee?. - Gritó Pan enfadada.

Trunks se volvió a verla. - Pues ve más deprisa... Oye. ¿Tú sabes donde puede ser que mi hermana esté?. Eres de su misma edad... seguro que tienes que saber los sitios a los que las chicas de tu edad van por las noches... - Estaba muy nervioso por su tono de voz. No podría soportar enterrarla de nuevo, y esta vez, definitivamente...

- Yo... - Pan quedó muda de pronto. Ella no salía a las discotecas. Su vida se basaba en el entrenamiento, el trabajo (que consistía en entrenar a otros), y pensar en su amor platónico e irrealizable, según parecía...

- Vamooooss Piensaaa. - Gritó entre dientes.

Pan trató de recordar el nombre de un local que escuchó nombrar a Bra en cierta ocasión hacían años atrás, pero para cuando iba a hablar, Trunks había entrado en otra discoteca sin esperarla nuevamente...

---------------------

- No, en esa discoteca no creo que estén. - Yamcha se volvió a ver a Uub.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?. -

El muchacho se sonrojó un poco. - Es que... yo trabajo allí y se que no es el sitio al que suelen ir... -

- ¿Y dónde suelen ir?. ¿Lo sabes?. -

- Bueno... no estoy seguro pero creo que podríamos mirar en el Tapión. -

- Bien. Y yo que pensé que iba a hacer de guía... eres una caja de sorpresas Uub... qué calladito te lo tenías... - Se burló el más viejo haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojase más aún.

-------------------

- OYEEEE. - Pan cogió del brazo a Trunks y le dió vuelta.El le dedicó una mirada fría. - Mira idiota. - Gritó. - Estamos juntos en esto y me vas a escuchar y no vas a dejarme hablando sóla más porque si no, te voy a patear el culo hasta que se te salgan los huevos por la boca, ¿comprendido?. - El hijo de Vegeta arqueó una ceja. Con los años se había vuelto bastante más agresiva... Asintió aún atontado por la retahila que había escuchado. - Bien, creo que una vez escuché que decían algo acerca de un sitio que se llamaba Tapión. ¿sabes donde está?. -

Trunks pensó unos instantes. - Si, claro... VAMOS. - Iba a salir delante, pero cedió el puesto a su ofendida compañera, haciendole una reverencia un poco burlona.

- Gracias. - Masculló con ironía la nieta de Goku, aunque quién diría que era nieta del afable guerrero...

-------------------

- ¿Donde estará Marron?. - Susurró Krilín con preocupación. - No creo que mirar su diario nos sirva para encontrarla... - Se quejó.

C18 le miró de reojo. - No seas idiota, Marron lleva escribiendo todo lo que le pasa en su diario desde que tenía 12 años. Así podremos determinar en qué lugares suele salir con la 'princesita'. - Pronuncio la última palabra con ironía.

- Quizás tengas razón. -

- Aquí está... Sabía que lo escribiría... Sígueme. - Ambos partieron volando por la ventana a toda velocidad.

------------------

- Mierda. ¿Cómo pueden soportar la música tan alta estos humanos miserables?. - Se quejó el príncipe aún aturdido por los decibelios de la última discoteca que había visitado. - Hay que meter en cintura a esta niña. He sido demasiado blando con ella todos estos años y ya va siendo hora de imponerle una disciplina. Cuando la encuentre me va a oir... - Su última afirmación le produjo un vuelco al corazón... "suponiendo que cuando la encuentre pueda oirme".

------------------

Una sombra extraña asomaba el brazo de Marron. Bra miró con extrañeza, percatándose del cambio de luz repentino. La rubia le miró con cara muy extraña. - VAMOS. - Gritó la peliazul tirando de ella fuera de la discoteca. - CORREEEEE. - Salieron corriendo a toda velocidad. En ese momento, la inmundicia del baño fue descubierta y las alarmas de la discotera resonaron a forma de voces y gritos de horror. Una masa de gente se agolpó por salir de allí a toda velocidad.

Bra paró para tomar aire. Marron que venía detrás, sonrió tomando aire también. Estaban en un callejón oscuro. - MIAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUH. - Un gato maullaba y les bufaba como asustado de algo. Bra aún no se volvía a mirar a su amiga. Marron se agachó y cogió del suelo algo. La sombra en la pared dejaba ver las figuras de ambas muchachas. Una de ella sostenía lo que parecía ser un objeto largo. Se aproximaba hacia Bra lentamente mientras el gato seguía bufando como loco.

Bra se volvió de repente. Todo estaba bien. - Casi nos han descubierto. - Afirmó riendo. - Videl estaba justo a tu lado. Ha sido una suerte que un muchacho se pusiera delante de nosotras y le impidiera ver nada. Vamonos de aquí. Seguro que mi padre está haciendo un escándalo, pero no me va a arruinar la noche, te lo aseguro, por nada del mundo, despues de lo que he pasado, me merezco un respiro. - Marron asintió y ambas salieron corriendo nuevamente.

Gohan se acercó al baño y su estómago mismo no soportó la visión. - Videl, no entres. - Gritó saliendo e impidiéndole el paso.

- ¿Eh? Pero qué te crees Gohan, por supuesto que... - Ver a su marido vomitar le persuadió de no entrar, y en ese momento un olor de sangre y vísceras se coló en sus fosas nasales haciéndola palidecer. Tenía que ser demasiado horrible lo que había allí dentro...

- Tenemos que encontrar a la chicas, están en un peligro muy grave. - Advirtió Gohan recuperándose un tanto.

---------------------

- ¿Qué otro sitio podrían haber visitado?. Piensa... -

- Oh, Trunks, no lo se... no se dónde pueden haber ido, soy de su edad pero no se si has notado que mi vida es diametralmente opuesta a la que ellas llevan. -

- Pensé que eras buena amiga de mi hermana. -

- Ya no, lo fui hasta que teníamos unos 12 o 13 años... después nos fuimos alejando y ella prefirió juntarse con Marron. Yo... - Contestó con tristeza.

- Bien, es igual. - La cortó Trunks con poca delicadeza. No era el momento de hablar de ello. - Vamos a mirar las pistas de baile de la zona sur, creo que esa zona no la está cubriendo nadie más.

-------------------

- ¿Que tal si vamos al bosque en lugar de ir a bailar?. - Sugirió la rubia.

Bra la miró extrañada. - ¿Y eso?. -

- Puede ser divertido... -

- Desde luego que se te ocurren ideas cada vez más raras, pero es verdad, podemos ir al lago, ahh, el lugar al que me gustaría ir con Goten un día, cuando seamos novios. Allí quiero que me pida que me case con él. ¿No sería maravilloso?. - La peliazul sintió que Marron tiraba de su brazo con algo de violencia, sacándola de su ensoñación.

No tardaron mucho en llegar corriendo a un paraje hermoso iluminado por la luz de las estrellas. - Mira, una estrella fugaz. - Bra formuló un deseo silencioso y luego sonrió mirando a su amiga. - ¿Marron?. - Pero ella ya no estaba a su lado. - ¿Dónde estás?. -

La princesa caminó algunos pasos adentrándose en una zona oscura del bosque, guiada por el sonido de las ramas rompiéndose debido a algunos pasos. - NO TIENE GRACIA. - Gritó. - ¿Para esto querías venir aquí?. MIERDA. Sal ahora mismo de tu escondite, no voy a jugar a esto... - Silencio... - Marron por favor. - Gimió. - Me estás asustando. ¿Eso querías?. Bien, lo has conseguido, ahora sal... -

Bra escuchó un nuevo crugido y maldijo en saiyajin caminando dentro del bosque. Bien si quería emociones fuertes las iba a tener, cuando la cogiera le iba a demostrar que no se juega con la princesa saiyan. Todo estaba tan oscuro que le daban escalofríos. La misma oscuridad que cuando estaba enterrada viva. El cielo estaba oculto por los árboles enormes. El corazón de la peliazul latía con potencia. Sintió un sonido extraño, como de algo que se movía rápidamente pasando por su lado. "Es mi mente, es sólo mi mente, no tengo miedo..." Su respiración era más pesada. A pesar de repetirse a sí misma que no tenía miedo, su cuerpo la traicionaba reviviendo las sensaciones claustrofóbicas de su vivencia reciente. - MARROOOOON. - Gritó agachándose en el suelo y poniéndose a llorar. "No, no, por favor, que no sean bichos...".

- ¿Crees en fantasmas?. - La voz de una mujer susurró en su oido cantarina, y después de perdió nuevamente en la oscuridad. Pudo sentir el aliento en su cuello. No podía ser Marron, sonaba con otro timbre, con otro tono, era una voz que destilaba maldad pura...

No, nononono, era su mente que le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Marron estaba gastándole una broma. - No me gusta esto, me voy a ir. - Una figura estaba detrás de ella. De pronto no pudo ni moverse. Estaba aterrorizada. Respiraba o más bien jadeaba. - Por favor.. - Abogó desesperada. - Quiero marcharme de aquí... -

El aliento caliente le hirvió en la nuca, luego en su oido. Seguía sin poder moverse. - Los monstruooos exissteeeeennn. - Una voz casi infantil cantó en su oido la melodía de colegio de primaria. - ¿Crees en fantasmas?. - ¿Era una niña la que estaba detrás de ella?. - Mami dice que los fantasmas no existen... pero mami murioooooo. - Cantó nuevamente riendo con la misma voz infantil.

Bra seguía respirando sin poder siquiera moverse. Era una pesadilla terrible. Pero tenía que enfrentarse a ella como fuese. Su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Lentamente giró su cuerpo. La sombra desapareció riendo. Bra caminó en la oscuridad buscando la salida del bosque pero una niebla espesa comenzó a cubrir todo. Era una niebla rojiza, sin embargo, que destilaba olores nauseabundos. Tropezó con algo blando y se calló al suelo. - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Gritó de terror al ver la cara de Marron llena de sangre. - MARRON MARRONN NOOOOOOOOOOO. - Gritó llorando.

- Ella no creía en monstruos. - Susurró la voz a su lado.

- FUERAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Gritó lanzando una bola de ki en esa dirección que arrasó una buena porción de árboles.

- Nt, nt, nt, nt. Los monstruosss existeeeeeenn, la la laaaaa, la la laaaa. - Cantó bailando de un lado a otro a una velocidad imposible de seguir con la vista.

Bra no podía reaccionar siquiera. Lo unico que pensaba era en sacar a su amiga de allí. De pronto se acordó, los pendientes de ki. Ojalá que su padre la esté buscando. Se quitó el accesorio de las orejas y se apalancó delante de su amiga en pose defensiva, pero sabiendo que no podría vencer mediante la lucha física.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi?. - Preguntó para ganar tiempo mientras que venían a rescatarla.

- Quierooo... - Cantó. - tu sangreeeeee. Laaa laaaaa. laaaa laaaaa. - Bra palideció respirando de nuevo pesadamente.

- ¿Por qué has atacado a Marron? ella no te ha hecho nada... -

- No creía en los monstruos... - Explicó la voz que ahora parecía tener un doblete extraño entre la infantil y otra más madura.

- Y...yo si creo en los monstruos. - Replicó Bra tragando saliba.

- Eres una niña maaalaaa. - cantó con el mismo doblete en la voz y acercándose cada vez más. - tengo que castigarteee... -

Bra corrió desesperada campo a través. Las ramas le producían cortes en sus piernas y mejillas pero no miraba atrás. Sabía que la estaba persiguiendo. Escuchaba el sonido de los árboles romperse, escuchaba el alarido de los animales el bosque mientras salían corriendo del paso del demonio.

- SOCORROOOOOOOO. - Gritó al borde de la desesperación y justo antes de caer sobre otro cuerpo sangriento en el suelo. Era Krilin. Bra se puso a llorar tratando de despertarlo. - Señor Krilín, despierte por favor... - Lo zarandeó pero lo único que consiguió fue manchar sus manos de sangre más de lo que estaban.

Se dió la cuelta y comenzó a lanzar ráfagas en todas direcciones hasta quedar casi agotada. La piedra rubidiscente había aumentado su potencia y ahora sus rallitos débiles eran lanzamientos de ki, pero su ausencia de preparación física y de técnica causaba su cansancio prematuro. Las piernas se le aflojaron al escuchar nuevamente la risa de la niña.

Sólo que esta vez, la risa se quebró en una especie de gorgeo ahogado. Se escuchó la caida al suelo de un cuerpo y después unos pasos aproximándose hasta ella. La figura de su padre emergió en la oscuridad. - PAPA. - Chilló corriendo para abrazarle.

- NOOO. - Ripper se interpuso delante reteniéndola.

- ¿Qué haces?. - Pero su pregunta fue respondida por la voz del príncipe de los saiyajins.

- ¿Creeis en fantasmas?. - Bra se abrazó al guerrero escondiendose en su espalda enorme mientras lloraba desolada.

- A mi señal. - Susurró el saiyajin. - Sal corriendo lejos de aquí. -

- No le hagas daño. - abogó por su padre.

- Descuida... CORRE. - Gritó y Bra salió a toda velocidad. Goten la sostuvo al vuelo abrazándola.

Vegeta fue frenado por el saiyajin, que le agarró de los pelos y lo estrelló contra el suelo violentamente. - Espíritu de las sombras, que habitas los infiernos, por el poder de la Fuerza, te confino en este espejo... - Recitó sujetando a la altura de los ojos del príncipe un espejo pequeño. La sombra salió despedida fuera del cuerpo que poseía, y chilló desolada al verse atrapada en el espejo mágico que sostenía Ripper.

------------

- NUNCA MAS VOLVERÁS A UTILIZAR ESTE ARTILUGIO MALDITO Y NUNCA MAS VAS A VOLVER A SALIR A LA DISCOTECA. -

Bra se puso a llorar. Su padre llevaba regañándola más de una hora seguida. Y ella sólo quería ir a ver si su amiga estaba bien. Al menos no habian habido víctimas mortales, pero Krilín estaba en coma cuando le llevaron al bunquer.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose de un portazo le avisó de que su padre se había marchado de la habitación. Bra corrió hasta la enfermería. Las camas estaban vacías. Corrió por los pasillos. Su madre estaba llorando a mares. - Mamá, ¿dónde está Marron?. -

- Bra. Siéntate... - Susurró. La peliazul jadeó. ¿Por qué no estaban en la enfermería?. "Por favor que..." Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por Marron y C18 que caminaron dentro de la habitación, totalmente repuestas. Ambas chicas se abrazaron llorando.

- Me dieron una alubia senzu. - Explicó la rubia. Pero las miradas serias de sus madres las hicieron sentarse en el sofá. Una nueva sesión de torturas verbales les aguardaba.

C18 comenzó. - Vuestra estupidez ha podido causar la muerte de tu padre y otras personas, por no hablar del daño físico que hemos sufrido otras tantas. - Ella también había sido poseida por el ente diabólico y había sufrido las consecuencias. - Por fortuna, las alubias senzu nos han curado las heridas, pero ya no nos queda ninguna más y la próxima vez que alguien necesite de ellas no podrá utilizarla... ¿ENTENDEIS LA GRAVEDAD SE LA SITUACION?. - Ambas chicas asintieron con tristeza y entre lágrimas.

- No queríamos... - dijeron a la vez.

- CALLAROS. - Gritó Bulma - HABEIS DEMOSTRADO SER UNAS IRRESPONSABLES. - Retomó la justificada regañina que se alargaría dos horas más, hasta la madrugada...

-------------

Jeszas, yo también adoro a Ripper, pero mira, si piensas que se lleva mal con BRa, espera a los capítulos siguientes, van a saltar chispas... pero no de pasión precisamente, sino de odio puro.

Rina, por supuesto que Bra la voy a juntar con Ripper, pero muuucho más adelante, jaja. Tu pobre madre, mira que compararla con Freezer jajajaja Por cierto, me siento frustrada, yo pretendía que Freezer fuera odiado por todo el mundo por su maldad y crímenes y ¿a tí te gustó?. No puedo creerlo... es terrible, ¿que puedo decir? (suspiro).

Runliney, aquí estamos con el nuevo capítulo, estoy inspirada para este fic, ¿eh?

Majin Lu, cuanto tiempo amigaaaaa, me alegra leerte portuñola jaja, te entiendo perfectamente y me halaga tener una lectora de otro idioma, que lindo. Besitos, espero que te guste como va saliendo la cosa.

Karo, claro que Uranai Baba, era importante jeje, esa brujilda va a tener más de un intervención acertada, no creas... Y bueno, gracias por todos tus extensos reviews nuevamente, que alegría me da.

Shadir, Al super saiyajin le queda que sufrir un poco más de culpabilidad, dejaaa, ya quieres que le expliquen que no fue el quien destruyo vegetasei... si hago eso, ¿cómo iba a hacerle sufrir al pobre?... por cierto, ya ves que eso de cinturón café nada... Ripper también la tiene cortadita.. jeje. La cola me refiero, por supuesto... vamos, la marrón... Ops, quiero decir la peluda... O.O La larga digo... OoO La... dejémoslo, eres muy mal pensada... .

Bulnatt, no puedo creer el reviews tan lindo que me has dejado, GRACIAS, que feliz me has hecho. Desde luego has compensado tu ausencia de Reviews... ¬.¬ Ya sabes que me gusta dejaros con el suspense, y eso de matar a Bra, fue una buena estrategia para haceros sufrir jejejeje, pero ¿cómo iba a yo a matar a la protagonista?. No me des ideas... mira que ya las he comenzado a poner en práctica, te he cogido un par de miedos de los que me has sugerido. Gracias. ¿Alguna sugerencia mas?

Runliney, tas hecha una brujilda buena... con que hechizos ¿Ehhh? ejem ejem ejem... me vas a tener que asesorar en cuestiones mágicas según parece .


	7. ¿Celosa yooooo?

**Capítulo 7: ¿Celosa yooooo?**

Marron y Bra salieron del salón con las miradas gachas. Los ojos azules de la más joven brillaron de repente al ver que alguien las estaba esperando. - GOTEN. - Gritó abrazándole sin pensar siquiera lo que hacía.

El hijo de Goku la abrazó. - Ya pasó todo, no te preocupes, espero que no hayan sido demasiado duras con vosotras... -

- Demasiado tarde para formular ese deseo... - Se quejó la peliazul sin dejar de sostenerle.

Goten le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente. - Nada que no pueda superar 'la princesa'. - Sonrió. Bra devolvió la brillante sonrisa y cerró los ojos dejándose caer sobre su pecho cálido. Se sentía tan bien, olía tan maravilloso... a hombre... con ese aroma de colonia intenso, tan varonil... tan...

- Marron, espera. - Gritó el semisaiyajin agitándose. - ¿Es posible que hablemos a solas?. - Preguntó separando a la peliazul de sí.

Bra frunció el ceño confusa. Marron la miró con expresión de no saber de que iba el asunto. Goten tenía sus ojos clavados en los azules de la hija de Krilín. - Bra es mi mejor amiga, dime lo que sea, no es necesario que hablemos en privado. -

Goten se separó del abrazo definitivamente. Bra no soportaba ver esa mirada de sus ojos negros, clavados en su amiga, esa expresión de necesidad... Pero una parte de ella quería saber qué era tan importante y Marron se lo contaría después. - No te preocupes, estoy cansada. - Admitió con algo de esfuerzo la peliazul. - Me voy a la habitación. Buenas noches. -

Se volvió a mirar a su amor. - Buenas noches, Goten. - El semisaiyajin le sonrió, ella le dió un tierno beso en la mejilla y le escuchó decir. - Gracias 'princesa' que tengas bonitos sueños... - Sintió que esa frase la transportaba al mundo maravilloso de sus sueños y que alimentaba la esperanza creciente de amarle y ser amada.

-----------------

Bra caminó en la habitación, la cual estaba oscura. Encendió la luz alterada por un sonido de respiración repentino. - ¿QUIEN ESTA AHI?. - Gritó.

Pan saltó de la cama en posición de ataque. - ¿Pero qué pasa?. - O.O.

- Pensé que eras un demonio... -

- Gracias por el cumplido. - (Gota de sudor)

- No me refería a eso Pan, es que me asusté al escucharte respirar. No me acordaba que compartimos habitación. - Bra se fue directa a su cama y comenzó a cambiarse para ponerse el pijama.

Pan la miró de reojo. - Podrías disculparte al menos... -

¬.¬ - Ya te dije que me asusté. No fue a propósito que te despertase. -

- No se te van a caer los anillos si te disculpas ¿no crees 'princesita'?. -

Bra la miró con cara perpleja. - Oye, ¿qué clase de problema tienes?. Mira he tenido un día bastante extresado. Soy la portadora de no se que gema de mierda y por lo visto la esperanza del futuro recae en mi, como comprenderás, no tengo humor como para discutir, así que buenas noches. -

La sangre de Pan hervía de rabia. ¿Cómo era posible que ella fuese la esperanza de ningún futuro?. Una tonta que sólo se dedica a comprar compulsivamente, que jamás ha hecho nada en su vida que no fuese fácil, alguien que ni siquiera había aprendido a luchar teniendo un padre como Vegeta. Deberían multarla por eso. Pero es que encima, había tenido la suerte de que le insertasen en su aura el poder de la gema rubidiscente, la cual había aumentado sus poderes inmensamente, aunque claro, con su preparación, eso no servía de nada. Si le hubiera sucedido a ella, estaría entrenando día y noche, y seguro que habría podido alcanzar el nivel del Super Saiyajin femenino, pero Bra, se había situado en su nivel de energía por obra y gracia del destino. Lo mas indignante era que se quejaba por ello. - Su el futuro depende de tí, estamos todos muertos. -

Bra se despejó y abrió los ojos mirando a su compañera de cuarto, pero en lugar de enojarse con esa afirmación, parecía... - Pan... ¿podrías convencer de eso a Ripper y los demás?. Si pudieras hacer tal cosa te estaría eternamente agradecida. De verdad, disculpa lo de antes... por favor... convénceles de que yo no soy ninguna clave o solución... Odio luchar, no hay nada que me disguste más en este mundo que entrenar... no pienso servir de conejillos de indias... convénceles... por favor... - abogó.

- No te preocupes, creo que ellos se darán cuenta de eso pronto, no hará falta que yo les convenza... -

- Ojalá... Ahh, buenas noches. - Bostezó y se durmió.

Pan la miró con rabia de nuevo antes de irse a acostar.

-------------

Mientras tanto... en otra habitación, Marron y Goten tenían una interesante conversación.

- Verás Marron, quería decirte que cuando te ví con la cara llena de sangre pensé que estabas muerta, y sentí un miedo terrible. No se cómo es que no lo había notado antes, pero esta noche he sido consciente de que estoy enamorado de tí. -

La quijada de la rubia calló hasta el suelo. Pobre Bra, ¡cómo sufriría si supiera lo que Goten le había dicho!. - Goten yo... -

Los ojos de perrito abandonado le ahorcaban las palabras. - Yo... Escucha, hay muchas chicas en el mundo... -

- Por favor, no sigas, mira... se que he sido muy precipitado al confesarte mis sentimientos, pero te pido que me des una oportunidad... -

- Goten. - Marron agachó la mirada. - Deberías fijarte en alguien que correspondiera tus sentimientos. -

El semisaiyajin la miró alucinado. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien se le resistía. La primera chica a la que le confesaba sus sentimientos y le rechazaba. Pero esto, lejos de desanimarle, le encendía el corazón de conquistador que tenía dentro. - Me he fijado en tí, y te demostraré que tu también sientes algo por mi. Ya verás... - Se levantó, acarició su mejilla sonrojada y se marchó de la habitación.

--------------

Marron caminó de puntillas en la habitación. Haría todo lo posible por no despertar a nadie. Sobre todo a Bra. Se cambió de ropa en silencio total, se acostó, y cuando cerró los ojos...

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?. -

- BR... - Su grito fue ahogado por la mano d ela peliazul.

- Pssss, calla, ¿no querrás que su sobrina se despierte y le cuente todo?. - La rubia gimió ¿cómo iba a salir de esa?. Ni idea. ¿Debía decir la verdad?. ¿Una mentira piadosa?.

- Vamos dime, ¿qué te dijo?. - Preguntó nerviosa, aunque con voz susurrante.

- Pues... dijo... vamos... dijo... este... era... que... que... había sentido mucho miedo esta noche... -

- ¿De verdad?. ¿Qué más?. - Marron tragó saliba.

- Que había pensado que estaba muerta cuando me vió y que se sintió muy triste al pensar eso. -

- ¿Y qué más?. ¿Te dijo algo de mi?. -

- No me dijo nada de tí. -

- Bueno, no importa, ¿qué más te dijo?. -

- Bra tengo sueño, ¿no podemos hablar eso mañana?. -

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre, estoy tan nerviosa que me va a dar un ataque al corazón, tienes que contarmelo todo. -

- Ya no hay más... - Mintió.

- Que mal mientes... vamos, dímelo ya... -

- Bra, te digo que no hay nada interesante que saber... -

- Hablas del amor de mi vida, todo lo que haya salido por su boca me interesa. -

- Bra, él no te ama de esa manera... Deberías pensar en otro muchacho. -

- Oh, vamos, deja tus consejos para otra ocasión, haré que se enamore de mí. Mi madre logró conquistar a mi padre, yo podré conquistar a Goten. -

- Bra, él está enamorado de otra chica. - Marron se odió por tener que decirle aquello pero no podía soportar ver a su amiga tan enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera la veía como una mujer.

- ¿De quien?. - Su tono descendió varios tonos.

- No se... déjame ya, por favor. - Con poca parafernalia, se echó en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Cuando había pasado un minuto, abrió uno de sus ojos para comprobar que Bra estuviera durmiendo, pero casi le da un infarto al ver que ella estaba congelada en el mismo sitio en el que había quedado cuando estaban hablando y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de enfrentarla. Si le sonsacaba algo más, se moriría de la pena al saber que el amor de Goten era ella. Marron cerró los ojos, gimiendo interiormente. Para una vez que un chico guapo se fija en ella y le confiesa que la ama, tenía que ser justo... Goten... El destino era tan cruel...

---------------

El sonido de un despertador potente y agudo en los altavoces del bunquer despertó a todos los durmientes, sobresaltándolos. - Buenos días. - Saludó la voz cantarina de Bulma. - Acudid a la sala principal, por favor. Es muy urgente. -

La últimas en llegar eran el duo Marron y Bra. Estaban muertas de sueño, ya que se había acostado tardísimo y además no habían podido pegar ojo siquiera. Y ya no sólo por sus penas mutuas, sino por el miedo que les daba pensar que en la habitación pudieran entrar demonios malvados, millones de bichos carnívoros, o bien fantasmas monstruosos... Pero no podían salir hechas un desastre, tenían que ducharse, vestirse y maquillarse para estar bonitas, y disimular esas ojeras terribles.

- Bueno, por fin llegaron las barbies... - Se quejó Pan mirando hacia otro lado.

Vegeta la miró con desprecio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar a su hija esa nieta de tercera clase?. Además, él era quien tenía que decir alguna frase ácida debido a su tardanza, no ella. Rayos, la descendencia de Kakarotto era tan irritante como Kakarotto mismo.

Bulma tomó la palabra. - Ripper nos va a enseñar algunas cosas importantes acerca de nuestros enemigos. Por favor, prestad mucha atención. - El saiyajin cabeceó.

- Lo primero que debeis saber es que los demonios pueden sentir nuestras presencias, su sentido del olfato está muy desarrollado, y poseen un sexto sentido con capacidades telepáticas que les hacen comunicarse con el Master con suma facilidad. Sin embargo existe un modo de poder nublar esta comunicación, y sobre todo, de burlar sus sentidos. Se trata de un conjuro especial que debemos realizar cuanto antes. -

- No sabía que los saiyajins supieran hacer conjuros... - Replicó C18. Vegeta asintió en el acuerdo. Ambos eran bastante desconfiados.

- Normalmente no, pero en mi caso he debido aprender algunos trucos para sobrevivir a los demonios. - Explicó sin prestar atención aparente a sus detractores.

- Bien, pues será mejor comenzar cuanto antes. - Increpó Gohan. - ¿Qué necesitas?. -

- Todo lo que necesito lo llevo aquí... - Dijo sosteniendo una bolsita de piel roja. Bra se fijó bien, era la misma piel que la cantimplora de la que bebió. Era extraña... aunque el le aseguró que no era piel de demonio. Bueno, ya le preguntaría qué clase de material era aquel...

- Tienen que descubrir sus brazos derechos. - Bulma fue la primera en hacerlo para dar ejemplo, a pasar de la mirada amonestadora del Príncipe que no descruzó los brazos. Muy pronto, todos, a escepción de Vegeta, C18 y Bra (que siempre hacía lo que su padre), descubrieron sus brazos derechos.

- Esto quizás duela un poco, pero el dolor pasará pronto. - Advirtió acercándose a Bulma sosteniendo una piedra blanca muy extraña.

Vegeta sostuvo su mano antes de que tocase a su mujer. - Pruebala primero en él. - Señaló con la mirada y una sonrisa torcida a Yamcha.

El guerrero se atiesó. - No hay problema, yo no tengo miedo. - Replicó envalentonándose para dejar al Príncipe por cobardica.

Ripper se encogió de hombros y aplicó la piedra sobre el brazo de Yamcha mientras pronunciaba unas palabras en una lengua extraña y gutural. El guerrero hizo algunas muecas de dolor. Cuando retiró la piedra, la piel presentaba una quemadura en la que se apreciaba un símbolo extraño, un círculo que encerraba una grafía desconocida, de tipo cuneiforme.

Todos fueron pasando el trance uno a uno, incluso Vegeta lo pasó antes que su hija por si acaso. C18 había actuado con la misma cautela, y cuando su hija se ofreció para ser la siguiente, avanzó para probar antes en sí misma, el supuesto efecto del conjuro protector.

Gohan se adelantó a preguntar. - Esa cosa que nos atacó anoche... ese monstruo... - Revivió por unos instantes las imágenes que vió en el baño de la discoteca. - ¿Son todos así como él?. -

- No. - contestó sin afectación de la voz Ripper. - Ese era uno de los más débiles. -

Un Ah colectivo asoló la sala. Pero Gohan siguió preguntanto. - ¿Cuántas clases de demonios hay?. ¿Contra qué nos estamos enfrentando?. -

- Tantos como miedos posibles. -

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso?. - Replicó Vegeta exasperado de la escasa concreción.

Ripper le miró seriamente, luego retiró la mirada perdiéndola en la nada, en un Universo primigenio. - Hace miles de millones de años, la energía era un todo unido y conformado por dos aspectos inseparables. El Yin y el Yang... No representaban el bien y el mal, sino las dos mitades complementarias que se necesitan la una a la otra y se alimentan de si mismas. Su unión conformaba un elemento que era a la vez infinitamente pequeño e infinitamente inmenso. Aunque son conceptos que sólo pueden entenderse si tenemos en cuenta dimensiones de existencia distintas a las que podemos percibir a simple vista. La unión de las dos energías, proveía al núcleo de una capacidad de crecimiento fecundo y cada día, la esfera de poder crecía y se hacía más y más poderosa, atesorando su fuerza vital. Pero llegó un momento en el que el nivel de energía que se contenía en la esfera sobrepasaba la capacidad de crecimiento elástico de la misma, las energías Yin y Yang comenzaron a mezclarse debido a la falta de espacio. Las tensiones producidas por las fuerzas de repulsión y por las de generación, comenzaron a dar lugar a corrientes eléctricas que transformaron la energía en masa, que comenzó a existir en otras dimensiones físicas. Esto produjo un caos en el interior del núcleo, y dió lugar a una explosión terrible, el Big Bang. Tan terrible, que de ella surgió el Universo. -

- Apasionante... - Susurró Gohan ansioso por saber más. - Pensé que la teoría del Big Bang estaba en deshuso según las nuevas investigaciones, pero esto parece... increible... -

- La gran cantidad de masa se expandió y se formaron constelaciones, planetas, satélites... después, en esos planetas, surgió la vida animal... - Ripper se fijó en el gesto de nerviosismo del Príncipe. - En fin, no voy a extenderme en eso, y me centraré en nuestro problema. - Gohan gimió y Vegeta suspiró aliviado. Por fín se iba a centrar. - La cuestión es que la energía Yin y Yang quedó diseminada por todo el Universo, tratando de encontrar un equilibrio de tensiones. Y fue entonces cuando surgió la tensión entre el bien y el mal. Originariamente, estas energías estaban en equilibrio, y no existía el concepto de una, ni de otra, tan sólo existía la energía, la Fuerza vital. El caos fue el origen del mal y del bien, y de su eterna disputa por vencer. Hace millones de años, las tensiones se hicieron terribles, porque las fuerzas del mal descompensaron la balanza del equilibrio y la guerra estalló. Todos los seres vivos del Universo al completo lucharon entre sí, y finalmente, después de una batalla apocalíptica, el equilibrio fue restablecido, gracias al confinamiento del Master en la dimensión diabólica en la que estaba recluido. -

- Pero entonces, hay que tratar de volver a meter en la dimensión demoniaca al Master y sus coortes y habremos vencido. ¿No?. - Preguntó Chichi.

- No es tan sencillo. El mal ha crecido a niveles enormes en esta dimensión, eso es lo que ha posibilitado la apertura de una puerta interdimensional. Me temo que la única posibilidad que tenemos de evitar la destrucción del Universo, es destruir por completo al Master y sus secuaces. -

- ¿Y qué pasaría si no pudieramos vencerles?. - Preguntó tímidamente Bra.

- Entonces el desequilibrio de las energías originaría otro nuevo caos, y el bien quedaría destruido por completo. El mal reinaría sobre el Universo impunemente. En esta guerra sólo pueden haber tres posibilidades. La primera es que ellos acaben con el bien, la segunda es que nosotros acabemos con el mal. Ambas darían la victoria al caos, puesto que todas las facetas del yin y el Yang se complementan y necesitan. La última de las posibilidades es restaurar el equilibrio en la Fuerza. Este es nuestro objetivo principal. -

- ¿Y qué pasa si destruimos el mal por completo?. Sería fantástico un Universo sólo regido por el bien. - Declaró Marron. Bra la miró con pena. Desde luego, tenía más moral...

- Intenta comprender una cosa. - El mal en sí sólo es mal si origina un descontrol que desemboca en destrucción. El mal no simboliza lo demoniaco sin más, es una parte de la vida, incluso de tí misma. Dime, ¿podrías destruir la mitad de tu cuerpo y seguir viviendo?. -

Marron puso una mueca imaginandose partida en dos. - No. - Jadeó haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Lo mismo sucede con el Universo. Necesita funcionar con todos sus aspectos. Pero hay que evitar que el descontrol del mal destruya el equilibrio logrado tras la explosión primigenia. -

- Ya... creo que lo voy entendiendo. -

- Bien, pues antes os he dicho que los demonios son tan diversos como los miedos, esto es así porque en la mente de cada cual, existe como digo el bien y el mal. El Yin y el Yang. El miedo es una representación del desequilibrio de una de las fuerzas por sobre la otra. Nuestra mente, crea fobias que adquieren forma en dimensiones ideales. Estas dimesiones de pensamientos inspiran a la propia naturaleza a crear cuantas imágenes, hermosas o feas, buenas o malas, sugiera nuestra creación mental. -

- Entonces quieres decir que tódas las películas de terror... todos los bichos que se han creado por alguna mente... existen realmente. - La cara de Bra tenía un brillo azulado.

- Si, y más que eso, cualquier pensamiento que se tenga, inspira a la Naturaleza a recrearlo. No somos conscientes del poder que nuestra energía mental tiene sobre ciertas dimensiones espirituales... Aunque para tu tranquilidad, te diré, que el efecto de estas inspiraciones tiene una cualidad reflexiva, de modo que los pensamientos del planeta Tierra, se verán reflejados en un planeta paralelo existente en una dimensión espejo. A la vez, los pensamientos de los habitantes de esa dimension, se reflejaran en las creaciones de esta. -

- De todos modos, os diré cuáles son los demonios más comunes de encontrar... Por un lado están los demonios dominsectiloides, los cuales controlan ordas de insectos de diversos tipos. Algunos de ellos son inofensivos, mientras que otros son terribles, en funcion de los bichos que tengan a su mando. Otro tipo de demonios son las sombras, como el de anoche, los cuales pueden asumir el control de los cuerpos y mentes de sus víctimas. Los demonios transformistas pueden adquirir el aspecto de cualquier ser que se propongan. Los ... -

Después de una hora de descripciones de demonios, todos estaban bastante desanimados. Segun parece tendrían que luchar contra seres terribles, era una amenaza contra la que jamás se habían enfrentado. Lo único bueno es que contaban con la protección del tatuaje y el conjuro, y con la experiencia de Ripper.

Bra levantó la mano. - Yo quiero decir algo. - Todos la miraron y ella tosió para aclarar su voz. - Yo colaboraré en cuanto pueda para que podamos ganar, pero sinceramente, no creo que esté bien planteada la estrategia en lo que se refiere a mi persona. Aquí todos olvidais que yo no tengo ni idea de lucha, nunca me he interesado por eso y no creo que me interese jamás, así que me temo que tendremos que pensar en otra solución. - Pan chirriaba de la rabia. Si ella estuviera en su piel estaría tan feliz... Vegeta suspiró mirando hacia otro lado. Qué verguenza...

- Se como te sientes Bra. - Todos miraron a Gohan asombrados. - Cuando me reclutaron para luchar, yo era apenas un niño, estaba asustado, no sabía artes marciales y no me creía capaz de poder combatir a alguien más poderoso incluso que mi propio padre, incluso, salí corriendo y quise volver a casa con mi madre en lugar de afrontar mi destino. Pero por fortuna, durante mi viaje, comprendí que no había otro modo de hacer las cosas... y cuando estaba a pocos metros de mi casa, di media vuelta y elegí luchar y aprender a combatir. No fue sencillo, pero mereció la pena. - Miró de reojo a Vegeta, el cual tenía una expresión sombría.

Bra estaba desolada. ¿Es que nadie entendía que ella no podría conseguir eso jamás?. Había intentado una vez ser guerrera, fue hace muchos años, cuando era una niña pequeña. Luchó contra Pan, le venció. Fue corriendo a ver a su padre, y cuando le contó lo sucedido, le replicó fríamente "es una verguenza que llores por eso, vuelve ahí y no me dirijas la palabra hasta que la derrotes". Volvió a luchar a su entonces mejor amiga, pero no pudo vencerla. Y entonces sintió miedo de que su padre no la quisiera por ser una debil, de modo que volvió a ver a su padre, con su orgullo herido profundamente... Le mintió afirmando que había ganado, y después prometió internamente que nunca jamás lucharía contra nadie. Muchas veces se había muerto de ganas por sumarse a algunos de los combates de su padre y de su hermano pero el miedo que sentía a hacer el ridículo, a ser considerada una débil, a sentir su orgullo herido, le persuadió de enmascarar su parte saiyajin tras un muro de frivolidad y aparente desgana hacia las artes marciales. Ese día tenía 10 años y fue el comienzo del fin de su amistad con Pan, aunque nunca se lo reconoció.

--------------

Cuando terminó la reunion goten se acercó a Bra. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?. - Le susurró con confidencia. - Vamos anímate mujer. - Gritó disimulando su petición anterior.

La peliazul sonrió a medias y le hizo un gesto con los ojos para que fuesen a la habitación de al lado. - Ahora vengo Marron. - Se alejó de su amiga que quedó un poco incómoda mirando a Goten. Para su alivio, el saiyajin se fue de su vista después de dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa.

-------------

- Bra, necesito confesarte algo... -

La peliazul le miró con amor. ¿Se iba a declarar?. No podía ni hablar.

- Yo... estoy enamorado... -

- Goten... - Susurró acercándose a él y sosteniendo su camisa suavemente mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

- de Marron. - Le dolió el corazón como si se lo hubiesen apuñalado. - ¿te pasa algo en los ojos? . -

Bra abrio los ojos y le disimuló sus celos, su angustia y orgullo herido mirando hacia otro lado. - Estoy bien. -

- Quisiera que me ayudases a conquistarla, por favor... tu eres su mejor amiga, háblale de mí, dile cuanto la quiero, la amo Bra, estoy tan enamorado de ella. - Bra se volvió de espaldas para ocultar las lágrimas que se le salieron furiosas. - ¿Me ayudarás?. -

- Claro... - Susurró antes de marcharse.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo mientras escuchaba un "GRACIAS sabía que podría contar contigoo".

- Claro que te ayudaré Goten, pero a mandar a infierno ese sentimiento estúpido. Tu me tienes que amar a mi. No puede ser que yo te quiera tanto y tú a mi no me quieras, no me resignaré a eso. -

--------------------

Runliney, si sigues reduciendo tus reviews al final vas a terminar escribiendo sólo un smiley... :) y por último, los dos puntos del smiley : jaja pero igual te lo agradezco.

Rina, buenas sugerencias de miedo, creo que las pondré en práctica... si señor, Poltergueist huuuuuuuhhhhh

Karo, ahora me tendrás quedejar reviews para el 6º y 7º jajajaa se te están acumulando los capítulos amiga... jeje

Shadir, por eso que "entendiste" perfectamente, debí explicarte que lo que habías entendido en tu mente hentai no era lo que yo quería decir ;) jajaja Bueno, y ya verás lo que se lía con lo de los demonios, fiuuu. ¿Qué tal mi teoría de la formación del Universo?.

Mariela, a mi me gusta escribir lemons, pero no los hago demasiado explícitos por regla general, no se, según como me da, pero intento hacer algo excitante, y fino a la vez.


	8. Mi peor pesadilla y no son ellos

**Capítulo 8: Mi peor pesadilla... y no son los demonios...**

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?. -

Bra miró con rabia a Ripper. No era un buen momento para interponerse en el camino de una mujer... estaba realmente enojada, celosa, furiosa, quería matar a alguien y 'Jacky' tenía el don de aparecer siempre que estaba cabreada, muy oportuno el muchacho... - No es asunto tuyo, pero para que me dejes tranquila, te diré que me voy a dormir porque no he pegado ojo en toda la noche. ¿Cóntento?. Bien, pues adios. -

- Por si se te ha olvidado, tienes una reunión ahora mismo en la sala de gravedad. - Otra voz frenó su caminata.

"Trunks". Bra chilló mentalmente. Lo que faltaba era su hermano metiendo baza en el asunto. - Iré dentro de un rato, cuando duerma varias horas y recupere fuerzas. -

Ripper se interpuso en su camino con los brazo cruzados. - No pienso ir ahora así que quítate de mi camino, Jacky. -

- Tengo órdenes de llevarte a la cámara de gravedad inmediatamente. - Insistió inafectado aparentemente por el mote.

- Mira que obediente, pues bien, vas a tener que llevarme con cama incluida porque lo que es yo, me voy a dormir ahora mismo. -

- De eso nada. - Trunks la cogió en volandas y la llevó por los pasillos mientras ella chillaba furiosa.

- Le voy a decir a papá que me has hecho dañoooo, Sueltameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. - Su grito paró cuando su culo golpeó el suelo de la cámara de gravedad. Vegeta tenía una expresión no demasiado feliz.

- Papá, Trunks me ha tratado mal. - Acusó, pero su padre no hizo un sólo gesto para regañar a su hijo mayor.

- Muy bien que ha hecho, lo mereces. - La quijada de Bra calló hasta el suelo.

- No puedo creer que digas eso. ¿Qué lo merezco?. ¿Merecí que casi me matasen esos demonios?. Eso estás diciendo... Según tú ¿merecía que me cortasen las venas?. Quizás merecí haber muerto también. - Vegeta retrocedió dos pasos. ¿Cuándo había dicho él todo eso? por Dios.

- Basta ya de decir tonterías, comenzarás a entrenar ahora. - Se cruzó de brazos imponiendo su autoridad mientras miraba de reojo a Ripper. Por suerte la expresión del saiyajin era neutral.

Bra se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. - Tengo sueño, no he dormido en toda la noche, ¿crees que se puede entrenar así?. -

- Dormirás después de entrenar. - Increpó Trunks cruzándose de brazos también.

- No tengo fuerzas para nada que no sea dormir, así que vais listos. -

- CALLA YA. - Gritó Vegeta. - Entrenarás conmigo cada día, 12 horas diarias. -

OoO - ¿Quieres matarme?. ¿12 HORAAAAAASSS? 12 horas... 12 HORAAAAAAAAAAS - Gritó histérica.

Ripper miraba la escena reservándose sus pensamientos. El tenía algunas ideas en mente para que la princesa quejica moviera su culo del suelo... pero prefirió no meterse en discusiones de familia, aunque ahora comprendía aquella risa de Bulma.

- De ninguna manera. - Bra se tumbó en el suelo y se hizo la dormida.

- Levántate ahora mismo. - Gritó crispado de los nervios el Príncipe.

- Ne-ce-si-to dor-mir... ¿Qué parte no entendeis?. -

(Gota de sudor en la cabeza de todos los presentes) Pero justo cuando Vegeta iba a estallar, Bra se levantó poseida por una energía extra. Una idea rondaba su cabeza. - Sólo accederé a entrenar con una condición. -

- ¿Cuaaaal?. -

- Entrenaré con Goten. - En su cabeza la idea 12 horas diarias y la palabra Goten sonaban de maravilla.

- De ninguna manera te entrenará ese tercera clase. -

- De ninguna manera entrenaré con vosotros, sois unos brutos. Goten es mucho más comprensivo y me motiva más para aprender que vosotros. Sólo sabeis herir mis sentimientos... - U.U - Y así no puedo concentrarme. Si no puedo concentrarme no puedo enfocar la energía. Si no puedo enfocar la energía no puedo luchar. Y si no puedo luchar no... -

- BIEN. - Gritó Vegeta sorprendiendo a Ripper. Había cedido al chantaje emocional de la princesa... que verguenza... - Por ahora entrenarás con él, pero más vale que hagas progresos, o tomaré medidas mucho más severas... -

----------------

Dos días más tarde...

Bra estaba en el cielo. Los entrenamientos con su amor eran divinos, y ella no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad para coquetear, seducir, insinuarse... lo malo es que Goten parecía de piedra, o ¿es que no se daba cuenta de las indirectas?

Vegeta se aproximó a la ventana para supervisar los avances de su hija. El hijo de Goku le dió un puñetazo muy suave en el hombro. - Ayy Goten, jijijijiii que me haces daño... -

- Lo siento... - Se disculpó. Vegeta gruñó. Ese golpe no hubiera dañado a ni una mosca... ¿A qué estaban jugando?. Bueno, él sabía a lo que jugaba su hija. Fingía que le dolía todo para que el entrenamiento fuera más suave. Ni siquiera se había despeinado. Que verguenza...

La escena era digna de pena. El semisaiyajin no tenía autoridad ninguna sobre su alumna y ella hacía lo que le daba la gana. Ya llevaba dos días 'tonteando' con su profesor y Vegeta no podía más que echar humo por las orejas del enfado que tenía. Que desgracia que a él la pase una cosa como esa. Tener una hija tan irresponsable, tan irrespetuosa y tan...

Bra se volvió de espaldas de un modo sexy. - ¿Cómo era esa maña inmovilizadora del otro día?. - Preguntó con una sonrisa torcida y una voz melosa.

Tan... desvergonzada... Esa era una provocación pura... y no de tipo combatiente precisamente... Vegeta iba a entrar a patearle el culo a Goten si se atrevía a 'enseñarle' alguna de las mañas que su querida hija tenía en mente, pero alguien parecía habérsele adelantado, y sin hablar, hizo un gesto a Goten para que se apartara.

Ripper pasó un brazo por la cintura de la peliazul, la cual se estremeció en su tacto. - Oh. - Jadeó. - Goten, eres tan... Oh. - La estrechó contra su cuerpo duro como una piedra. - Bra casi ronroneaba con los ojos cerrados. Por fin dejaba ver su lado más apasionado. sus provocaciones habían sido todo un éxito. Goten la había sorprendido, anteriormente no la había tocado así de intenso... así de WoooooW. Pasó su mano por su cuello. Se le pusieron los vellos de punta con su roce casi eléctrico y la excitación la enviaba vibraciones de placer por todo su cuerpo. - Ahh. - Suspiró. - Si... - Susurró.

Y en ese momento, sintió que le arrancaban la vida del dolor que comenzó a sentir. - AHHHH - Gritó.

Goten hizo una mueca - Vamos, Ripper no te pases con ella, aún está empezando... -

- Déjale. - Increpó Vegeta entrando en la habitación.

- PAPAAA Dile que me suelteee arrggg. - El brazo que tenía en su cuello la comenzó a estrangular mientras el otro la aprisionaba como una aula aplastando sus brazos contra la cintura.

- A ver cómo piensas salir de esta 'princesa'. - Susurró en su oido su captor.

Una retahila de insultos surcaron su mente. Era ese estúpido de Ripper, ese miserable se la había jugado... justo cuando iba a lograr que Goten hiciera un avance con ella. La ira se apoderó de su cuerpo y con todas sus fuerzas, envió un codazo hacia las costillas del guerrero, logrando que la soltase. - Eso hubiera estado bien, si hubieras aplicado la fuerza de tu energía concentrada en el golpe. -

- ¿Cómo te atreves?. Malnacido, ahora verás. - Bra se le lanzó como una fiera atacándole sin descanso. Vegeta sonrió. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Después de media hora se derrumbó en el suelo sin fuerzas. - Si hubieras reservado tus energías y las hubieras ido racionando, ahora no estarías tan cansada, 'princesa'. -

- Te... voy... a... matar... - Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza se volvió a lanzar contra Ripper.

Al paso de media hora más, sus pulmones no daban a basto, y su cansancio la pudo. Ni siquiera había podido rozarle. Pero esa se la iba a pagar... ya vería... nadie juega con Bra Vegeta Briefs...

- Goten, a patir de ahora, quedas relegado del puesto como entrenador personal de la princesa. - Dijo Vegeta con solemnidad.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?. - Gritó Bra.

Ignorando su protesta siguió disponiendo. - Comenzarás a formar parte de los turnos de patrullas.

- ¿Puedo entrar en el grupo de Marron?. - Pidió con carita de cachorrito.

- AAHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Gritó Bra en un intento desesperado y rabioso de llamar la atención.

Vegeta sonrió. - Por supuesto. -

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Otro grito aún más agudo y penoso resonó en la sala.

Goten se marchó muy contento dejando a la peliazul allí tirada a merced de los saiyajins pura sangres. - No pienso entrenar contigo... - Advirtió Bra con tono rencoroso.

- No lo harás... vas a entrenar con Ripper. -

- ANTES MUERTA. -

- No te apures, 'princesa', si no te aplicas como corresponde, eso es algo que sucederá. -

- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. - gritó exasperada y asustada por la última declaración. - ¿Has visto?. Me ha amenazado. -

- No te he amenazado... si te hubiera querido amenazar habría utilizado algunas estrategias más efectivas que esa... lo que trato de decirte es que si no te aplicas, el Master se encargará de matarte de un modo doloroso, sangriento, lento y cruel... -

- PAPAAAAAAAAAA. No puedes dejar que me entrene este monstruo, es como un demonio. Mira las cosas que dice... no puedes dejar que un desconocido que quien sabe por qué estaba en el mundo de los demonios entrene a tu única hija. - Ripper se estremeció con la última afirmación. - Podría ser un pervertido... tu tampoco confías en él. Por FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR. -

Vegeta se forzó a si mismo para no ceder, y lo logró. - Lo lamento, pero eso es lo que hay. Ripper, prosigué con su entrenamiento, y... tienes potestad para aplicar lo que estimes oportuno para hacer que avance. - Bra chilló de rabia y miedo. Pero cuando se acercó al oído del saiyajin. - Pero si se te ocurre dañar realmente a mi hija, o hacer algo deshonroso, te juro que acabaré contigo del modo más horrible que puedas imaginar. -

Dicho esto se marchó de la sala. - Levántate. - Increpó Ripper pateando un poco la pierna de la chica.

- No puedo y no quiero, y TE ODIOOOO. BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Estalló en llantos.

- O te levantas o te levanto... tú eliges. - Bra chilló de rabia.

- Tengo que ir al servicio, para tu información... hasta los combatientes tienen que hacer pis, ¿o quieres que me lo haga encima?. - (Gota de sudor)

Bra salió de la cámara de gravedad con el ceño fruncido, miró de reojo hacia atrás. - Tienes 2 minutos. -

- Tardaré dos minutos en mover mi cuerpo hasta la puerta de esta habitación... - Gritó moviendose con lentitud. Tenía agujetas hasta en las pestañas. Que horror, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Cuando salió del recinto sonrió. - Aficionado... - Susurró. Y se marchó tranquilamente, aunque con lentitud hasta su habitación.

Ripper miró el reloj de la pared. Su 'alumna' estaba tardando un siglo en volver, ya hacía 15 minutos que se había marchado. Se concentró y de pronto, abrió los ojos como platos. - No puede ser... -

---------------

Bra estaba sentada en un sofá viendo una película de humor y comiéndose unas palomitas. Ripper casi se infarta de coraje. - ¿Qué crees que haces?. -

- ¿Cómo dices?. - Preguntó con voz inocente sin mirarle.

- Tendrías que haber vuelto a la sala de gravedad... -

Bra fingió una cara pensativa. - Ops, no recuerdo haber quedado en eso, se me ha debido olvidar, jaja. -

Ripper comenzó a tener un tic nervioso en el ojo. - ¿Cómo dices?. -

- Oye, ¿por qué no te relajas un poco?. Pareces tenso... Mira, toma un poco de zumo. - Ofreció con una sonrisa dulce, herencia de su abuela.

- Levantate de ese sofá ahora mismo. - Advirtió con voz heladora.

- Jajajajaaaa. - Bra hizo como si no le hubiera escuchado y se centró en la película de la televisión. - ¿No es gracioso?. -

Ripper tenía cara de querer matar a alguien. Bra le miró de reojo y tragó saliba, pero no iba a ceder... Seguro que acabaría por cansarle y al final aceptaría que entrenarla no era ninguna solución.

El saiyajin no esperó más. Tomó el sofá, lo levantó del suelo, le dió la vuelta y Bra se desplomó sobre el suelo. Antes de que le diese tiempo para chillar, el mueble se le estampó en toda la cabeza. - ¿Quieres matarmeeeeeeeee?. - Su voz sonaba amortiguada bajo los almohadones del sofá. - Ahhhhyyyyyyssssss. - Se quejó de rabia.

Cuando echó el sofá a un lado, Ripper la cogió de la cintura. Bra se sonrojó y se quedó muda. La cargó en el hombro y la llevó hasta la cámara de gravedad. Ajustó la máquina a 900 y se sentó en el suelo junto a su alumna.

Bra estaba aplastada y no podía ni moverse, incluso le costaba respirar o hablar. - Pppa... rraa... - Susurró.

- ¿Qué dices?. - Bra gimió lloriqueando. - No te entiendo... - Comentó impasible.

Bra acumuló fuerzas y subió un poco el pecho apoyándose en sus brazos. - No... pue...do... Argg. - Algo la había aplstado.

Ripper había puesto su pie sobre su espalda forzándola a caer nuevamente. - ¿Te pasa algo?. - Si esa muchacha pensaba que sólo ella sabía jugar, estaba muy equivocada. Ahora era su turno.

De nuevo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, incorporó un poco su cuerpo para hablar. - Me... es...tas... a..plas...tan...do... la... es...pal...da... - Gruñó.

Ripper sonrió y aumentó la presión de su pierna mucho más, haciendo que volviera a estrellarse contra el suelo. - Oh, ¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta.. -

-----------------

La situación en la superficie se estaba poniendo cada vez más fea. Los guerreros Z se organizaron en turnos de patrulla para descubrir y eliminar los primeros demonios que iban apareciendo.

En un grupo estaban Marron, Goten y Uub. En el otro grupo, estaba Yamcha, Krilín y C18. Otro lo componían Gohan, Videl y Piccolo, que se había sumado al grupo, aunque había rehusado vivir en el buquer. Pan, Trunks, Tien y Chaoz conformaban la cuarta patrulla. Vegeta trabajaba sólo, como siempre. Ripper también parecía feliz con su espíritu individualista. Bulma se encargaba del soporte científico, técnico y armamentístico. Chichi, de la cocina, y contaba con 5 bots de limpieza a sus órdenes, los cuales vivían martirizados con sus exigencias maniáticas.

Marron era la única de los patrulleros que no sabía luchar, pero en cambio, portaba un equipo de armamento que consistía en un localizador de demonios portatil, un campo de fuerza defensivo con capacidad para dos personas, y una ametralladora que lanzaba proyectiles de ki. Bulma la había enseñado a disparar. Fue bonito recordar los viejos tiempos...

Las patrullas eran de 5 horas diarias. El resto del tiempo se pasaba entrenando, comiendo, durmiento, y entrenando aún más. Quien parecía no dormir nunca era Ripper. Nadie le había visto dormir más de una hora seguida, siempre estaba en movimiento, siempre alerta, tampoco comía demasiado. Era un gran enigma, todos se preguntaban cómo era posible aquello.

-------------------

Esa noche, Bra salió de la cámara de gravedad como un alma en pena. Sus mejillas llorosas, su cuerpo adolorido, su mirada gacha. Era un infierno... no soportaba eso. Ella no pidió ser la protagonista de semejante escena. Quería ir con Marron y darle balazos a los malos, eso era guay, pero sufrir entrenando para nada era terrible. ¿Es que no lo entendían?. Ella no podía vencer al Master. Era la más débil de todos... la más débil... Volvió a estallar en lágrimas. Y además era la más desgraciada. Ahora Goten estaría de patrulla con Marron. Cómo odiaba eso... Dios mio. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar aquello?.

- Bra. - La peliazul secó sus lágrimas, no tenía ninguna gana de que Gohan la viera llorar. Luego lo comentaria con su familia y Pan acabaría por llamarla llorona o motes similares para molestarla.

- ¿Qué?. -

- ¿Cómo te sientes?. - Bra le miró con ironía y prefirió no contestar a su pregunta. Gohan la miró bien. Su traje de entrenamiento deshilachado, roto en algunas partes, su pelo enmarañado, su cara sucia, toda ella sudorosa, sus ojos cansados... Desde luego tenía mal aspecto. - Olvida la pregunta. -

Suspiro. - Gracias. ¿qué quieres?. -

- Mira, he estado observándote. - ¬.¬ Bra le miró con suspicacia. ¿Observándola?. ¿Sería pervertido?. Si estaba casado... Gohan tosió. - Observando, me refiero... a tus avances en la lucha. -

- Ah, eso... - La peliazul casi rió de desquiciamiento.

- Si... y creo que podría ayudarte con tu problema... -

¬.¬ - Ah, ¿si?. ¿Qué supuesto problema?. -

- Ejem. Creo que tienes miedo al fracaso. -

- ¿Yo?. Jajajaa. - Ya está, la acababa de sacar de quicio. - Que idea más absurda. -

- Tienes miedo a no ser capaz de cumplir todas las espectativas que hay sobre tí. -

- No, Gohan, no es eso... es que esas espectativas son una estupidez. -

- No lo son. -

- Si lo son. -

- Tienes un gran potencial y lo sabes. -

Bra se sonrojó. Ella tenía un gran potencial... WoW. No... ella no... era por la gema estúpida. - No pedí llevar esa piedra. -

- No me refiero a la gema, sino a tí misma. Mira, me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando era niño, no quería tener el potencial que todos decían que tenía, pero... -

- Yo no soy como tú, tú tenías potencial, yo tengo una piedra dentro que me ha arruinado la vida por completo. -

- No es la piedra la que te otorga el potencial. - Bra abrió los ojos asombrada.

- Recuerdo cuando eras niña y jugabas con mi hija a las peleas. Mi Pan siempre ha entrenado, ha pasado la mitad de su vida entrenando, en cambio tú, no entrenabas nunca, y sin embargo, tu nivel estaba igualado con ella, aunque tu falta de experiencia te condenase a perder siempre. -

- Yo... yo no he perdido nunca, porque jamás he luchado, y no me interesa luchar, cuanto antes lo asumais todos, antes acabará mi infierno. Ojalá hubiera muerto a manos de esos demonios, ahora no tendría que soportar toda esta mierda. BUENA NOCHES. - Gritó exasperada y corriendo a su habitación. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos. Ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas como para ir a patrullar con Marron. Esa mala amiga... le había ocultado todo, la otra noche Goten se había declarado y ella no se lo había contado. Que perra... Seguro que a ella le gustaba Goten, la muy cochina... y estaba esperando a ver si le encasillaba otro chico para quedarse con él. Desde que patruyaba con Uub no dejaba de insistirle en que ese muchacho estaba enamorado de ella, que harían muy buena parejita... Claaaro, ahora comprendía sus trejemanejes. Pero no le iba a dar esa satisfacción por nada del mundo.

Bra se arrastró a la ducha, mientras se enjabonaba su adolorido cuerpo calculaba la venganza que tramaría contra Ripper. Ya tenía algo en mente, iba a ser apoteósico...

------------------

La mañana siguiente...

- Quiero patrullar con Marron. - Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada.

- Dedícate a entrenar, será mejor. -

- El entrenamiento sin práctica no sirve de nada, y por más que Ripper sea un demonio muy verídico, quiero acostumbrarme en luchar demonios reales. - Vegeta la miró con suspicacia. En el grupo de Marron estaba ese miserable de Goten con el que parecía estar encaprichada... ¿Sería por eso que quería ir de misión?. En cualquier caso, tenía razón, debía enfrentarse a situaciones reales. Preferiría que fuese a patrullar con él, pero quizás se motivase un poco más a luchar para impresionar al mocoso engreido.

- Bien. - Bra sonrió al salirse con la suya otra vez. - Pero recuerda algo... una princesa no puede ir rebajándose correteando detrás de un tercera clase. - Jadeó. ¿Su padre lo sabía?. ¿Pero... cómo?. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, ya se había marchado.

------------------

Runliney, este no será un fic de Bra con Goten, de hecho Goten el pobre va a sufrir en esta fic, sip, no va a tener suerte ninguna con las mujeres. Si no puede ser de Bra, no será de nadie, Muajajajaajajahh

Karo, pues si, Bra está jústamente en la misma situación que tú habías estado... Es triste, luego con los años, se aprende que por un hombre no merece la pena sufrir jaja. Los demonios del tipo sombras, son capaces de imitar las voces de las víctimas que han poseido a la perfección y pueden cambiar de una voz a otra en cualquier momento sólo para causar más terror o confundir a sus presas. Por eso sonaba la voz de una niña aunque no lo fuese. Tomo buena nota de todos los miedos que me estás contanto, los encuentro muy interesantes y te aseguro que voy a recrear algunos de ellos, ya tengo mi mente trabajando... jeje Ah y lo de llos chicos altos. Mira, una amiga mía decía que me tenía envidia, porque al ser alta, seguramente el chico que encontraría sería un guapetón alto, en cambio ella, que era más bajita, era posible que acabara con un muchacho normalito y bajito. Los chicos altos suelen ser super atractivos niña, tienes una bendición con tu estatura. ¿Por qué conformarse con uno chiquitillo y feo cuando puedes tener a uno alto y guapo?. Es verdad, tienes el campo de elección más reducido que otras, pero por mi parte, yo ya tendría excluidos de la lista los bajitos y feos... así que no creas, que la cosa está igualada. Es cuestión de que te lo plantees de esa manera. Y por supuesto, tampoco vayas a enamorarte del primer chico alto que te haga cosquillas, ni lo sueñes, se selectiva, hazme caso, que más vale uno bueno que mil malos. ¿Okis?. Besos. Ahora bien... si lo quieres para un rato, con que sea guapo te vale ¿no? jajajaja. (Es broma eso último). .

Bulnatt, que linda eres. Mira, tu sugerencia es fantástica y la voy a poner en aplicación, de hecho ya tenía pensado algo parecido, pero será un poco más adelante, porque el terror y las situaciones difíciles se empezarán a presentar cada vez con mayor intensidad. A medida que el Master se va acercando, las legiones de demonios aumentan en número, y el ambiente se enrarece más... Pero podreis ver la gravedad de la situación en el siguiente capítulo. Ya vereis que la cosa está dura.

Shadir, gracias. Te doy la razón, Bra es inmadura, y va a ir madurando a base de palos por todas partes. Mucha gente no aprende si no es de esa manera...

Jeszas, no puedo creer que tengas miedo de los payasos, pero en tu honor, voy a crear un demonio payaso, ¿qué te parece? jeje. Gracias por tus lindos reviews.


	9. Madurar al golpes

**Capítulo 9: Madurar a golpes.**

- Tengo que hacer algo para que ese maldito Ripper deje de ser tan duro en sus entrenamientos. No lo soporto más, voy a acabar morada completa con tantos golpes que me llevo... Pero se va a enterar... Ya verá cuando ponga en funcionamiento mi plan. - Bra cerró los ojos. Después de unos minutos los abrió. - Genial... - Susurró mirando un aparato que llevaba consigo.

El entrenamiento estaba marchando realmente duro. Primero una sesión de estiramientos a 400 de gravedad. Luego unas flexiones, abdominales y una tabla completa de ejercicios a 500 de gravedad, que Bra soportó de muy malas maneras, quejándose, pero sabía que si se negaba Ripper conectaría los 900 de gravedad y la torturaría con sus ironías, así que prefirió no rechistar demasiado en esa parte de la sesión. Después una fase de meditación y concentración con 600 de gravedad, seguida de algunos ejercicios acrobáticos a 300, llegó por fin la parte más temida del entrenamiento... El saiyajin dió vuelta a 400 de gravedad y comenzaron la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Bra atacaba sin mucha gana, Ripper gruñía de rabia y le dió un golpe fuerte para enfadarla. Sólo cuando se enfadaba lograba que pusiera interés. Bra sonrió interiormente y conectó el aparato que llevaba en la bota, tirándose al suelo de repente. Se quedó quieta. Comenzó a ralentizar su respiración. Dejó sus músculos quietos y lacios. Poco a poco su corazón dejó de latir. Era algo que había leido una vez en un libro acerca de los yoguis, y lo había practicado por diversión. Controlar el cuerpo ralentizándolo de tal manera que parezca muerto. Pero además, en esta ocasión había agregado el agrabante de haber conectado un eliminador de ki.

Ripper la zarandeó asustado. - Despierta. - Su corazón le dió un vuelco al no sentir su ki. - PRINCESA. - Gritó alarmado tomando su pulso. No era posible. El no la había golpeado tan fuerte, no podía haberla matado, eso era imposible... - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - Le descargó una energía electrica en el corazón que hizo saltar a la peliazul e incorporarse de pronto medio temblando.

- Tranquilo Ripper, estoy bien, estoy bien. - El saiyajin estaba como loco, tenía una mirada retorcida, atormentada. Su aura amenazaba con ascender a la primera transformación. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de chispas. El saiyajin se obligo a calmarse haciendo acopio de un autocontrol que le había costado siglos conseguir, pero su frente aún sudaba y su mente aún le repetía frases terribles... "la mataste otra vez".

- No quise asustarte así. Lo siento. - Bra se sintió la peor de las personas al verle tan afectado. Ella pensaba que Ripper la odiaba, quería darle una lección, pero no imaginó que se pusiera de esa manera. Era tan distante, tan frío, tan malo con ella, que en su mente no cabía la posibilidad de que reaccionase así.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que Ripper la había abrazado. Su mirada aún alocada, su frente aún sudando, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja. Tan trastornado... Bra casi lloró de la pena de haberle hecho algo tan horrible. Todo lo que se le ocurría eran travesuras que ocasionaban mal a los demás. - Lo siento... Estoy bien. Oculté mi ki con este aparato. - Su conciencia la obligó a decir la verdad.

Ripper se separó, cogió el aparato en su mano enorme y lo vaporizó en el acto. Todo su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que casi quemaba su tacto. - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?. - Su voz sonó baja, pero sus ojos seguían perdidos en un mundo interior tormentoso.

- Yo... pensé que me odiabas, y no quería que fueses tan duro conmigo en los entrenamientos. - Bajó la mirada avergonzada.

La mirada de reproche le dolió clavándosele en el alma. - Bien, lo has conseguido. Dile a tu padre que te entrene 'Princesa'. Y si no quieres entrenar lo mejor que puedes hacer es acabar con tu vida miserable y darle la gema rubidiscente a alguien que la pueda utilizar para salvar el Universo, porque si no, terminaremos por morir todos gracias a tí. ¿Comprendes?. -

Ripper odió decir aquellas palabras pero odiaba más saber que si no cambiaba su actitud, no habría ninguna esperanza... Los ojos de Bra se llenaron de lágrimas. Ripper se dió media vuelta para salir de la sala. - ESPERA. - Gritó.

La peliazul corrió hasta él y se puso en su camino, cogió su mano que estaba hirviendo aún. El no hizo nada para impedirlo. La apoyo en su pecho. Ripper la miró con extrañeza, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo... - Hazlo. -

- ¿Qué?. -

- No quiero que todos mueran por mi culpa. Por favor, saca la piedra de mi cuerpo. -

- ¿Estás loca?. ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?. - Le desconcertó. No esperaba que se tomara en serio lo que le acababa de decir, ella jamás se tomaba en serio nada de lo que dijera nadie, o al menos, eso parecía. ¿Quizás se había equivocado?.

Bra no dejó que separase la mano de su pecho. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de dolor, de pena, y en el fondo, de valentía. - Yo nunca conseguiré ser una gran guerrera. - Reconoció llena de pena. - No podré lograrlo jamás, y no es justo que todo el Universo muera... por mi culpa. Prefiero morir yo. - Una sonrisa débil adornó su rostro melancólico. - Por favor... Ripper... no alarguemos esto más. Saca de mi la gema. -

Odió reconocerlo, pero si, tenía razón. Estratégicamente era la mejor solución. Su vida a cambio del Universo era un precio mas que razonable. Su familia se enfadaría pero les contaría el acto de heroicidad que había tenido, tendrían que comprenderlo... Formó un haz de ki en su mano, afianzó la mano en su pecho, en el corazón. El fuego de su energía quemaba parte de su piel pálida, pero ella le miró con sus grandes ojos azules, le sonrió, dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. No había miedo en esas pupilas, no había odio, sino tristeza, y determinación. Bra asintió y cerró los ojos sosteniendo la mano más cerca de ella y aguantando el dolor de la bola de energía que la quemaba, esperando lo que vendría. Pero el golpe final no llegó, sino unos fuertes brazos que la abrazaron como si fuese una niña.

- No... no mataré a un inocente... - Susurró mientras sujetaba su cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

Bra estalló en llantos sobre su pecho firme y duro. - No podemos hacer otra cosa, es la mejor estrategia que hay. Lo sabes. Sólo así habrá una esperanza. No tengo miedo. Ripper... -

El saiyajin la separó y se marchó de allí. No quería seguir escuchándola. Su razón y su instinto de supervivencia le decían que volviera allí y la matase, pero su corazón le decía que matar a esa chiquilla sólo le llevaría a convertirse en el monstruo que había odiado, el monstruo que había evitado ser toda su vida... y que había sido una vez, por desgracia...

--------------

Bra salió de patrulla con el grupo de Marron. Estaba callada todo el rato. Su amiga la miraba con preocupación. - Bra. ¿Estás bien?. -

- Eh... si, claro. - Disimuló.

Uub se aproximó a su amor platónico. - Eh, Bra. ¿Cómo van tus entrenamientos?. - La peliazul le miró con cara de ponerse a llorar. - Veo que no muy bien, ¿no?. - Silencio por respuesta. - Ejem. Si quieres yo podría ayudarte... - Dios sabe el valor que había tenido que reunir el muchacho para decirle todo aquello. Había ensayado en el espejo, había probado miles de entonaciones distintas... Tragó saliba. Bra no parecía haberle siquiera escuchado.

Goten se acercó a la rubia de sus sueños. - Oye Marron, ¿qué tal si vamos a mirar por esa zona?. - Le guiñó un ojo. Marron miró a Bra por miedo de que hubiera visto el guiño. Bra apartó la mirada disimulando nuevamente el dolor de su corazón.

Su amiga sonrió. - Eres muy amable Goten, pero... -

- Marron, tengo que hablar contigo. - El azul frío de los ojos de la princesa frenaron su frase.

- Claro. -

- A solas... -

Los chicos quedaron a dos velas solos mientras que ellas subieron a una azotea cercana para 'hablar' . - ¿Qué pretendes? ¿eh?. -

- ¿Cómo?. - La miró confundida.

- Lo se todo... -

- ¿Qué?. - La mirada de sus ojos demostraba que no era el momento de disimular. - Bra, lo siento pero no quería hacerte daño... -

- Claaaaro, eres una amiga maravillosa, has estado coqueteando con él todo este tiempo a mis espaldas, ¿cómo has podido hacerme esto?. -

- ¿Cómo dices?. Bra, yo no... - El dispositivo del cinturón de Marron comenzó a sonar en pitidos repetitivos y agudos. - Un demonio está cerca... -

El sonido cirquense resonó a lo lejos en la calle de al lado. - EN EL PARQUE. - Gritó desde una azotea alertando a los muchachos.

Los niños corrieron hasta el sonido de fiesta. Un payaso bailaba en el centro del lugar. Los pequeños parecían hipnotizados por él. - JAJAJAJAJA. - Rió mostrando su cara pintada de rojo sangre y blanco hueso. Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja escondía unos dientes afilados, sólo visibles cuando carcajeaba. Sus ojos eran negros, pequeños, enrojecidos, como dos bolas sin vida. - Bailad, bailad conmigo... - Cantó feliz.

Los niños empezaron a bailar frenéticamente. Las madres miraban la escena con alegría acercándose al lugar confiadas. - Oh no. - Susurró Marron observando las lecturas de su dispositivo captador de demonios. - Ese payaso es un demonio. -

- Hay que pararlo. -

Uub y Goten volaron hasta él. Bra gritó. - Esperad. Este tiene que ser un demonio hipnótico. Si escuchais su música de cerca quedareis atrapados en su influjo. - Pero no la escucharon, se habían movido tan rápido que estaban en el lugar enseguida. Por supuesto, quedaron hipnotizados bajo su poder. Las madres, padres, niños y niñas, Goten y Ubb, así como todos los viandantes que pasaban por allí se sumaron al baile desenfrenado. No paraban de moverse y sus corazones latían cada vez más rápido. Los oidos de los primeros niños que acudieron estaban comenzando a sangrar.

El payaso se acercó a una de las mujeres sonriendo y le arrancó de un mordisco un brazo. - Jajaja. - Todos rieron como si aquello formase parte de algún número de circo divertido. El malvado siguió devorándola mientras que todos reían cada vez más. La risa era tan intensa que sus bocas estaban comenzando a echar sangre, y las lágrimas de risa caían como cascadas rojas por las mejillas.

- Los está matando. Date prisa... - Goten y Uub reían en el suelo sin poder parar.

Bra rasgó buena parte de su traje y se fabricó unos tapones para los oidos que sujetó con una bandana roja. Voló hasta el payaso y le golpeó fuertemente. Pero la música seguía sonando.

El demonio sonrió. - Atacadla. - Gritó y todos los que estaban bajo su maléfijo influjo hipnótico partieron a atacarla furiosos. Los niños, las madres, los viandantes... fueron sencillos de esquivar, pero lo mas preocupante era que Goten y Uub retomaron el ataque.

Marron estaba aterrorizada. La iban a matar. Activó la radio frecuencia. - BULMA BULMAAAAA. - Chilló.

- Refuer... AHHHHHH - Un demonio extraño la atacó de repente. Había cometido un error, con las prisas no había conectado el campo protector.

Mientras que sus amigos estaban ocupados con el payaso, ella fue arrastrada a una velocidad increible hasta la parte baja del edificio. - Hermosa... - Era un demonio femenino el que la había atacado.

- Déjame, si me haces daño, mis amigos te matarán. - Activó la ametralladora de kis y le descargó todo el disparador en la cara. Corrió pero fue detenida enseguida. El espíritu que la había atacado no parecía tener cuerpo, de modo que los ataques de ki no le habían afectado.

- ¿Qué clase de demonia eres tú?. -

- Aidekoo. - La joven era transparente como el aire. - Tu peor pesadilla... - Sonrió con maldad. - Pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, niña. El soplido de Aidekoo envió a Marron hacia atrás. El golpe contra la pared la dejó inconsciente. -

Bra estaba sujeta por Uub mientras Goten se ensañaba en golpes en el estómago con ella. - Goten, no le escuches... por favor... no le escu...ches... - Se sentía tan inutil en esos momentos. No podría vencerles. Era tan patética...

Marron chilló desde lo alto de la azotea. Algo la había atacado. Bra abrió los ojos y su fuerza interior estalló deshaciendose del agarre de sus dos captores. Con toda su energía creó un lazo de ki con el que tapó los oidos a Uub, que era el más fuerte de los dos. Despertó aturdido. Goten voló hasta ellos atacando, pero esquivó el golpe con su mano desviándolo hacia un lado.

Bra voló hasta su amiga mientras que Uub luchaba contra el aún poseido Goten. - Marron, MARROOOOOOOOOON. - Gritó. Su sangre estaba aún fresca en el suelo donde estaba segundos antes. El rencor estaba olvidado, los celos también. Era su mejor amiga y estaba en peligro. Trató de sentir su ki, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Sudó de miedo, pero hizo todo lo posible por concentrarse. Su padre aterrizó a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien?. - La zarandeó.

- Papá tienes que encontrar a Marron. - Increpó desesperada.

Vegeta se concentró, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Su ki no estaba. Eso sólo podía significar... Miró al suelo, había sangre. - Papá tienes que encontrarla por favor. -

Afrontó a su hija negando con la cabeza. - NO. - Gritó la peliazul. - Siempre teneis que creer que la gente está muerta en cuanto no sentis su ki. Cuando vea el cuerpo de Marron creeré que está muerta. - Gritó furiosa. La energía que estaba comenzando a tener debido a la rabia del suceso era tremenda. Vegeta jadeó, por un segundo, juraría que vió un reflejo dorado en su pelo. Pero Bra se derrumbó, la pena le drenó la energía completamente cuando vió a Krilin llevando en brazos a su hija.

Los ojos del guerrero estaban llenos de lágrimas. Bra iba a ir, pero Vegeta la sujetó del brazo. - Ahora no. - C18 se acercó también trastornada. Era una pesadilla. Marron no podía estar muerta, aquello no podía ser cierto...

La rubia despertó aturdida en el callejón. Todo era muy extraño a su alrededor...

-------------

Depositaron su cuerpo en un ataud de cierre hermético, conservandolo en estado de criogénia. Bulma había previsto este sistema, por si acaso era posible revivir a los que fallecían utilizando bolas de dragón o algo similar. Goten estaba desolado. La chica de la que se había enamorado y estaba muerta... era terrible... sus padres estaban desolados y todos parecían tan deprimidos...

Marron entró en el bunker muy cabreada. La habían dejado ahí tirada y se habían marchado, eran unos... Arggg. Ripper entró en ese momento y ella le siguió. - Ehhh. Casi me pillas los dedos con las prisas... - Se quejó al ver que el saiyajin había cerrado la puerta como si ella no existiera. - Hmmm. Es verdad lo que dice Bra de él. Es un idiota... -

Los sonidos en una de las salas llamaron su atención. Bra estaba llorando. Todos tenían las caras muy serias... Qué raro era todo aquello. Sus padres estaban llorando. Marron puso una mueca de horror. Había un ataud en el centro de la sala. ¿Quién había muerto?. Se acercó lentamente al féretro mirando a los lados mientras se cercioraba de que sus amigos no eran los que encontraría allí. Parecían estar todos congregados en la sala a esceción de Ripper, que estaba entrenando de nuevo. Marron se aproximó a su padre, que tenía una mano puesta en el ataud. ¿Sería Muten Roshi?. Miró dentro... - AHHH. - Gritó. Era ella misma. Volvió a gritar cuando notó que su mano atravesaba el ataud. Se aterró al notar que no podía asir a su padre ya que le atravesaba. - Imposible... -Trató de comunicarse con alguien, gritó hasta desfallecer, pero nadie la podía ver, ni escuchar siquiera... era como una pesadilla. Estaba muerta y su alma vagaba por el mundo solitaria. La ceremonia terminó y el ataud fue depositado en una sala del sótano.

Bra tenía algo en la mirada, un punto de locura extraño. Marron la siguió. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella ahora?. Había visto algunas películas de fantasmas... quizás tenía poderes que podría desarrollar si se concentraba lo suficiente... y quizás si localizaba una medium podría comunicarse con sus seres queridos... ¿Pero a quien?. Todas las brujas que conocía eran unas timadoras. Tenían números en las cadenas de televisión y cobraban un dineral por decir evidencias absurdas a los pardillos que llamaban. Que desgracia...

La peliazul se sentó en la cama. Estaba sóla en el cuarto, o eso pensaba ella... Marron la miraba con pena. - Si pudiera escucharme.. No llores, estoy bien, soy un fantasma... pero bueno... estoy.. bien, supongo. - Pero su amiga no la podía escuchar.

Cogió un papel y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir. La rubia sintió mucha rabia. Siempre tenía que poner las manos sobre lo que escribía y no podía leer la nota, con lo cotilla que ella era... - Vamos, aparta la manita... - Susurró. Bra apartó la mano como si la hubiera oído. - Eso está mejor. A ver que ideas locas cruzan tu cabeza, amiga mía. -

_"He estado pensando muy detenidamente acerca de todo lo que ha sucedido. Quiero daros las gracias por haber confiado en mi de ese modo tan inmenso, y deseo que sepais que estais en mi corazón. Se que habeis hecho lo mejor, y sólo lamento no haber sido la persona que esperabais. No soy una guerrera, y lo lamento, se que no podré vencer al Master, ¿cómo podría vencer a alguien que ni siquiera puede vencer mi padre que es el guerrero más fuerte del Universo? . Pero s no le venzo, moriremos todos. Después de pensar la estrategia detenidamente, me he dado cuenta de que no existe ni una salida en la cual yo sea la portadora de la gema rubidiscente. Debe llevarla alguien como mi padre o Trunks... alguien que sea un guerrero experimentado. No puedo soportar la idea de ver más muertes. Hoy ha sido Marron, ella era mi mejor amiga. Si mi padre tuviera la gema, iría a enfrentar al Master y todo esto temrinaría. Pero yo no puedo hacer eso, y de verdad lo lamento. Me preguntó... ¿Quién será mañana?. ¿A quién tendremos que enterra? No puedo mirar impasible como sucede todo esto, quizás no sea una guerrera, quizás te he decepcionado papá, pero al menos quiero hacer algo honorable y digno para compensar todas las tonterías que he estado haciendo hasta ahora. Lo siento, he sido una inmadura y una niña tonta, pero quizás la muerte de mi mejor amiga me ha hecho plantearme todo de otra forma. Lo veo claro, no puedo permitir que muera nadie más. Es por eso que he tomado una determinación. He querido hacerlo a sólas porque se que sois tan buenos que jamás podríais hacerme daño... Por favor, no sintais rencor hacia mi por no haberme despedido de un modo mejor, quiero que sepais que os quiero mucho. Goten, cuidate mucho. Señor Gohan, gracias por sus palabras, pero usted y yo somos distintos. Trunks, eres el hermano más genial del mundo. Mamá, te voy a extrañar mucho. Papá, (una lágrima impregnó el papel en este punto), tú ya sabes... akltolonk (en saiyain significa aproximadamente: cariño por siempre). Os quiero mucho a todos, Videl, tia Chichi, Krilín, C18, les diré a Marron cuanto la quieren cuando la vea. Rezaré desde donde quiera que mi alma esté, para que tengais éxito en la batalla. No tengais prisa por reuniros conmigo. Con amor, Bra Vegeta Briefs."_

Marron se horrorizó. ¿Qué iba a hacer?. - Bra... BRA... No lo hagas. - Gritó. - Seguro que hay otra solución. Tú puedes lograrlo, se que puedes... BRA. -

La peliazul fue al baño, se sentó en la bañera, cogió una cuchilla de afeitar y se cortó las venas. Las cicatrices se abrieron nuevamente. Sonrió. Tenía que ser valiente, así habría una oportunidad de que se salvara el Universo. Sólo lamentaba ser tan patética que no era capaz de luchar como una combatiente de primera. Pero su corazón era valiente, y no le tembló la mano al entregar su vida por salvar a los demás. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió en la inconsciencia.

Ripper seguía entrenando. "Hazlo" En su mente se repetía una y otra vez las palabras de la princesa... ¿Por qué le había dicho aquellas cosas tan crueles?. No debió decirle aquello, puede que aún no lo supiera, pero ella tenía un potencial grande en su interior esperando a despertar. Sólo tenía que cambiar de mentalidad, dejar esos complejos estúpidos... Marron apareció a su lado. - BRA. Gritó. Ve a verla ahora mismo. Por favor, está en peligro... - Argg. Tenía que hablar con ella ahora mismo... podría estar en peligro... ¿Por qué había pensado eso?. Que extraño... Pero algo le comenzó a inquietar. Aceleró el paso, abrió la puerta de la habitación. Percibió el olor inconfundible de la sangre. Su ki estaba descendiendo. Imposible. - BRA. -

-----------------

- ¿Hacía falta presionarla de esa manera?. ¿Es esa piedra de mierda tan importante?. Sois un atajo de estúpidos, brutos, insensibles, saiyajins... Sois los guerreros más poderosos del Universo y estais asustados como ratas, tan asustados que teneis que creer que un amuleto estúpido os va a conceder la victoria. Deberíais avergonzaros por haber puesto tanta presión en una cría. No teneis verguenza. - Bulma estaba dando un sermón terrible a Vegeta, Trunks, Ripper, Gohan y Goten. Los que ella consideró más implicados en empujar a su hija hacia el suicidio. - Sois la pandilla más repugnante que he visto en mi vida... ¿Cómo habeis podido forzar las cosas hasta este extremo?. Sabeis que ella no lucha, y sin embargo teníais que hacerla una guerrera, por narices tiene que luchar ¿no?. Porque alguien le metió una piedra de poder... contra su voluntad, sin que mi niña tuviera la culpa... Ella luchará con su inteligencia, pero juro que mataré a quien vuelva a obligarla a entrenar para vencer al supuesto Master. Es más, el que vuelva a nombrarle siquiera algo acerca de la piedra, de la batalla, del Master, o de los demonios, se arrepentirá... ¿hablo con claridad?. Vegeta tu llevas una vida entera entrenando. ¿Crees que una piedra puede conseguir superar el poder de años y años de entrenamiento árduo?. ¡Cómo podeis ser tan estúpidos!. - Chichi asentía a todo lo que decía Bulma. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba deacuerdo con ella. - Cuando se reponga me ayudará con la tecnología exclusivamente y espero que tengais la decencia de disculparos por hacerle llegar a este estado. Insensatos... decirle a mi niña que la única posibilidad de salvar al mundo es que ellla derrote a alguien que no pueden derrotar ni ellos. IROS DE AQUI AHORA MISMO ANTES DE QUE OS MATE POR LO QUE CASI SUCEDE POR VUESTRA CULPA Y ESTUPIDEZ AGUDAAAAAA. -

Los 5 guerreros hicieron mutis a toda velocidad tapándose los oídos. Ripper miró a Vegeta con algo de compasión... Esa mujer enojada era peor que una cohorte de diablos de primer orden.

------------------

Marron, una vez segura de que su amiga estaba a salvo, había partido en busca de una bruja o alguien con quien poder comunicarse... Pero en su camino, encontró algo que encontró más que interesante. Se trataba de un grupo de luchadores de demonios. Los espió... Aunque para su desgracia, ellos no podían sentirla tampoco. Aunque en el fondo, si la pudieran sentir, no es que la fuesen a matar ni nada por el estilo. Puso una mueca en la cara. Sólo a ella se le ocurren bromas de ese tipo. Ahss. Que mal gusto... Atendió a la conversación de aquel grupo. Parecían muy interesantes...

- ¿Visteis lo que sucedió con aquel muchachode la discoteca?... Lo ocultaron muy bien, pero todos sabemos que es imposible que un ser humano normal devore a su novia. - Habló un chico de unos 30 años, con el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones, de estatura baja, 1.70 y pelo lacio, semilargo, atado en una coleta por detrás.

- Si ha sido un demonio, pero no puedo creer que estén tan descontrolados, es como una invasión. - Agregó una muchacha de pelo castaño también y porte parecido al chico. Ella debía rondar también los 30. Puede que fuesen hermanos gemelos.

- Las fuerzas demoniacas están tomando fuerza, he tenido visiones, se que se está aproximando una energía poderosísima... - Agregó un chico de la misma edad, mucho más alto, 1.85, de pelo rubio y ojos miel que había escuchado en silencio.

- Yo también lo he sentido... - Siguió un muchacho de unos 20 años, de 1.82 de estatura y rasgos árabes. - Además, en apenas unos días ya van 10 casos de posesiones demoniacas, 20 casos de asesinatos en circunstancias sospechosas. El incidente del parque, con numerosos heridos... -

- Por no hablar de unos nuevos demonios... Les he visto volar por las calles en la noche. Uno de ellos es de porte enorme, casi 2 metros de estatura, pelo negro, y lleva una espada. Otro es de estatura más baja y pelo puntiagudo, pero no he podido ver si llevaba armas. Sólo se que les he visto volar y lanzar bolas de energía. - Continuó alargando la lista de incidencias Lena.

- ¿Has realizado mediciones de ectoplasma?. - Preguntó Tadeo, el muchacho más alto.

Tomó la palabra Siebel, el más bajito. - Si, pero esas cosas no eran nada como lo que habíamos medido antes. Quizás... se asemejan a lo que se presenció en aquel montaje que hicieron cuando Mr. Patán (mote que le pusieron a Mr.Satán) salvó supuestamente el mundo. -

- ¿Crees que son los mismos?. - Preguntó Tadeo muy intrigado.

- Puede ser, aunque tendría que contrastarlo con las cintas... en cualquier caso, si son los demonios que contrató ese malnacido para hacerse famoso, te aseguro que me encantará acabar con ellos. - Afirmó con orgullo Siebel.

Marron le miró odiosamente. Estaba hablando de los guerreros Z, no de ningunos demonios... idiota... Además, ¿qué se creía?. El jamás podría acabar con ellos... iluso...

- Lo mejor será alertar a todos, convocaremos una reunión por internet. Wassim - Se dirigió al chico de rasgos árabes. - Actualiza la web y cita a reunión a todos los 'asociados'. Lena, tú y tu hermano limpiareis el lugar de reunión. Ya sabeis, el de siempre. -

- Tadeo. - El muchacho de la coleta tomó la palabra. - Quizás deberías acudir a la 'catedral' para reunir algunas fuerzas extras. Tengo la sensación de que las necesitaremos. - El más alto asintió y la reunión se disolvió.

- Joooo pero qué cuerpo tiene el tal Tadeo... - La rubia le miraba de arriba a abajo. - Qué culoooo por Dios. - Se decidió a seguirlo. ¿Catedral?. Ella no recordaba que hubiera ninguna catedral en esa ciudad. Que extraño...

------------------

Una semana más tarde...

- Bra cariño, ¿has terminado de revisar ese circuito?. - Ya estaba totalmente recuperada.

- Si, mamá. Además lo he mejorado. - Respondió feliz.

- ¿A ver?. - Bulma echó una ojeada en el microscopio electrónico con algo de escepticismo. - Es fantástico... no se puede dudar de quien eres hija... -

Bra sintió una punzada en su corazón tras esa última afirmación. - Mamá... -

- ¿Sí?. - Preguntó mientras seguía analizando las mejoras que había realizado su hija.

- Quisiera ir de patrulla esta noche. - Pidió mirando hacia un horizonte imaginario.

Bulma se puso seria y dejó de mirar el microscopio. - ¿Te ha dicho algo alguien?. Se sincera conmigo. Si alguno de esos saiyajins estúpidos te ha insinuado cualquier cosa juro que les voy a... -

- MAMA. Nadie me ha dicho nada. - Gritó. - Es que yo quiero ir. - Agachó la mirada.

- ¿Por qué?. - ¬.¬

- Por que no soporto estar aquí sin ayudar más activamente. No soporto esto... Puede que no sea muy fuerte, pero puedo ayudar. - Bra la miró con determinación y Bulma suspiró.

- Está bien. -

- Gracias mamá. - La peliazul abrazó a su progenitora y corrió para encontrar a su padre. Hacían días que no habían hablado. Le echaba tanto de menos.

Vegeta paró su serie de ejercicios y apagó la gravedad. Abrió la puerta. - ¿Qué quieres?. - Se sentía incómodo. Había evitado a su hija. Después de lo sucedido se sentía culpable de haberla empujado tan al borde, y no quería verla para no presionarla. Conocía su genio y él no se resignaba a creer que su hija fuese tan débil. Alguien que era capaz de dar su vida para salvar a todos tenía madera de guerrera aunque no lo supiera aún. Pero por otro lado Bulma tenía razón, una piedra no concede la victoria, influyen muchos factores más...

- Quiero salir esta noche de patrulla. - Sonrió.

El príncipe la miró lárgamente con expresión seria. - Supongo que querrás ir en el grupo de ese mocoso de Goten... - Bra agachó la mirada. No, ya no iría detrás de Goten nunca más... El amaba a Marron y ya no se interpondría en ese amor más, aunque su amiga ya no existiera en este mundo. Era lo menos que podía hacer aunque le doliera el alma cumplirlo.

- No. Quiero ir contigo. - Vegeta abrió los ojos aún aturdido por la extraña solicitud. ¿Era su hija o la había poseido algún demonio extraño?. La vió sonreir. Era su niña... Asintió y volvió a la cámara de gravedad. Miro de reojo hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué?. -

- ¿Puedo entrenar contigo?. - Pidió tímidamente.

--------------

**Mafe**, que bien que te vuelvo a ver. Te echaba de menos. Ya veo que te has apuntado en alertas para que te avise el sistema cuando cuelgue una nueva actualización. Yo siempre hago lo mismo con las historias que me gustan, es lo más cómodo, jeje. No te preocupes que Goten no va a ninguna parte, le voy a hacer rabiar, ya verás, jejejeje. Ripper es mucho más interesante desde luego... y con respecto a Seducción fatal, tranquila, que lo actualizaré prontito. Me voy a centrar en Terror y Seducción fatal sobre todo, para terminar esos, y luego iré a por los demás...

**Bulnatt**, he leido los consejos que diste a **Karo**, y me parecen estupendos. Me sumo a ellos. Karo, Bulnatt, "Si es alto e idiota, que le den un golpe en la cabezota", juas juas juas, mira que rima más tonta me ha salido... pero vale para acordarse cuando se vea un cuerpo 10... Por Dios, a mi me ha pasado hace años atrás. Guapísimo, alto, lindo, una espalda... unos ojos oscuros... una piel morenaza... aysss pero desgraciado total, no salí con él, por suerte (o por desgracia, me pregunto como besaría jajajaj, es broma), la verdad es que me no me hice su novia porque tengo tan mal genio que me peleé con él antes de que eso pasara, jaja. Por ahí me salvé... Hay que mirar muy bien con quien se sale. Y lo mejor que hay que hacer es no buscar a nadie. A mi se me declaró el más guapo del instituto cuando tenía 15 años, el más perseguido, y os aseguro que yo ni me había fijado en él. Tenía unas manos grandes, enormes, nunca he visto unas manos así nunca jamás, 1.98, pelo castaño claro, piel blanca, ojos marrones, un cuerpazo que te morías cuando te abrazaba... cantaba unas cosas mas lindas con su guitarra... con este si que salí, ah, el rockerillo que me dió mi primer beso, que tiempos... Pero bueno, mira, yo no tengo una lista de novios muy grande, pero te digo que precisamente el más bajito de todos los que quise, fue el que más daño me hizo y el que más gil se portó conmigo... Así que buscadlos altos, guapos y lindos, aunque tardeis un poco más, y aunque vuestra lista de novios oficiales sea reducida, pero creedme, merece la pena... y un día de pronto aparece un muchacho que lo mirais y pensais... "Ya está, me voy a casar con él". Os parecerá increible, pero cuando conocí a mi marido fue amor a primera vista, e incluso le escribí un email a mi mejor amigo, y le dije que esa noche había conocido al hombre con quien me casaría. A mi amigo casi le da un infarto, pero es así, lo sabreis de pronto, en un momento dado... que quien teneis en frente vuestra será el hombre con el que os casareis o vivireir juntos. Que me enrollo por Dios. Perdón por el sermón...

**Karo**, se a lo que te refieres, pero recuerda algo, la Bra de Viaje al Pasado había aceptado su potencial saiyajin y se había librado de muchos perjuicios, además de ser más jovencita. La de este fic tiene muchos complejos y unos 20 años, en los cuales ha huido siempre de los problemas, buscando siempre lo fácil y el halago a lo que no le cuesta esfuerzo lograr. Pero el personaje va a ir madurando a lo largo del fic y el cambio de la Bra de los primeros capítulos hasta la del capítulo último va a ser notable. Lo bonito de este fic precisamente es ver como va madurando y como se va librando de sus miedos y sus complejos...

**Rina**, Gohan y Bra son personas muy distintas, puede que tengan en común algún punto, pero por lo demás no tiene nada que ver... y no te preocupes, que la diana no la tienes que preparar jejeje.

**PatyBra**, ya ves que ahora va madurando un poco, a golpes, pero bueno... (suspiro). Y Goten tranquila, que va a sufrir un poco, juas juas juas juas, que mala soy. Gohan va a tener con Bra alguna conversacioncita, sólo que Pan no lo va a llevar muy bien que digamos...

**Shadir**, yo no le tengo manía a Chichiiii, de verdad, pero es que en la serie aparece así pintada, yo creo que no la exagero ni un pelito, la verdad, incluso creo que es más terrible incluso de lo que la pinto jajaja. Bueno el chiste de Piccolo. Y buena la puntualización acerca de Bra, superar sus miedos es la base de su avance.


	10. Otros miedos

Hola, se que he tardado en actualizar, en comparación al ritmo que seguía, pero juzgad vosotras, un troyano malvado me ha hecho tener que formatear el ordenador e instalarle el windows de nuevo, y ahora estoy malita, con fiebre y en dos días, he tenido apenas 3 horas, quizás 4 en las que permanecer incorporada no me ocasiona mareos, no os cuento ya el hecho de escribir... así que estoy jod... bueno, pero como no soporto estar en cama estoy en el sofá de casa, y como no soporto estar sin hacer nada, me he puesto a escribir ahora que tengo la suerte de que no siento un mareo terrible al mirar las letras. Por cierto, ya tengo el lemon de seduccion fatal en mente, y va a ser apoteósico, de verdad, estoy emocionada, a ver si me dura la racha antimareos y puedo escribirlo...

IMPORTANTE: SE ME HAN PERDIDO LA MAYORÍA DE MIS FICS POR CULPA DEL VIRUS, SI ALGUIEN LOS HA ESTADO GUARDANDO, ¿PODRÍA SER TAN AMABLE DE ENVIARMELOS A MI DIRECCIÓN?. ESTARÉ MUY AGRADECIDA.

-------------------------

**Capítulo 10: Otros miedos también son terribles.**

- ¿Puedo entrenar contigo?. - Pidió tímidamente.

- ¿Por qué ese cambio repentino?. - Bra a modo de contestación miró al suelo y se encogió de hombros. Interiormente deseaba que no le preguntase por nada más, no le resultaba sencillo expresar sus sentimientos y más aún a su padre, en cuestiones como esas que para él significaban tanto.

Vegeta la miró con seriedad. Tenía dos opciones, decirle que sí y no preguntar más, o seguir interrogándola. Si hacía lo primero se arriesgaba a que la petición fuese apenas un arrebato de inmadurez repentino, que se apagase con una serie de abdominales. Si hacía lo segundo, por el lenguaje corporal de su hija, se arriesgaba a que se bloqueara eligiera no entrenar con tal de no responderle. Le venía de genético eso de costarle trabajo espresar sus sentimientos, bueno, eso decía Bulma siempre "lo heredó de tí". Curioso que todo lo bueno que tenía la niña lo habia heredado de ella y todo lo malo era de él. Vegeta paró de elucubrar y se centró en la cuestión. Tenía que idear algo efectivo... un ataque de frente no era buena opción... quizás una maniobra distractoria... ah, YA, ya lo tenía.

- Mira mocosa, quedo bien claro que no eres imprescindible para vencer al enemigo. - Bra respiró aliviada, esa afirmación le quitaba un peso muy grande de encima. Sólo que Vegeta no estaba muy seguro de que lo que estaba diciendo fuera absolutamente cierto. - Pero por esa misma razón, yo y los demás debemos entrenar seriamente, con dureza y determinación, no podemos permitirnos perder el tiempo tontamente. - Bra agachó la mirada de nuevo, no debió haberle molestado, pero antes de que dijera algo... - Sin embargo... - Los ojos azules se alzaron al notar un cambio en la voz hasta el momento severa de su padre. - Es posible que me seas útil para ayudarme en mis entrenamientos... -

- ¿De verdad?. - La mirada de ilusión hizo sonreir levemente a su padre. Asintió.

- Pero... - Su tono cambió a uno más afilado. - Ni que decir tiene tendrás que soportar entrenamientos duros conmigo... para ser exactos, tu cuerpo dolerá tanto que creerás que no existe ni una sóla célula en tí que no esté protestando, acabarás tan agotada que pensarás que no puedes continuar, y en esos momentos tendrás que vencer una resistencia mental, porque sólo estarás en la primera fase del entrenamiento... No podrás quejarte, lamentarte, protestar o comenzar con estrategias avasivas, no habrán excusas, y llegará un momento en que no podrás llorar más porque te percatarás de que eso sólo sirve para restarte fuerza... ¿Estás dispuesta a ayudarme de este modo?. Quiero tu juramento. - Los ojos negros no mentían, cada palabra era cierta...

Bra se sintió aturdida de repente, dividida... Una parte de sí misma, la humana, le decía que volviera al laboratorio con mamá. Otra parte de ella, seguramente la saiyajin, descargaba adrenalina a raudales empujándola a aceptar aquel reto... - L..Lo juro por mi honor saiyajin. - Pronunció con el puño en el corazón.

Vegeta sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, había ganado su lado saiyain. Bien, quizás se pudiera sacar una guerrera de aquella niña demasiado mimada. - Empezaremos enseguida, prepárate porque voy a conectar la gravedad a 900. -

Bra abrió los ojos asustada. Ella no soportaba tanto nivel de gravedad, a esa potencia no podía moverse ni casi respirar... Pero debía ser consecuente con su juramento y acatar sin rechistar la dureza del mismo. Además, ya se daría cuenta su padre de que aquel nivel era demasiado para ella cuando la viera aplastada en el suelo.

PLAF. Ahí estaba, 900 de gravedad. Todo su cuerpo parecía pesar toneladas. Sus pulmones tomaban aire con dificultad extrema. Pero no rechistó. A los 5 minutos, Vegeta le dedicó una leve frase. - Así no me sirves de nada, tienes que levantarte. - La peliazul le miró como si estuviera loco. - Si no lo intentas jamás lo conseguirás. Vamos, levántate. -

Después de 2 horas, Bra había conseguido ponerse erguida en una rodilla. Los intentos de sostenerse de pié la llevaban a caer al suelo y a tener que volver a empezar. Pero tenía que lograrlo, no podía dejar que su orgullo fuese mancillado, era algo que le hacía hervir la sangre. Su padre seguía entrenando como si nada.

Por fin, después de 4 horas árduas, la medio saiyajin logró sostenerse en pié. Al principio sin erguirse del todo y finalmente totalmente recta. - Lo conseguí. - Jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Vegeta sonrió levemente, se lo había tomado en serio, era un cambio muy significativo. Apagó la gravedad. Bra sintió que ahora su cuerpo era menos pesado que una pluma. Que alivio...

- Ahora iremos de patrulla. Ve a ducharte y te quiero en 15 minutos en el salón preparada para salir. -

------------------------

- Quiero que me entrenes. -

- No tengo tiempo que perder, dile a tu padre o a tu tío que te entrenen. -

- No es lo mismo, ellos no son tan duros conmigo, me subestiman. -

- Mira Pan, no tengo costumbre en repetirme, te he dicho que no voy a entrenarte. Si quiero vencer al Master tendré que entrenar duramente. - Ripper se dió la vuelta.

- Pero si tenías tiempo para entrenar a la 'princesita'. - Escupió celosa.

Ripper la miró de reojo. - No parece que seais grandes amigas... - Replicó burlonamente.

- No somos amigas en absoluto. - Aclaró frunciendo el ceño. - Somos muy distintas, ella jamás comprenderá lo que es la energía, ella no tiene ambición alguna de ser la más fuerte y poderosa, Bra será siempre una perdedora, una barbie estúpida que rechaza luchar. -

- Ah, entiendo... - El rostro de Ripper se volvió enigmatico. Sonrió con condescendencia. - Déjame adivinar... Tú deseas ser la más guerrera más poderosa. ¿Te gusta luchar verdad?. -

- SI, no hay nada más importante que luchar. - Los ojos de Pan brillaron con intensidad y con el fuego que su interior le dictaba.

- El mejor guerrero no es el que ama lucha, sino el que lucha por amor, el mejor guerrero no es quien tiene más energía, sino quien sabe dominar la energía que tiene, el mejor guerrero no es quien se compara a otros, sino el que entrena para superarse a sí mismo. - 3000 años de vida austera le habían dotado de muchos momentos para reflexionar. Ripper comprendía a aquella chiquilla obsesionada con la energía, con la fuerza... los saiyajins eran así, él mismo causó un gran dolor el día que quiso mostrarle a la princesa todo su poder...

---------------

_- Basilik, ya vale, jajaja. - Rió juguetonamente la princesa mientras corría por el jardín del palacio._

_- No, jaja. Te atrapé. - La asió con sus fuertes brazos. El pelo marrón y largo de la muchacha fue apartado a un lado para depositar un beso tierno en su cuello. - Algún día, te atraparé para siempre y te haré mi compañera... Almiz... - _

_- Oh, ¿el gran Basilik, el conquistador de Vegetasei dispuesto a dejar su bohemia vida de mujeriego?. Tus admiradoras estarán súmamente deprimidas... - El saiyajin le dió la vuelta y la estrechó entre sus brazos mirándola con amor y dedicación._

_- Desde aquel día que nos besamos al atardecer, no hay otra mujer en mi vida que no tenga tus ojos... - Rozó con sus índices los párpados blancos de su rostro. - Tus mejillas... - Recorrió con su pulgar la mejilla de la princesa. - Tus labios... - Antes de que la besara se separó riendo. _

_Ripper sonrió volando hasta ella nuevamente y prosiguiendo su juego. El olor de las flores hermosas y enormes del jardín embriagaba el ambiente. - Te volví a atrapar. - Rió en alto al compás de su presa, que era todo un reto para él. - ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte de que soy sincero?. Os amo mi bella princesa... Mi Almiz... - _

_- Bueno... no se si serás suficientemente fuerte... - Coqueteó ella separándose nuevamente antes de que la besara. Dios sabe cuanto le estaba costando resistirse a él, pero su fama de rompecorazones la hacía ser cauta. No podía permitir que ne su lista de conquistas figurase la Princesa de los Saiyajins, sería una verguenza para ella y su familia._

_- ¿Dudas de mi fuerza?. Soy el Super Saiyajin Legendario... - Admitió con orgullo. - No hay un sólo saiyajin más poderoso y fuerte que yo. - _

_- Demuestraló. - Le retó divertida. - Deja que vea tu poder máximo. - Pidió esto últimomás por curiosidad que por seguir con sus coqueteos._

_- Ahora veras. - Comenzó a incrementar su poder. Se transformó en la primera forma, Almiz aplaudió, pasó a una segunda fase, la princesa se quedó impresionada por el derroche de fuerza que estaba presenciando, obtuvo la tercera y almiz contuvo la respiración por la emición, llegó a la cuarta. Todo el jardín estaba temblando._

_- Para, vas a destrozar todo. - Su sexto sentido le indicaba que no debía seguir ascendiendo de energía. Fue una imprudente al solicitarle esa demostración._

_- ¿No querías ver toda mi fuerza, 'princesa'?. - Algo en el tono de su voz la hizo estremecer. Sus ojos se volvieron fríos, su frente se estrechó en un surco rabioso. - AHHHH. - Con un grito alcanzó la última transformación._

_- DETENTE. - Gritó pero fue demasiado tarde. La onda expansiva la lanzó lejos y la risa maniaca del Legendario asoló el lugar. Su energía seguía creciendo y creciendo... todo quedó destruido, toda la gente, su planeta, su amada princesa... Les mató a todos. _

-----------------

- ¿Me vas a entrenar o no?. - El saiyajin salió de sus recuerdos tormentosos.

- No. - Contestó con simpleza y se dió media vuelta. Pan le atacó con furia y el la inmovilizó en una milésima de segundo. - Estás muy equivocada niña, el poder se alcanza en la mente, conjuntamente con el cuerpo. Es algo indivisible, y tú no estás preparada para tener más poder del que tienes, con la mentalidad que actualmente posees. -

- ¿Por qué la entrenabas a ella entonces?. -

- Mis motivaciones no son de tu incumbencia. Espero que sea la última vez que tengo que advertirte esto: No vuelvas a atacarme, el hecho de que alguien no acceda a tus deseos no te da derecho a pretender atacar a esa persona, si cometes el error de volver a hacerlo, me encargaré de que no puedas volver a pelear nunca más. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?. -

- Suéltame. - Gritó frustrada y enojada.

- Con mucho gusto. - Se desplomó en el suelo adolorida por el fuerte asimiento que había soportado sin rechistar siquiera.

Ripper se alejó por el pasillo. - Maldito seas... y maldita sea esa estúpida de Bra. No importa que no me quieras entrenar, no importa que me subestimes, tú y los demás, yo voy a conseguir el estado de Super saiyajin femenino, voy a superar a todos, incluso a tí, Ripper, y vuestra preciosa princesita mientras tanto, estará en los bracitos de su mama lloriqueando porque su vestidito se ha roto. -

-----------------------

Y justo se tenía que encontrar con ella, con la princesita...

- Hola. - Saludó Bra desganada por el esfuerzo del entrenamiento.

Pan veía rojo. ¿Estaba entrenando?. - ¿A quien has martirizado hoy con tus llantos, niña rica?. -

La peliazul la miró odiosamente. - Al menos yo no martirizo con mi aspecto de machorra. -

- Repíte eso. - Pan la cogió del cuello y la estampó contra la pared. Le aflojó la mano. - ¿Cómo soy?. -

- Disculpa... - Sonrió. - Es verdad que no eres una machorra, sino... TRAVESTI. - Repitió entre dientes la hija de Vegeta.

Pan la sujetó del cuello más fuerte. - BASTA. - La voz de su padre la hizo soltarla de golpe. - ¿Qué estás haciendo Pan, vengo a hablar con mi hija y me encuentro que está maltratando a su compañera de habitación, debería darte verguenza. -

- Me ha insultado. - Gritó para defenderse.

- Ella empezó a insultarme primero. - Masculló Bra furiosa.

- Pan, aunque te hubiera insultado, no tiene justificación tanta violencia... - Gohan suspiró con cansancio. - Ya no se que voy a hacer contigo, desde que dejaste los estudios estás de mal en peor. Pensé que cuando te decidiste a crear tu propio Dojo y a enseñar a otros cambiarías y te harías más sociable... Dime, ¿qué he hecho mal como padre?. - Bra se levantó y sin que la viera Gohan le dedicó a Pan una sonrisita irónica y triunfal.

Sintió que se le revolvía la sangre. - TE VOY A MATAR "PRINCESITA". -

- PAN. - Gritó Gohan rojo de la verguenza. - Espero que sea una broma eso que estás diciendo. - La expresion de su hija no dejaba dudas, no se trataba de ninguna broma, realmente quería matarla.

- Tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente. Siéntate. - A regañadientes obedeció.

Bra entró en la ducha, había quedado con su padre y no le podía fallar, ella sabía lo que la puntualidad significaba para él. Llega tarde un minuto y le encontrarás con un humor de perros rabiosos. Ya en la ducha se percató de un detalle. La adrenalina que había liberado en su discusión con Pan debía haber segregado algunos componentes reparadores. Misterios de la genética saiyajin. Ahora se sentía como nueva... Aunque una parte de su orgullo estaba seriamente dañada, si no hubiera intervenido Gohan la habría destrozado. Sintió un escalofrío.

Cuando salía de la habitación, y muy a disgusto de Gohan, que fue interrumpido en su filipica, Pan dedicó a su odiada amiga una última frase. - Siempre serás una perdedora, siempre te venceré Bra Vegeta Briefs... -

- PAN. -

- Puede que entrenes pero sólo conseguirás ser una verguenza de guerrera, la más débil de todos, el hazmereir de los saiyajins... -

- BASTA. - Gohan la agarró del brazo y la miró con dureza. - Esto no está bien. -

- No pasa nada, señor Gohan, comprendo que está frustrada porque no lográ convertirse en super Saiyajin y tiene que pagarla con alguien. - Contestó con aparente inocencia.

La respuesta no se dejó esperar. - Seguro que tu padre no puede soportar la verguenza de tener una hija tan cobarde como ... -

- YA ES SUFICIENTE. -

Bra se marchó aparentando reirse y no estar afectada por lo que le acababa de decir, pero interiormente estaba muy afectada. - Esa niñata engreida, esa machorra sin gusto, esa... Asshhh, como la odio... - Pero puso una máscara de felicidad cuando llegó al salón. Iba a ir de patrulla con su padre, le demostraría que podia estar orgulloso de ella.

-------------------

- Las señales son claras, ha llegado el fin de los tiempos, la batalla final, el Apocalipsis. - Explicó con solemnidad Tadeo en el centro del gran círculo en medio del bosque.

Un murmullo generalizado se difundió entre los presentes. Un hombre de unos 50 años y de aspecto sacerdotal, vestido con un traje de chaqueta oscuro y unas gafas de aumento tomó la palabra saliendo de la mutitud. - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro Tadeo?. Venimos luchando a los demonios muchos años, algunos de nosotros hemos ejercido el exorcismo antes de que tu siquiera caminases a gatas. Hemos presenciado los intentos de iglesias y sectas de todo tipo por sacar provecho del supuesto fin de los tiempos, hemos observado como idiotas de toda clase difundían mensajes por internet, adivinos proclamando la fecha del fin de los días, sin base científica alguna y... -

- ¿Crees que decimos esto por algún tipo de interéres personal?. Ni siquiera has contrastado las pruebas que aportamos. - Replicó Wassim alterado interrupiéndole.

- No estoy insinuando tal cosa, pero sois demasiado jóvenes e inexpertos. El incremento de los ataques de demonios no tienen por que significar el fin del mundo, eso es un síntoma claro de la sociedad corrompida en la que vivimos. -

Otro hombre sombrío, de escaso pelo castaño, labios finos, estatura baja y ojos pequeños intervino también. - Estoy deacuerdo en lo que dice Pablo. - El hombre de aspecto de sacerdote asintió en reconocimiento por su apoyo. - Cuando se tienen 20 o 30 años se piensa que se sabe todo, se goza de agilidad mental, es verdad... pero se carece de prudencia. Yo viví varias crisis demoniacas importantes. La de los años 20 fue terrible. -

Marron abrió los ojos asobrada. ¿Los años 20?. ¿Pero qué edad tendría ese hombre?. Aparentaba unos 40 tan sólo. - Y si nos remontamos más atrás... os sorprenderíais. Nadie querría más que yo que llegase el día del juicio final, creedme, pero el Mesías no ha nacido aún, lo cual significa que la profecía no puede cumplirse, ¿dónde está el anticristo eh?. Sea lo que sea lo que está sucediendo, se resolverá con dedicación y una dosis de esfuerzo doble. - El hombre se marchó y fue seguido de varias figuras encapuchadas.

Siebel sintió que le hervía la sangre, pero fue su hermana la que habló adelantándose. - Quizás es que quieres que se produzca el juicio... no en vano estás maldito, y sólo el día que todo acabe podrás descansar. Es una bonita estrategia la tuya, si convences a todo el mundo de que el diablo no existe, podrá actuar impunemente... si los vampiros no existen, nadie les molesta, si convences a todos de que el juicio final no llegará aún, nadie hará nada por evitarlo... además, el anticristo bien puede ser un demonio reencarnado, y en cuanto al mesias, en el apocalipsis se habla de la mujer embarazada, antes que del mesías en sí mismo... - El enigmático hombre siguió su camino sin mirar atrás pero se paró antes de dicir una frase.

- Si ha llegado la hora, ni tú ni nadie puede cambiar el sino, jovencita. - Las figuras encapuchadas y algunas otras de aspecto clerical se marcharon con él mermando la reunión, que aún continuó por otros que se quedaron, los más jóvenes de los reunidos.

Siebel habló. - No estamos presenciando un ciclo repetitivo, sino la culminación de un gran Ciclo. Longino y su clan de vampiros no van a sumarse a nosotros, pero no importa, era de esperar, siempre han estado entre el bien y el mal... pese a que últimamente se alimentan de sangre sintética, los abusos de su especie se dejan ver de cuando en cuando, casos aislados.. castigados por sus leyes... pero todos sabemos que los vampiros están más inclinados hacia el lado oscuro de la fuerza que hacia el del bien. El clan de los exorcistas tampoco nos ayudarán, ya escuchasteis a Pablo, son tan cuadriculados... Pero aún podemos recurrir a otros clanes que puedan sumarse a nosotros. Los templarios no han podido asistir a la reunión, ya sabeis que son casi inaccesibles, pero creo que podré contactar pronto con uno de ellos. - Marron se sentó para seguir escuchando. Desde luego que era increible. ¿Vampiros?. ¿Exorcistas?. ¿Templarios?. Era de locos... Pero una parte de sí misma la empujaba a seguir averiguando los entresijos de aquel submundo, aunque no podía dejar de alarmarse por lo que estaban tratando en la reunión: El Apocalipsis.

--------------------

Mientras tanto...

La calle comenzó a estrecharse. Padre e hija se frotaron los ojos a la vez. ¿Qué clase de fenómeno era aquel?. Los muros se estrechaban a los lados y las farolas se quebraban estallando en mil pedazos. - Ahh. - Bra chilló de miedo al sentir la oscuridad total.

- Tranquila. Estate atenta... - Bra respiraba aceleradamente. No podía pensar, no podía moverse. Oscuridad... El ambiente comenzó a hacerse denso, hacia un calor infernal y el aire olía a azufre. En el suelo se abrió una grieta, como un terremoto. De la grieta salió una niebla rojiza espesa, y el calor se hizo más intenso, junto con los olores nauseabundos.

- Parece que abao hay magma. PAPA. - Chilló.

- Concéntrate, puedes soportar ese calor sobradamente. - Vegeta la miró de reojo. "Maldita sea esta niña no está acostumbrada a la acción de la batalla, pero se va a tener que acostumbrar" - Nunca lucharás dos batallas iguales, tienes que estar preparada para lo que sea.

-------------------

_- ¿A qué jugamos?. - _

_- A las peleas. - _

_- No, mi abuela dice que ese juego no es para señoritas y mi madre dice que la última vez que jugamos a eso me rompiste el vestido y que nunca más juguemos a eso. - _

_- Lo que pasa es que como siempre te gano no quieres jugar conmigo. - U.U_

_- Eso es mentira, además yo juego para divertirme, me da igual ganar o no. - _

_- No te lo crees ni tú. Venga, ponte en guardia. Vamos a luchar como si tú fueras tu padre y yo mi abuelo. Aunque está claro que en ese caso seré yo quien ganaré, todos saben que mi abuelo es mucho más fuerte que tu padre. - _

_- MENTIRA. Mi padre es el más fuerte de todos. - _

_- NO. El más fuerte es mi abuelo Goku. - _

_- JA. No se llama Goku sino Kakarrotto. - _

_- A mi abuelo no le insultes TONTA. - _

_- Tonta lo serás tú. - Un puño voló hasta Bra haciendola caer a tierra con la nariz sangrandole._

_- ¿Decías?. - _

_La peliazul salió disparada hasta Pan, la cual la esquivó sin mayores dificultades y el puño de su oponente una y otra vez, El vestido que llevaba puesto se rompió en uno de los forcejeos. - Mira lo que has hecho. Has roto mi vestido nuevo. - Lloró. - Se lo voy a decir a mi papá. - Bra se marchó llorando por el jardín hasta que llegó a la cámara de gravedad de su papá. _

_- Papi, papiiiiii. - _

_- ¿Qué ha pasado?. Quién te ha golpeado. - Gritó furioso al ver la sangre de su nariz._

_- Ha sido Pan, Buaaaa, ella dijo que su abuelo era más fuerte que tú y que me iba a vencer siempre. - La frente de Vegeta se enfurruñó. _

_- Vuelve ahora mismo a temrinar lo que empezaste. Vas a luchar contra esa mocosa y la vas a vencer. No te atrevas a volver aquí hasta que hagas eso. - No pensó lo que dijo, sólo pensó en la rabia que sentía hacia su oponente, ni siquiera fue consciente del daño que había ocasionado en su princesa._

_- P...papá... pero ella... - _

_- HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO. VAMOS. - Gritó furioso. _

_La niña salió corriendo fuera. Era la primera vez que su padre le hablaba en ese tono. Pero volvió hasta donde estaba Pan, dispuesta a salvaguardar su orgullo, y a contentar a su padre. _

_- Tu abuelo Kakarotto es sólo un miserable insecto. - _

_- Te he dicho que a mi abuelo no le insulteeeeees princesa de la nada. - _

_Para ser una batalla de dos niñas, cualquiera diría que se trataba de una lucha a muerte. Pan acabó con apenas unos arañazos y Bra terminó con una muñeca rota, moratones y heridas por todo el cuerpo. Había resistido hasta el final pero no pudo aguantar más y se desplomó en el suelo llorando de rabia y verguenza por la paliza recibida._

_A lo lejos se escucharon voces. - PAAAN. Tenemos que volver a casa, vamooos. - Era Videl. La niña trató de ayudar a la peliazul a levantarse, pero ella se revolvió furiosa._

_- No quiero verte en mi casa nunca jamás. - Dijo con frialdad. - Vete y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. Ya no somos amigas, jamás seremos amigas. - _

_Pan aguanto un par de lágrimas en los ojos. - Bien, como quieras, de todos modos no me sirves ni como saco de entrenamiento. - Se marchó corriendo para que no le viera las lágrimas mientras que Bra quedó en el suelo llorando su derrota con una amargura imposible de describir._

_Cuando se pudo levantar fue a la cámara de gravedad de su padre. - Papá... - Los ojos oscuros se le clavaron analizando el estado en que se encontraba, pero no movió un sólo dedo por abrazarla o curarla. Su mirada era fría, desencajada._

_- ¿Venciste?. - La pregunta fatídica se clavó como un puñal._

_- Si. - Mintió. Vegeta sonrió, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a curarla. Bra sintió que esa mentira era por una buena causa, pero a la vez el terrible miedo de volver a sentir esa ira, esa rabia, esa mirada fría de su padre, su héroe, hacia ella, le aterro de tal manera que sentía ansiedad sólo de pensar que descubriera la verdad. Cuando Bulma vió el estropicio armó un escándalo tal que Bra tuvo la excusa perfecta para no tener que pelear nunca más. Pan cumplió su palabra, y nunca más volvió a visitar a su ex amiga Bra. El orgullo de los saiyajins era así de tremendo, pero a la vez, las veces que se veían, la tensión entre ambas era tan grande, que acababan por decirse toda serie de improperios diversos._

--------------

No podía defraudar a su padre. - PAPA. - Gritó. - Me siento mal. -

- ¿Qué te pasa?. - El saiyajin ascendió en el aire junto con su hija alejándose del núcleo de la presencia.

- Me siento muy mal de pronto, no se que me pasa, de verdad, me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo y todo... -

Vegeta no sabía qué pensar. "¿Habría sido demasiado duro el entrenamiento para ella?." - Está bien, vete al bunquer, yo me encargaré de esto.

Bra agachó la mirada y salió volando como le dijo su padre. Por dentro la verguenza y la pena la carcomían. No podía defraudarle, no podía dejar que viera lo patética que era. Había sido una mala idea pedirle que la entrenase, y pedirle ir a patrullar juntos.

---------------

- Trunks, deja que duerma en tu cuarto, por favor... -

Su hermano se cruzó de brazos. - No. -

- Por favor, aqui no hay ningún otro cuarto libre, no querrás que comparta cuarto con Krilin y C18. - Se cruzó de brazos también.

Trunks puso una mueca. Ver a esos dos en acción en cama debía ser traumático. Sacudió su cabeza. - Pero a que viene tanto drama, tu tienes una habitacion, vete a la tuya. -

- NO. No soporto a Pan. No la soporto, prefiero dormir ahí fuera antes que compartir habitación con ella. -

- Realmente tiene mal genio Panny jajaja. - Rió Trunks recordando sus altercados últimos con el caracter fuerte de la muchacha.

- No te rías. - Advirtió la peliazul.

- Mira Bra, aquí compartimos habitación dos hombres y no hay sitio para una ... -

- ¿Y Ripper?. Pensé que estaba con vosotros. -

- Nah, nunca viene a dormir aquí, su cama está vacía. - La mirada de su hermana de lo dijo todo. - Ah nooo, nononono, no vas a dormir en la cama de Ripper. -

- ¿Por qué no, el no la utiliza, lo acabas de decir. -

- Mira Bra, no puedes dormir aquí, ¿y si se nos ocurre dormir desnudos eh?. -

- Bah, ya te he visto desnudo antes, somos hermanos, no me voy a asustar jajaja. -

- ¿Y si es Goten?. - ¬.¬

Bra se sonrojó de arriba a abajo. - Hablaré con él. Ya verás como no le importa que compartamos cuarto. - Corrió fuera del cuarto antes de que su hermano pudiera alegar algo en contra.

----------------

Esa noche...

- No se como se te ocurrió decirle que no te importaba, Goten. - Comentó con resentimiento mirando a su hermana dormida en la cama que hasta ese día estaba desocupada.

- Déjala, mi sobrina es una gran chica, pero tiene un caracter bastante insufrible, la comprendo, se llevan fatal, es mejor que estén separadas, además Gohan pensó que era buena idea. -

- ¿A tí no te gustará mi hermana no?. - ¬.¬

- Vamos Trunks, jajajajaja no seas loco, es como si fuese mi propia hermana, si la he visto nacer, qué cosas tienes. -

No estaba dormida aunque lo parecía. Enterró la cara en la almohada y procuró que sus sollozos fueran silenciosos. Pero tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparse... porque el siguiente día no tendría escapatoria, tendría que patrullar con su padre y no podría tener excusas... ¿o si?. Ya tenía un plan en mente... iba a ir sóla de patrulla, así se atrevería quizás a enfrentarse con los demonios, sin la presión de los ojos de su padre exigiéndole una victoria a toda costa. Si salía corriendo nadie le recriminaria, si les vencía, sabría que podía ir a patrullar con si papa querido. El sueño la venció.

Despertó a media noche. Un ruido infernal asolaba la habitación. "¿Goten ronca?". O.O

-----------------

Runliney, aquí tienes la continuación de los frikis de los que hablas jeje

Piamona, ¿periodo de castigo?. Eso suena a mazmorra de la Edad Media joer.

Bulnatt, Fic, Chat, Foro, aquí hacemos de todo ¿verdad? jajaja, que gracia. Y lo bien que lo pasamos...

Jeszas, la verdad es que no hay muchas chicas casadas en esto de los fics, pero bueno, también es porque yo ya tengo veintilhvcñuvC años y eso condiciona un poco. Ejem. Marron de momento, está con el otro grupo tan raro averiguando cosas útiles.

Karo, me encantaría ver esos capitulitos de los que hablas, a ver si coincidimos en el msn, leñes... algunas cosas las tengo medio olvidadas ya...

Kawaii, espero que encontrases los lirics que querías y que todo saliera genial, escríbeme y me cuentas "pedorra". Juas.

Patybra, si odias a Pan, este es tu fic porque le va a tocar tomar un camino equivocado, ella no es mala, pero va a elegir un mal camino, ya verás, lo que pasa es que alguien tratará de hacerla recapacitar.

Shadir, Bulma es hasta más exigente que Chichi, y tiene un caracter igual de explosivo, sólo que Chichi es la típica sobreprotectora y Bulma es más bien del tipo "happy alocada".

Rina, guarda los dardos, que aún no está todo dicho a ver que pasa cuando Bra haga su incursión en solitario ¿eh?.


	11. Trucos sucios

**Capítulo 11: Trucos sucios.**

Despertó como si la hubieran apaleado, tenía agujetas hasta en las pestañas, le dolía incluso parpadear. Su padre no había exagerado en absoluto. - Ayyy. - Se quejó como alma en pena moviéndose con poca ceremonia fuera de la cama. Y encima la mitad de la noche no había podido dormir por culpa de los ronquidos de Goten. Bueno, así tenía una excusa para no desear casarse con él, si fuera su esposa, tendría que soportar sus ronquidos cada noche. Gimió. Igualmente tendría que soportar sus ronquidos cada noche... y para colmo no era ni su novia. - Ayyy. -

- ¿Qué?. ¿Mala noche hermanita?. - Trunks tenía una de esas miradas que decían 'te dije que no lo hicieras'.

Bra le dedicó una de esas miradas cínicas de 'a mi no me la ganas'. - Que va... hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien. - Mintió. Si pensaba que la iba a echar de la habitación estaba equivocado.

- Por cierto... papá no está muy feliz al saber que has cambiado de cuarto. - Sonrió espléndidamente.

- ¿Se lo has dicho?. ¿COMO HAS PODIDO? AHHHSS. -

- ¿Acaso era algo malo?. No sabía que fuese un secreto... -

Bra se puso azul. - ¿Dónde está Goten?. -

- Ah, pues... me parece que entrenando con papá... - Trunks se desplomó en la cama riendo a carcajadas y Bra corrió a toda velocidad al lugar del fatídico entrenamiento.

------------------------------

En la cámara de gravedad, minutos antes, cierto padre demasiado celoso tenía sostenido a Goten por la espalda, con su brazo ahorcándole el cuello, privándole de cualquier movimiento posible.

- Así que a tí no te importaba que mi hija durmiera en tu misma habitación, qué buena persona eres... INSECTO. -

- S...se...señor Vegeta... Juro que Bra es como una hermana para mí. -

- Si, claro. - De repente el príncipe sonrió, soltó al chico y lo estampó boca arriba contra la pared. Goten se puso de todos los colores. - Mi hija siempre quiso tener una hermana... Quizás se lo podría conceder... - El muchacho tembló y tragó saliba.

Vegeta levantó su mano en dirección hacia su entrepierna. Goten cruzó las piernas desesperado. - No por favor, eso noooo. - El Príncipe rió como un psicópata.

- DETENTE. - Ripper intervino. - Suelta al chico. - Advirtió amenazante.

- No te metas en esto, no es asunto tuyo. - Contestó frunciendo el ceño.

- PAPA. - Gritó la peliazul corriendo hasta él. - Goten no tiene la culpa, quise cambiarme de habitación porque no soporto a Pan. -

La miró de reojo. - Mientes. - Incrementó la bola de energía.

- Ahhh. - Chilló de rabia. - Es... es verdad que Goten me gustaba... - Gruñido de su padre.

Ripper susurró. - No creo que eso ayude a solventar la situación, princesa. -

- CALLATE. - ¬.¬ - Pero ya no me gusta, porque... porque... RONCA, RONCA MUCHO. - (Gota de sudor en todos los presentes)

Vegeta aumentó la bola de energía nuevamente. - VAS A MORIR MISERABLE. -

- PARA. - Gritó Ripper dispuesto a intervenir. - ¿Acaso quieres que castren a tu amigo, muchacha?. - Susurró mirándola de reojo.

Bra se puso a llorar de humillación y rabia. - GOTEN AMABA A MARRON. - Vegeta la miró sorprendido frenando sus acciones. Tenía una expresión tan trastornada y dolorosa que casi sintió deseos de parar aquella locura.

Frunció el ceño, iba a temrinar lo que empezó. Siendo blando con su hija sólo había conseguido malcriarla. - Marron está muerta. -

La peliazul contuvo sus lágrimas y las cambió por rabia. - La noche que la asesinaron yo estaba discutiendo con ella porque le correspondía en sus sentimientos. No quería aceptar que yo pudiera amarle TANTO, y él no sintiera NADA por MI. - Sus puños estaban tan apretados que la sangre brotó de ellos al clavarse las uñas en las palmas, manchando el suelo de la cámara de rojo.

- LA MATARON. - Gritó. - Era mi mejor amiga y MURIO, y lo último que le dije eran groserías. - Su nivel de energía comenzó a subir inesperadamente. - Y LA PERDI PARA SIEMPRE. -

Vegeta la empujó un poco más. - Pues ahora vas a perder a este miserable. - La increpó. - ¿Preparado para morir insecto?. -

- RIPPER DETEN ESTOOOOOOOOO. - La ira la invadió.

Ripper se encogió de hombros - Si tanto le quieres, ve tú a ayudarlo. - Se cruzó de brazos impunemente. Bra le miró como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba. El saiyajin desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

Goten rezó otro rosario, Vegeta sonrió, y comenzó a golpear a Goten propinándole un castigo durísimo. - NOOOOOOOOOOO. - Bra estalló en furia.

- Lucha contra mi si te atreves MOCOSA. Tu amigo va a morir igual que esa niña estúpida con la que sólo te metías en problemas. - La bola de energía se incrementó dispuesta a atravesar la entrepierna del malogrado muchacho, que rezaba sus últimas oraciones.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Se lanzó hasta su padre con un grito de furia y rabia. Le encajó un puño en la mandívula y lo envió a volar lejos de Goten. Vegeta sonrió lamiendo la sangre de su labio, se frenó en el aire y comenzó a lucharla.

Goten se arrastró con la ayuda de Ripper fuera de la cámara de gravedad. Sus piernas cruzaditas aún por instinto. - No te preocupes chico, creo que tu 'pajarito' está a salvo. Jajaja. - Se burló el saiyajin dándole una palmadita en la espalda que lo estampó en la pared, para dedicarse a observar el espectáculo.

- Por fin está despertando el verdadero poder de la Princesa. - Susurró para sí mismo. Sonrió. Ese viejo zorro... Todo había sido una treta de Vegeta. No podía dudarse que era un estratega fantástico. Se percató de los sentimientos de ella hacia el muchacho y creó este drama para hacerla creer que estaba en peligro. De ese modo podría desatar la ira necesaria para que surgiera el Super Saiyajin dentro de ella. Un plan fantástico.

El resto de la cuadrilla entró corriendo en la habitación asombrados por la fuerza que acababa de ascender. Pan miró dentro de la cámara de gravedad. Su corazón latió más fuerte que se costumbre, su respiración parecía ser más intensa. Ella, esa niñata se había transformado en Super Saiyajin. Se marchó del bunquer llorando de rabia y celos. Mientras tanto, detrás de la puerta se escuchó un gemido. Gohan la abrió. Incrustado en la pared como una hoja estaba su hermano, mirándole con una sonrisa extraña, que parecía una mueca entre feliz y atontado. Arqueó una ceja. - Goten ya eres mayorcito para jugar al escondite ¿no crees?. -

------------------------

Pan voló lejos de allí, tenía que tomar aire, sentía que su mundo se desmoronaba, todo su esfuerzo, toda su lucha, todo se había estropeado. Entonces lo vió, fue una sombra volando cerca de ella, su sonrisa, su pelo, su ropa. Detuvo su paso y voló siguiendo la figura que estaba a lo lejos. Ambos pararon en una isla cercana. Pan tenía los ojos llorosos. Sonrió, era él. Había vuelto. - ABUELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - Se lanzó hasta él, que estaba en su forma adulta, joven.

- PAN. - Abuelo y nieta se fundieron en un abrazo.

- Todos decían que te habías marchado para siempre, pero yo sabía que volverías, siempre lo dije, no querían creerme, pero yo sabía que era verdad. - Lloró sobre su hombro. - Cuando la abuela te vea se va a poner muy contenta, papá, tio Goten, todos estarán tan contentos de tu vuelta... ahora todo está ganado, tú podrás vencer al Master. Yo te ayudaré. -

La ilusión de la chiquilla fue rota con la mirada seria de Goku. - Pan, no es tan sencillo. -

- Pero tú eres el más fuerte de todos, tú puedes vencer a cualquier enemigo, eres el mejor. -

- Ojalá fuera así, pero por desgracia no lo es. Escuchame bien, no quiero que le digas a nadie que me has visto, va a ser un secreto entre los dos, ¿deacuerdo?. -

- Pero... la abuela... ellla... -

- Tendrá que comprenderlo. - Sonrió. - Tenemos que entrenarnos para la batalla. -

- ¿Me entrenarás?. ¿Me enseñarás como llegar a transformarme en Super Saiyajin?. -

- Claro. - Pan le abrazó. - Pero necesito que me jures solemnemente guardar todo esto en secreto. -

- No comprendo... -

- No me pidas explicaciones, es complejo de explicar, por favor, sólo haz lo que te digo. - Agachó la mirada.

- Está bien, LO JURO. - Goku volvió a sonreir. - ¿Cómo es que no siento tu energía abuelo?. ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? -

- Es una nueva técnica que he aprendido. Lo segundo te lo contaré cuando venzamos al enemigo. De momento, creo que podremos comenzar a entrenar. ¿No crees?. - Revolvió su pelo juguetonamente.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. - Saltó contenta y feliz.

---------------------------

Después de 1 hora de lucha intensa, Bra sintió que su energía comenzaba a drenarse. Su pelo, que curiosamente era rubio y levemente más voluminoso, sin llegar a encresparse con la misma forma que el de los guerreros masculinos, volvió al azul, sus ojos apagaron la llama de fuego ceruleano para volver al color cielo de siempre. Vegeta la sostuvo. - Está bien, dado que has luchado honorablemente, no mataré a ese insecto. - Con una sonrisa de triunfo el cansancio la envolvió en los dulces brazos del reparador sueño.

-------------------------

En un sótano repleto de símbolos extraños, una figura permanecía arrodillada frente a un altar con una cruz invertida y un fuego encendido en el cual se dibujaban los rasgos terribles del príncipe de los demonios.

- Señor, el plan está funcionando a la perfección, mi nieta pronto entrará a formar parte de vuestro ejército. Espero que se le conceda el puesto que merece. No en vano pronto os traerá la gema rubidiscente. -

- No adelantes acontecimientos, cuando cumpla su cometido, determinaré qué destino correrá. Quizás sea conveniente organizar su boda con alguno de mis lugartenientes... tengo entendido que es hermosa. O quizás yo mismo la despose, ya veremos... -

- Oh, s...sería un gran honor. -

La cara desapareció del fuego. La figura arrodillada se levantó y un rostro sonriente le saludó. - Estás haciendolo muy bien, así podrás salvarla de una muerte segura... -

- Sólo quiero su bien. -

- Oh, tendrá todos los lujos inimaginables, gozará de una vida de ensueño, será siempre joven, hermosa y bella, jamás padecerá enfermedades, ni tendrá que soportar que alguien le diga lo que debe hacer. Tendrá coortes de esclavos a su servicio, y mandará sobre miles de demonios para su ejército propio. Adquirirá poderes inimaginables... Si se casa con el señor Belcebú, será la princesa de los demonios. -

- Si, estoy haciendo lo correcto. - Mr Satán salió a tomar el aire al jardín. Sus ojos tenían una mirada extraña y maléfica. Su nieta, la princesa de todos los demonios. Y él sería el abuelo de la princesa, todos le admirarían, porque el será nuevamente el salvador de la Tierra. Se lo prometieron, dejarían de castigar el planeta Tierra y le concederían la soberanía a él, además de la juventud eterna, por no hablar de poderes especiales como los de Goku. El siempre había querido ser el abuelo preferido de Pan, pero ella estaba encariñada con su otro abuelo, ahora cambiaría todo. Y la protegería de morir... sobre todo eso. Si, estaba actuando correctamente. Si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él.

--------------------

- Los 7 clanes han sido avisados, les hemos enviado una carta a cada uno, hemos cumplido lo que debíamos, ya no podemos hacer más que enfrentarnos a lo que viene. -

- Tadeo, tengo un poco de miedo. - Reconoció Lena.

Wassim la abrazó. - Vamos, no te preocupes, ya verás como ganaremos. Está escrito. -

- Lo que está escrito es que hay que luchar para ganar, si no se lucha no se gana. - Aclaró Siebel frunciendo el ceño.

- Tiene razón, vamos... tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. -

_Noticias de última hora. (Se ve el telediario)._

_Los miembros de la ONU están reunidos para tratar acerca de la posible incursión de Estados Unidos en Iran. China se opone de lleno a esta medida. Estados Unidos está dispuesto a intervenir, si es necesario, contra las indicaciones de la ONU, ya que asegura que ese país de tendencia extremista islámica, ha acumulado armamento nuclear de modo ilegal, y que está comenzando a acumular armas químicas. El gobierno de Iran está dispuesto a probar que su programa nuclear es pacífico y niega estar fabricando armas de destrucción masiva, a la vez que denuncia que los productores de las mismas son empresas de paises pertenecientes a Europa y sobre todo Estados Unidos, como aportaron en su día mediante pruebas, un tiempo después de la incursión en Irak._

- Es una señal, es el segundo sello. Si la guerra contra Iran estalla podría producirse la tercera guerra mundial. - Declaró Wassim alterado.

- No, no creo que eso lo ocasione, tendrían que confluir muchas más incidencias. Además, si este fuera el segundo sello, el primer sello, el del caballero blanco, el terrible que vive matando demonios debería haber surgido ya... y lo sabríamos... -

"Ripper". Susurró Marron.

- Lena tiene razón no debemos dejarnos llevar por la pasión. Hay que tener la cabeza fría podemos leer nuevamente el Apocalipsis de Juan, quizás tendríamos un poco más de inspiración. - Declaró Siebel.

" Ahora resulta que me voy a hacer experta en política internacional y en textos bíblicos... mira por donde..." Rió Marron.

- Lena, tu eres casi experta en política internacional, no seas sarcástica. -

- ¿Y yo que he dicho?. - La muchacha se encogió de hombros asombrada por la protesta de Tadeo.

"Ayyy DIOS MIO, Puedes escucharmeeee SIIIIIIIIIIIIII". Gritó Marron.

- ¿Habeis escuchado eso?. - (Gota de sudor en los presentes).

- Ejem, quizás... ¿deberías descansar?. Tadeo... - Rió Wassim.

"QUÉ DESCANSAR NI DESCANSAR. Para uno que me escucha. TADEO, NI TE ATREVAS A DESCANSAR AHORA." Chilló la rubia loca de alegría. Alguien le escuchaba y además era guapísimoooooooo. Tenía el culo mejor hecho que había visto en toda su vida. Ops. Espero que no escuche lo que pienso también...

-----------------------

- Bueno... ha llegado la hora de la verdad... saldré a patrullar solita... ahora soy una super saiyajin, no tengo que tener miedo de ningún demonio, ¿verdad?. - Bra salió del bunquer decidida a pasar su gran prueba de fuego.

-----------------------

Jeszas, aquí va esa actualizacion. Lo que dices de Pan es cierto, de hecho en todos mis fics la presento de otro modo, a Bra también, pero todo tiene un por qué. Lo que si quiere dejar claro es que a mi el personaje de Pan me cae bien, y creo que es una gran chica, de hecho va a tener cierto protagonismo en el Fic, y va a correr un gran peligro... aunque ve a jugar del lado de los malos también, lo siento, pero hay que darle emoción al asunto... ¿eh?.

Shadir, ya ves que Marron la pobre va a tener un respiro y estos cazadores van a descubrir una cosa importantísima.

Runliney, con la gripe estoy muy mal, porque no dejo de tener fiebre de modo intermitente y llevo 4 días de espanto, de verdad, desesperadísima... y ni siquiera puedo escribir, porque cuando me da fiebre me dan los mareos y lo único que puedo es echarme, que horrible.

Majin Lu, me encanta tu sentido del humor, jajajajajaja Así que te da terror eso de Goten roncando, que risa.

Patybra, lo que dices de los virus va con doble sentido, jeje. No hace falta ni que me lo digas. Toy desesperada con los virus.


	12. Mintiendo a papá por una buena causa

Capítulo 12: Mintiendo a papá por una buena causa.

- Bueno... ha llegado la hora de la verdad... saldré a patrullar solita... ahora soy una super saiyajin, no tengo que tener miedo de ningún demonio, ¿verdad?. - Bra salió del bunquer decidida a pasar su gran prueba de fuego.

Ya había anochecido y había un viento frío que helaba todo el cuerpo. A todos los efectos, según le dijo a su padre, hoy estaría patrullando con Uub y Goten. Se escudó en la treta que había soportado para transformarse en super Saiyajin y Vegeta, después de darle una nueva advertencia de dejar de perseguir al inutil hijo de Kakarotto, la dejó marchar. No es que le agradase mentir, es que realmente ella iba a patrullar con ellos pero pensó en el último momento cambiar de planes... ¿Si repetía eso acabaría por creerselo?.

- Si lo consigo, seguiré entrenando y si no lo logro, me dedicaré a a ayudar a mamá y olvidaré por completo esto de entrenar. No sirve de nada que entrene si luego no soy capaz de superar el miedo al enemigo. Tengo que lograrlo. - Un ki elevado llamó la atención. - Quién estará patrullando por allí. Ay. Tengo que trabajar eso de reconocer el ki adecuadamente, la verdad es que no tengo mucha práctica con eso... - Se acercó al foco de emisión de energía.

La batalla había comenzando entre más de una veintena de demonios y Ripper. Seguramente había descubierto una especie de reunión de ellos y los había atacado por sorpresa. Era curiosa la capacidad que tenía ese saiyajin para detectarlos. Por regla general, hasta a su padre le costaba detectarlos cuando no estaban con actividad. Se ocultaban muy bien.

Ripper utilizaba su espada con una magistralidad tremenda. - Es fantástico... Eh yo también quiero un chacharro de esos... así enfrentarse a los demonios es bastante más llevadero. No es lo mismo matarles con las manos que hacerlo con una espada u otra clase de arma. Hmp. Ahhh. Cuidado... -

Un demonio eléctrico había enviado una descarga imprevista a Ripper. El guerrero aguantó la ráfaga, se transformó en super saiyajin primera fase, y siguió luchando. - Es imposible, continuan saliendo demonios de todas partes. - De una grieta en el suelo salían unos terribles monstruos. - Esos no son como los que habíamos estado luchando, parecen guerreros... Debería ayudarle... pero si me meto en esa batalla puede que sólo le entorpezca más, además parece que se las arregla bien solo. Quisiera tener esa capacidad... No, no voy a ser cobarde, tengo que ser fuerte. - Echó un pie adelante. - Voy a ir... ¿Eh?. ¿Qué es eso?. -

Unos metros detrás de la contienda sangrienta, una nube de polvo materializó a dos demonios que miraban la escena desde lejos riéndose. Uno de ellos, estaba vestido completamente de negro, su cara era berrugosa y desvahida, en su cabeza, dos cuernos caprinos adornaban una cabellera con escaso pelo, aunque largo. Este demobio, de un porte de más de 2 metros de alto, comenzó a acumular energía. - Piensan atacarle por la espalda, cobardes... Ahora vereis. - Bra se lanzó hasta ellos que no esperaban su incursión, y lanzó bastante lejos al que estaba acumulando energía.

Mientras tanto, de la grieta salían cientos de demonios que comenzaron a rodear al saiyajin. Formaron un círculo a su alrededor, Ripper afianzó el agarre de su espada y con una sonrisa y un grito feroz en un giro casi invisible para cualquier ojo, destripó a los demonios que conformaban el círculo aterrados. Sus intestinos se rociaron por sobre los cadáveres del suelo. Ripper se elevó en el aire y la batalla continuó desigual en número, pero compensada en fuerza dado que el saiyain había ascendido a su primera transformación.

La joven Briefs luchaba con garra y potencia aunque su oponente parecía soportar perfectamente todos sus ataques. Una serie de puñetazos, luego un juego de patadas a toda velocidad. Seguida de un lanzamiento de kis en masa. - Jia jia jia jia jia jia jia jia. - La nube se disipó y el monstruo seguía sonriendo detrás de la misma.

Bra frunció el ceño, comenzó a acumular energía para transformarse en super saiyajin. De repente el otro diablo se le apareció en la espalda y le susurró al oído. - Oye niña, ¿a qué juegas?. - Este último tenía considerable belleza masculina y aspecto humanoide. Su pelo era negro, y sus ojos verdes y profundos. Bra se desconcentró una décima de segundo y el contrincante aprovechó para golpearla en el estómago duramente. Su puño tenía una fuerza tremenda. La peliazul se desplomó en el suelo tratando de respirar y un reguero de sangre salió de su boca. La energía que había acumulado se le había disipado de repente.

- Una mujer tan hermosa como tú no debería ir jugando a las peleas... - Bra avanzó un pie y comenzó a levantarse llena de rabia, pero el demonio puso un pie en su cabeza y comenzó a aplastar su craneo cruelmente.

- Una novata... Bah. - Se burló el demonio humanoide agachándose para mirarla más de cerca. - Aunque es hermosa... - Reconoció recorriendo su espalda con un dedo.

- Señor, ¿puedo jugar con ella un rato?. Parece que tiene caracter... - Se adelantó el demonio de cara deforme que estaba a su lado.

El humanoide aspiró su olor. - Huele a virgen... no se si merece que te la ceda y me prive de desflorarla yo mismo... - El demonio agachó la mirada. - Pero por desgracia debo enfrentarme con ese renegado de los infiernos... -

- ¿Ripper, mi señor?. -

- No. Ripper nunca fue un demonio después de todo, además ese tiene los días contados, el Supremo ha enviado a quien acabará definitivamente con él. Llegará pronto. Jaja. Pero ese miserable de Piccolo pagará muy cara su osadía de unirse en contra del Master. - Alzó el vuelo y partió lejos.

El demonio se acercó a Bra con ojos lividinosos, y la cogió del pelo arrastrándola. "Esta vez no... no van a poder conmigo..." - Jiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. - Saltando con agilidad felina, le dió una patada en las costillas. El demonio se tambaleó gruñendo por el dolor. - ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta fuerza humana?. -

- Ya ves idiota. - Bra se cruzó de brazos orgullosa. - Nunca debes subestimar.. al... enemigo... - Le encajó la rodilla en la entrepierna antes de que pudiera siquiera contestar. - Ops, chico... sonó a que se te rompió algo por ahí abajo. -

Pero a pesar del dolor, el malvado sonrió y sus ojos brillaron unos instantes. Demasiado tarde se dió cuenta de que un demonio eléctrico la tenía a tiro. - AHHHHHHHHH. - La descarga fue terrible. ¿Cómo podía soportarlo Ripper?. Luchó por permanecer consciente. Odió reconocer su ausencia de preparación en cuanto a la detección del enemigo, había sido un fallo muy gordo. Pero tenía que salir de esa, era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Algo la había agarrado del tobillo. ¿Qué era?. Bra palideció al bajar los ojos. Era una serpiente, varias serpientes. ¿Por qué siempre le tocaban a ella los insectos y los animales odiosos?. - AHHHHHHHHHHH. - Dos de ellas la mordieron al mismo tiempo y su vista se nubló definitivamente al sentir una nueva descarga eléctrica.

La llevaron a una cueva subterranea. Allí debían haber cientos de demonios esperando para salir. Un grupo de ellos comenzó a pelearse por la posesión de la mujer. Cuando alguno iba a conseguirla, otro le asesinaba impunemente. La revuelta finalizó de pronto cuando un demonio enorme, de ojos rojos y piel lagartoide verde, gruñó como un dragón. Su cola de reptil se retorció detrás de él.

El grupo de apartó cediendole el botín inmediatamente. El monstruo cogió a la chica y se la llevó a un lugar más privado. Bra sintió que iba recobrando la consciencia poco a poco.

La bestia le rompió la ropa de cuajo. La peliazul comenzó a temblar y su corazón le dió un vuelco al sentir los dientes afilados del malvado en su pierna. La había mordido. La adrenalina que su sistema defensivo comenzó a destilar la terminó por despejar y de un golpe de ki inesperado, le voló la cabeza al demonio, el cual ni siquiera vio venir el ataque. Ella misma se sorprendió de haber obrado semejante golpe. Suerte o no, era su primer demonio, y además era de los más feos.

Cogió una capa y se la puso para cubrir su desnudez. El hecho de que fuese oscura le otorgaba una ventaja extra. Debía recordarlo la vez próxima, cambiaría su ropa por otra de color negro u azul oscuro. La roja no es demasiado discreta...

Cuando salió del escondrijo donde estaba quedó impresionada. Aquello parecía un palacio infernal dentro de la tierra. Era una especie de fundición para fabricar armas. Aquellos demonios eran definitivamente distintos a los que ella había conocido antes, debían ser los del tipo guerrero de los que hablaba Ripper. _"Aparecen en legiones, sus grupos son numerosísimos y están comandados por demonios poderosos.". _Las palabras del muchacho resonaron en su cabeza recordándole el peligro en que estaba metida en esos momentos.

¿Cómo podría salir de allí?. Aquel lugar era toda una fortaleza y estaba vigilada por monstruos en todas partes. Tenía que inventar algo. Quizás... si. - ahhhhhhhhh aahhhhhhh. - Comenzó a acumular energía y lanzó un ataque de ki en la dirección opuesta a si misma. Una mole de rocas del techo comenzaron a desplomarse contra el suelo. La enorme grieta se corrió rápidamente con un sonido estruendoso, y pronto, la lluvia de piedras asolaba la fortaleza. Bra sonrió y se acurrucó en la pared escalando para no ser detectada.

Llegó a un rellano y observó un pasillo. lo siguió, y al final de este había una sala construida toda de marmol negro. Caminó hacia allí con cautela. Se escondió en un pilar mientras que una cuadrilla de demonios corrieron a ayudar con el lío de abajo. Otro grupo venía en su dirección. Buscó con la mirada, había una puerta... Bra entró con rapidez y sigilo. El lujo era tremendo. Una gran cama de sábanas rojas de seda, muebles de gran lujo y refinamiento digno de un Rey. ¿Dónde estaba?. Ese parecía un lugar muy distinto a todo lo anterior. En el lateral de la habitación había un cofre. Mordió su labio. Seguramente no debía abrirlo, pero es que parecía contener algo importante... así que se acercó. La llave no estaba, no podía abrirlo ni usando toda su fuerza, de modo que no habia manera de conseguir forzarlo, aunque seguro que su madre sabía el modo. - Me lo llevaré de recuerdo. - Replicó feliz. El cofre no era muy grande, apenas era del tamaño de un libro enciclopédico así que llevarlo no era difícil.

- Y ahora a salir de aquí... Ay. - Suspiró. Eso es más complicado...

Escuchó voces fuera de la puerta y se escondió debajo de la cama. No entraban. Su corazón latía fuerte. Si la pillaban allí dentro y llevándose semeante souvenir, las llevaba claras. La puerta se abrió. - Idiotas, hay que encontrarla, no quiero que nadie toque a esa mujer por nada del mundo, debe permanecer virgen. - Bra escuchaba atentamente. ¿Se referían a ella?. Bajó su nivel de energía al máximo, utilizó su concentración para ralentizar su organismo. Una pulga emitiría más energía. Siempre le gustó ganar al escondite a su hermano.

El demonio caminó dentro de la habitación. Podía escuchar sus pasos acercándose cada vez más. Bra se forzó a ni siquiera respirar. Cuando era pequeña jugaba a aguantar la respiración en la piscina, eso se le daba bien. Se imaginaría que estaba en la piscina de casa, jugando con su familia en un bonito día de verano. Sintió un bulto sobre la cama. Nah, ese era Trunks que estaba saltando al agua.

Su pierna estaba comenzando a molestar severamente. Pero había que aguantar el tirón. Escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente. - Señor, parece que la portadora de la gema rubidiscente se ha fugado. - La voz sonaba temblorosa.

Escuchó el sonido de huesos quebrándose y el grito del hombre. - Dime, y contesta con sinceridad... ¿alguien ha desflorado a la virgen?. -

- No, señor. Ahhhhh. Lo juro. Se entregó a Kragonias, el monstruo, porque la reclamó, pero ha aparecido sin cabeza, ella debió matarlo. -

- Espero que estés en lo cierto, porque el Master se enfadaría muchísimo si esa muchacha pierde la virginidad antes de cedernos la gema rubidiscente. -

- No por favor... no me mate Amo, prometo ser mejor siervo. NOO. NOOOOOOOOOO. - Chilló. Luego se escuchó el sonido de otros huesos rompiéndose brutalmente y seguidamente la caida de un cuerpo al suelo. Bra se sobresaltó, pero logró calmarse.

- Limpiad esta basura. Cuando vuelva a la habitación no quiero ver ni una sóla mancha de porquería en el suelo. - Bra tomó aire cuando escuchó que caminaba fuera de la sala.

Asomó la cabeza.Tenía que escapar en ese momento, antes de que llegaran a limpiar el cuerpo del muerto. Se armó de valor y salió de su escondite. Salió al pasillo llevando con ella el cofre bien escondido bajo la enorme capa. Vio a unos guardias que charlaban con animo jocoso y comentaban algo de ir a violar a algunas furcias humanas. Tragó saliva, pero si quería salir tendría que seguir a esos degenerados, ellos sabían el camino de vuelta.

Alguien volvió a la habitación recapacitando acerca de cierto objeto fuera de su lugar... eran imaginaciones suyas, no podía ser... - El cofre. EL COFREEEE. - Gritó. Bra saltó de miedo y se acurrucó más aún en el rincón oscuro en el que estaba.

El demonio aristócrata salió de la habitación alocado. - No es posible. - Mataba a cuantos se ponían en su paso. - Esa muchacha inutil, PERRA, cuando la coja la haré pagar por esto... - Bra contuvo las lágrimas, no era momento de sucumbir ante el pánico. "Papá" pensó, pero luego frunció el ceño, su padre no estaba allí y no podía hacer nada ahora mismo, no había otra, tenía que seguir adelante.

A una distancia prudencial fue siguiendo por los pasillos, utilizando el máximo sigilo, al demonio encolerizado. Subiría a la superficie seguramente... El entramado era tremendo, imposible de poder salir de allí sin un guía. Pasillos a derecha, a izquierda, al centro, bifurcaciones de 4 y hasta 7 caminos... No había visto nada igual en toda su vida. Un laberinto realmente diabólico. Si se perdía allí jamás encontraría una salida.

Corrió un último tramo, casi sentía el aire fresco de la noche. - Bu. -

- AHHHHHHHH. - Chilló al ver al demonio frente a frente con una mirada siniestra.

- ¿Pensabas que me ibas a burlar muchacha?. Ha sido divertido... y reconozco que casi, casi no me percaté de tu presencia hasta hace unos segundos... pero debiste tener cuidado al aspirar el aire, lo has hecho demasiado ruidosamente. Bueno, dejémonos de juegos, ¿dónde está el cofre que me pertenece?. -

- Si... si te lo digo ¿me dejarás marchar?. -

- Mmmm déjame pensar... NO. - Se burló. - Pero si me lo dices tendré clemencia contigo y procuraré matarte rápidamente, sin llegar a torturarte. ¿Qué te parece?. -

Bra miró al cuello del aristócrata. Llevaba la llave colgada. Se le abrazó llorando. - Por favor, yo. Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. No quería que pasara todo esto, yo no soy una guerrera. Buaaaaaaa. No quiero morir. -

- Jajajajajajaaa. - El demonio no podía parar de reirse al verla abrazada a él pidiéndole una extraña clemencia. De repente sintió una punzada en la entrepierna terrible y se dobló de dolor. Bra le arrancó la cadena del cuello y corrió hasta la corriente de aire. Salió fuera de la cueva finalmente. Voló a toda velocidad. Temblaba con una mezcla de emoción y de terror. Llevaba en una mano la llave y en el bolsillo interior de la capa el cofre. ¿Qué habría dentro?. ¿Por qué era tan importante?.

- AHHHH. - El aristócrata se materializó delante de ella. Bra retrocedió.

- Ahora... lo has estropeado todo... ya no tendré piedad de tí maldita.. Ahora sufriras las más horribles torturas imaginables... -

Bra tragó saliva.

- Aléjate de ella. -

- Márchate Ripper, esto no es asunto tuyo. - Tentó el malvado.

- Ah, ¿pero alguna vez me ha importado eso?. - Se transformó en super saiyajin 2 de repente.

El aristócrata gruñó y le salió un rugido animal, similar al de un dragón. - Maldito... no importa... puede que esa perra siga con vida un poco más, pero yo mismo me encargaré de hacerle pagar su osadía... - Dicho esto, y sopesando que su fuerza era inferior a la del saiyain, el demonio desapareció teletransportándose.

- Ripper, nunca me he alegrado más de verte. - Chilló con alegría abrazándole.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?. -

- ¿Qué?.- Miró en todas partes.

- ¿Con quien has salido de patrulla?. -

- Con nadie. - Ripper la miró con frialdad. - La verdad es que he venido sóla. -

Esperaba que el saiyajin le dijera algo duro pero no pensó que fuese a reaccionar de aquella manera. Le cruzó la cara con una bofetada que la lanzó al suelo. - NECIA. - Gritó.

Bra sintio que la adrenalina le circulaba por las venas. - ¿Cómo te has atrevido a pegarme ESTUPIDO?. - Gritó lanzándosele con furia.

Por supuesto Ripper frenó todos sus ataques con una facilidad pasmosa y acabó por inmovilizarla mientras tapaba su boca para que no interrumpiera lo que quería decirle con sus gritos. - ¿Qué pasa contigo?. Ahora mismo podrías estar muerta. ¿Sabes quien era ese?. Noo, claro, no lo sabes... pues es un alto cargo de la nobleza demoniaca. Si hubieras luchado contra el te hubiera matado de seguro, eso, si no fuese porque parecía interesado en torturarte previamente. ¿Sabes en qué consisten sus torturas? ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir sola a patrullar?. - Le soltó la boca.

- Idiota. Tú sales sólo a patrullar y nadie te ha dado una bofetada por eso. -

- Yo no soy una principiante sin experiencia en batalla, ni llevo conmigo un arma que puede otorgarle al enemigo la victoria segura, princesa. -

- Ahh. - Bra sintió una punzada fuerte en la pierna y su gesto fue captado por Ripper.

- ¿Estás herida?. - Angostó los ojos.

- Me.. mordieron unas serpientes, eran como aspides. - Los ojos del saiyajin se abrieron por completo. Las mordeduras solían ser venenosas y dudaba que ella estuviera inmunizada al veneno.

- ¿Donde?. - Descendieron a tierra y Bra le mostró la pierna. Ripper la examinó cogiéndola con algo de bruteza. La peliazul se sonrojó, no en vano, debajo de la capa estaba en ropa interior...

- ¿Cuándo te han mordido?. -

- Puede que haga una hora, quizás más. no podría determinarlo... perdí el conocimiento y... - Una mala palabra en saiyajin frenó su discurso.

- Piensa lo que vas a responder porque es de suma importancia. ¿De qué color eran las serpientes?. -

- Creo que rojas. -

- No te he dicho que creas, te he dicho que estés segura. ¿De qué color eran?. -

- Rojas, estoy segura. - Ripper cerró los ojos y murmurando palabras en saiyajin no aptas para menores, se levantó.

- Oye, ¿que... qué vas a hacer?. -

- Cálmate y quédate quieta. - Deslió la tela de su antebrazo y la apretó fuerte un poco más abajo de la rodilla. Encenció fuego en unos matorrales cercanos, cogió su espada y comenzó a calentarla.

Bra palideció. - No te atrevas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer, en el bunquer mi madre tiene medicamentos, anestesia si hace falta, no estamos en la edad de piedra. -

- Cállate. - Su expresión era sombría y su voz sonaba a sepultura.

La peliazul se puso en pié pero el dolor se agudizó al levantarse y su vista se nubló. - Deja de hacer locuras, echate en el suelo, no hay tiempo de llegar al bunquer. ¿Quieres vivir?. - Bra asintió con ojos asustados. - Es mejor que estés despierta. Si te duermes es posible que no vuelvas a despertar. Quiero que te calmes. - El saiyajin la miró a los ojos. Inspiraba calma realmente. - Va a doler, pero podrás soportarlo porque eres una princesa saiyajin. Eres resistente. - Le dió un puñal. Bra no entendió, hasta que colocó el mango en su boca. Iba a decir que ella no necesitaba morder eso, pero algo le dijo que quizás si lo necesitaría.

- iiiihhhhhhhhhh. - Bra chilló de dolor al sentir la punta afilada clavársele y sacarle un trozo de carne. Apretó los dientes, se alegró de estar mordiendo el puñal. Ripper seguía hablándole no se que cosas que ella ni siquiera escuchaba, pero aún así no quería que dejase de hablar por nada del mundo.- iiiiihhhhhhhhhhhh. - La segunda dolió aún más, ya no sólo porque la espada estaba al rojo vivo, sino porque la hendidura debió ser en una zona donde habían más nervios.

Luego fue peor, porque el saiyajin aspiró el veneno de las heridas. Escuchó otra palabra fuerte en saiyajin, algo no iba bien. Le sacó el puñal de la boca y sostuvo su cara entre las manos. - Escúchame, princesa. El veneno se ha extendido... así que vas a tener que aguantar... se puede sobrevivir. Yo he sobrevivido a esas picaduras. Pero es importante que no te duermas. NO TE DUERMAS. - Gritó. - Ahora vamos a ir al bunquer. -

- No, no Ripper, espera... mi padre se va a enfadar conmigo yo no le dije que fuese a patrullar sóla, no quiero que se enfade, por favor... -

- Creo que hay cosas más importantes ahora que eso. -

--------------------

¿Qué pasará?. ¿Irán al bunker?. ¿Se enfadará Vegeta por la mentira de su hija?. ¿Qué habrá en el cofre?. ¿Sobrevivirá Bra al veneno?. ¿Por qué han aparecido esas extrañas legiones demoniacas?. ¿Matará a Piccolo el lord de los demonios?. ¿Es realmente Goku quien está entrenando a Pan?. En el próximo capítulo, lo descubriremos... Tachaaaann. Luz, fuego, destrucción... el mundo puede ser una ruina... (música del final de capítulo).

Karo, no valeeee, te las sabes todas, pero en el siguiente capítulo muchas de tus dudas serán resueltas... jeje

Rina, este capítulo ha sido un especial Bra x Ripper, y el siguiente también va a tener bastante de esos dos, pero es normal, de algún modo se tienen que ir familiarizando, los pienso emparejar juas juas juas

Majin Lu, cuando mi marido ronca yo le hago un ruidito y se despierta, así me quedo dormida, el se desvela y no vuelve a roncar jajajaa

Runliney, si además de estar postrada en este sofá durante ya 5 días tengo que no hacer nada más que estar echada, podría darme un infarto de no hacer naditis aguda. Tengo pánico a eso. Necesito moverme o moriré. Al menos escribir ahora que e bajó la fiebre me relaja, y me rescata de una locura segura.

Shadir, y que lo digas... a mi Mr Patán siempre me pareció un idiota integral, tonto...

Piamona, ya mismo vamos a ver que pasa con Pan y además, va a haber algún momento tierno entre Ripper y Bra, pero después va a haber una intriga terrible y un suceso que va a afectar al saiyajin legendario muchísimo. Ya está te he adelantado buena información ¿eh?. No te quejarás... jiji.


	13. Eligiendo caminos

Capítulo 13:

Ripper fue directo al laboratorio de Bulma, el cual estaba situado puerta con puerta con la enfermería.

- Vamos a la enfermería de inmediato. - Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la sala. A Bulma le tomó unos segundos percatarse de la situación. ¿Ripper estaba llevando a su niña en brazos?. Corrió con toda la velocidad que sus años le permitían y posiblemente aún más debido a la preocupación.

- Mamá estoy bien, no te preocupes. - Fue lo primero que escuchó al entrar en la enfermería. Bra estaba en una de las camas. Hubiera creido lo que decía su hija de no ser porque la mirada de Ripper contaba otra diversa historia: premura, había que actuar rápido.

No era momento de armar un escándalo a los saiyajins que no dejaban de meter en problemas a su hijita. Luego se las pagarían. - ¿Qué ha pasado?. -

- Dos serpientes venenosas la han mordido en la pierna, he tratado de eliminar el veneno, pero no he podido, ya se había extendido. -

- ¿Cómo de potente es el veneno?. -

- Puede ser mortal. - Bulma palideció, pero mantuvo la mente fría. El saiyajin alabó interiormente esa cualidad, digna de toda una reina. - ¿Qué hay que hacer?. -

- Sobre todo, evitar que se duerma. -

- ¿Hay algún antídoto?. -

- No. -

- Voy a preparar café, no me atrevo a darle un medicamento estimulante sin saber qué clase de interacción podría tener con el veneno. - El saiyajin asintió.

- Mamá. -

- ¿Sí cariño?. -

- Por favor, no le digas nada a papá, por favor, no quiero que le digas nada, por favor... - La expresión de amabilidad en el rostro de su madre varió a una bastante seria.

- Jovencita... explícame ahora mismo por qué no debería decirle nada a tu padre. -

- Por que... realmente... es que... yo... salí a dar un paseo... no soportaba estar aqui metida. -

- Oh Bra, ¿cómo se te ocurrió semejante cosa?. - Un gesto de dolor en el rostro de su hija frenó su filípica.

- Bien, no le diré nada de momento a tu padre, pero si tu padre llega aquí porque siente tu ki o algo por el estilo, olvídate de que le diga cualquier excusa. Tendrás que afrontar de una vez por todas las consecuencias de tus acciones hija. -

Bra evitó llorar. Comenzó a tener un enorme sueño. - Prepara el café por favor, tengo sueño. -

Bulma abrió los ojos preocupada. - Ripper, quédate con ella y evita que se duerma mientras que me encargo de lo demás, por favor. -

Durante unos segundos el silencio fue incómodo. La princesa no tenía muchas ganas de charlas entre lo que le dolía la pierna y el sueño que tenía, y Ripper no era un conversador muy bueno, no en vano, llevaba demasiado tiempo sólo.

- Tienes que aguantar. -

- Eso ya lo has dicho. -

Nuevo silencio aún más incómodo.

- ¿Por qué saliste tú sóla?. - Bra puso mala cara pero pensó que hablar le ayudaría a no dormirse así que...

- Porque tenía miedo de defraudar a mi padre. Sentía miedo de los demonios y pensaba que no sería capaz de enfrentarme a ellos a pesar de estar siguiendo el duro entrenamiento. Yo quiero ayudar, de verdad que quiero ser esa supuesta guerrera supersónica que va a salvar a todo el mundo con su piedra mágica... incluso estoy entrenando en serio, pero por desgracia, la fuerza no sirve de nada si no se tiene el suficiente temple mental como para poderla poner en práctica. -

- Es verdad eso que dices, sin embargo tu error es querer vencer el miedo eliminándolo. El miedo lo sienten todos los guerreros, y es bueno, libera adrenalina, te hace más agresivo, debes aprovechar el miedo para convertirlo en una ventaja. - Bra daleó la cabeza y frunció el ceño tratando de entender esa perspectiva.

- Es interesante lo que dices. - Reconoció.

- Y respecto al miedo de defraudar a tu padre, seamos sinceros, creo que él ya debe estar curado en espanto. -

OoO. - ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?. - ¬.¬

- Quiero decir... - Ripper la miró y tenía esa expresión de enojada tan graciosa que no pudo evitar reirse levemente agravando con esta risa el estado iracundo de la muchacha. - Sinceramente, te he visto hacer cosas realmente... impropias de una princesa saiyajin, pero a pesar de eso, también has tenido algunos momentos en los que has demostrado tener buena madera. -

Bra miró hacia otro lado. - Para tu información, soy una chica muy cotizada por varios motivos, soy inteligente, bailo genial, canto y actúo de maravilla, he pasado modelos en las mejores pasarelas y por supuesto he colaborado en crear algunas invenciones como por ejemplo una sombra de ojos que cambia sóla de color en función del estado de ánimo, de la luz y de ... -

- ¿Qué es una sombra de ojos?. - (Gota de sudor)

- Olvídalo. Lo que intento decir es que sólo porque no sea guerrera no significa que mi padre tenga que sentirse avergonzado de mi, de hecho él está muy orgulloso de mi, que lo sepas. Hmp. -

- Esta bien, disculpa el comentario anterior. -

- Por cierto, ahora también podrá estar orgulloso de mi faceta guerrera, porque he matado mi primer demonio. -

- Ja.ja Felicidades princesa. - Para alguien que había matado millones de demonios esa afirmación de orgullo por haber matado uno de ellos era sumamente graciosa.

- Ehh, deja de reirte, era horrible. - Después de una extensa descripción del monstruo Ripper parpadeó.

- No puedo creer que le matases. -

- ¿Le conocías?. -

Ripper se empezó a reir de nuevo. - Si, y puedo decirte que era mucho más fuerte que tú. Incluso los demonios le temían... Ahora si que me has sorprendido. -

- Eh he matado a un monstruo famoso... no esta mal ¿no crees?. -

- Debo reconocer que eres una caja de sorpresas, princesa. -

- Ah, hablando de cajas. - Bra sacó el cofre del bolsillo de su capa.

- Esto es increible... - Ripper no podía creerlo. - Aunque sin la lla... -

- ¿Llave?. - Sonrió con picardía agitándola en su mano.

Quedó mudo unos segundos. Era bueno haberlo conseguido, pero ¿a qué precio?. - ¿Dónde has cogido eso?. -

- De la habitación de ese tipo que se asustó cuando te vio... cogí el cofre y luego mientras la abrazaba le quité la llave. -

El saiyajin la miró detenidamente. No traía la ropa usual, seguramente estaba desnuda bajo la capa. Agachó la mirada. - Siento no haber estado allí para protegerte princesa. -

- No importa, ya ves que me las arreglé yo solita. -

- ¿Tienes alguna otra herida?. ¿Quieres que avise a tu madre?. -

- Bueno, el demonio que maté me mordió en el muslo. - Bra mostró la marca subiendo un poco más la capa. Ripper examinó con cuidado la dentellada.

- No es demasiado profundo. - Cogió una bolsa agarrada a su cinto y sacó una piedra de ella, la restregó con cuidado por la herida, y acto seguido esta desapareció.

- WoW es increible. ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo con las de las serpientes?. -

- No, lo lamento, pero deben estar abiertas para expeler todo el veneno posible. Si tienes heridas, ejem, en alguna otra zona que consideres privada, puedo avisar a tu madre, y utilizará la piedra. - Bra arqueó una ceja, ¿a qué venía eso?. ¿y qué clase de mente enferma tiene alguien para pensar que si tuviera una herida en una zona 'privada' le diría a su madre que se la curase?. iiiihhhh.

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara de pena, no me he muerto, no?. -

- Yo, lo siento de verdad... -

- ¿El qué?. Si no ha sido culpa tuya. -

- Es posible, pero... es necesario realizar un test para descartar alguna consecuencia... los demonios aristócratas tienen capacidad para procrear y... -

¿Procrear?. ¿Había escuchado bien? . - ¡Pero qué dices!. jajaajaajajaja - Ahora la que no podía parar de reir era ella. Ripper la miró desencajado. - Para procrear hay que hacer previamente cierta cosa, por si no lo sabes... - Aclaró jocosa.

- Quieres decir... ¿que no te han violado?. - O.O

- NOOOOOOO. ¿No le habrás dicho a mi madre eso verdad?. -

- No, por supuesto que no. -

- Uff, menos mal. Mira, jajaja, es verdad que he estado en la habitación de ese idiota, pero oculta, no me descubrió, además, aunque me hubiera descubierto les escuché decir algo raro acerca de que nadie debía 'desflorarme' . - Se sonrojó al confesarlo y puso un tono algo cansino al decir esa palabra. - hasta que le diera al Master la gema rubidiscente. -

¿Por qué sería eso?. Ripper no tenía una pista, pero debía ser importante. Bueno, ya interrogaría a alguno de ellos para preguntarle ese detallito...

- Por cierto... ¿Cuanto tiempo tengo que aguantar despierta?. - Tenía tanto sueño...

- 5 días posiblemente. -

- Ah, 5 días, no es tanto... - Contestó medio dormida ya. - ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?. ¿Estás LOCOOO?. No podré aguantar 5 días sin dormir, eso es imposible. -

- No es imposible, y tendrás que conseguirlo. -

Bra le miró con cara de 'si, claro'. - ¿y si me duermo?. -

- Morirás. -

- Tu deberías trabajar como animador del equipo de futbol de San Marino... -

- ¿Cómo?. - (Gota de sudor). - ¿Tu crees?. -

- No, si les animases acabarían por hacerse el harakiri. - ¬.¬

- ¿Pero qué es futbol?

- Futbol... ya sabes, ese juego en el que un grupito de idiotas lucha contra otro grupito de idiotas dando patadas a una pelota. -

- Ah, eso... si, los demonios jugaban a ese juego. -

- ¿En serio?. Claro si ya decía yo que eso del futbol tenía que ser una invención de demonios... -

- Aunque los balones eran cabezas. -

Bra puso una mueca. - Que simpáticos los muchachos... ¿Y cuando se les estropeaba la pelotita?. -

- Yo siempre procuré que no les faltasen 'balones' con las que jugar. - Ambos se pusieron a reir al mismo tiempo. Ripper se sentía tan bien, hacían siglos que no se sentía tan libre y tan relajado a pesar de las circunstancias.

- ¿Podemos abrir el cofre?. -

Ripper asintió. - Haz tú los honores ya que lo conseguiste,aunque aún tengo curiosidad por averiguar cómo se lo quitaste del cuello al lord. -

- Luego te cuento la aventura completa, ahora vamos a abrir mi cofre mágico. -

----------------------

- Has mejorado mucho Pan. Si sigues así podrás conseguir transformarte muy pronto. - Revolvió su pelo cariñosamente.

- Si, además, no puedo creer que haya podido desarrollar unos poderes tan increibles. Y lo de los conjuros es... genial. ¿Cómo los aprendiste?. -

- No importa, en realidad nada importa.. - Goku agachó la mirada entristecido.

- ¿Qué pasa abuelo?. ¿Algo está mal?. -

- No, es sólo... olvídalo, sigamos entrenando... -

- NO, dímelo, quizás pueda ayudar. -

- No tengo derecho a pedírtelo, es algo demasiado duro... -

- Haré lo que sea. -

- No sabes lo que dices Pan, tendrías que hacer algo poco honorable. -

La muchacha le miró fíjamente. - Nada que tu puedas pedirme puede ser poco honorable abuelo. -

- Verás Pan... muchas veces, es necesario hacer cosas terribles para poder proteger el Universo. Yo mismo me vi obligado a sacrificar mi vida en alguna ocasión para acabar con nuestros enemigos... -

- Dime lo que quieres que haga y lo haré. - Goku sonrió.

- ¿Lo juras?. -

- Si. -

- Oh, Pan, estoy tan orgulloso de tí, de toda mi descendencia tú eres la guerrera más digna y poderosa... - La cogió de los hombros satisfecho y comenzó a contarle el plan.

--------------------------

La llave entró en la cerradura y acto seguido una luz brillante inundó la habitación. Bra dudó unos instantes y miró a Ripper, quien asintió para que abriera el cofre, no había peligro.

Una luz blanca cegadora arrasó la sala. Cuando la claridad pasó ambos miraron dentro. Había una especie de objeto cilíndrico de unos 4 cm de grosor y un largo de unos 30 cm.

- Espera. - La peliazul detuvo su mano antes de cogerlo.

- ¿Qué es eso?. -

- Es una de las armas más poderosas que se conservan del mundo de los ángeles. -

- WoW. ¿Existe un mundo de ángeles?. -

- Del mismo modo que existe una dimensión de demonios, existe una dimensión de ángeles. Hace miles de años, no existía tal distinción, pero la corrupción alcanzó a los seres de luz y muchos de ellos acabaron presos de sus propias ambiciones y deseos escabrosos. La Fuerza se dividió en dos, y comenzó una batalla que casi acaba con el Universo al completo, pero se saldó finalmente con la creación de esos dos mundos. Ahora se ha eliminado el equilibrio. Los demonios están libres, pero los ángeles no, así que tendremos que luchar nosotros. -

- Pero entonces... ¿no deberíamos tratar de sacar de su dimensión a los ángeles? Así la batalla quedaría igualada. -

- No es tan sencillo princesa, para conseguir tal proeza, se necesita al elegido. -

- ¿Quién es?. -

- Por desgracia no lo se, pero no podemos confiar en algo con lo que de momento no contamos. Tenemos que luchar y esperar ganar. -

- ¿Cómo es que sabes tantas cosas Ripper?. -

- Es una larga historia... -

- Ya... - Bostezó. - ¿Y para qué sirve esa arma?. -

Ripper miró a la puerta. ¿Por que diablos tardaba tanto el café?. - ¿Te interesa aprender a manejarla?. Toma. -

Bra lo cogió y lo miró detenidamente, con algo de reparo. - Es sólo un palo... Pensé que se convertiría en algo más grande oh ahhh. - Lo sostuvo sobre su cabeza y se convirtió en un báculo coronado por una piedra blanca. - WoW. Esto es más chulo que tu espada, ¿eh?. -

El saiyajin arqueó una ceja. - Puedo enseñarte a manejar el arma si quieres. - Sonrió.

Bra le miró de pronto y sintió una especie de 'algo' especial. No se había fijado antes, pero ese saiyajin tenía unas facciones tan atractivas... Sonrió de vuelta con una risilla medio tonta y Ripper se la quedó mirando unos instantes de un modo algo estúpido. Esos ojos azules tan hermosos... parecían del color del cielo del viejo Vegetasei. Sin pensarlo, un dedo rozó la mejilla de la peliazul. Bra fue a coger su mano galante cuando...

- Ya estoy aquí con el café. -

Volvió a la realidad. Aquello no era su viejo Vegetasei. - Debo marcharme. -

- Ripper, espera. -

No se dio la vuelta para evitar mirarla.

- Gracias por todo. ¿Vendrás luego?. -

- Si. - No fue capaz de negarse a una petición efectuada con semejante tono de voz dulce. Después de todo, el debía cuidar que todo fuese bien. Salió de la habitación,ya no era un muchacho, tenía 3000 años, había superado esa clase de enamoramiento, ahora era mucho más frío. El ya no era nada de lo que había sido en el pasado, el era Ripper, el destripador de demonios y ella era una chiquilla de apenas 20 años, que no sabía nada de la vida. ¿Qué clase de estupidez le había invadido para acariciar su mejilla?. Además el estaba maldito, no debía estar con ninguna mujer, corría el riesgo de liberar ese otro yo, aquel que le valió la amargura eterna de destruir toda su raza. Atormentado por estos pensamientos corrió con furia por los pasillos fuera del bunquer. Matar unos cuantos de esos malvados le ayudaría a centrarse nuevamente.

-------------------

- Lo haré abuelo, ya verás como no te defraudaré. -

- Claro que lo harás, porque tu eres una guerrera especial, tú tienes un don y salvarás al Universo. Yo te ayudaré para que lo consigas. Bra es una verguenza para nuestra raza, debes matarla y arrebatarle la gema rubidiscente. Todo el Universo depende de tí ahora mismo, espero que no me defraudes. -

- No, no te defraudaré... abuelo, estoy mareada... - Pan sentía que la vista se le nublaba de repente.

- No pasa nada, bebe un poco del bálsamo que te dí, te sentirás mucho mejor. -

--------------------------

- Mamá... una pregunta. ¿Este café lo has hecho tú o la tía Chichi?. - Bra la miró con algo de verdor en el rostro antes de beber.

- ¿Qué insinuas?. Mi café ha estado siempre buenísimo. -

- Dime que lo hicieron los robots... Me duele bastante la pierna como para tener que soportar un dolor de estómago y una colitis. -

La quijada de Bulma se escurrió hasta el suelo. Iba a gritar, pero Chichi se apareció de pronto. - Oh Bra, pequeña, ¿cómo estás?. Ripper me ha dicho lo que te ha pasado. -

- Tía Chichí, estoy bien. -

- Claro que sí. Oh, ¿Qué olor es ese?. ¿Quien ha dejado aquí una jarra con el agua de regar las plantas?. Toma te he traido un capuchino para que no te quedes dormida. - Bra se tapó la boca para no reirse.

OoO Bulma vió rojo cuando Chichi tiró el 'café' especial a lo Bulma por el retrete. - Para tu información... - Ambas mujeres se marcharon dejando a la peliazul sola. -

- Qué dos, y luego dicen que yo soy cría. - Bra miró el báculo. Era fantástico, estaba loca por comenzar a aprender a utilizarlo. Gimió. Eso suponiendo que sobreviviera a las picaduras de las serpientes. Bueno, ella iba a sobrevivir... no podía morir de un modo tan estúpido.

-------------------

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente. Bra estaba algo más reanimada con la ayuda del café. Además, se escuchaban los gritos de su madre y su 'tía' postiza al otro lado de la puerta discutiendo acerca de quien hacía el mejor café.

- ¿Ah si?. Pues Vegeta adora mi café, mañana mismo le haré un café de los míos y tu uno de los tuyos a ver cual de los dos prefieres. -

---------------------------

- Pobre papá. -

- Bra, ¿estás bien?. Mi madre me ha dicho que estabas herida. -

La peliazul se sonrojó un poco. - Goten... si, no es nada. -

- ¿Puedo pasar?. -

- Si. -

- Quería hablar contigo. -

- ¿De qué?. -

- De lo que dijiste hoy cuando te transformaste en Super Saiyajin. -

- Ah... eso... - Bra mordió su labio inferior.

Goten se sentó a su lado en la cama. - He estado pensando, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que sientes eso por mi?. -

Bra enterró la cara entre las manos con las esperanza de que al cerrar los ojos desapareciera. En cambio sintió unos brazos fuertes abrazándola y ella le correspondió llorando.

- Bra chan. -

- No me llames así, no soy tu hermana, no soy una niña, no soy... - Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un beso.

Se quedó congelada, casi sin poder reaccionar. Luego le correspondió con pasión. Pero Goten la cortó separándose del beso abruptamente.

- Lo siento, quería, yo... yo quería... esto es un error... -

- ¿Por qué, por qué me haces esto?. -

- Perdona... - Se levantó dispuesto a irse todo avergonzado de sus acciones.

- GOTEN no puedes venir aquí, besarme y marcharte, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO. -

- Tienes razón en lo que dices, yo... quería amarte de ese modo, no sabes cuanto me emocionó saber que me amabas así. Pensé que podría amarte también de ese modo, que podríamos ser ambos felices... estoy avergonzado de lo que acabo de hacer, espero que puedas perdonarme por haberte hecho daño, lo siento... -

- ¿Qué problema tengo?. ¿Es que beso mal?. ¿Es que no te gusta como soy?. -

- No, escucha, tengo que aclarar mis ideas, quizás más adelante sea distinto... yo... -

- ¿Cómo está mi niña?. - Bulma entró de repente en la habitación. Bra cerró sus ojos y miró hacia otro lado para que no viera sus lágrimas. - Oh, estás llorando... ¿te duele la pierna?. -

- Si, me duele, pero no importa, porque no merece la pena llorar por esto. - Goten agachó la cabeza y se marchó de la habitación.

---------------------------

Runliney... Ejem... Cof cof cof (gota de sudor y rostro azulado), qué rociada me diste en tu review.. no lo esperaba mujer... si lo llego a saber... te hubiera cabreado muchísimo antes jajajajajaja

Rina, dilucidaste bien, ese Goku no es el Goku que todos conocemos... ya se va viendo... y Pan va entrando en un terreno cada vez más peligroso...

Majin Lu, Bra x Ripper es una pareja deliciosa, espero que disfrutases este capítulo, aunque ya sabes que me gustan los triángulos y ahora llegó Goten con sus inseguridades...

Karo, me tomé una licencia de escritora con Piccolo, en mi historia sigue en la Tierra, perdón por el fallo Ops Ops Ooooooops. Pero bueno, ya no vamos a arreglarlo, jeje.

Maferius, que la fuerza nos acompañe a todos cuando escribamos, cuando leamos y sobre todo cuando tomemos decisiones en la vida, es decir, cada segundo...

Shadir, es verdad, Vegeta va a tenerlo un poco difícil, pero ya verás que lío se va a producir ya mismo...


	14. Las tentaciones del diablo

**Capítulo 14: Las Tentaciones del Diablo.**

Oh, te quiero, eres el amor de mi vida... Oh, bésame...

ZAP - Telenovelas... no... -

Y parece ser que va a tener un bebe. Primicia, les contaremos los detalles de su relación en guiso rosa, después de los anuncios...

ZAP - Prensa rosa, argg. -

Si desea tener los dientes blancos, compre...

ZAP - Hmp. -

La pasión de amarte... (música de culebrón y un hombre montando a caballo por un campo)...

ZAP - Buah. -

Contra las picaduras de insectos, dzzzzfffff (la mosca cae muerta), utilice...

ZAP - Ihhgg, insectos... -

Hay que operar... (hospital central, llevan a un herido sangriento en una camilla a toda velocidad). Le estamos perdiendo...

ZAP - No gracias. -

¿Cuánto hace que te cambiaste de sexo?...

ZAP - Oh, ¿y en qué quedo al final?. -

Tenemos con nosotros a alguien que asegura haber visto extraterrestres.

- Tenían las cabezas más grandes que el cuerpo, y en lugar de hablar cantaban. -...

ZAP - Si, debían cantar temas de los Jackson five... -

Fredy están en tus sueños... (la voz de una niña suena cantando esa frase mientras una música tétrica ambienta las imágenes de terror de la pantalla).

- Un buen aliciente para no dormir. -

(1 minuto más tarde)

- Buaah, que aburrido. - ZAP

Si tiene problemas de imsomnio, tenemos la solución...

ZAP

Cocinamos el huevo...

ZAP

Rambooooo

ZAP

Pájaro carpintero...

ZAP

Gran...

ZAP

Los...

ZAP

Oh q...

ZAP

Una...

ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP

Si eres feliz y ya lo sabes bate palmas...

PLOF (Apagó la televisión)

Gimió. - No puedo morir de un modo tan estúpido. - Los ojos se le cerraban por momentos. - MAMAA. -

- ¿Si?. CARIÑO, Bra, ¿estás bien?. - Bulma entró corriendo en al habitación. No se había separado mucho, apenas unos instantes.

- No. - Lloriqueó. - Tengo sueño, estoy aburrida, estoy desesperada de estar aquí en la cama metida, me duele la pierna, mi vida amorosa es un fracaso absoluto, la televisión es una basura, esta cama es incómoda, odio el color blanco de toda esta habitación, odio el olor de la enfermería en general, ¿he mencionado que tengo sueño?. La almohada se ha hundido y el brazo lo tengo medio dormido de estar en la misma posición tanto rato, tengo el pelo sucio, he descubierto que me ha salido una espinilla en la barbilla, odio el color blanco que tiene la enfermería, bueno, eso ya lo he dicho... Y estoy irritada, cansada, agobiada, estresada, harta, y sólo se que quiero matar lentamente a todas las serpientes del Universo y a algunos especímenes de población masculina también. Odio las serpientes, los venenos, los hombres, estoy comenzando a aborrecer el café, el capuchino, el té, la coca cola, la pepsy, la popsy, la truqui cola, y el gingseng coreano. Si tomo una dosis más de cafeina, teína o gingseng juro que voy a acabar con delirium tremens. - Jadeos.

Bulma puso una mueca. ¿Cuantos cafés iban ya?. - Cariño, es mejor que procures tranquilizarte. -

- Me duele la pierna. Nadie se preocupa por mi, todo el mundo está tranquilamente en sus cosas y yo estoy aquí solaaaa, todo el mudo tiene novio menos yo, soy la persona más sola del Universo... nadie me quiere. Buaaaaaa. - Bra dió otro sorbo a la bebida que tenía en las manos.

- Cielo, verás, vamos a dejar por un rato la cafeina, la teina o cualquier tipo de bebida estimulante... Dame ese Red Bull, vamos cielo... -

- Es mío. - ¬.¬

(Gota de sudor). - Claaaroo, claro que es tuyo, pero creo que tienes un poco de sobredosis de cafeina. Venga, dame esa bebida. -

- NO, me quedaré dormida y morireeeeee, voy a morir con 20 añoooooos. Dios miooooo. -

La puerta se abrió y entró Gohan acelerado. Bulma aprovechó para quitarla la bebida de las manos. A ver si la iban a matar de nervios en lugar del veneno. - ¿Qué ha sucedido?. Lamento no haber venido antes, pero esta noche se han multiplicado los ataques. Esto parece una verdadera invasión. Ahí fuera hay mucha gente que está muriendo en estos momentos. No se de dónde han salido tantos. -

-----------------

- Tadeo, vamos, ven corre, es el demonio que lleva la espada, está a unas cuadras de aquí. -

- Dile a tus amigos que esperen, me adelantaré para comprobar que el camino está libre de demonios. - Marron estaba tan feliz, Tadeo la escuchaba. Ella le había contado acerca de sus amigos, aunque el muchacho aún no terminaba de fiarse del todo de lo que ella le decía. ¿Quizás pensaba que era un demonio femenino?. Bah, ella le demostraría que no.

------------------

- Que rayos pasa esta noche. - Un grupo de humanos corrían por las calles perseguidos por un grupo de demonios. - Esto no es normal... - Descendió interponiéndose en el camino.

- Eh tú, enano, quítate de en medio. - Vegeta sonrió con malicia, puso los dedos con forma de pistola. - ¿No pensarás asustarnos con eso verdad?. Jajajajaja. -

Varios disparos de ki precisos, dirigidos a la cabeza acabaron con la vida de los incautos malvados. - Idiotas. - Se burló.

Una sombra apareció detrás de él. - Príncipe Vegeta. - El saiyajin se dispuso a acabar con su vida. - Espera, NO ME MATES. -

- Otro demonio cobarde, hmp, no es ninguna novedad. ¿Alguna preferencia para morir?. -

- Por favor, aguarde, no he venido a luchar, y mis servicios pueden serle de utilidad. Traigo un mensaje del Master. -

- ¿Un mensaje dices?. HABLA. -

El demonio se arqueó a él con un puño en el corazón, sabedor de las costumbres saiyajins. - Mi Señor ha visto el gran guerrero que es usted, le ha complacido su estilo y su clase, y me ha ordenado venir para ofrecerle un puesto de honor dentro de sus ejércitos, con categoría de príncipe. Si aceptase, sus fuerzas se incrementarían enormemente, gozaría de una juventud y vida eternas que podría compartir con su compañera si es su deseo, y adquiriría otros tantos poderes especiales. Tendría bajo su poder un número elevado de legiones, y sería tratado con el lujo y la pleitesía que su rango y abolengo requieren. Además, me ha pedido que le diga, que si acepta la propuesta, arreglará todo para que pueda tener una batalla contra Goku, o Kakarotto, como prefiera llamarle. -

- ¿Kakarotto?. - Vegeta abrió los ojos con sorpresa. - No puede ser... él, ¿dónde está?. -

- Lo ignoro, pero mi señor conoce su paradero... -

- Podría vencerte Kakarotto... sólo tengo que aceptar esta propuesta... -

-------------

- Lo mejor será elaborar un antídoto, dudo mucho que logre aguantar 5 días sin dormir, en cuanto se le pase el efecto de la cafeina va a sentir aún más sueño que antes, ha sido un error haberle dado eso. Me pondré a trabajar inmediatamente. - Gohan ajustó sus gafas.

- Yo te ayudaré. - Indicó Videl, la cual siempre participaba en sus proyectos como ayudante. No tenía el cerebro de él, pero tenía constancia y una gran capacidad de concentración y trabajo. Además, si querían estar juntos, no había otra manera más que esa.

- Es una suerte que mi niño sea médico, ¿no crees Bulma?. Todos esos años que le hice estudiar han servido de tanto... Se hizo toda una eminencia. Ya verás como tu hija se pone bien, está en manos del mejor. - Chichi estaba orgullosa de su hijo mayor. Había sido un muchacho responsable y estudioso desde su más tierna infancia.

Bulma volvió al lado de su hija nuevamente, procuraría no dejarla sóla ni un instante.

-------------

- Piccolo. Vas a pagar de una vez por todas tu estupidez. Te daré una sóla oportunidad. Traeme las cabezas de esos rebeldes, y te perdonaré la vida. -

- ¿Por qué no les llevo mejor tu cabeza?. - El namek se despojó de su pesada armazón y se puso en guardia para comenzar la batalla con el Lord.

El primer golpe no se dejó esperar. El demonio desapareció y apareció delante de él. Con la mano extendida, clavó sus uñas en sus brazos a la altura del hombro. Como si fueran cuchillos, sesgaron de su cuerpo ambos miembros. La sangre morada comenzó a correr abundantemente. - Dime... ¿si el Master es tan fuerte, por qué se preocupa tanto de unos pocos rebeldes?. -

- Hay profecías que es necesario evitar que se cumplan. -

- ¿Profecías?. ¿Qué profecías?. -

- La que habla acerca del elegido. -

- ¿El elegido?. - Piccolo estaba estupefacto.

¿No la conoces?. Eres un demonio bastante poco ilustrado. - Se burló.

- ¿Te refieres a aquel que ha de abrir las puertas de la dimensión de los ejércitos celestiales?. -

- Bueno, ya hemos hablado bastante, ahora voy a terminar contigo. -

- Un momento... No creerás que seré tan fácil de vencer. ¿Verdad?. -

- ¿Qué dices?. -

- JIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Dos nuevos brazos se regeneraron en el acto surgiendo de los hombros hacia fuera.

- Mi turno. - El siguiente ataque sería del Namek.

---------------

- ¿Qué quieres?. - Tadeo estaba contra la pared amenazado en el cuello por la afilada espada de Ripper.

- Soy amigo de Marron. -

- ¿Marron?. No me digas... pues lo lamento, porque está muerta. -

- Lo se, de hecho su espíritu está aún en este mundo y se está comunicando ahora mismo conmigo. Creo que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente. -

- No veo de que modo podría ayudarme un humano que apenas sabe luchar. -

- Puede que no sepa luchar, pero se acabar con demonios de toda clase utilizando otras técnicas diversas a la espada. De hecho, existen algunos tipos de demonios que no podrías matar con tu filo. ¿Me equivoco?. -

- ¿Cómo se que no es una trampa?. -

- Haz la prueba que desees. -

Ripper sonrió a medias. - ¿La que desee?. -

- AHHHHH. - Su espada le produjo un corte en el brazo. - ¿Estás loco?. ¿Me vas a matar?. -

Ripper cogió al muchacho de la solapa de su camisa y olió la sangre que brotaba de la herida. - Es verdad, no eres un demonio. -

- ¿No pudiste haber hecho un cortecito en un dedo para eso?. -

- Quería comprobar tu temple. Descuida, enseguida estarás curado nuevamente. - El saiyajin sacó su piedra curativa y la pasó por la herida que en el acto cicatrizó sin dejar marcas.

------------------

Goten y Uub estaban luchando contra un grupo de demonios, no habían aún terminado con el último, cuando vieron correr a una muchacha perseguida por dos de ellos. La acorralaron en un callejón.

- Esa es... - Goten se lanzó volando hasta los atacantes, los cuales desaparecieron después de enviarles dos ráfagas al corazón a cada uno.

- Son más numerosos, pero algunos de ellos no son demasiado fuertes. - Discurrió Uub, pero Goten fue hacia la muchacha.

- ¿Paresu?. -

- ¿Goten?. ¿Eres tú?. Oh, Goten, mi heroe, me has salvadooooooooooo. - La chica se le lanzó a los brazos agradecida. - Siempre he sabido que eras un ángel. -

----------------

- ¿Qué sabes del elegido?. -

- Se que aparecerá pronto, lo he visto en sueños. Pero en mis sueños, tenía una cola.. como de mono y brillaba con un halo dorado. Será el ángel entre los ángeles, aquel que comandará las legiones que serán liberadas por su fuerza. Pero lo de la cola de mono... Eso me tiene desconcertado... No se qué interpretación puede tener eso en el sueño, por más que lo pienso no veo qué significado metafórico pueda tener... -

Marron y Ripper quedaron congelados. ¿El elegido era un saiyajin?.

----------------

- Pan, será mejor que te marches al bunquer... yo voy a dar una vuelta. -

- Iré contigo. -

- ¿Qué?. No digas tonterías, he quedado con una amiga. -

- Ah, es eso... y esa amiga... ¿cambia de forma cada día?. -

- ¿Qué dices?. ¿Me has estado espiando?. -

- No, pero yo también he salido a dar vueltas y casuamente me he percatado de que cada noche estás con una amiga distinta. -

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre seguirme niña?. - Trunks se sintió avergonzado por un lado, atrapado por otro. No quisiera que nadie descubriera su punto flaco y allí estaba. Pan había descubierto su secreto mejor guardado. - Márchate, te quiero fuera de mi vista inmediatamente. Largo. -

- ¿Qué?. Trunks... ¿Por qué siempre me tratas mal?. Ni siquiera te has parado a pensar en la razón por la cual te he seguido ¿verdad?. - Los ojos de Pan se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué maldita razón?. - Gritó agitado.

- Deja que yo sea tu cita de esta noche. -

- ¿Qué?. No digas tonterías. - Miró al suelo y pasó su mano por el pelo muy nervioso. ¿Sabía ella que sólo buscaba sexo en sus citas?. ¿Cómo podía pedirle tal cosa?. - Será mejor que te marches. - Se dió media vuelta y se alejó de ella.

Pan voló llorando con rabia hasta el lugar en que su abuelo estaba viviendo.

--------------

- Como signo de buena fe, te mostrare un secreto acerca de alguien que está combatiendo cercano a vosotros. Un secreto que seguramente te sorprenderá Príncipe Vegeta. -

- ¿A quien te refieres?. -

El demonio sonrió malvadamente. - Me refiero a Ripper... -

-------------

- No te preocupes Pan, ya verás que Trunks acabará por estar contigo. -

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?. ¿Has leido mi pensamiento?. -

- No te molestes por eso, sólo lo hice para ayudarte. Ven, te voy a presentar a alguien que podrá indicarte mejor lo que tienes que hacer para conseguir a ese muchacho. -

Dentro de una cueva, una mujer de aspecto siniestro y considerable belleza esperaba pacientemente. - Hola Pan, tu abuelo me ha hablado mucho de tí. -

----------------

Runliney, menos mal que quemas a Goten y me salvo yo jajaja pero me he dado cuenta de que tienes tendencias muy agresivas muchacha...

Patybra, pues la verdad es que va a haber más lío del que parece, ahora apareció Paresu. Si, yo también la odio.

Majin Lu, yo sabía que te gustaría ese detalle de la mejilla. Ah y ya voy mas que por triángulo por quintángulo o algo así jajaja Porque Uub quiere a Bra. Bra quiere a Goten. Goten quiere a Marron. Marron quiere a Tadeo, pero Tadeo quiere a Lena. Paresu quiere a Goten. Ripper se esta empezando a enamorar de Bra, pero su amor es casi imposible... y Bra piensa que no la quiere nadie. Pobre U.U

Piamona, ¿quien es Grison?. Ehm me pillas a cero. Pobre Goten, lo vais a linchar, me da hasta pena... Nahhh

Karo, lo de los 30 años la verdad que no lo entendí, menos mal que lo aclaraste... así que tu también con gripe, si ya lo dicen los expertos, que por internet circulan mucho los virus... no se de que te extrañas mujer. Juas.

Rina, no podía dejar de reir con tu comentario acerca de lo sucedido con tu madre y el yogurt. Mira, la pobre tiene el cielo ganado teniendo que soportar que la llames Freezer... te cuidado no sea que un día se vea la serie y acabe por llamarte a tí Zarbón, o peor aún.. DODORIA. ARGGG. Es broma. Oye la película esa la vi anoche yo también, pero es muy petarda, incluso me quedé dormida antes de ver el final...

Shadir, otra que tiene tendencias muy agresivas, creo que este tipo de fics incita a la violencia, lo estoy empezando a comprobar...


	15. Apariencias

Antes de comenzar este capítulo voy a comentar algo importante. ¿He dicho yo que Ripper sea el elegido?. No. El elegido es saiyajin, es hombre y nadie va a adivinar quien es por ahora... porque es mi gran sorpresa... así que, queda dicho y no aclaro más ni niego. Juas. que mala soyyy.

Por cierto... mucho me adelanté al decir que iba a juntar a Bra con Ripper. Quizás le junte con Goten al final... quien sabe... Venga, haced porras, ¿con quien quereis que se quede Bra?. Tentación, tentación...

**Capítulo 15: Apariencias.**

- Eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba, debo reconocerlo. - El lord paró a tomar aire en una roca.

- Yo también te había subestimado, no creo que pueda vencerte. - el Lord se encogió de hombros con comicidad. - Hay algo que quisiera saber. ¿Quién es el elegido?. -

- Ya que vas a morir, no tengo inconvenientes en contártelo... Jajaja. - Piccolo sonrió internamente.

-------------------

- Mama, no voy a poder aguantar... Tengo demasiado sueño. - Bulma pasó una compresa fría por su frente para despejarla.

- Claro que vas a aguantar. Además Gohan está elaborando un antídoto, aguanta un poco más, ya va a estar listo pronto y te pondrás bien. -

- ¿Cuánto de queda para terminarlo?. -

- Apenas unas horas. Vamos, piensa que estás de fiesta. Ah, ya se, voy a poner música de baile. Te traeré el reproductor de mp3. ¿Quieres?. -

La puerta se abrió. Era Vegeta, tenía una expresión extraña en sus ojos. Era algo... retorcido. - ¿Qué ha pasado?. -

- Vegeta, evita que se duerma, la han mordido unas serpientes, si se duerme morirá. -

- Vete. - Bulma quedó extrañada. ¿Por qué utilizaba ese tono tan frío con ella?. ¿Por qué actuaba tan extraño?.

- Ahora te traeré la música hija. - No quiso discutir delante de Bra, no es que le importase hacerlo, es que dadas las circunstancias pensó que otras cosas eran más importantes.

--------------------

Trunks caminó por las calles contrariado. Se dirigió hasta un bar de strip tease. Una mujer se le dirigió enseguida. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos violetas. Aparentaba unos 25 años. - Hola. -

El semisaiyajin bebió un sorbo de su soda y la miró de arriba a abajo. Era hermosa, tenía algo que la hacía especialmente excitante... desde su forma de mirar, su forma de lamerse el labio inferior antes de sonreir, su expresión de mujer fatal. - ¿Por qué no vamos un sitio más cómodo?. - Ofreció la mujer.

Trunks asintió, dejó un billete en la barra y salió del local. Agarrándola de la cintura la besó. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?. Era algo increible, no podía esperar, tenía que tenerla ahora. La llevó a un callejón oscuro, le hizo inclinarse contra la pared, la tomó de atrás besándo su cuello. Le estaba volviendo loco.

--------------------

- ¿Donde está Bra?. ¿Vegeta?. VEGETA. VEGETA. -

- ¿Qué pasa Bulma, qué son esos gritos?. -

- Mi niña no está, he salido un segundo, Vegeta estaba aquí con ella, no se donde están. ¿Qué está pasando?. - La peliazul se sentó en la cama muy preocupada.

-------------------

- Jia, ah, jia, jia, jiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. - La batalla entre Piccolo y el Lord seguía siendo intensa.

Un puño que alcanza rozando el lado de la cara de Piccolo y su sangre morada salpicando el aire enturbiado por los rápidos movimientos de ambos. La parada fue de décimas de segundos, para volver al ritmo trepidante del comienzo.

Piccolo desapareció de pronto. - No te ocultes cobarte, ven aquí a mori ahora mismo. -

- Makoseeeeeeeeeeeen. - Reuniendo energía en sus manos, la lanzó desde arriba hasta su oponente. La ráfaga de energía fue potentísima y pilló desprevenido al demonio.

La sonrisa del namek se descoloró cuando observó que detrás de la nube de humo no había nadie. - ¿Dónde está?. -

- AHHHHHHHHHH. - El puño del lord se le clavó en la espalda de nuestro amigo y salió por su pecho.

- Me cansé de jugar. -

-------------------

- ¿Dónde vamos papá?. - Vegeta seguía en silencio, su mirada aún perdida. Bra estaba abrazada a él, quien la llevaba volando a alguna parte. - Papaaa. -

- Para permanecer despierta, lo mejor no es estar en una cama. - Aterrizaron en un lago.

- Tienes razón. Además, me gusta tomar el aire, estaba agobiada allí dentro. Te quiero papá. Eres el mejor. -

- Deja de decir eso. - Su mirada era fría como el hielo.

- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Por qué estás tan raro?. Papá... -

- No me llames así. -

- ¿Qué?. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?. -

- TU NO SABES QUIEN SOY. - Se transformó en super saiyajin.

Bra retrocedió asustada. Nunca había visto a su padre con una mirada tan terrible en sis ojos. - ¿Qué te pasa papá?. -

- HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI. -

Una lágrima mojó el suelo.

----------------------

El cuerpo de Piccolo caía al vacío preso de la gravedad. La sangre fluía de su pecho rociándose por el aire como si fueran flores violetas, o extrañas estrellas minúsculas. Sus ojos que fueron un día fríos ahora tenían un brillo de calidez. Incluso el más malo, el que es sólo maldad, puede arrepentirse y volverse bueno. Sintió el golpe de su cuerpo en el suelo. Rebotó por la fuerza del impacto y quedó boca arriba en un amasijo de piedras y arena. "Gohan".

----------------------

Un flash, un presentimiento extraño atravesó la mente de Gohan. - Videl sigue con esto, vuelvo enseguida. - Abandonó el laboratorio turbado. "Piccolo. ¿Dónde estas?". Le llamó telepáticamente.

"Gohan, no queda mucho tiempo, debes saber algo importante..."

"¿Dónde estás?."

"ESCUCHA. Es muy importante..."

Gohan escuchó a su maestro, pero salió volando en la dirección de su ki cada vez más bajo.

-------------------------

- ¿Quién eres?. Dame tu teléfono. Quiero verte mañana. - Trunks estaba a merced de aquella misteriosa mujer de oos hechizantes.

- Me verás mañana a la misma hora en este mismo lugar. -

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?. -

La joven corrió hasta una puerta, Trunks la siguió, pero una vez dentro ella parecía haberse esfumado. - Nos veremos mañana... -

-----------------------

- No puedo creer que hicieras eso. NO, ES MENTIRA. - Bra tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Aún hay más. - La mirada siniestra de Vegeta se hizo más intensa y más dura.

- No, tu no puedes ser mi padre. Mi padre jamás diría todo eso, mi padre jamás hubiera hecho lo que dices. ES MENTIRA. Mi padre es bueno. - Bra se puso en guardia dispuesta a atacarle.

- Unete a mi o muere, sólo podrás llamarme padre si te unes a mi. -

- Tu no eres mi PADREEE. -

---------------------

- ALTO. - El Lord detuvo su golpe de gracia.

- Llegas un poco tarde chico... - Gohan incrementó su poder. No necesitaba transformarse en super Saiyajin, con su estado místico alcanzaba un nivel propio del tercer nivel sin llegar a transformarse.

Cuando el Lord vió el poder inmenso que tenía se asustó. Esa batalla no podría ganarla. Miró a Piccolo, estaba casi muerto, con una sonrisa maléfica desapareció. - COBARDE. -

- Ahh. - Gohan corrió hasta su maestro.

- Piccolo. -

- Cuida... el elegido... -

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - El namek expiró en sus brazos. El grito de su alumno reverberó en las montañas. - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. -

------------------------

- ¿Piensas luchar contra mi?. ESTÚPIDA. No tendrás una sóla oportunidad. -

- Ya veremos. - Bra sacó de su capa, que aún llevaba puesta, la nueva arma que había conseguido. No estaba segura de poder o saber utilizarla, pero aún así, pensó que le sería de ayuda. Estaba segura que ese no podría ser su padre. Su padre jamás se pasaría al bando de los demonios, él no era ningún asesino, no era verdad nada de lo que había dicho antes.

Vegeta abrió los oos asombrado cuando vió la lanza de los ángeles. - ¿De dónde has sacado eso?. -

- Se la quité a un amigo tuyo... Ahora verás. Nadie juega con la princesa de los saiyajins, y NADIE SUPLANTA A MI PADRE. Jiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. - Aunque su pierna derecha estuviera inutilizada, su capacidad de volar no lo estaba, y la adrenalina que corría por sus venas le procuraba la energía suficiente como para luchar. De nuevo, su genética saiyajin parecía ayudarle.

Estrelló la lanza contra el suelo y gran cantidad de rayos partieron de la misma extendiéndose por kilómetros a la redonda con una onda expansiva tremenda. Su pelo cambió a dorado y sus ojos se volvieron del azul frío como el hielo. Vegeta también cambió de forma a la de Super Saiyajin.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron. De un lado la energía roja de los demonios, del otro la energía azul de los ángeles. La batalla dió comienzo y fue Vegeta quien la golpeó con crudeza enviándola del golpe a estrellarse contra unas rocas enormes.

- Hmp. Que patética. -

Tengo que reaccionar. Vamos, el miedo sirve para que mi cerebro envíe más adrenalina, pero debo saber como controlarlo. Si tuviera la lanza. El arma se le había caido por el golpe inesperado. Vegeta se lanzó hasta su hija con furia. Bra gritó. La lanza se le vino a las manos obedeciendo a sus órdenes mentales. La interpuso de repente entre ella y el saiyajin y esta quedó incrustada en el hombro de Vegeta, ensartándolo.

El saiyajin comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. Aquella arma le quemaba la carne. Era un arma sagrada y como tal no podía ser tocada por un demonio.

Bra afianzó el asimiento y cerrando los ojos comenzó a enviar ondas de energía a través del báculo hasta Vegeta. - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Transformándose en el estado segundo, el saiyajin se libró de aquel asimiento. Se separó unos metros sujetando su hombro con la mano.

- ¿Sigues pensando que no soy tu padre?. - Ahora no estaba segura. Se había transformado dos veces... - ¿Recuerdas cuando te llevé al parque?. Ese día que llovió y nos compramos unos helados que tomamos sentados en un muro mientras nos cubríamos por un paraguas... Todo porque te había prometido que te llevaría al parque. -

- No puede ser... - Era verdad... era su padre... - ¿Por qué?. -

- No importa de que lado se esté, lo único que importa es que estés en el lado que te beneficie a tí. Aún estás a tiempo... Todo puede ser como en los viejos tiempos. Ven conmigo, tendrás un puesto de honor en mis cohortes, y juntos gobernaremos el Universo cuando haya vencido a Kakarotto. -

- No es posible. - Lloró. - No puedo creer que estés diciendome esto. - Se sentía sin fuerzas de pronto.

Vegeta extendió la mano hacia ella. - No me defraudes mocosa. -

---------------------

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?. -

- Eso es algo que sólo me incumbe a mí. Se trata de mi pasado... sucedió hace 3000 años. -

- Sabes que estás poniendo en peligro a todos con tu presencia. Dime, ¿has aprendido a controlar tu lado negativo?. ¿Qué pasará si surge nuevamente?. Podrías poner el peligro al elegido mismo. -

- ¿El elegido?. -

- Si. -

- ¿Quién es?. -

- Tú lo sabes perfectamente, ¿por qué no te dejas de misterios y me dices ahora mismo de quien se trata?. -

- Juro que no lo se. -

- Eso es imposible. La profecía dice que tú guiarás al elegido, que tu le mostrarás el camino. ¿Quién es?. - Ripper pensó unos instantes... ¿Quién podría ser?. - ¿Cómo sabes lo de la profecía?. -

- Tengo mis recursos... -

---------------------

- ¿Abuelo?. Oh, no está... - Sus ojos pasaron del morado al marrón oscuro. Su pelo pasó del volumen cuasi rizado al lacio. Su ropa tornó del vestido cortísimo, a su usual pantalón de batalla y su camiseta.

- ¿Pan?. ¿Ya has vuelto?. -

- Nemesis. - Sonrió feliz.

- ¿Seguiste mis instrucciones?. -

- Si, no se dió cuenta de que era yo siquiera... quiere verme mañana... -

- Oh, me alegro tanto... van aquí pequeña... - Pan la abrazó.

- Gracias. Tu si eres una amiga de verdad. -

Nemesis acarició su pelo negro. - Claro. - Beso su mejilla maternalmente y la volvió a abrazar. En sus ojos el brillo maligno de la victoria estaba reflejado.

-----------------------

- Si he de morir para que entiendas que estás equivocado así lo haré. Si en algo me quieres papá, te pido que recapacites. Lucha contra lo que sea que te esté controlando. Se que no tengo una sóla oportunidad contra tí, pero lucharé. Moriré con valentía. No en vano... - Secó sus lágrimas. - Soy una princesa saiyajin. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. - Acumuló energía nuevamente y se transformó en super saiyajin.

Gohan aterrizó repentinamente. - ALTO. ¿Vegeta?. -

El saiyajin gruñó. No podría vencer a ambos. - Nos veremos pronto. - Voló lejos de pronto.

- Bra, ¿estás bien?. -

- Papá. - Calló de rodillas al suelo llorando.

------------------------

Son Vegetzu, parece que estás celosa de Bra ¿eh?. Jajajaja. Envidiosa, eso es lo que eres... ya te voy conociendo... U.U Nahhh, es broma. Otra que se contagió de mi virus gripal via internet. Pero chicas... que no abrais archivos con virus, claro, os poneis a leer lo que escribo y os contagiais... es el virus del fanfiction, muy peligroso, dicen que entre sus efectos está que el usuario se come las uñas nerviosamente. No pasa nada con lo de las ilustraciones, a mi me pareció algo muy lindo por tu parte pero no pensé que fueses capaz de hacerlo, realmente era algo muy complicado. BUF. Te lo agradezco como si lo hubieras hecho, de verdad. BEsos.

Karo, te voy a decir una cosa, con mis fics nunca se puede saber con certeza nada, te aseguro que algunas cosas, las que ya habeis leido todos ellos quizás por instinto las averiguais, pero otras... no. Procuro ser imprevisible, si no el suspense se iría al retrete... Tu piensa salidas extrañas, porque vas desencaminada en tus predicciones... jeje.

Majin Lu, tu portuñol se entiende jajaja, ya se un idioma nuevo, el portuñol... gracias a tí, ¡es genial!

Bulnatt, no tengo perdón, no se como te puse chillian girl, pero es que como que ese nick es por el que te conozco más no se por qué... pero no te apures, seguro que solucionaré el entuerto. Dejaré un post en el foro aclarando quien eres juas, que pava toy.

Kawaii, ya veo que quieres que aparezcan arañas... venga, te voy a complacer... muy pronto una plaga de arañas van a tratar de comerse a alguien... jejejeje

Rina, así que tu madre se veía también Dragon Ball jajajajaja no me extraña que se cabree con que le llames Freezer, que cosas tienes. Por cierto, esta noche echan una peli wapísima, que va acerca de no se que viaje en el tiempo al pasado donde estaba Jesucristo, tengo unas ganas de verla... la pasan en antena 3.

Shadir, y ahora lo dejé así, Juas. A ver que cosas me hace mi Vegeta...


	16. Las apariencias engañan

**Capítulo 16: Las apariencias engañan.**

Gohan aterrizó repentinamente. - ALTO. ¿Vegeta?. -

El saiyajin gruñó. No podría vencer a ambos. - Nos veremos pronto. - Voló lejos de pronto.

- Bra, ¿estás bien?. -

- Papá. - Calló de rodillas al suelo llorando.

- ¡BRA!. ¿Qué ha sucedido?. - La peliazul le miró descompuesta.

Agachó la cabeza, se limpió las lágrimas. - Nada. -

- ¿Cómo que nada?. Me pareció que estabais luchando. - Respondió alterado.

- Sólo quería mostrarle mi nueva arma. - No podía contarle que su padre estaba del otro bando. Simplemente no podía.

- No entiendo... - Ahora Gohan estaba confuso.

- No hay nada que entender. Vamos a bunquer, ya me he refrescado un poco. - Aseguró sonriendo y poniendo cara de disimulo.

- ¿Puedes andar?. -

- Puedo volar. - Sin mirarle partió a gran velocidad hasta el bunquer. No podía suceder aquello, tenía que hablar con su padre, tenía que encontrar un modo de hacerle entrar en razón, y no podía decirle a nadie lo que pasaba. Quizás a Trunks... Pero era urgente.

---------------

- Así que mi nieta ya es toda una mujer. - Pan se sonrojó. - Quédate a cenar para celebrarlo. -

- Bueno... no se si... - Sonrió, pero su sonrisa se descoloró cuando Nemesis fue hasta Goku y lo besó. Pan se quedó congelada sin poder siquiera hablar. - Abuelo... esto... la abuela... - Farfulló.

- Pan, ven, vamos a hablar, hay muchas cosas que deses saber. Lo que te han enseñado es una falacia. Yo he tardado en darme cuenta, pero ahora tengo una forma de vida muy distinta a la que llevaba, una... mejor, más llevadera, que quisiera compartir contigo, la heredera de mi fuerza y el objeto de mi cariño. Contigo, y con nadie más. -

- Pero... - Estaba tan confusa. Algo no estaba bien.

- Oh, querida, alegra la cara, gozarás cuando quieras de tu esclavo Trunks. - Pan retrocedió unos pasos.

- ¿Esclavo?. -

- Muy pronto lo será... sólo tienes que seguir mis consejos... - Nemesis sonrió ladeando la cabeza y volvió a besar a Goku.

- ¿Quién eres tú?. Yo no quiero que sea mi esclavo. Esto... no está bien. -

- PAN. - Goku se puso en pie enojado. - No quiero escucharte hablar así. Estás muy alterada y aún ni siquiera estás escuchando lo que te estamos diciendo. Bebe un poco, verás como te sientes mejor. - Le ofreció el bálsamo que siempre le ofrecía, el cual tenía algunas virtudes añadidas...

La muchacha bebió un poco para tranquilizarse y enseguida se sintió más dispuesta a escuchar lo que le decían. Todo comenzaba a cobrar más sentido.

- Respecto a tu pregunta, querida niña, yo soy un súcubo, como sabes mi nombre es Némesis, y te seguiré enseñando para que tu esclavo sea siempre presto a tí, cuando quieras, como quieras, y donde quieras. - Sonrió.

Goku retomó la palabra. - Muy pronto ni siquiera necesitarás transformarte en super saiyajin. Hay otro modo de ser aún más poderosa. Tu padre lo descubrió con su estado místico, tu lo lograrás con tu estado diavólico. - Los ojos oscuros de la chica se abrieron de par en par. - Comenzaremos a entrenar ahora mismo. ¿Estás dispuesta?. -

La bebida que le habían ofrecido doblegó su voluntad turbando su conciencia de las cosas y haciendola aceptar las terribles palabras como si fuesen correctas. - Si, abuelo. -

Mientras caminaban fuera de la cueva, Goku siguió trabajando su espíritu. - Quiero que sepas que estoy muy disgustado con tu padre, siempre te está desvalorizando, parece que quiere más a la hija de Vegeta. - Pan sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar aquello. - Si por el fuera tu no existirías, me lo dijo un día, que fue por error que naciste, pero yo le contesté que algún día le haría pagar por desprestigiar a mi nieta. No llores Pan, ya verás como un día le vamos a hacer pagar con creces todo el daño que te ha hecho. -

- Le odio... - Pronunció con resentimiento.

- Lo se, yo también le odio, pero aún no podemos matarle. - Aclaró en tono de broma sacando una sonrisa extraña y cuasi infantil en su nieta. Luego frunció el ceño. - Antes tienes que conseguir ascender de poder. Ahora quiero que concentres todo ese odio, toda esa rabia y te llenes de ella. Cuanto más odio y rabia concentres más fuerte serás. Vamos, no me defraudes... - El saiyajin sonrió y su mirada retorcida se sumó a la de Pan.

Nemesis los observaba desde el cielo. - Que tierna escena familiar... Jajajajajajajaa. - Y estalló a reir a carcajadas siniestras. Goku la miró en la distancia y sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella con complicidad.

------------------------------

Bra llegó al bunker primero. Fue a la enfermería y tranquilizó a su madre asegurándole que sólo fue a dar una vuelta ya que no le convenía estar mucho tiempo echada. Sólo así podría aguantar despierta. Bulma tuvo que convenir en que era acertado, aunque continuaba preocupada por los sucesos acontecidos anteriormente. La peliazul se escurrió de la enfermería en cuanto pudo.

- Trunks. - Susurró en la oscuridad

- Bra, es un poco tarde para despertarme ¿no crees?. ¿Qué hora es?. - Su hermano estaba dormido en la habitación. Bra miró de reojo a un lado. En su cama estaba dormida una chica. ¿Quién era?. Luego lo averiguaría... - Trunks despierta ahora mismo, es algo urgentísimo. -

- Ahh, dime. - El muchacho se incorporó con irritación.

- Es papá, ha pasado algo muy malo. - Bra no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y la voz se le quebró, había fingido bastante tiempo y ya no podía más con la angustia.

Trunks se despejó de repente. - ¿Qué ha pasado?. - La abrazó para tranquilizarla. Bra comenzó a llorar más desahogadamente.

Goten se despertó. Miró a un lado y vió la escena. Luego miró a la cama donde Bra solía dormir ocupada por Paresu. ¿Lloraba por ese motivo?. ¿Qué hacía allí?. Se suponía que tenía que estar en la enfermería. - ¿Qué sucede?. - Se sentó en la cama con algo de pena.

Antes de que Trunks dijera nada, Bra interrumpió. - Nada. - Su voz aún la traicionaba debido a las lágrimas, pero se contuvo y la siguiente frase sonó estoica. - Vamos a dar una vuelta, hermanito... -

Goten buscó con la mirada una explicación en los ojos de su mejor amigo, pero encontró en cambio, unos ojos determinados, que no parecían prestar atención a los suyos. Trunks se puso su ropa de combate. Bra entró en el baño y se cambió también en una ropa más apropiada, luego ambos salieron de la habitación sin mediar palabra con el compañero de cuarto.

- Estás cojeando. ¿Qué te pasa?. -

- No es nada. Escucha Trunks, papá... él me dijo que salieramos, me ofreció pasarme al bando del Master, se que es algo increible, se que seguramente no querrás creer lo que te digo, pero él está influenciado por el mal, hay que hablarle, tenemos que conseguir romper el hechizo o lo que sea que lo tiene influenciado. Estoy segura de que papá no puede estar en sus cabales, el jamás dañaría a nadie... - La reacción de su hermano la dejó muda.

Con una violencia tremenda, Trunks golpeó la pared, que estaba hecha de un metal especialmente resistente contra ataques, incluso de saiyajins. De su puño incrustado en un molde que el impacto había creado, comenzó a brotar sangre. - Lo ha vuelto a hacer. No pensé que pudiera ser cierto, no pensé que volvería a hacerlo... no después de lo de Majin Buu. El nos prometió a mama y a mi que jamás volvería a ser malvado. -

- ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?. - Gritó Bra muy nerviosa. ¿Su padre malo?. Eso era imposible. ¿Majin Buu?. Qué estaban diciendo. Su padre era bueno, siempre había sido bueno, el nunca había hecho daño a nadie. - TRUUUUNKS. - Chilló.

- Perdona. Tú no sabías nada. No quería que te enterases de esta manera. - La abrazó y Bra comenzó a sentir que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

- ¿Enterarme de que?. - Su hermano la abrazó más fuerte. - ¿DE QUÉ?. - Silencio. - TRUUUUNKS. - Bra se transformó en super saiyajin separándose de él. - Dime ahora mismo porque si no, no respondo... -

Su hermano dejó escapar unas lágrimas furtivas. Miró a un lado para evitar los ojos de Bra. - Papá tiene un pasado muy oscuro... nadie quiso que te enterases de eso porque estabas tan encariñada a él y lo tenías en tal pedestal que pensamos que saber la verdad te haría mucho daño, así que decidimos guardarlo en secreto... además, papá cambió mucho a raiz de nacer tú, no se por qué, pero cuando tú naciste comenzó a ser un padre un poco más normal... Quizás es porque tú pasabas el día correteando detrás de él y abrazándole, diciendole cosas lindas, no se... -

- Trunks... ¿Qué me estás tratando de contar?. Dime que pasa por el amor de Dios. - La súplica se clavó en los ojos de su hermano, el cual le hizo una señal para que ambos pasaran al salón y se sentarán allí. Tenían mucho de que hablar y no era bonito ser él quien tuviera que contárselo. Dios... era un suplicio incluso tener que recordarlo.

---------------------

- Gohan. Estás muy raro. ¿Qué... ? -

- Piccolo ha muerto. - Videl tapó su boca con la mano para evitar un chillido y abrazó a su marido.

- ¿Cómo ha sido?. -

- Oh, Videl, él antes de morir me dijo algo... es tan increible... tengo que hablar con Ripper, pero a la vez, tengo que hacer el antídoto para Bra, todo es tan complicado, quisiera poder dividirme. -

- Te ayudaré. Iré a buscar a Ripper. -

- NO. Es demasiado peligroso, ahora mismo ahi fuera hay un infierno, dile a Goten y Ubb que lo localicen. - Videl asintió alejándose de él tras una mirada cómplice e intensa.

-------------------------

_"Señoras y señores, ha estallado la tercera guerra mundial... " (Sonido de la televisión)._

- Te lo dije, es el segundo sello Tadeo. - Su voz tembló un tanto.

- Tenías razón Lena... lo que viene a continuación será terrible. ¿Sabes?. Por si no salimos de esta... pensaba pedirte que salieras un día conmigo. -

- ¿A sólas?. ¿Una cita?. - Preguntó la muchacha con picardía.

- Si. - Se sonrojó un poco.

- Ohhh no puede seeeer todos los chicos guapos acaban con otraaaaas. - Chilló Marron contrariada.

- Maaaaaarrooooooon, ¿podrías dejarnos un poco de privacidad?. - (Tic en el ojo en Tadeo y gota de sudor en Lena).

- Ops. A veces me olvido que puedes escucharme... que verguenza... me refería a Antonio Banderas... ha sacado una peli nueva, jajajaa (risa nerviosa), no era por tí, para naaadaaaa... "no cuela" (agacha la cabeza y su mirada es una sombra) Mejor me voy. - (suspiro).

---------------------------

" Debes marcharte, aprender a controlar tu otro lado y después volver. No puedes arriesgarte a elevar tu potencial aquí sin poner el peligro la seguridad del planeta, y ese potencial será necesario en nuestra batalla." Ripper agachó la mirada. Vegeta tenía razón, debía marcharse. Ellos protegerían a la princesa.

Se asomó a la ventana de la nave espacial. Las estrellas tenían un extraño brillo. El mal estaba ganando terreno en el Universo. Tenía que controlar su otro yo. "Mira muchacho. Tu problema es que intentas destruir esa parte de tí, y debes reconocerla de una vez por todas. Es como el ozaru que hay dentro de todo saiyajin. Necesitamos pasar un entrenamiento especial para poder controlarlo. No me mires así, se que no te atreves a volver a invocarlo, pero tendrás que hacerlo, ¡RAYOS!. Ve a un lugar alejado de todo y de todo y lucha contra tu propio caos interior. Estoy seguro de que aprenderás a controlarlo".

- Seguiré tu consejo, Vegeta. - Los ojos negros del saiyajin se perdieron en la inmensidad del infinito universo. - Aunque sea lo último que haga... - La rabia de recordar su terrible pasado le arreció como una lluvia de ácido sobre su alma. Pero tenía que enfrentarse de una vez por todas con el monstruo que habitaba dentro de él, el monstruo que era él mismo... Sólo así podría alcanzar la paz necesaria para luchar y VENCER.

-----------------------------------

- ¿Cuánta más gente sabe esto?. - Trunks agachó la mirada. - CUANTA. - Gritó.

- El grupo de loz guerreros Z. -

- ¿Goten también lo sabe?. - Trunks asintió. - Y Gohan, Videl... -

- Si. -

- Incluso Pan debe saberlo... - Bra estaba furiosa, ¿cómo habían podido ocultarle algo como eso?.

- Vamos a buscar a papá. -

- NO. Puede.. p..puede ser peligroso... - Le tembló la voz al reconocerlo.

- ME DA IGUAL. Yo se quien es mi padre, y se muy bien que él ya no es eso que me has contado. Me da igual lo que hiciera en el pasado. El es otra persona ahora, y con quien hablé, no podía ser papá. Y ahora, si vienes conmigo excelente, y si no vienes, quédate si aquí sentado como un cobarde. Iré yo sola a salvar a papá. - Bra se levantó. La pierna le dolió y casi perdió el equilibrio pero se recompuso enseguida y mordiendo su labio inferior avanzó volando por los pasillos.

Trunks parpadeó. ¿Esa era su hermana?. La alcanzó. - Eh. - Sonrió. - ¿No pensarás que te voy a dejar ir sóla, peque?. Solo sabes meterte en líos. - Olió con algo de engreimiento.

- Hmp. - Bra frunció el ceño y se paró de pronto. - Mejor... - Comenzó a jugar con sus deditos uniéndolos mientras miraba al suelo. - Porque aún no domino bien eso de reconocer el ki y no se donde está papá. - (Trunks cae de espaldas).

-------------------------

Trunks valaba más lento que de costumbre. Tenía miedo. Si la cosa se torcía... ¿Sería capaz de luchar contra su padre?. ¿Sería capaz de matarlo?. Tendría que hacerlo... pero no se sentía capaz de ello.

- Vuela más rápido. - Bra estaba acelerada. Ella no entendía aún lo que significaba esa situación. Incluso luchando ambos juntos, vencerle sería difícil. Es verdad... últimamente estaba más débil, el peso de los años se le había venido encima, pero aún así, debía tener una fuerza equivalente a la suya, sólo que con más trucos bajo la manga y más experiencia, por no hablar de menos escrúpulos.

¿Y si llegaba el momento, su hermana podría luchar contra el?. No, Bra se dejaría matar antes que levantar un dedo contra su padre. Trunks apretó los dientes y frenó en seco. Su hermana paró también. - ¿Qué pasa?. - Miró en todas direcciones. - ¿Dónde está?. -

El muchacho se acercó léntamente con mirada sombría. - Mira allí. - Señaló a unas montañas lejanas.

- ¿Dónde?. Ahh. - Le dió un golpe en la nuca y la dejó inconsciente. - Lo siento, pero mamá me mataría si dejase que hicieras esto. - La llevó hasta unas rocas cercanas y la depositó con cuidado en ellas. La oscuridad se apoderó de su alma, ya nada podía salvarla, el sueño de la muerte estaba pronto a llevársela.

------------------------

- Papá. - Vegeta acababa de exterminar a un demonio.

- Pensé que habías salido a patrullar antes. ¿Qué te pasa?. ¿Por que me miras con esa cara?. -

- Bra me lo ha contado. - Dijo muy serio.

- ¿Qué demonios te ha contado?. ¿Qué rayos pasa ahora?. - Su voz sonaba cansina. ¿Se habría arrepentido de entrenar otra vez?. ¿Armaba ese lío porque le había pegado a Goten un poco?. - El mocoso de Kakarotto no estaba tan herido... Hmp. - Se cruzó de brazos.

- No lo entiendo... - Trunks tenía los oos abiertos de par en par, de todo lo que esperaba escuchar o ver, aquello era lo único en lo que no había pensado.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?. - Comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

- Bra dijo que tu estabas del lado de los demonios... que habías tratado de convencerla para que se pasara al otro lado. -

- Maldita sea... ¿Dónde está tu hermana?. -

- Está... - Aun no se atrevía a confiar en él.

- Muchacho, yo cumplo mis promesas... - Sonrió genuinamente. - Es verdad que uno de esos malditos me hizo una oferta tentadora.. pero no acepté. - Trunks respiró aliviado.

- Pero entonces quién habló con Bra. - Ambos volaron a toda velocidad. Por suerte estaba donde Trunks la había dejado, seguía inconsciente, Vegeta la cogió en brazos y fueron al bunquer.

----------------------

El recibimiento no fue el esperado. Bulma estaba en la puerta del bunquer. - Mamá. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?. Entra, podría ser peligroso. -

- BRAAAA. - Chilló al verla en brazos de su padre. - Mi niña. - Lloró histérica al comprobar que estaba dormida.

- Mujer, deja de hacer escándalo, sólo está dormida. - Gruñó Vegeta.

El comentario le valió un puñetazo. Bulma sostuvo su mano adolorida, Vegeta entregó a Bra en brazos de su hermano. - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?. -

- Has dejado que se duerma, Vegeta. VEGETA, ESTA DORMIDA. - Gritó.

Padre e hijo se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Qué tenía aquello de terrible?. Bulma comenzó a golpear a Vegeta con todas sus fuerzas. - Tú, tenías que cuidar de ella. TU, eres su padre, y la has condenadoooooooo. -

El príncipe sujetó sus manos. No es que le dolieran los golpes, es que temía que ella se hiciera daño al golpearle así. - ¿Qué está pasando?. -

Bulma paró de golpearle y le miró confusa. - Vegeta... ¿es que no lo recuerdas?. -

- DIABLOOOOOS ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE TENGO QUE RECORDAR MUJER? HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ. -

- ¿No recuerdas que le picaron unas serpientes?. ¿No recuerdas cuando viniste?. Te dije que si se quedaba dormida moriría. Te la llevaste aún sabiéndolo. Y ahora... me la traes... para enterrarla, MALDITO SEAS. -

Vegeta quedó congelado, todo oscuro a su alrededor, todo inexistente, su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad para procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Miró a su hija con el color perdido, su ki tan bajo que asustaba. "Te la llevaste". "Bra me dijo que trataste de convencerla para pasarse al otro lado". Ahora lo comprendió todo. - Mataré al responsable. LO JUROOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - Voló a toda velocidad.

Bulma se derrumbó en el suelo llorando. Trunks temblaba, sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas. Tenía ganas de vomitar. El la dejó inconsciente para protegerla, pero... la había matado. Había sentanciado a morir a su hermana.

Gohan salió fuera corriendo. Examinó a Bra. - Sus constantes vitales están muy bajas, hay que llevarla abajo. - Las voces le sonaban lejanas, había matado a su hermana... un sudor frío le invadió todo el cuerpo. Bulma bajó a toda velocidad con su hija y Gohan. El siguió sin poder reaccionar.

Al paso de unos minutos calló de rodillas sujetando su cabeza con las manos. - ¿Qué he hecho?. - Susurró llorando. - ¿QUE HE HECHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?. - Con un grito desgarrador su ki se inflamó y salió volando ciego de culpa e ira.

-------------

- Ha llegado el momento, ve con él... y traelo aquí. Seremos una gran familia... - Goku le revolvió el pelo. Pan bebió un poco más del bálsamo y partió al encuentro de su amado semisaiyajin.

- Trunks, seremos una gran familia... - Una sonrisa maléfica se instaló en su cara aniñada hasta ese día. Su aspecto cambió al instante, su pelo se hizo más largo y sus ojos más violentos y morados. Sus labios aún más rojos dejaron escapar una carcajada.

--------------

Piamona, y ahora ¿que?. Las apariencias engañan y mi príncipe lindo cumple sus promesas... le prometió a Bulma no volver a dejarse poseer por ningún demonio... Ops, ya os estoy adelantando algo de Seducción Fatal, jeje.

Karo, si no dejase los capítulos cada vez más interesantes os aburriríais y dejaríais de leer, por eso, cada vez tiene que haber más suspenso.

PatyBra, detente... nada de matar a Veg, que no se dejó camelar...

Son Vegetzu, dudo mucho que sepas quien es el elegido, pero se hacen porras, di quien crees que es y a ver si alguien acierta... quien sabe... pero está difícil, lo advierto. Juas.

Shadir, mujer, que violenta conmigo, con lo que yo te quiero, y tu queriendo matarme. ¿Qué te habré hecho yo?.

Bulnatt, para que veas que Gohan no fue quien habló con Ripper, sino Vegeta, el Vegeta de verdad... porque el otro era un transformista... jeje un demonio maldito que lo suplantó. Y es un demonio muuuy fuerteeeee.


	17. Lucha

**Capítulo 17: Lucha.**

- Es un error. - Vegeta paró de repente. - No puedo dejar que la ira turbe mi capacidad de raciocinio. Estoy siguiendo el juego de esos demonios. Mi hija aún no está muerta... - Sacudió su cabeza. - Ripper nos advirtió que el mal turbaría nuestros pensamientos... Ya entiendo, buscan nuestros puntos débiles... Hmp. Pues tendrán que esforzarse más conmigo. Bra no está muerta, y no lo estará. Luego me encargaré de tí, maldito demonio. - Cambió el rumbo y partió nuevamente hasta el bunquer. Ahora debía estar allí para protegerles. Quien quiera que fuera el culpable, había logrado entrar allí, lo cual significaba que conocía su escondite, y que ya no era un lugar seguro. Que idiota. Aceleró la marcha.

En la enfermería estaba su mujer llorando a mares, Chichi consolándola y enganchada a muchos cables y a un aparato de respiración artificial estaba Bra. Un pitido repetitivo y lento resonaba en la habitación. Se acercó y se apoyó en la pared. ¿Qué podía hacer para salvarla?.

Bulma le clavó los ojos. El no le devolvió la mirada. No tenía ganas de discutir, además, le había juzgado sin preguntar siquiera. - No era yo quien estuvo aquí, sino un demonio que estaba usurpando mi imagen. -

Su esposa se le abrazó llorando. - Vegeta, no dejes que se muera nuestra niña, sálvala, haz algo, por favor... -

La abrazó también. - ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?. -

- Gohan está trabajando para conseguir un antídoto, pero no cree que pueda tenerlo antes de 3 horas como mínimo. Bra no aguantará más de 1 hora a este ritmo... Quédate a su lado, no la dejes ahora, ella siempre te ha adorado, siempre habeis tenido esa conexión especial, no te marches... por favor. -

"Esa conexión especial". Vegeta puso esa mirada que significaba que tenía algo en mente. - Dices que en 3 horas tendrá un antídoto... -

- VEGETA, ¿has escuchado lo que te he dicho?. Bra no aguantará más de una hora con suerte. Está en coma. - Estalló en lágrimas.

El príncipe la sujetó de los hombros. - Aguantará. - Su mirada de firmeza animó a Bulma. - Ve a ver a Gohan y dile que más le vale tener listo el antídoto en 3 horas o lo pagará muy caro. -

Bulma secó sus lágrimas, miró a su hija, su pecho le dolía de la angustia. - Vegeta... - Susurró. Él sonrió un poco y le hizo ese gesto especial apretando su brazo con algo de más fuerza de la normal y que significaba 'Confía en mi'. Ella respondió con la misma firmeza, con un apretón en su mano mientras le miraba intensamente con esos ojos azules que seguían siendo los más hermosos que el príncipe había visto en su vida. 'Vamos a salir adelante'. Con los años se habían acostumbrado a hablarse así, sin palabras, con la fuerza de los ojos, de los gestos y de las acciones.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Vegeta se sentó en la cama. Era verdad, el ki de su hija estaba demasiado bajo. Gruñó de rabia, pero se centró en la cuestión. Bulma le había dado la clave, como siempre, ellos tenían una conexión especialmente fuerte, si se concentraba quizás podría comunicarse con Bra mentalmente. Pero él no había hecho eso nunca antes. Kakarotto podría hacerlo. Maldita sea, ese miserable aprendiendo técnicas... si el podía hacerlo, el príncipe de los saiyains también podría lograrlo. Kakarotto ponía su mano en la frente y podía leer los pensamientos... Vegeta se acomodó más arriba en la cama y puso una mano en la frente de su niña.

Cerró los ojos, ralentizó su respiración. Permaneció inmovil durante unos minutos. - Rayos... no lo consigo. - Replicó contrariado. - No se que hacer. - Reconoció frustrado.

----------------

Trunks estaba en la cima de una loma, con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas, llorando con amargura. Una mano en su hombró le hizo saltar apenas y ponerse en guardia casi por instinto. - Eres... tú... - Era aquella muchacha con la que estuvo esa noche. - ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?. -

Ella se acercó contoneandose, le rozó con sus manos la cara y el pelo. "¿Qué me pasa?. Me siento como borracho, hechizado de ella, ¿por qué estaba sufriendo?" - No debes sufrir por nada. Ven conmigo, te haré olvidar todos tus pesares... Sígueme... - Le besó profundamente. La lujuria le turbó y se dejó llevar...

-----------------

"No se qué hacer". - Pensó que no le había escuchado. Dios mio, ¿por qué tanta crueldad?. ¿Por qué tanta maldad?. Llévame a mi pero haz que mi hijita siga viva, por favor... He sido una ingenua imaginando que Vegeta podría salvarla así de fácil. Nada es tan sencillo. Esto parace un infierno. - Mojó su cara con agua para refrescarse.

- Ahh. - El reflejo se turbo y su rostro se vió de pronto como era ella cuando tenía apenas 20 años. Bulma tocó su cara. Estaba tersa, lisa, sin arrugas, sin un sólo defecto. Estaba radiante. - ¿Cómo es posible?. -

- Podrías ser así siempre... bella y hermosa. - Bulma frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quién eres tú?. Desaparece ahora mismo. -

- ¿Prefieres ser una anciana?. Tu marido parece tu hijo. Pronto se cansará de tí y se marchará, te abandonará... -

- Deja de decir eso. Es falso. -

- ¿No te has fijado en como mira a otras mujeres?. Tu ya no puedes darle lo que quiere. -

- Mientes. -

- Mírate. Eras tan hermosa... tu pelo tan azul como el océano, tus ojos eran dos pedazos de cielo, tu piel parecía hecha de la porcelana más fina, tu cuerpo era tan perfecto... tan proporcionado, tan hermoso... Míra como eras y ahora... mira tu imagen. - La voz tornó acusadora, asqueada, y la ilusión óptica se disolvió mostrando la imagen real de Bulma, casi con 70 años de edad, con arrugas, expresión cansada, su pelo sin el brillo de su juventud, era una anciana, una anciana con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas y por más que sus rasgos fuesen hermosos para una mujer de su edad, no podía más que añorar como fue un día. - Podrías volver a ser hermosa... -

- Verás. - Sonrió con agudeza. - Yo viví la vida que tenía que vivir. Fui joven, fui hermosa, fui vanidosa, y ahora... cuando ya no me queda nada más que quien soy interiormente, he comprendido lo que vale realmente en mi. ¿Así es como funcionais?. Buscais los pecados capitales de cada ser humano y los explotais, tentais a las personas donde más les duele. Pereza, gula, lujuria, ira, soberbia, evidia y avaricia. Es verdad, siempre fui una mujer muy soberbia, vanidosa, orgullosa de mi cuerpo y de mi inteligencia, pero nada de eso me hubiera valido de algo si en mi interior no hubiera existido un alma llena de sentimientos hermosos y de amor. Tú podrías devolverme mi físico, mi juventud, pero a costa de mi alma, así que yo sería sólo un pellejo, sería como un cascarón vacío. -

La imagen del espeo comenzaba a crisparse. - No sabes con quien te estás metiendo. Estás hablando con la Gran Bulma Briefs, la mujer con el alma mas hermosa del Universo, y... puede que sea vieja, pero sigo siendo la más inteligente... así que esfumate 'monada'... -

- AHHHHHHHhhhhhhrfrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhsssss. - La mujer del reflejo se retorció de rabia y este se quebró inmediatamente. Bulma sonrió.

En cada uno de los fragmentos del espejo, se reflejaron unos ojos rojos. - Puede que no te interese volver a ser joven y hermosa... pero... ¿querrías salvar a tus hijos?. -

Bulma se estremeció. - A... ¿mis hijos?. -

-------------------

- TADEO, no te voy a dejar tranquilo hasta que hables con mis padres. Te lo advierto. Sal de la cama en este instante y sigue mis instrucciones, o juro que no dejaré de molestarte. No podrás dormir... y mañana estarás ojeroso y feo, y tu querida novia no querrá besarte más... -

- ARRGGGG. - Tadeo se levantó airadamente. - Está bien. - Comenzó a ponerse la ropa. Miró en todas las direcciones con suspicacia. - Ejem. Espero que no me estés mirando mientras me cambio. -

"Que quisquilloso, estoy muerta, Dios santo, tengo derecho a algo de diversión. ¿no?." - Para naaada, de hecho estoy mirando ahora mismo por la ventana de tu apartamento... - "Qué culo tiene más bien hecho..." jijiji

- ¿Qué son esas risas...?. -

- Naaadaaa, sólo un cul.. gato... un gato muy kool que estoy viendo ahí fuera. Jijiji -

- De todos los fantasmas posibles tenía que tocarme una salida... -

- EHHH. He oido eso. - ¬.¬

----------------------

- ¿Qué sitio es este?. -

- Ssssss. Calla, es un lugar en el que podrás vivir sin sufrir, sin sentirte culpable. Aquí vivirás sólo besando mis labios... Aquí olvidarás que mataste a tu hermana. -

Trunks se levantó de pronto. - NO, suéltame. ¿Qué es todo esto?. -

- No lo niegues, hace unos minutos querías estar muerto... -

- Si, es verdad, pero no me importaría llevarme conmigo a una serie de demonios en ese viaje. - Trunks se puso en guardia y golpeó a su seductora acompañante con fuerza lanzándola de improviso fuera de la cueva.

Perdió su forma y volvió a ser la Pan que él conocía. - ¿Pan?. No es posible, tiene que ser una ilusión, eres un demonio que ha tomado su forma... te mataré.. por tu culpa maté a mi hermana. MORIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS. - La ira de apoderó de su alma con la fuerza de un ciclón, la furia le hizo estallar en un haz de luz dorada.

-----------------------

- Puedo conseguirlo... - Vegeta levantó el cuerpo de su hija con cuidado. La acomodó cerca del suyo incorporándola. - Vamos a olvidar la técnica estúpida de Kakarotto... vamos a hacerlo a nuestro modo... Cuando eras más pequeña jugábamos a un juego, mientra veías la televisión, me pedías que pensara en un color y tratabas de adivinarlo. Casi siempre acertabas. Luego me pedías que adivinase yo, y cuando acertaba tu aplaudías y saltabas gritando que teníamos poderes mágicos. Aunque yo fingía que era un juego tonto, en realidad... era divertido... vamos mocosa... deja que entre en tu mente... - Vegeta cerró los ojos.

Todo estaba en penumbras. Escuchó los sollozos de su hija a lo lejos. - ¿Lo he conseguido?. -

- BRA. -

- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. - Chilló.

Vegeta voló hasta el origen del sonido, pero una especie de cortina de aire comenzaba a hacerse densa y le impedía avanzar cada vez más. - BRA. -

- PAPAAA. - Allí estaba, a unos doscientos de metros de distancia. Estaba nadando. - Sálvame, no aguanto más. -

Vegeta se intentó transformar en super saiyajin pero encontró que no podía lograrlo. Era normal, estaba comunicandose mentalmente, no era su cuerpo físico el que estaba allí. Trató de avanzar más, pero cada metro se hacía más y mas difícil.

- Debes resistir, dentro de 3 horas estará listo el antídoto. -

- No puedo aguantar, estoy muy cansada, casi no tengo fuerzas... -

- DEJA DE LLORAR. Eso sólo te restará energías. -

- Lo siento... -

- NO. Escúchame. No puedes darte por vencida tan fácilmente. Ese es el sino de los saiyajins, luchar sin descanso, superar nuestros límites más allá de lo imposible. Crees que no puedes más, pero dentro de tí existe más fuerza de la que imaginas. Tu mente racional te impide llegar a acceder a esa energía. -

- Lo voy a intentar... -

- Lograr Bra, lo vas a lograr... - La corrigió.

- Lo voy a lograr. - Bra siguió nadando al límite de sus fuerzas.

--------------

- Jia jiajia jiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. - Pan se defendía con soltura, pero no podía superar el poder de Trunks transformado en Super Saiyajin.

- ¿Qué pasará si la mata?. -

- Descuida Némesis... me he encargado ya de cierto detalle... - El demonio con el aspecto de Goku sonrió satisfecho. - Oh, aquí está nuestra invitada. -

- TRUNKS DETENTE. -

---------------

- Aparca aquí. -

- Marron, ¿eres consciente de que estamos en medio del desierto?. -

- Ahss callate y haz lo que digo. -

- Bien. Lo que tu digas. -

- Sal del coche y camina hacia la derecha hasta que te diga que pares. -

- AQUI ES. -

- Esto es una piedra... -

- Nah, esto es algo más que eso... Pulsa en esa mancha negra y en la impureza de al lado a la vez. - Tadeo siguió sus instrucciones y apareció un panel de control. - Teclea la siguiente clave: lamejoresbulma. -

- Qué modesta es esa mujer... -

- Si. - Marron rodó sus ojos. - Deberías conocer a su marido Vegeta... - Una trampilla se abrió en el suelo y por un conducto alargado con unas escaleras estrechas, comenzaron a descender ambos. -

- Si alguien te amenaza con matarte o algo di que eres mi amigo, confío en que eso les frene hasta dejarte al menos explicarles quien eres... no creo que te maten sin más... Espero. -

- Esto está empezando a no gustarme ¿sabías?. -

- Jiiiijiiiii, tranquilooo, sobreviviste a Ripper, eso ya es una proheza. -

- Si, el tipo que casi me decapita, que ilusion... ¿Por qué no le dijo nada a tus padres acerca de tí él mismo?. -

- Se marchó a toda prisa, ¿no te acuerdas?. Siempre hace igual... no me dió tiempo a decírselo, con un poco de suerte les ha comentado algo. Espero... -

--------------

- Papá, lo siento, cada vez me fallan más las fuerzas, no es que no quiera, es que no puedo... -

- Te contaré algo, sabes que siempre he tenido rivalidad con Kakarotto, él fue mi eterno enemigo. Cada vez que trataba de luchar contra él algo sucedía, y para cuando podía efectuarse la batalla el me superaba en fuerza, siempre un paso por delante de mí, y eso era imposible, porque yo soy el príncipe de nuestra raza, él no podía ser más poderoso que yo... él era un estúpido sin cerebro, un símple con escasa capacidad intelectual para algo que no fuese pegar duro. Me costó mucho tiempo aceptar que pudiera conseguir tantos avances siendo tal tonto, hasta que un día comprendí que la razón por la que él lograba superar sus metas y yo no, era símple, tanto como él mismo. Es que no sabía que era un tercera clase.

El no sabía que no podía ser tan fuerte ni tan poderoso. No tenía una mente racional diciendole lo que podía y no podía hacer. Kakarotto tenía una mente irracional y tan estúpida que no era consciente de sus propias limitaciones. Por eso lograba superarse de esa manera. Símplemente, porque no pensaba que no podía lograrlo. Tú eres como yo, eres inteligente, y racional... pero eso no te servirá ahora. En estos momentos debes olvidar que tu mente te dice cuanto te duele, olvída el dolor, olvida lo que tu mente te dice. Deja de pensar que no puedes lograrlo, y céntrate simplemente en conseguirlo. Olvida que estás nadando, olvida el veneno, olvida el sueño, olvida todo. Sólo lucha, lucha sin parar, sin pensar en nada más. Céntrate en lo que haces, neutraliza tu miedo, tu pena, tu sufrimiento, neutraliza el dolor y la rabia, sólo lucha, como si esto fuese una batalla, lucha Bra, sin pensar en nada más. LUCHA. -

----------------

Rina, yo vi la peli también y me decepcionó. No me quedé dormida, pero si que me resultó súmamente tediosa sobre todo porque el director era muy poco comprometido, jamás se puso a mostrar si Jesús resucitó o no, sólo lo mostró muerto y encima con la piedra descorrrida cuando en aquella época había una guardia romana en la puerta del sepulcro para evitar que robasen el cuerpo y dijeran que había resucitado. Me pareció una falacia eso y más detalles estúpidos. Como que hicieran bromas al salir, además la no muerte de la chica judía era patética... por no hablar de otros detalles muuuuy inexactos que le spillé, pero coincido contigo en algo, nada más inexacto y vergonzoso como el supuesto canario de la película del otro día. Reí hasta no poder más, se me pasó comentártelo. Por Dios, si no tenían un canario, pues bueno, se dice "tengo un periquito", pero no puedes decirle a la actriz que diga que tiene un canario si lo que tiene en las manos es un periquito, eso es tan grotesco como querer hacer pasar un perro pastor alemán por un caniche... Por cierto, cambiando de tema, Gohan sabe algo, sip, pero no puede decirlo así como así... jejejeje

Hoy vi una de mis pelis preferidas "El chico de oro" ¿Te gustó?.

Karo, venga a hacer porras. ¿Quién será el elegidoooo?. Jejeeeejeeee soy malaaa. Hay más saiyajins por el espacio o el inframundo además de esos que nombras, por cierto...

Shadir, ¿qué significa "ser convidada de piedra"?. Mi pregunta era totalmente inocente...

Majin Lu, Pan ahora mismo es mala, y Trunks va por el mismo caminito. El elegido debe ser bueno, o ser engendrado desde el bien... pero bueno, ¿quien sabe?. Al menos tu opción era original... las demás se quedan sólo en los saiyajins que han aparecido ya. .

Patyki, gracias. Espero que siga siendo interesante porque quedan bastantes capítulos por ddelante...

Bulnatt, os queda fic para rato en Seducción Fatal y en Terror, en ambos van a haber bastantes capítulos porque habrán un montón de líos. Sólo lee el apocalipsis, si vamos aún por el segundo sello... nos queda tela marinera... jeje. Si miras en Wikipedia, verás un buen resumen de lo que nos queda... fiuuuuu.


	18. Bautizo de sangre

**Capítulo 18: Bautizo de sangre.**

- Descuida Némesis... me he encargado ya de cierto detalle... - El demonio con el aspecto de Goku sonrió satisfecho. - Oh, aquí está nuestra invitada. - Su risa entre dientes destilaba cierta ironía.

- TRUNKS DETENTE. - Videl estaba horrorizada ante el estado lamentable de su hija. Tenía la cara llena de golpes, un ojo semicerrado por la hinchazón, diversos cortes y contusiones por todo el cuerpo.

- Justo a tiempo. - Se burló el supuesto Goku.

Nemesis acompañó su risa con una mirada suspicaz. - Aún así... la chica no está preparada todavía. Y él lo está aún menos. -

- Oh, Némesis... no subestimes la inteligencia y el poder del hijo de tu Señor y Amo. -

- No pretendía hacer tal cosa príncipe. -

- Por supuesto que no... - La sonrisa y la mirada intensa hizo a la súcubo temblar levemente.

- VIDEL, márchate, esa no es Pan. - Gritó el hijo de Vegeta.

- NO, estás equivocado, siente su ki, por Dios bendito, ¿no ves que es ella?. La vas a matar... Por favor, no hagas esto. - Videl estalló en lágrimas.

- Oh, siempre he adorado los dramas... - Se burló el malvado Lucinian, hijo del Master, príncipe de los demonios de primer Orden.

Trunks trató de despejar su mente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Ese era el ki de Pan. Ese era el ki de Videl, eran ellas. Estaba a punto de matar a Panny... ¿No le bastaba con haber matado a su hermana?. Debía estar maldito el mismo. Seguramente los demonioes estaban jugando con su mente. No podía ser cierto que él fuera capaz de estar...

- No es Videl... - Lucinian movió la mano y un haz oscuro atravesó el aire alcanzando de lleno la mente de Trunks. - Es un demonio... mírala bien... observa... - La imagen de Videl comenzó a distorsionarse y la forma de un demonio femenino apareció en su lugar ante los ojos de Trunks.

- Oh, jajajaja, qué fácil resulta engañar a un estúpido como tú. ¿Creías que era Videl?. Jajajaja Que tonto eres... es tan sencillo vencerte. - Eran las palabras que Trunks escuchaba cuando en realidad lo que decía era "No dejes que esos estúpidos demonios te engañen, tu sabes que soy Videl. Esos malvados no podrán vencernos así de sencillo."

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. - Sin pensarlo, presa de la ira, el muchacho formó una bola de energía que se dirigió hasta Videl con una fuerza arrolladora.

Pan reaccionó saliendo del trance anterior. Era su madre la que estaba a punto de ser matada. - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - Se interpuso entre el haz de energía, que comenzó a ganarle terreno. - Mamá, vete, corre. - Gritó aguantando el haz terrible que la estaba venciendo cada vez más.

- Iré a avisar a Vegeta, resiste hija. - Lo que Trunks escuchó es. - "Iré a destruir el bunquer ahora que Vegeta está vulnerable tras la muerte de su hija". -

- No lo permitiréeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. - La concentración de energía golpeó a Pan al fondo de un crater. Trunks se materializó delante de Videl y descargó una ráfaga que le atravesó el pecho. Todo fue muy rápido, tan confuso, tan terrible... la sangre llenó sus manos ahora tiznadas del color de la culpa más que nunca.

Y fue en ese momento, que la pesadilla y la ensoñación que le turbaban el espíritu desaparecieron. El príncipe infernal volvió a mover su mano y la oscuridad que turbaba su mente le hizo chocar de lleno con la cruda realidad, la cual le entristeció el alma como una espiral de horrores. Era Videl, no un demonio. Su cuerpo volvió a ser el que era. - Videl. - Susurró con los ojos desencajados y el espíritu quebrado. Estaba loco, era un demonio, ¿qué había hecho en apenas unas horas?.

Pan voló como pudo hasta su madre. - Mamá, no te mueras, no, por favor... no... - Pero el cuerpo inerte no respondió a las caricias, ni después a los zarandeos... estaba muerta, su madre estaba muerta, y el culpable era Trunks, su amado, su odiado...

- ¿Cómo has podido?... La has matado. Mama... - Lloró, contuvo su pena y la transformó en rabia y en odio. - ASESINOOOOOOOOO. -

Trunks comenzó a llorar de la impotencia, de la desesperación, destrozado por todo lo que le había acontecido esa noche. Estaba amaneciendo apenas, de nuevo sólo sabía que desearía estar muerto. Querría dejar de existir, no podía ser cierto que hubiera matado a su hermana, a Videl y casi también a Pan. Era un peligro para su familia.

- TE MATARÉEEEEE. - No hizo nada por defenderse. Bajó los brazos y su nivel de energía, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada. ¿En qué se había convertido?. Esperó su sino, no desdeñaría la muerte, quizás así lavaría la sangre inocente de sus manos torpes y asesinas.

Pan frunció el ceño. No podía atacarle. Mató a mi madre... le odio... pensó. El demonio rió levemente. - Llegó la hora de jugar a las casitas... -

Afianzó su posisión de ataque, su pelo se tornó al oro, sus ojos al azul. Ni ella misma fue consciente siquiera de que había logrado transformarse en Super Saiyajin. Su cuerpo vibró. Trunks la miró asombrado, sintió un poco de miedo, que sustituyó por un deseo inmenso de descansar, de dejar de sufrir. Iba a morir, ya no le importaba nada.

Lucinian se interpuso entre ellos. - NO. -

- ¿Goku?. - Estaba sorprendido. ¿De dónde había surgido?. ¿Cómo era posible?.

- Déjame abuelo, merece morir. - Pan le confirmó que no era una visión.

- No pequeña, tengo otras ideas. Trunks, será mejor que vengas con nosotros, te ayudaremos a reformarte, estás enfermo, Pan, no la ha matado a propósito. ¿No lo ves?. - Goku era tan convincente con su cara de inocencia, con su aparente nobleza... Todo ensayado, todo con ensoñaciones basadas en las imagenes mentales de sus víctimas.

- Ven, ven aquí. - Le abrió los brazos de par en par. Ella corrió para abrazarle.

- ¿Por qué no lo has detenido antes de que la matase?. - Le recriminó.

Contestó esforzándose por no estallar en carcajadas. - Lo siento, he llegado tarde. - Pero fingió tan bien que ni el mismísimo Goku hubiera sido tan convincente. Le acarició el pelo paternalmente. - Trunks, ven con nosotros, te ayudaremos. Vamos, pon tu mano en mi hombro. Nos transportaremos a un lugar en el que poder ayudarte. -

Su pulso templó antes de situar su mano en el hombro del recien aparecido Goku, pero lo hizo, ¿qué podía hacer si no?. Era un peligro. ¿Quién sería su próxima víctima?. ¿Su propia madre?. Utilizando la teletransportación, desaparecieron del lugar dejando en un charco de sangre a la víctima de la tragedia... ¿O serían las víctimas verdaderas aquellos que se acababan de marchar?.

----------------

- ¿Mis hijos?. - Bulma se estremeció. Luego encendió un cigarrillo.

Más tranquila y echando el humo al espejo contestó la provocación. - He visto de primera mano lo que es una persona que está del lado del mal. Sufrimiento, dolor, ira... Se de alguien que salió de un infierno personal y renació con mucho esfuerzo y voluntad, por no hablar de amor. Jamás querría para ninguno de mis hijos que vivieran a costa de sufrir de ese modo, Tendrían cosas materiales, es verdad, pero sólo serían paliativos de un vacío interior enorme. El mal es una rueda espiral que atrapa a sus víctimas esclavizándolas en sus propios miedos, debilidades y horrores. Si cediera, me prometerías salvar sus vidas, pero sería a costa de sus almas. ¿De qué les serviría tener cosas materiales, si interiormente están deshechos?. Mira, ve a venderle la burra a otra... yo he estado en el cielo, y alguien que ha estado allí me ha contado lo que es el infierno. ¿Crees que enviaré a mis hijos al infierno?. Desaparece, he dicho... "guapita". - El humo del tabaco se reflejó en el espejo que estalló haciéndose añicos. Bulma se cubrió la cara.

Sonrió al ver que se había marchado aquella terrible presencia. A ella la iban a engañar y a esas alturas... Es mejor morir con alma que vivir sin ella. Pero algo le decía que sus hijos no iban a morir, no importa como de mal estuviera la situación.

-----------------

- ¿Dónde te has metido Videl?. Espero que no haya decidido ir en busca de Ripper ella sóla... - Gohan estaba preocupado por su esposa. Hacía un buen rato que se había marchado y tenía un mal presentimiento, pero debía terminar el antídoto, la vida de esa chiquilla dependía de él. Y muchas vidas más dependían de que él tuviera éxito en lo que estaba haciendo. Comenzó a darse aún más prisa.

------------------

Uub y Goten entraron en el bunquer. - Pues no está. No comprendo qué sucede pero no puedo sentir su ki. ¿Tú crees que le habrán matado?. -

- No lo creo. Tengo la sospecha de que debe estar en alguna parte, quizás lejos de aquí. - Aseguró Uub.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?. - O.O Goten estaba sorprendido.

- Lo ignoro, pero creo que Ripper no está muerto... - U.U

-----------------

- Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa. - Tadeo y Marron saltaron al unísono al escuchar la voz chillona de Paresu. - Este lugar es bastante poco acogedor ¿no creeis?. Todo tan metálico... y no tiene helados. -

- No puede ser... Yo pensé que Goten había superado su idilio con esa estúpida... además, ¿para qué querrá un helado si no sabe ni comérselos?... -

- ¿Quién es?. - Tadeo se volteó a mirar a la chica.

- Ohhh, que chico tan guapoooo... - Paresu se le colgó del brazo. - Holaaaa. jijijiji. -

- Zorraaa, a la cola. - Marron trató de tirarle del pelo pero encontró que no podía. u.u - Odio ser un fantasma. -

- Y yo odio que no puedas quitármela de encima. - Se quejó la víctima.

- ¿Quitarte qué?. Por cierto, ¿quién eres?. - Paresu pestañeó confundida por la conversación paralela del muchacho que abrazaba.

- PARESU. Se supone que no podías traer a nadie aquí, este lugar es secreto. - Increpó Goten enfadado por la escena.

- Oh, Goten, pero es tan lindooo. ¿Cómo te llamas?. -

- ¿Cómo?. - OoO - ¿No sabes como se llama siquiera?. Podría ser un DEMONIO. -

- Ohh, mi angel, no te pongas celosillo, ¿no ves lo lindo que es este muchacho?. No puede ser un demonio horrible y feo, ¿a que no?. -

Tadeo tenía cara de 'aún puedo marcharme de este lugar de locos'. - Ejem. - Tosió. Todos le miraron. Uub estaba en una esquina puesto en guardia por si acaso. - No soy un demonio, soy amigo de Marron. -

Goten sintió un terrón en la garganta al escuchar su nombre. - ¿Cómo dices?. -

El muchacho bufó. - Según parece... tengo poderes de medium y puedo comunicarme con los fantasmas. Ella es un fantasma... aunque se que así dicho y por las caras que teneis todos no me estais creyendo seguramente... - Tadeo retrocedió unos pasos.

- Ohhhh un MEDIUMMMM es fantásticooo. ¿Crees que podrías comunicarte con el espíritu de Brad Pitt?. - Exclamó Paresu emocionada. (Gota de sudor en los presentes).

- Si Brad Pitt no está muerto... - O.o'

- Ah, es verdad... - Pensó un minuto. - ¿Podrías poner una videoconferencia con él entonces?. - La gota de sudor aumentó.

- ¡Ya está bien!. ¿A qué has venido?. - El único que parecía tener un poco de control de la situación, Uub, habló con firmeza.

Marron le miro impresionada "Oh, desconocía esta faceta de Uub... es tan..." Sonrió atontada viéndole poner orden en la locura que estaban protagonizando todos ellos.

---------------------------

- ¿Qué noticias me traes sombra?. - Una sombra de ojos rojos se acercó al príncipe demonio.

- La princesa no morirá después de todo... he leido los pensamientos de Bulma y según parece su padre está protegiendola, no es conveniente acercarse ahora. En el bunquer también están otros guerreros poderosos. - Susurró.

Lucinian gruñó de rabia. No podía arriesgarse a perder a Pan enviándola a coger la piedra. La princesa no iba a morir después de todo. Si Vegeta hubiese aceptado la proposición de unirse a ellos, tendría una buena ocasión para amedrentar a la muchacha y atraerla. Habrían ganado ya, pero dado que no aceptó, ahora todo era más complicado. Debía informar a su padre de todo esto y esperar que su cólera por los acontecimientos se cebase en el estúpido Lord que perdió el báculo sagrado.

--------------------------

- Papá... no aguanto más... - A Bra se le caían lágrimas de impotencia. Su cuerpo no respondía, estaba como paralizada y una especie de fuerza la drenaba hacia el fondo del mar. Había resistido casi 3 horas, pero ya no podía más.

- Unos minutos más. Vamos. -

Bra movió las manos y los pies lentamente en un intento desesperado por seguir nadando, pero comenzaba a caer en un sueño profundo. Vegeta trató de avanzar más. No podía, estaba a apenas varios metros pero no alcanzaba a sostenerla y sabía que por más que se hubiera esforzado ya no podría aguantar más. Extendió la mano. - Coge mi mano, nada hasta mi, vamos... -

Extendió la mano, miró con los ojos casi cerrados por el cansancio a su padre. Se estaba hundiendo. Sintió el agua salada en su cara, cerca de su nariz. Estiró el brazo. Respiró algo de aire aprovechando que pudo flotar un poco. Sus piernas no podían seguir moviendose, no le respondían. Sintió nuevamente el gusto salado. Estaban dormidas, no podía moverlas. Su cuerpo se hundía lentamente.

- BRAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Coge mi mano... - Vegeta luchó por acercarse más, lo cual era imposible. Esa fuerza impresionante le impidía avanzar más de lo que había logrado. No podía alcanzarla.

Su cabeza se sumergió por completo y ni siquiera se dió cuenta de ello. Sus cabellos azules parecían algas marinas danzando con las corrientes del agua. Aguantó la respiración, estiró el brazo aún más con la esperanza de que lo alcanzase su padre y lo pudo sacar a la superficie, pero era inutil. Vió sus ojos de terror, escuchó su grito distorsionado por el líquido que la cubría por completo. Le dedicó una última sonrisa, y susurró un te quiero que no escuchó y arrastró casi toda su reserva de aire. La imagen se hizo más borrosa. Se estaba hundiendo. El gusto salado del agua inundó su boca por completo. Sintió como le quemaban los pulmones al respirar agua. Se ahogaba... Todo se volvió negro de pronto. Las últimas burbujas de aire se le escaparon sentenciando su destino.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

La máquina que avisaba de sus constantes vitales resonó con un fatídico pitido.

Gohan sacó la aguja del brazo de la peliazul. El príncipe abrió los ojos de pronto, todos tenían la misma expresión de asustados. Un brillo rojizo rodeó el pecho de Bra.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- HACED ALGOOOOO. - Gritó Bulma llorando.

Vegeta puso su mano por instinto donde estaba el brillo rojizo y despidió una descarga de ki tremenda, como queriendo evitar que la gema abandonase su cuerpo, lo cual sentenciaría la muerte segura de su hija.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Gohan puso su mano sobre la de Vegeta. - A la vez nuestras energías descargarán electricidad al chocar. -

Un intento...

sin resultados.

Dos intentos...

sin resultados...

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Cerró los ojos resignado. - Vegeta... -

Sintió deseos de romper la maldita máquina que no dejaba de sonar en la habitación. - Una vez más. -

Sin convencimiento, volvió a intentarlo, más por aplacar la ira de aquellos padres desolados, que por pensar que eso la salvaría.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- No. BRAAAAAA. -

En la oscuridad vió una luz, un tunel lleno de luminosidad. Era hermoso. El agua ya no estaba. El gusto salado había desaparecido. Del tunel surgió una figura luminosa. - No puedes morirte. - Era un niño por la voz. Y su voz era tan dulce como la de un ángel. - Aún no es tu hora. -

- ¿Quien eres?. - Preguntó confusa y aún sonriendo.

- Nos veremos pronto... - La voz risueña del niño le llenó el corazón de un sentimiento hermoso. ¿Quién era aquel pequeño?. Si pudiera ver su cara... Quedó atónita al ver entre los destellos, la sombra de una especie de colita de saiyajin.

De repente sintió que algo asió su mano y que una fuerza tremenda tiró de ella lejos de aquel túnel de luz intensa y de aquel niño que le despedía con la mano a lo lejos. Atravesó el mar a velocidad vertiginosa, subió a la superficie como un proyectil. Respiró.

- Ahhhhhhhhh. - Su cuerpo se convulsionó entre las sábanas. Vegeta retiró su mano aún temblando del pecho de su hija. Gohan dejó se sostenerle para que parase de emitir descargas eléctricas. Bulma se levantó del suelo.

La máquina comenzó a marcar nuevamente el pulso. - Es un milagro. - Susurró Gohan.

- Jamás vuelvas a ponerme las manos encima, miserable. - Advirtió el príncipe a Gohan sujetando aún con fuerza la mano de su niña. Es verdad que había casi enloquecido pensando que en el último momento la perdería. Gohan quiso pararle antes de que friera el cuerpo a descargas, pero él sabía que tenía que vivir, por eso no paró. Y allí estaba, viva. Lo había conseguido.

Miró en todas direcciones. Faltaba alguien de la familia. - ¿Dónde está Trunks?. - Vegeta quedó congelado ante la pregunta de Bulma.

- Trunks... -

-------------------------

Gohan voló en busca de su esposa. El hecho de no sentir el ki de ella ni de su hija le estaba volviendo loco. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Ripper tampoco parecía tener el ki localizable. Era todo demasiado extraño...

Piccolo muerto, Bra casi muere también. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Estaban atacando a los más débiles de ellos. Quizás habían atacado a su hija. Juraría que la había sentido hacía apenas unos segundos atrás con un nivel de energía altísimo. ¿Se habría transformado por fin en super Saiyajin?. Pero tenía ese mal presentimiento que le corroía el alma. Videl... algo malo le había pasado. Pero él había hecho lo correcto, tenía que salvar a Bra, jamás se hubiera perdonado el haberla dejado morir. El era médico había jurado salvar a sus pacientes. Pero... ¿a qué precio había salvado a esa chiquilla?. - Videl... mi amada Videl... - Rezó interiormente por que estuviera bien. La buscó mentalmente. Tembló.

Buscó varias horas, hasta que Vegeta le salió al paso. - Gohan, debemos volver al bunquer. Vamos a consultar a la bruja Uranai acerca del paradero de mi hijo. Quizás te interese preguntarle también por tu hija y tu esposa. - Era su modo de agradecerle lo que había hecho por Bra, avisarle personalmente para que fuera con él a ver el paradero de sus seres queridos. Un favor por otro. Estaban en paz, aunque en el fondo sabía que nunca estaría lo suficientemente en paz como para pagarle que salvara la vida de su niña.

----------------------

- Trunks, ponte esto en la cabeza. Te ayudará a controlar esos ataques de locura y verás con mayor claridad el camino que has de seguir. - Tragó saliba, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía negarse a ello. Los ojos de Pan le ardieron en el corazón. Esa mirada vidriosa que destilaba tando dolor y tanta rabia, esa expresión de rotura interior... Eliminó sus suspicacias y accedió a colocarse la diadema en la frente. Jadeó. Cómo dolía cada parte de su cuerpo. - AHHHHH. - Callló al suelo rendido de dolor. - No... nooooo. -

Goku rió a carcajadas. Trunks se desmalló. Pan bebió lo que le ofreció Némesis por mandato de su supuesto abuelo. - Ahora sereis bautizados en sangre... -

Unas muchachas vírgenes, que habían sido capturadas en la Tierra, se agolparon llorando en medio de la oscuridad de la gran sala redonda, de suelos negros y paredes rojas, con millones de símbolos en ellas. - Matadlas. -

Trunks se levantó. Luchó por no seguir aquellas órdenes. Pan restregó sus ojos, trató de luchar contra el sentimiento que la comenzaba a invadir. Deseaba patarlas. Las odiaba. Odiaba su inocencia, su indolencia, su candidez, su ausencia de sufrimiento. Quería escucharlas gritar. Y las escuchó... Trunks comenzó a masacrarlas lentamente, sin tecnicismos, sólo con sus manos ahogándolas, quebrando sus cuellos. Ellas corrían por todas partes para resguardarse en algún lugar. No había salida en aquella gran ratonera. Pan siguió el ejemplo de su amado, de su odiado... y utilizó sus manos como dagas. La masacre era sangrienta y horrible. Cien vírgenes serían asesinadas.

La última que quedaba retrocedió, pidió clemencia. Buscó refugio en el cuerpo de Lucinian, aun bao el aspecto de Goku. - Devoradla... - Y saltaron como perros hasta ella devorándo sus miembros mientras el malvado demonio reía a carcajadas escuchando el último grito desgarrador de la ceremocia. El bautismo de sangre era completo. Su imagen apareció por vez primera, su verdadero rostro. Némesis le besó intensamente mientras que Trunks y Pan realoizaban prácticas sexuales salvajes en el centro de un suelo sangriento lleno de vísceras y de muerte.

-------------------

- No puedo ver a Trunks, ni a Pan... el mal ha creado una cortina que mi bola mágica no puede atravesar. Lo lamento. -

- Madita bruja incompetente... - Se quejó Vegeta contrariado. - Haz que aparezca esa estúpida imagen. - Gritó sosteniendola de las ropas.

- Muestranos a Videl, por favor. - Solicitó Gohan acongojado.

- Ya voy... - Vegeta se contuvo, se lo debía, así que la soltó y permitió que la buscase antes que a su hijo.

Lo que vieron en la bola desoló cualquier atisbo de esperanza. Muerta... estaba muerta... Gohan reconoció el lugar. Salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra y voló con los ojos repletos de lágrimas hasta el lugar donde su esposa, quien más quería en el mundo llacía muerta.

La sostuvo contra su pecho. Demasiadas muertes en un día... - Videl. - Lloró y la acunó como a una niña contra su pecho. - No me puedes hacer esto... por favor... - Como si pensara que pidiéndoselo volvería a la vida. - No puedo vivir sin tí, amor mio, no quiero vivir sin tí... vuelve conmigo... - La abrazó desesperado, mientras la balanceaba entre su pecho en un intento infructuoso de consolarla.- Lo siento. No estuve allí. No cuidé de tí. No te protegí. Salvé otra vida... Cambié la tuya por la suya... Videl... VIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL - Gritó horrorizado abrazándola más aún. La sangre manchaba toda su ropa, era la sangre de su esposa... la sangre de su amor... la sangre de su corazón que se había roto aquel día. - VIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL -

-------------------

**Bueno, quiero deciros que estoy pasando este FIC a formato especial con imagenes chulísimas que yo misma retoco y que me envían mis buenas amigas para él. Lo podeis ver en la página personal que aparece en mi perfil de Fanfiction, pinchando en mi nombre. He subido el primer capítulo y estoy recopilando más imagenes para el segundo y el resto de ellos. Si quereis colaborar os lo agradeceré mucho. Gracias a las que ya lo están haciendo.**

layla kyoyama, espero que ya sepas qué clase de demonio es Goku, uno de los más malvados. Si, ahora Trunks y Pan están del otro lado... se que es una penita, y quiero aclarar que a mi Pan es un personaje que me gusta y me cae bien, al igual que Trunks, pero tiene que ser así para que la historia tenga sentido... u.u

JESZAS111, me encanta que me dejes mensajes en todos los capítulos, tus comentarios me animan mucho. Se que es chocante el Fic, pero como le digo a Layla, tiene que ser así, pero creedme, al final terminará bien. .

Kawaii, respecto a lo de los altos, quiero decirlo para tí y para todas, era una conversación entre chicas altas, de modo que mira, una chica de más de 1.75 que esté de novia de un muchacho más bajito es algo que se ve, y que conozco varios casos, el de Bulma por ejemplo, pero mira, puestos a elegir, los altos a mi me parecen más atractivos, pero no por menospreciar a los bajitos, sino porque al ser yo alta, me lo parecen. Bueno a mi es que me gustan de tamaño de oso, la verdad, cuanto más grandes, fuertes y brutos, más atractivos me parecen, no puedo evitarlo... debe ser una fijación o algo...

Patybra, mira me tienes confundida con los nicks, te había tomado por alguien que me había enviado unas imagenes, bueno, ya lo solucionaré... joer, no te cambies de nombres tanto jiijii. A ver si coincidimos un día en msn, me encantó hablar contigo.

Mafe, ya os iré dando pistas acerca del elegido, lo prometo jaajjaja. En el msn no se que pasa que nunca coincidimos. Yo la verdad es que no tengo horas fijas de conexión, y suelo conectar poco rato cuando lo hago, pero si te veo, o me ves, nos tiramos un holis, que la cosaa está más complicadita...

Bulnatt, así que leiste el resumen de wikipendia, bueno, pues ya sabes lo que nos queda, Apocalipsis para rato, Este Fic va a tener muchos capítulos, lo advierto para las almas sensibles jajaja y habrá más escenas de horror dentro de poco... juas. Me llegaorn las imagenes, gracias, el Gmail es estupendo.

Shadir, descuida que tarde o temprano el falso Goku va a pagar sus maldades. Es ley de vida, el mal que se hace se termina pagando...

Runliney, ya sabes que actualizo rápido, por eso soy "Super" jeje

Rina, la del chico de oro es esa de Edy Murfhy (no se si se escribe así el apellido), que tiene que salvar a un niño que es muy especial de unos demonios. Me gusta porque combina un argumento de miedo con humor, y además ese humor de Edy a mi me encanta, es divertido. Es como el de Will Smith, todo se lo toman a broma, me siento identificada, yo soy un poco así también jeje.

Karo, mira, Pan no es odiosa, es sólo una chiquilla que se la han llevado para el otro lado y no es menos odiosa que Trunks por eso, y tampoco menos que Vegeta que también había sido malo en su época, deja de meterte con ella, a mi me cae bien. Ah, gracias por las imagenes están geniales, ya tengo un nuevo mail en gmail que tiene superbrave como apodo, igual que en hotmail, sólo que terminado en está genial.


	19. Engaño

**Capítulo 19: Control.**

El planeta ardía por todas partes. La lava corría fundiendo el hielo de la superficie. El vapor de agua conformaba una nube de inmensas proporciones que vista desde el espacio ocultaba cualquier atisbo de tierra firme. Sus ojos amarillos enrojecidos tenían esa expresión retorcida e indescriptible. - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. - Gritó desgarradoramente. - ¿Qué has hecho con mi cola Baaaaassilik?. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. - Volvió a gritar desesperado por no lograr alcanzar el máximo de su poder.

La expresión de su cara cambió de repente a otra, algo retorcida también, pero sonriente. - La corté, sabía que no podrías asumir el control total sin ella. -

Su rostro cambió nuevamente para volver a contestarse a sí mismo. - Me has encerrado durante miles de años, pero has cometido el error de volver a liberarme, no te cederé el control nuevamente... - Sus ojos se volvieron hacia atrás como en un trance.

- Ahhhh. - Ripper se retorció de dolor sujetando su cabeza en el aire. La lucha interior entre sus dos almas era terrible. Un guerrero con dos almas, eso era el precio de ser el super Saiyajin legendario. Era la dualidad terrible que le había atormentado desde esa vez que logró por vez primera la transformación máxima, la vez que destruyó su hogar, a sus congéneres, y a su amor.

Pero ahora estaba perdido, su otro "yo" no estaba dispuesto a cederle el control nuevamente, era una pesadilla. Ahora ¿qué iba a hacer?. Se sentía prisionero de si mismo. Había sido un error, no debió incrementar su poder a ese extremo nuevamente. No era la cobardía, sino la prudencia la que le había hecho subyugar su energía. Es verdad que había elegido un lugar deshabitado, un planeta que resistiría su liberación de poder destructivo... pero ahora... la pesadilla más terrible se había cumplido.

"El" había asumido el control de sus acciones. Le había estado reprimiendo por 3000 años, y ahora reclamaba venganza. - Durante miles de años he estado esperando mi oportunidad... Me he estado preparando para esto, Basilik, y por fin, POR FIN lo he logrado. He aprendido cuanto estaba en tu mente, he bebido de tus conocimientos, de tus pensamientos, de tus miedos... Lo se todo acerca de tí. Cuando me dejaste salir por primera vez yo era como un recien nacido, así de poderoso y de inconsciente de mis acciones, pero ahora he avanzado. Estoy a la par de tí. Ya no podrás reprimirme nunca más. Te he vencido. Ahora sabrás lo que es soportar un encierro, y tener que aguantar que otro dirija tu cuerpo, mientras tú sólo puedes mirar...

- Noooooooooooooo. - Bassilik gritó desde el interior de su mente.

- Primero averiguaré el modo de regenerar mi cola, y después... quizás hagamos una visita a la Princesa... -

Ripper permaneció callado. Si su otro yo veía que eso le afectaba no dudaría en correr hasta ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa?. ¿Ahora no hablas?. - Se burló. - Claro, ya se... quieres imitarme, yo también he permanecido en silencio durante miles de años, esperando la oportunidad de salir. Sabía que acabarías confiandote, que pensarías que podrías dominarme, pero estás perdido. Yo ya se como mantenerte a ralla. Sólo tengo... que hacer el mal. Es así de sencillo. Tú me controlabas haciendo el bien, combatiendo a los demonios, yo te controlaré haciendo todo lo contrario. Muy pronto ese patético Príncipe de nuestra raza, toda su familia y sus insignificantes amigos quedarán convertidos en cenizas. Como aquella vez. ¿Te acuerdas?. Hicimos un buen trabajo. ¿A que si?. Jajajajajajaaaaaaa. Y reservaré a la princesita para el postre. -

- Acabarán contigo, olvidas que sin tu cola no tienes todo tu poder y ellos también pueden transformarse en el estado 4º. Por suerte me aseguré de que jamás pudiera volver a crecer nuestra cola. Jajaja. Vamos, corre a enfrentarte a ellos, a mi me da igual, al menos, lograré descansar en paz de una vez por todas. - Bassilik hablaba en tono burlesco y confiado.

- Y si eso es así... ¿por qué detecto tanto miedo en tí?. - Interrogó con sorna.

- No te tengo miedo. - Increpó enojado.

- Si... me tienes miedo, tienes miedo de estar loco. Tú y yo somos lo mismo. - Ahora la conversación era mental. Ripper permanecía suspendido en el aire con los ojos vueltos en blanco, mientras sus dos almas luchaban verbalmente por ganar una batalla más espiritual que física.

- Te equivocas. Cada vez lo veo más claro. Antes pensaba que yo fui quien les maté, pero ahora se que no fue así. Todos mis remordimientos han desaparecido, gracias, me has librado de un gran peso de encima. Y ahora... eres mi nuevo reto. Voy a vencerte, voy a aniquilarte y cuando lo consiga, vengaré las muertes de todos aquellos que masacraste. - Su tono amenazante hubiera petrificado al guerrero más valiente.

- Sin embargo tú sentiste el placer con aquellas muertes, lo se.. -

- Era la mente dominada por tí la que tenía esos recuerdos, no mi alma. Una cosa es la mente y otra es el alma, ahora lo comprendo todo. ¿Sabes?. Pensé que había sido una mala idea liberarte, pero ahora veo que estaba equivocado. Ha sido una gran idea, porque ahora se la verdad, y podré acabar contigo. -

- Eso será si no acabo yo contigo antes. Muy pronto tu mente se glorificará con tantas aberraciones que aunque pudieras volver a tener el control, jamás podrías conseguir ser el mismo de antes... Iré a visitar a tus nuevos amigos, seguro que Gohan sabe como hacer crecer la cola, él es un médico según leo en tus pensamientos... Oh, va a ser tan divertido... -

-------------------

- Mi Gohan, mi niño, ya verás como encontraremos a Pan. Ya sabes como es, tan rebelde como Goku, es igual que su abuelo, de pronto desaparece y de pronto aparece, ya verás como vuelve. Se parece tanto a él. - Chichi acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo mientras comía un plato de arroz sin ganas siquiera.

- Seguro que es una de sus travesuras, mi nietecita siempre se ha metido en líos con la misma facilidad que Goku se comía un pez asado. ¿No te acuerdas el mal rato que nos hizo pasar cuando siendo apenas una niña se coló en la nave espacial con Trunks?. Es sólo una jovencita rebelde... Seguro que está en alguna parte viviendo aventuras. Se que es duro, pero volverá... - Chichi le miró con la esperanza de que sus ánimos sirvieran de algo.

Pero Gohan perdió sus ojos en la esquina de la habitación. Desde la muerte de Videl y el fracaso por encontrar el paradero de su hija, había entrado en una depresión profunda. No hablaba con nadie, no luchaba, su rostro de había vuelto inexpresivo, su color se había perdido. Cualquiera diría que había enloquecido, y nada parecía hacerle reaccionar. Su madre le besó la cabeza y dos lágrimas se le escaparon por las mejillas. - Gohan, mi niño... - mientras le abrazaba con fuerza. - Todo va a salir bien. Mamá cuidará de tí. -

-----------------

- TADEO. Tienes que hacerlo por mi... me lo debes... -

- ¿Qué?. - El muchacho enrojeció más de lo que estaba. - Yo no te debo nada. ¿Qué te crees?. Eres tú quien me debe a mi que haya acudido a avisar a tu familia. Bien, lo hice, ellos saben que estás bien, han podido hablar contigo a través de mi, pero se acabó. No pienso coquetear con otro hombre sólo porque a una fantasma pesada y salida le ha parecido bien enamorarse de él. -

- Ihhh. - Marron sorbió, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

- Ni se te ocurra... -

- Mi familia y mis amigos os han protegido de toda la inmundicia que hay ahí fuera, os habeis transladado al bunquer donde estais a salvo de los horrores de la guerra, del hambre y de las catástrofes... Me debes esto... ihhhhh. -

Tadeo gimió. - Por el amor de Dios, nosotros hemos enseñado a tus amigos un montón de oraciones exorcísticas, por no hablar de miles de trucos que están ayudando a vencer a los nuevos tipos de demonios, por no hablar de para crear armas... -

- Armas que vosotros utilizais. - Aclaró Marron irritada.

- Nos ayudamos mutuamente, nadie debe nada a nadie, todos luchamos por una misma causa. -

- Ihhh, Yooo estoy muertaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Snif..Y sólo quiero conocer un poco mejor al chico de mis sueños... no pido mucho... sólo pido... snif... -

- NO. - Tadeo se cruzó de brazos. - Me niego a coquetear con otro hombre. -

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Se tapó los oidos.

Vegeta pasó por su lado y el atisbo de una sonrisa traviesa pareció asomar en su labio. No era el único que tenía la compañía de una mujer con buenos pulmones. Esa Marron era incluso peor que su mujer. Pobre muchacho, hasta le tenía compasión. ¿Por qué las humanas eran tan ruidosas y gritonas?.

Tadeo le miró de reojo. Iba al mismo sitio de siempre, después de entrenar, cada noche, la pasaba velando a su hija. Aún no se despertaba... La sombra de un verdor funesto asomó en su rostro. Si esa muchacha se moría... ¿acabaría siendo un fantasma también?. - Está bien, iré a conversar con tu "amigo". Pero deja de llorar, te lo suplico. - El chico se derrumbó en el suelo llorando de impotencia Y.Y - Que injusto... -

-----------------

- Hola Vegeta... - El saiyajin la tomó de los hombros mirando a su hija, que aún permanecía en esa cama, conectada a máquinas. Había pasado un més y aún no se despertaba. Bulma permanecía con ella a todas horas, salvo por las noches, que Vegeta la relevaba y se quedaba en vigilia para estar a su lado por si se despertaba.

- Ve a descansar. - Bulma se levantó.

- Me quedaré un rato contigo. - Vegeta la miró con desaprobación, pero luego cabeceó, no podía negarle nada cuando le miraba así de intensamente con esos hermosos ojos azules.

El saiyajin se sentó en la silla y Bulma tomó asiento en sus rodillas abrazándose en su pecho firme. Vegeta sonrió pensando en un detalle curioso. La mujer era más alta que él cuando se conocieron, pero ahora que era una anciana, había perdido al menos 3 centímetros.

- Has encogido mujer. - Se burló.

- Ahhss. - Bulma le golpeó en el pecho fingiendo enfado pero sin dejar de acurrucarsele. - Saiyajin tonto. - Bostezó.

- Mujer insolente. - Medio rió.

- Mono sin cerebro. - Bulma casi rió también.

- Mocosa insoportable y gritona. -

- ¿Puedes repetir eso?. -

Vegeta arqueó una ceja. - ¿Hnn?. -

- Lo de mocosa... - Ambos comenzaron a reir a carcajadas. Con casi 70 años, llamar a alguien mocosa, no es insulto, la verdad.

- Mocosa. -

- Viejo. -

- Hmp. Bruja. -

- Incordio. -

- Mujer vulgar. -

- Musculitos sin gracia. -

- Pechos de gallina. -

- Ahhhh ¿Cómooooo?. -

- Rectifico, lengua de gallina clueca. -

- Cara de muro. -

- Cara de loca. -

- Ojos de batidora. -

- Batidora con piernas. -

- Copion. -

- Demándame... -

- Qué poco original, eso también es de mi repertorio... -

- Hmp. Demándame dos veces. -

- Burro. -

- ¿Burro?. - Vegeta volvió a arquear una ceja.

- Si, burro, jajaja. - No pudo evitar reirse acordándose de un chiste verde que ambos conocían.

- Hmp. - Se encogió de hombros. - Burra. -

- Pelo de estropajo. - Su voz se iba perdiendo en los brazos de "Morfeo" (Dios del sueño), sus ojos se cerraron por fin, debido al cansancio del agotador día.

- Pelo de flor... - Vegeta sonrió.

- Praaaa fruuuuu braaabaaa... - La respuesta fue incoherente, ya que estaba casi dormida y ni siquiera se dió cuenta que lo último no era un insulto.

- Siempre te empeñas en decir la última palabra, ¿hn?. Pero esta vez gano yo, porque te has quedado dormida, mujer tonta. - Susurró, se levantó y la llevó en brazos hasta la habitación contigua, donde había instalado una cama con el fin de estar más cerca de su niña. Cuando iba cerrando la puerta escuchó de decir entre sueños. - Te quiero. -

La miró levemente por la rejilla de la puerta. - Yo también... - Cerró y fue a situarse al lado de la otra mujer de su vida: su hija Bra. Cogió su mano e intentó concentrarse y entrar en su mente, pero sus intentos todos fueron fallidos, al igual que cada una de las noches de los últimos 30 días, así que se conformó con mirarla y rezar interiormente para que despertase pronto. Eso, y pensar en su hijo Trunks. ¿Dónde estaría su muchacho?. Había interrogado a cientos de demonios. Ninguno le había dicho nada ni utilizando las técnicas de interrogación de los viejos tiempos siquiera... Qué vida tan absurda. Sus hijos estaban perdidos, la una en su sueño profundo, enganchada a esa máquina horrible que le enfermaba con su pitido repetitivo y su chico... en quien sabe dónde. Si al menos supiera dónde estaba, si pudiera averiguarlo, iría al infierno mismo con tal de salvarlo.

--------------

- Ven aquí Trunks. ¿No es grandioso mi reino?. - El asintió con una sonrisa torcida mirando por la ventana del castillo. Las tierras desoladoras que se observaban eran oscuras, de un color arcilloso y se veían miles de demonios trabajando en una cantera de proporciones inmensas. - Vete, esta noche no requeriré de tus servicios... tengo una visita importante. -

- ¿Quién nos viene a visitar?. -

- Mi prometido, por supuesto. -

- Pero yo pensé que tu prometido era... -

- ¿Tú?. Jajajaa. No me hagas reir... tú eres mi esclavo de placer, y requeriré de tus servicios cuando lo estime oportuno, pero jamás me casaría con el asesino de mi madre. Recuerda eso... te odio... - Le dió un latigazo con un látigo rojizo que llevaba asido a un lateral. Tiró del látigo atrayéndolo hasta ella. - pero te amo... - Y luego le besó apasionadamente.

Trunks no sabía por qué no podía resistirse a besarla. Era porque él no servía para nada, era sólo un esclavo miserable, que debía agradecer que ella dispusiera de su cuerpo cuando lo necesitase. Le había perdonado la vida aunque hubiera asesinado a su propia madre, y debía agradecérselo. ¿Pero quién eran su madre, y su padre?. ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada de eso?. Sólo recordaba que había matado a su hermana también. Pero...

- Pan, ¿qué hacemos aquí?. - Aquella pregunta la turbó de un modo terrible. Por un segundo casi sintió un atisbo de cordura, pero secando una gota de sudor de su frente, recobró su estado maligno y le golpeó con el látigo.

- Céntrate en lo que estás haciendo si no quieres que me enfade. - La sangre brotó de su mejilla. La muchacha ablandó sus ojos fríos, se agachó y lamió el corte. - Sólo quiero que pienses en mi. - Tocó su frente y el brillo de la piedra oculta en el centro de su frente turbó sus ojos y su expresión volvió a ser lividinosa y maléfica.

Némesis salió de detrás de la cortina de gasa que la cubría. - Le dije que no estaban preparados para esto... piensa que lo sabe todo porque es el hijo del Master... y es un necio arrogante. Piensa que casándose con esa muchacha insignificante la va a controlar y mantendrá a ralla a ese semi saiyajin... ¿Cómo se atreve a anular nuestro compromiso para casarse con esa estúpida?. Yo debía ser la princesa de los demonios y no esa insípida mujercita. Pero ya me encargaré de ella... - Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad dando un avance interior de ciertos planes retorcidos que surcaban ya la mente ambiciosa de la súcubo.

--------------

- Ejem. Hola Uub. -

- ¿Eh?. Hola. -

- Marron. Ejem. Quiere que te diga que fuiste muy valiente la otra noche enfrentándote con aquellos demonios... - Su tono era medio sarcástico y sus ojos estaban rodados hacia un lado para no ver los de Uub.

Se sonrojó. - Gra... gracias... -

- Oh Uub, eres tan lindoooo. -

- No pienso decirle eso. - Se quejó Tadeo.

- Díselo palabra a palabra si no quieres que comience a cantar cuando hagas el amor con tu novia. - Amenazó. U.U

- ¿COMOOO?. ¿Pero tú nos has espiado?. - OoO Uub tenía una mueca en la cara observando la conversación extraña de su interlocutor.

- VAMOS. - Amenazó aún más alterada.

- BIEN. Ohh, Uubbb eres taannnn lindoooo. - La imitó pero con un tono de voz tétrico.

Uub no sabía si tener miedo de aquella frase o alegrarse. Así que se sonrojó nuevamente. - Gra... gracias. -

- Así no, tienes que ser más dulce. -

- Dulce como la miel. - Replicó Tadeo imitándola de modo ridículo.

- Pareces la niña del exorcista con esa voz... - Se quejó la rubia.

- Y tú pareces Fredy y me estás torturando porque esto es una pesadilla. -

- Lo que quieras, bah. - Se encogió de hombros agitando su mano en señal de no hacer caso de lo que le decía su medium. - Dile a Uub que quizás podríamos tener una cita un día de estos... -

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?. - Tadeo se desmayó llegado este punto de la conversación.

----------------------

En una nave espacial, a una velocidad superior a la luz, viajaba Ripper, dominado por su lado maligno, con una sonrisa enyesada en su rostro, y los ojos centrados en el Universo, o quizás... en unos pensamientos más oscuros que la oscuridad más profunda del firmamento...

----------------------

Legendary super Saiyan, Mario, que bien tener el review de un muchacho, todas las demás son chicas y pensaba que no os ibais a animar aunque me consta que sois un buen número de vosotros los que leeis fics en esta página. Me alegra que digais algo, eso dice bastante de vuestras neuronas a la vez que chafa algunos de mis chistes feministas, jeje. Es broma. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo en el que saco un aspecto más del Legendario. Por cierto, si lees mi fic "La madre de Vegeta" descubrirás mi teoría acerca del poder de Broly y Goku, y de su supuesto estado de super Saiyajin legendario... ;)

David, otro chico más que se suma a las revisiones, mira... en confidencia... aquí hay algunas chicas solteras (yo no, ¿eh?) y aunque la mayorías ya están con novios... aprovechad para hacer amistades, porque lo mejorcito de la red son estas muchachas, quien sabe si acabais conociendo al amor de vuestras vidas... Ops, no pude evitarlo, no me mateis amigas... please... tengo espíritu de celestina... Espero que David no se asuste y deje de escribir reviews por mis comentarios desvergonzados...

PatyBra, 'pus' si, que me habías liado un lío que ni te cuento... pero ya está todo aclarado, menos mal. Por cierto, ¿Cuando vas a continuar tu fic?. Ejem...

Rina, no se de que te extrañas, ya deberías saber que soy muy dramática cuando quiero, ah, y no penseis que me he olvidado del terror, que en el próximo capítulo, habrán... arañas...

Piamona, otra que se extraña de mi estilo Oo si en el fondo os encanta... reconocedlo... Juas.

Shadir, mi pobre Gohan lo está pasando fatal... Lo que no se es de donde saca Chichi esa fuerza, de verdad...

Runliney, en mi caso es por nerviosa lo de escribir, pero si, supongo que con el tiempo quizás escriba de menos en menos, pero todo dependerá de mi disponibilidad de horario para esto, aunque por el momento, vamos bien... Me alegro que de nuevo seamos friends... Te queroooo amigaaa

Majin Lu, Darbura no sale en mi fic, jeje, y Orkut... ¿que rayos es eso o ese?.

Bulnatt, que tarjeta más linda me enviaste, joer, que me animaste el día. Gracias guapetona.

Layla, Trunks y Pan, como ves están pasándolo canutas, pero tienen algunos instantes de lucidez, sólo que el malvado príncipe demonio no los dejará tranquilos fácilmente...


	20. El sacrificio de una princesa

**Capítulo 20: El sacrificio.**

Vegeta, Goten, Uub y Gozan acudieron ante el espectáculo inigualable de emanación de energía que había llegado a la tierra. Parecía imposible que alguien alcanzase un nivel que superaba a los cuatro en su estado más avanzado de cambio de forma. Era insuperable: Ripper había vuelto transformado en el Super Saiyajin Legendario, el verdadero. Pero todo tiene un precio, todo, incluso ser así de poderoso, sobre todo eso. El poder corrompe y desata los más oscuros y abismales sentimientos. El estado de transformación de un super saiyajin verdadero es tan cercano a la locura como la misma dualidad que corroe su espíritu irreconciliable. Un noble corazón se ahogaba impotente viendo como se avecinaba la masacre de aquellos que juró proteger. Nuevamente sería él su asesino, la historia se repetiría. Porque es el sino de toda especie belicosa el acabar por destruirse a sí misma. Y era el sino de los saiyajins el de perecer a manos de la obra de la creación. Freezer adelantó los acontecimientos que el destino se encargaría de zanjar. Solo existía una posibilidad de supervivencia para la especie saiyajin, solo una.

- Tienes que despertar ahora…

- ¿Por qué no disminuyes tu caudal energético? ¿Es que no has aprendido a ocultar tu ki? Así eres una lámpara que atraerá a todos nuestros enemigos – vociferó en tono despreciativo y regio Vegeta.

El príncipe sentía un cierto temor ante tal raudal de energía pero no podía dejar a un lado su orgullo de gobernante, tenía que quedar claro que él era quien mandaba por sobre los saiyajins, aunque quedasen en pie apenas unos cuantos de ellos, y casi todos de sangre mezclada.

El rostro de Ripper varió de un oscuro brillo en los ojos a una sonrisa cínica y juguetona que heló la sangre a los presentes.

- Tanto mejor, estoy ansioso por un poco de acción – murmuró crujiendo su cuello para desentumecerse del largo viaje.

Vegeta no ocultó una leve sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a saiyajins de verdad, era casi como volver a su esencia. Gohan no estaba tan conforme con aquella actitud como el príncipe, pero coincidía en algo, deseaba matar a más de aquellos malditos demonios. Ellos fueron los culpables de la muerte de sus seres queridos. Los interrogaría hasta dar con el paradero de su niña. – Pan… -

No defraudaron los enemigos, aparecieron en el acto saliendo de las grietas de suelo como si fuesen un enjambre de insectos gigantescos. La lucha comenzó despiadadamente. Había miles de ellos y todos se preguntaban cómo era posible que siguieran existiendo tantos de demonios siendo que cada día eliminaban a cantidades ingentes de diablos.

- ¿No luchas? Pensé que querías acción… - se burló Vegeta viendo como Ripper permanecía de brazos cruzados observado la escena.

La batalla era encarnizada, cada vez parecían ganar en potencia y en fuerza. Cada día eran más difíciles de combatir, incluso los que antes se mataban con una ráfaga. Es como si fuesen cada vez más resistentes. La cabeza de Vegeta daba vueltas y vueltas a las mismas ideas mientras que se afanaba en acabar con la existencia de los monstruosos enemigos.

Ripper no actuaba, miraba, seguía riéndose, disfrutaba viendo los apuros de los guerreros en tan desigual combate. La garra de uno de los demonios, de gigantescas proporciones se incrustó de refilón en la mejilla del príncipe.

- Eso me pasa por distraerme – protestó con los dientes apretados por la rabia.

Acto seguido acometió contra el gigante y atravesó su cuerpo pasando por entre el estómago como si fuese un proyectil que entra y sale. Mientras el demonio caía a tierra con una pesada polvareda, varios centenares de compañeros de ejército se preparaban para la lucha contra Vegeta.

- Son… demasiados… - tembló por un instante.

Pero, nobleza obliga y, orgulloso de su condición y valentía, cargó contra ellos.

De haber existido Vegetasei todos estos épicos guerreros habrían sido condecorados por su heroísmo. ¿Cómo pueden luchar contra un millón de demonios apenas 4? Era imposible. Cada día se alargaban las batallas horas y horas, a veces debían luchar desde que el sol comenzaba hasta que se ponía. Pero en esa ocasión les llevaría más tiempo, serían quizás varias jornadas las necesarias para combatirles…

¿Por qué cada día eran más fuertes? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era posible aquello? - ¿A qué estás esperando Ripper? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de luchar? – bramó desquiciado ante su pasividad.

La mirada del saiyajin legendario se retorció como una cuchilla que corta el cuello a un inocente. Sin previo aviso exhaló un grito aterrador y lanzó una gran llama de energía hacia la contienda, ignorando si esta habría de alcanzar a saiyajins o demonios…

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Los ojos de los 4 guerreros se abrieron espantados ante lo que acontecía.

- Debes despertar… despierta… ha llegado el momento – exigió con premura una voz infantil en la oscuridad.

- No puedo, no puedo… - repetía sintiéndose incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, lo había intentado todo, había luchado por despertar pero lo único que había logrado es mantenerse con vida indefinidamente. ¡Qué difícil era lograr salir de aquel pozo! No le respondían los brazos, ni las piernas, ni los ojos. Todo era oscuridad. No escuchaba el sonido de nadie, ignoraba si estaban vivos o muertos, si existía o había ingresado en una especie de limbo. A menudo se preguntaba si es que había fallecido, o estaba encerrada en una dimensión alternativa. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

Solo la voz de aquel niño le acompañaba en la oscuridad animándola a surgir. Iba y venía. Ya no lograba verle como esa vez, envuelto en luz. Ahora solo podía percibir su voz suave. Pero ni siquiera un tacto... ¿Sería producto de su imaginación? ¿Sería un sueño?

- Encuentra la fuerza que reside dentro de ti misma. Solo tu fe podrá hacerte volver a la vida. Se fuerte, lucha. Tienes que despertar, ellos están en peligro. Él te necesita, tienes que ayudarle.

- ¡Papá! - Gritó en su interior. Su padre estaba en peligro, su padre la necesitaba. Su cuerpo comenzó a expedir un brillo dorado en la cama de hospital en la que se encontraba. Nadie estaba allí para verlo. Chichí cocinaba, Bulma revisaba las plantaciones artificiales. Todo el mundo tenía sus quehaceres organizados. La supervivencia era difícil durante tanto tiempo de vida bajo la superficie.

- No es tu padre quien te necesita.

- ¿Mamá?

- Basilik… tienes que salvarle… sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Tendrás que sacrificarte por un bien mayor, aceptarás una vida que te hará infeliz, serás esclava de tu enemigo para rescatarle de las profundidades del mismo modo que tú estás logrando salir… Cuando lo consigas tendrás la clave que te permitirá ayudarle.

- ¿Quién es Basilik? ¡DEJA DE HABLAR EN CLAVE! – gritó histérica.

- ¡TIENES QUE REACCIONAR! ENCUENTRA TU ENERGÍA, EL AMOR ES TU FUERZA, TEN FE, CONFÍA EN LA FUERZA DEL CORAZÓN! –

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – El grito ensordecedor se transformó en un haz de luz implacable que emanó de lo profundo de su alma.

El brillo era tan resplandeciente como la luz de una super nova que va a estallar. Blanco azulado, casi incandescente, tornando a un dorado que empezó a resquebrajar las bóvedas oscuras de la cúpula de negrura que tenía a Bra enjaulada.

La luz del exterior superó en potencia a la que ella emitía y, finalmente, después de unos minutos eternos fue consciente de que sus ojos se habían abierto. No distinguía bien las formas pero supo que estaba sola. Sintió la energía demoledora de Ripper, la extinción de millones de demonios en cuestión de un segundo. Dos vidas más se arruinaban en ese instante: Goten, Uub… ¿Por qué? No podía ser que hubieran muerto… Era imposible… ¿Se habían sacrificado por acabar con el enemigo?

Vegeta y Gozan estaban tan mermados que era alarmante. Ripper seguía con esa energía arrolladora. Pero algo estaba mal. Tenía un presentimiento. Es como si su conciencia se hubiera agudizado. Percibía sentimientos a la par que energías. Podría sentir la negatividad demoniaca limpiada del planeta, la desesperación de su padre, la aceptación de la muerte por parte de Gohan y… el odio, la ira tremenda de Ripper.

Estaba tan débil que no podía moverse casi. Su cuerpo pesaba toneladas, pero como pudo se quitó la mascarilla y se privó de los cables que la habían estado alimentando tanto tiempo. Tenía un sabor ácido en la boca. Buscó en la habitación con la vista aún nublada. Allí estaba la cajita con su arma. Al lado quedaba la cápsula con su uniforme de combate. La abrió y se vistió con premura. Tomó el cetro que se fundió con ella desapareciendo dentro de su cuerpo como si se hubiera desintegrado. Se concentró y reapareció en su mano. Comprendió enseguida. Esa arma y ella se habían integrado en una sola cosa. ¿Cuántos más extraños sucesos habrían de producirse a continuación?

La energía aportada por el cetro le dio fuerzas extra para volar pero nada la había preparado mental, física ni anímicamente para ver lo que sus ojos tendrían que presenciar.

Su padre estaba atravesado, colgando del hombro por la mano de Ripper, que se reía cada vez que su "lanza" salía por el hombro del príncipe. Gohan no luchaba, estaba tendido, casi muerto, aguardando su turno quizás feliz de ver llegar su vida al fin para reunirse con su querida familia.

Los gritos de dolor que la tortura desgranaba eran aterradores. - ¡DEJALE! –

Vegeta entreabrió los ojos con una mueca dolorosa al escuchar la voz imposible de su hija defendiéndoles. Su energía era escasísima… niña estúpida, la iba a matar.

– VETE – Gritó y Ripper se afanó en clavarle más de su brazo en el hombro.

- ¡DÉJALES! ¿Por qué haces esto? – el cetro apareció en las manos de Bra. Su energía mermó un poco más y se hubo de apoyar en él para mantenerse en pie.

Ripper sonrió retorcidamente, más que nunca, percibiendo la desesperación de Basilik (su otro yo) dentro de sí mismo. Una idea retorcida cruzó por su mente, tan insana que a cualquiera le habría revuelto el estómago.

- ¿Quieres salvarles? –

Las palabras del niño golpearon a Bra con la fuerza de un recuerdo que ahora estaba segura que no era un sueño, ni producto de su imaginación. Debería sacrificarse por ellos.

- Si. –

- ¡VETE BRA! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! – gritó Vegeta desesperado.

Había visto miles de veces las venganzas que eran capaces de obrar contra las mujeres de sus enemigos. Bra no entendía, ella no imaginaba lo que podía pasarle, que había cosas peores que la muerte, que ese ser que tenía en frente era tan temible como el mismo príncipe del infierno.

- ¿Te sacrificarás por sus vidas? –

Bra pensó unos instantes.

- NOOOOO – gritó Vegeta.

Ripper sonrió. Gohan intentó murmurar algo incomprensible, una misiva a abandonarles a su suerte y salvarse ella.

- Déjales. –

- Entonces tendrás que prometerme obediencia absoluta. Harás hacia mi un juramento saiyajin sagrado, jurarás obedecerme en cuanto te pida. Te convertirás en mi esclava para siempre y nada, ni nadie podrá cambiar eso jamás. –

Aquello era demasiado. Ella, la princesa de su raza, tan orgullosa como su padre, tan altanera como había sido siempre, esclava de ese maldito asesino, de esa alma oscura. Pero algo en su interior le decía que ese camino era el único que podría seguir. Que tendría que pasar por aquel trance para salvar a sus seres queridos y, quizás, al Universo completo.

Se arrodilló, le tembló la voz y las manos, un reguero de lágrimas corrió por sus mejillas mientras que Vegeta gritaba miles de avisos que le sonaban como si estuvieran siendo emitidos a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

- ¿Me das tu palabra de que mi familia y amigos permanecerán con vida? ¿les dejarás tranquilos para siempre? –

- Lo juro por mi honor saiyajin.

Vegeta trataba de reunir algo de energía para reaccionar con un contraataque pero las fuerzas le fallaban, la sangre que había perdido era demasiada. No podía luchar en esos términos. Estaba demasiado dañado. Sus huesos habían sido casi demolidos. No había esperanza. Se la iba a llevar en sus propias narices.

- Juro por mi honor saiyajin que a partir de ahora seré tu esclava y te prometo obediencia absoluta. –

La nave espacial partió nuevamente con un rumbo solo conocido por Ripper. Bra se acurrucó en un rincón, hacía frío, estaba agotada por el esfuerzo. Sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente.

En la tierra se escuchó un grito estremecedor, el juramento de venganza de Vegeta, Príncipe de los saiyajins.


	21. Destrucción

**TERROR**

**Capítulo 20: Destrucción.**

La silueta que la acompañaba por los pasillos de la nave era esperpéntica y dejada de la mano de Dios. Caminaba asustada por no encontrárselo e incluso sus propios sentidos parecían mermados ante el terror atroz de ser encontrada. Ssssss, sin ruidos, como un fantasma que vive por obligación.

- Si te suicidas iré a la Tierra y destruiré todo cuanto allí existe, torturaré a tus padres, haré que lo que tú consideras un suplicio sea para ellos remunerado por tres veces -. Y sabía que Ripper lo cumpliría. Aquella amenaza pesaba sobre su alma como la losa que aplasta un insecto diminuto sin llegar a matar, sin llegar a liberar nunca. Tanto como la libertad le había parecido un bien natural, algo que por derecho le correspondía, ahora renacía en su memoria como el tesoro mayor del cual había dispuesto y, sin embargo, el que menos había valorado.

Sus piernas temblaron un poco más y la bandeja de comida que llevaba entre las manos fue silenciada apenas empujándola contra su escuálido cuerpo. Hoy hacían 3 años que y esperaba que él no recordase los aniversarios… porque no soportaría una celebración. Hubiera deseado que la puerta que accedía a la habitación de su amo fuese más silenciosa, pero eso tampoco importaba.

- ¿Otra vez ocultando tu energía, Bra? Pensé que te habías muerto, pero luego escuché la bandeja y me dije… Oh, si, parece que ha recordado que tenemos algo que celebrar hoy. ¿Verdad pequeña mía? Esta noche haré algo para que dejes esa manía tuya de ocultar tu ki…

No supo a qué se refería con la última de las afirmaciones "Esta noche haré algo para que dejes esa manía tuya de ocultar tu ki", pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más, y la mesa se dibujó borrosa mientras depositaba en ella la comida que había preparado (y escupido además, aunque eso no le importaba a nadie). La cola del saiyajin comenzó a juguetear por su cuerpo sin piedad alguna, y supo que esa noche sería otra de tantas…

- No dejaré que te mueras nunca, ¿comprendes princesita? - susurró en su oído mientras le arrebataba las ropas y la conducía a su cama.

Pero aquella noche dijo algo inesperado. Entre jadeos y sudores, impregnado por las lágrimas de su "esclava", susurró, o pensó, o puede que apenas fuese fruto de la imaginación de Bra… pero lo escuchó tan claro como si alguien hubiera abierto su mente para habarle directamente… - Recuerda que él no soy yo.

Inmediatamente, una tempestad de furiosa descarga estalló en el cuerpo de Ripper, y se volvió más fiero que nunca… tanto, que soñó que acabaría con su desgracia privándola de la existencia, pero se equivocó nuevamente y lloró con amargura muchas horas después rememorando su triste sino.

Tres años en la esclavitud eran como una eternidad, y sus ojos estaban apagados, olvidaron que estaban vivos hacía muchos meses. Ahora solo miraban y obedecían, miraban y temían. Su sombra se desplazó temblorosa por los pasillos de la nave y entonces supo que ya había muerto. Aquello debía ser alguna clase de purgatorio, o no, quizás era un sueño… Solo que ese "quizás" disipó otra vez la posibilidad de certeza en una afirmación esperanzadora. Aquello era real, lo había sido durante mucho tiempo… una pesadilla totalmente real…

Se acurrucó en un rincón de la habitación. Tomó una mantita y se la acomodó como pudo. Hacía dos días que no comía nada y su debilidad extrema le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño, pues hacía una semana que era incapaz de dormir una hora seguida. Ripper no dormía nunca, y ella ya no sabía cuando era día o noche… porque el espacio es así de duro y despiadado. Soñaba con aterrizar en algún planeta y a la vez lo temía. Porque sabía que respirar un poco de aire puro le costaría la existencia a muchos seres inocentes. Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que el próximo planeta hubiera sido conquistado por los malignos. Si ese era el caso, Ripper acabaría con unos cuantos de ellos y se nombraría Rey de la desolación del Universo. Bra se preguntaba por qué no se había unido a los otros, por qué iba por libre. ¿Quizá es que pretendía ser él el dueño del Universo? Le constaba que había tenido múltiples ofertas, pero que había rechazado todas y cada una de ellas. Y era curioso, porque juraría que sus primeras intenciones era ser la mano derecha del Maestro oscuro… quizá para después derrotarle…

Un sin fin de por qué sin respuesta atormentaron su mente y perturbaron su sueño. Gimió por el cansancio y rezó una vez más porque nadie la encontrase, porque su padre la diera por muerta y cesara de buscarla (algo que sabía que era imposible que sucediera). Pero no soportaría verle asesinado a manos de Ripper, a él no… Quizá estaba entrenando duro, pero ya no era un jovencito, carecía de la vitalidad de su captor y de su habilidad de siglos en la zona oscura… Esa noche soñó cosas extrañas… demasiado extrañas como para ser sueños… Había llegado el momento de asumirlo. Ya estaba muerta, solo necesitaba que Ripper se percatara de ello…

Apenas varias horas después, los motores de la nave cambiaron el constante zumbido por un siseo sonoro que solo podría significar una cosa: estaban aterrizando. Desplazó su dolorido cuerpo por los pasillos temblando de nuevo aunque intuyendo que hoy no le prestaría atención. Siempre sucedía cuando llegaban a algún planeta: un baño de sangre, muerte y destrucción que ocupaba varios días a su amo. Durante ese tiempo Bra podía respirar con un mínimo de tranquilidad porque él no vendría a dañarla mientras estuviera entretenido… Pero aquel día era distinto.

- Buenos días esclavita… - su respiración se congeló mientras que Ripper la llevaba lánguida y arrastrando hacia el exterior - Este es uno de tus preferidos… ¡un planeta plagado de malignos! Pensé que te agradaría la sorpresa que te reservaba. Incluso te dejaré luchar contra ellos.

Cuando la soltó, las pocas fuerzas de que disponía se disiparon y sus piernas se doblaron haciendo que el cuerpo quedase de rodillas a los pies de su captor.

- ¿De nuevo estas sin alimentarte? Si no comer ahora mismo procuraré traerte de cena a alguna de las pocas criaturas que queden originarias de este planeta y me divertiré cocinando.

Tanto como quería levantarse, apenas lograba encontrar energías para sollozar desconsoladamente. Hasta que una voz que bien pudiera ser imaginaria le gritó interiormente - ¡Levanta y come, princesa de los saiyajins!

Al principio pensó que su padre estaba allí, detrás de ella, y una descarga de adrenalina le dio fortaleza para levantarse. Afortunadamente allí no estaban más que ellos dos…

- Oh, vamos, no prepares la comida hoy, esclava, te llevaré a comer fuera…

Su brazo dolió y la circulación parecía cortársele mientras sobrevolaban la superficie de Tariantis, llena de edificaciones semidestruidas. Parecía tranquilo con la luz del alba, pero Bra sabía que era solo un breve espejismo. Cuando descendieron a tierra firme, un puntero láser asomaba en su frente. La resistencia del planeta seguía luchando por sobrevivir. Bra escondió su rostro detrás del cuerpo de Ripper más por instinto que por temor.

- ¡Venimos en son de paz! ¡Queremos, igual que vosotros, acabar con esos malditos! - vociferó Ripper a un auditorio aparentemente vacío.

De entre los escombros apareció un muchacho joven y fornido con un arma en sus manos - No pienses que este arma dispara municiones normales… están impregnadas de sustancias sagradas que producirían la muerte de cualquier maligno. Así que si esta es alguna treta, ten en cuenta que llevas las de perder, nosotros ya lo hemos perdido todo.

Bra asomó un poco de detrás de aquella mole saiyajin y escuchó la sibilante risa entre dientes que retumbaba en la caja toráxico de Ripper.

- No soy un maligno y, para demostrártelo, puedes dispararme si quieres. Mi mujer necesita ayuda, está muy débil. ¿Podéis atenderla?

Y acto seguido la sostuvo del brazo como quien muestra un peluche. Viéndola tan desvalida y rota, parecía una muñeca e inspiraba los más tiernos sentimientos en quienes la veían y aún conservaban un mínimo de bondad en sus almas. Bra odiaba que la utilizase pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Alertarles sería acelerar lo inevitable y todos estarían muertos en apenas unos segundos. Pero si callaba, tendría la esperanza de que Ripper los dejara vivir… como… ¿regalo de aniversario?

No supo cuando el calor de unos brazos femeninos y fraternales la estaban abrazando y abrigando un poco. Cayó rendida en un lugar mullido y cómodo, todo era surrealista, aquella gente parecía una familia. Miró sus rostros. El muchacho era su líder y comandaba un escaso grupo de jóvenes chicos y chicas.

- No te preocupes, estas en un lugar seguro. Esto es tierra Santa y los malignos no pueden ni vernos ni adentrarse en este lugar.

Bra miró a su alrededor y se percató de que aquello era un Templo. La bóveda alta de crucería parecía una joya con ventanales engarzados. Se preguntaba cómo habían logrado diseñar algo tan hermoso.

- Es bello y sólido. Parece frágil, pero es muy fuerte - murmuró una chica que le recordó mucho a la madre de Marron. - La fe es un arma muy poderosa…

Bra agachó la cabeza. Su poderosa fe no les protegería de la ira de Ripper.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no comes? Pobrecita… - susurró a sus espaldas una chica de pelo rosado y aspecto pusilánime.

La rubia se retiró acomodando bien el arma en su pierna mientras que la otra chiquilla se aproximó con un plato de sopa caliente. Bra bebió a sorbos mientras que la muchacha la miraba sonriendo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a alguien sonreir. En los tiempos que corrían no había gente con ánimos para hacerlo, ni con motivos… Pero no quiso preguntarle la causa de aquella extraña felicidad. Sintió sus cálidas manos acariciando un pelo azul que había perdido la vitalidad de antaño. La energía de cariño que desprendía aquella criatura era tan emotiva que sintió una punzada dolorosa en su espíritu. Si Ripper la veía hacer eso acabaría con ella.

- No me toques, por favor - solicitó lo más asépticamente posible.

- No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos… - sonrió nuevamente retirando su blanca mano para alivio de Bra.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó antes de que se marchase.

La chica solo sonrió enigmáticamente y susurró - pronto todos seremos liberados. Ten fe.

Bra rió ante la inocencia que presenciaba. ¿Ella sería liberada? - Solo la muerte puede ser mi liberación - mencionó tan bajo que pensó que nadie la había escuchado. Sin embargo, los ojos de la chiquilla de pelo rosado brillaron mientras se marchaba de una forma extraña.

La noche caía sobre el Templo y con ella los sonidos nefastos de los jolgorios demoníacos. El cielo se volvió rojizo tras el atardecer, y tres lunas del color de la sangre iluminaron un ambiente ahora enrarecido en el que los olores de azufre se mezclaban con los de los nuevos cadáveres.

A lo lejos se escuchaban sonidos de armas, y un murmullo de inquietudes y pasos recorrían el lugar. Ripper permanecía cerca de ella sonriendo ante la acción que se avecinaba.

- ¡Predicador! ¡Predicador! - gritó un chico que, a juzgar por sus heridas, venía seguramente de pleno campo de batalla.

- ¿Has hecho lo que te dije?

- Si, si. Lo hemos conseguido, pero han descubierto nuestra base.

- ¡Maldición!

Bra miró sorprendida el rostro del muchacho primero que vio aparecer en el planeta. Así que era el líder y además… ¡un sacerdote! Ripper la miró con recelo y ella descendió su mirada al suelo. La sombra del muchacho tapó la escasa luz que la bañaba y se acercó peligrosamente a ella delante de su fiero captor.

- Levanta, muchacha, esta noche todos tendremos que luchar para sobrevivir.

Le ofreció una mano que Bra no tomó pues ocultó con las suyas un rostro lloroso e incapaz de batallar más.

Ripper tenía la muerte dibujada en los ojos y, utilizando la mano tendida a su esclava, procuró sujetarla lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer crujir los huesos del predicador y, sin embargo, tan flojo que hasta un humano le parecía más fuerte en comparación con aquella gente.

- Tu fuerza, debes reservarla para el enemigo… - dijo rechinando los dientes por el dolor - y "tu mujer" - recalcó con escaso convencimiento de lo que afirmaba - no puede permanecer aquí, vendrán y destruirán el Templo dentro de poco. Era cuestión de tiempo que se percataran… el mal es ciego ante la bondad, pero se alimenta de las bajezas humanas. Tu alma no está lo suficientemente limpia ¿verdad?

Ripper sonrió a medias pero no dijo nada. Después le destriparía por su insolencia. Ahora tenía interés por averiguar lo que eran capaces de hacer con tan escasas fuerzas… ¡Pobres ilusos!

La muchacha de cabellos rosas ayudó a levantarse a la peliazul y Ripper gruñó al ver que tocaban a su esclava sin su permiso, aunque fuese otra fémina, aunque sus intenciones fuesen las mejores. Ella también pagaría por sus confianzas…

- No importa si morimos, señor, lo que importa es el fin - sonrió casi adivinando los pensamientos del saiyajin.

Cuando Ripper se adelantó unos metros para inspeccionar el terreno, Bra miro aterrada a la chiquilla - déjame, vete, ¿no ver que a mi lado solo te espera una muerte segura? Debes marcharte lejos… - advirtió obteniendo tan solo otra cálida e inexplicable sonrisa. ¿A qué venía esa felicidad?

- Esta noche todos moriremos, pero renaceremos mañana en el paraíso…

- ¿Qué? - Entonces supo que se trataba de alguna clase de loca de secta tan ansiosa por morir como ella misma lo estaba, pero tan inconsciente de lo que ello significaba que aún podía sonreir.

- Toma, te he traído un poco de fruta. Come, te vendrá bien. Por favor… - algo en los ojos de la chica de cabellos rosados la impedía rechazar tan amable presente. Los alimentos escaseaban y no debían existir en todo el planeta más que unos cuantos árboles frutales en pie. Aquello era un tesoro y se lo ofrecía con tanto desprendimiento y sinceridad, que se sentía incapaz de negarse a tomarlo.

- ¡Maldita sea! - gritó Ripper repentinamente volviéndose hacia donde ellas estaban. -¡Ven conmigo!

Algo iba mal, un enemigo demasiado poderoso debía estar acercándose al planeta. Ripper tenía el temor reflejado en sus ojos como nunca antes lo había tenido. - Nos vamos… No te separes de mí bajo ningún concepto.

- Espere señor, coma usted esta frutita que traje… he traído una para cada uno…

Antes de que Bra pudiera gritar siquiera, un haz de ki había atravesado el corazón de la chica. La fruta que caía de sus manos fue atrapada por Ripper al vuelo y, mientras contemplaba satisfecho el cuerpo que se iba cubriendo por un charco de sangre, se atrevió aún en el mismo Templo, bajo la atenta mirada de Dios a decir: - Muchas gracias por el detalle.

La justicia no existía, Dios no existía, el cielo era una ilusión, el infierno estaba en la vida y el purgatorio. Aquella chiquilla no debía tener más de 15 años. Murió sonriendo, aún tenía sus ojos abiertos y llenos de mirada cálida y sus pupilas bondadosas parecían seguir viviendo. Bra se acercó y cerró piadosamente sus ojos. Ripper la jaló hacia sí con rabia.

- Vamos, no pierdas tiempo con esa insignificancia. ¡Tenemos que marcharnos!

- ¿A qué le tienes miedo? - el rostro ensombrecido por la injusticia tornó a una pose cínica.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mi en esos términos, esclava?

- No tengo energías para seguirte… - Bra se arrodilló ante la chiquilla y le acarició los lánguidos cabellos mientras que el charco de sangre impregnaba sus rodillas en su avance incesante.

Ripper entonces la tomó del pelo y la llevó de esta forma hacia la nave. Solo que Bra ya no gritaba… ¿Era insensible al dolor acaso? ¿Es que no le importaba ya nada? El saiyajin se estremeció de nuevo cuando sintió el poder oscuro acercarse a ellos. El presentimiento de que había caído en una trampa se hizo inminente y aún certero cuando descubrió que la nave no estaba encapsulada en su bolsillo.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?

Bra no entendió, quedó unos segundos perpleja y anonadada. ¿Dónde estaba qué?

Ripper repasó mentalmente los hechos. Aquella rata de cabellos rubios la había besado impunemente hacía dos horas atrás. Aprovechando su leve ensimismamiento… ¡Le había robado la nave! ¡Pero cómo sabía que su nave estaba encapsulada! ¿Cómo?

- ¡Volvamos! - gritó más rabioso que nunca y arrastrándola esta vez del brazo.

- Hola Ripper… - susurró una voz melosa y aún conocida - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

Era Pan. ¡Pan estaba viva! Bra no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. La alegría cursó por sus ojos azules brevemente antes de percatarse de que aquella Pan no era ni muchísimo menos la que antaño conociera.

- Mira qué linda niña encontré… - el cadáver de la rubia cayó sobre la tierra con todos los huesos rotos. A diferencia de la pelirosa, esta tenía el horror dibujado en el rostro, desfigurado y casi irreconocible de no haber sido por las ropas.

- Pan… - susurró Bra casi sin entender.

- Pobrecita, siempre fuiste la más débil entre nosotros… ¡Mírate! ¡Mira dónde has llegado!

- ¿Pan?

- Lamentablemente no puedo permitir que sigas existiendo… tengo intereses… y tu presencia me resulta incómoda a la par que inoportuna…

Algo quemaba en la garganta a Ripper. Era una sensación de asfixia que nunca antes había sentido. Algo le estaba neutralizando. ¿Qué clase de brujería aplicaba aquella maldita? Su respiración se hacía cada vez más difícil y supo entonces que su esclava estaría perdida.

- ¡Corre! - gritó. El también estaba perdido… ¿O quizás tenía alguna oportunidad?

Bra retrocedió unos breves pasos.

- ¡Corre! - gritó Ripper sosteniendo su garganta como si le quemara por dentro.

Su instinto le hizo obedecer al amo y correr tal y como había ordenado. Sin embargo, cuando llevaba recorridas varias manzanas, sus pies se congelaron en el sitio y se negaron a huir más. Lentamente se volvió y sonrió un poco.

Entre tanto, Ripper rebuscaba entre los harapos que llevaba el cadáver de la otrora atractiva rubia. En uno de los bolsillos, allí se encontraba, ¡la nave estaba a salvo!

La presencia maligna había desaparecido extrañamente, trató de sentir el ki de su esclava. - ¿Ya estás de nuevo con tus juegos de muertecita? Ya sabes que te voy a encontrar de todas formas…

El predicador se aproximó a él de repente. - Hola amigo, parece que se han marchado… Me pregunto qué ha ocasionado una concentración de energías maléficas tan intensa…

Ripper tuvo la certeza de que algo estaba mal. - ¡Bra! Sal de donde estés si no quieres que le mate ahora mismo… - amenazó sosteniendo al sacerdote con una llave inmovilizadora.

- ¿No te das cuenta? - susurró el predicador - está allí, a dos manzanas… pero no puede escucharte.

El brillo azul de unos cabellos confirmó la noticia que su espíritu ya estaba anticipando. Llegó hasta el rellano y la vio, estaba sonriendo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos e impregnados de una extraña mística. Su corazón había sido atravesado por un haz de ki, de la misma forma que el corazón de la chiquilla de cabellos rosados había sido ensartado por el mismo.

- ¡Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - gritó de rabia, y fue una rabia por primera vez compartida con su homólogo Básilik, encerrado en su interior.

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar… estaba envenenado, lo sabía con total certeza… su vista se estaba nublando y la imagen borrosa del sacerdote fue lo último que presenció antes de caer en un profundo letargo que bien pudiera conducirle a la muerte…

---------

Bueno, hacía tiempo que no actualizaba y me salió un capítulo larguito ¿eh? Besos a todas. MUAKS.


	22. Las almas pueden renacer

**C****apítulo 22: Las almas pueden renacer de sus cenizas...**

Hacía ya 8 años desde aquel extraño día. Como fue que tras ser atravesado su corazón seguía viva constituía aún un misterio imposible de descifrar con el razonamiento. Pero¿cuántas veces suceden cosas inexplicables más que desde la lógica de los insondables y mágicos senderos de la imaginación? Pero ella vio la luz blanca, y sintió que su cuerpo ascendía… Y por segunda vez en su vida, volvía a despertar al frío mundo, con un ápice de nostalgia y alegría. Solo una condición le había sido impuesta por el Predicador: "Debes permanecer lejos de Ripper, lejos de tu familia, lejos de todos aquellos que conociste hasta que llegue el momento. Cuando esto suceda, volveremos a encontrarnos. Y mientras habrás de cuidar de él".

No fue hasta mucho después que comprendió lo que significaba la última frase, cuando su vientre comenzó a abultarse y su cuerpo dejó de ser el de una chiquilla para transformarse en el de una mujer… Al principio no le costó aceptar la condición de permanecer alejada del padre de su hijo hasta que supo que algo había cambiado en él, el monstruo que le había dominado durante tanto tiempo había sido vencido por el saiyajin noble que fue cuando le conoció por primera vez.

Las hazañas de Ripper eran el pan que alimentaba la esperanza de los esclavos en el Imperio del mal. No había un solo niño en la Galaxia que no soñase con que el destruye demonios llegase a su planeta. La resistencia cobraba cada vez más importancia y miles de jóvenes de todos los confines se organizaban en núcleos de lucha organizada, guerrillas, que era la única posibilidad de combatir por el momento, hasta que la profecía se cumpliera.

Pero Bra no podía permitirse el lujo de mostrar sus habilidades. Ahora no solo corría peligro su vida, sino la de alguien que amaba más que la suya propia: su hijo. Pese a que fue concebido producto de una violación fue incapaz de odiar a aquella criatura inocente. Fue una sensación extraña ver su carita por vez primera. Un pequeño extraño, un ser diminuto y llorón con colita de mono que de pronto abrió sus enormes ojos azules. En su mirada estaba reflejado el cielo despejado de los años cálidos en la Tierra, cuando el bien se respiraba en el aire y los árboles susurraban melodías lejanas que ya casi se olvidaban en el gris eterno que se apoderaba de todo.

Conforme los días pasaron sintió que algo renacía dentro de ella, era un alma que había sido apagada, un valor que había sido olvidado, y un corazón dolorido que clamaba por dar amor. Fue una catarsis necesaria, la transformación dolorosa de una muchacha en princesa, de una mujer en madre, de una guerrera en estratega. Sssss, silencio, ahora no convenía mostrarse… Entrenaba diariamente en las minas de Fulgorium, las peores de la Galaxia, donde la esperanza de vida era de apenas pocos meses. Allí nadie preguntaba por nadie, ni existían rostros conocidos, ni se recordaba nada más que no fuese el olor putrefacto del mineral que abastecía la tecnología del Imperio oscuro.

El Fulgorium era pesado, apenas un grano del mismo equivalía a una roca de un cuarto de tonelada. Las extracciones requerían atravesar a mano montañas inacabables y de piedra dura, que había de ser picada con sumo cuidado pues el riesgo de desprendimientos cuando una pequeña parte del mineral caía al suelo de la mina era tan elevado que solo los locos y los esclavos se atrevían a trabajar en aquel indeseable lugar.

No era el mejor espacio para criar un niño, pero en todas partes donde una persona viva puede elegir entre arrimarse a una clase de personas o seleccionar las "amistades". Durante mucho tiempo Bra optó por no acercarse a nadie, hundirse en el ostracismo de un trabajo duro y constante. Sus músculos se fortalecieron día a día porteando cientos de granos de Fulgorium sin necesidad de maquinarias. Nadie podía adivinar si se trataba de una mujer o de un hombre, pues la encapuchada no hablaba, no miraba, no mostraba su rostro ni eran evidentes sus formas. Nadie pensaría que una princesa de sangre real moraba en aquellas tierras y nadie podía imaginar siquiera que aquel niño de ojos profundos que siempre la acompañaba era "el elegido".

A muchos años luz de ese lugar, en el palacio oscuro donde habitaba la nobleza maléfica, Pan había dejado de ser la jovencita que fue ocho años atrás. Su corazón estaba podrido de maldad tanto como el de Trunks. Y, si el heroísmo de Ripper era ensalzado entre las gentes inocentes del Universo, los malignos glorificaban el nombre de sus dos nuevas adquisiciones, especialmente el de la Reina Pan, la Reina de los Demonios, esposa del hijo del Master, látigo del Universo.

- Estoy harta de esto – susurró Némesis mientras observaba el regreso triunfal de la primera esposa de su otrora prometido. Las sonoras y ensordecedoras caracolas marinas gigantescas tronaban por los entresijos del Palacio atormentándola y recordándole una y otra vez que ella, la gran Némesis, debió haber sido la Reina y no esa hija de humanos, no esa estúpida que aún poseía en lo profundo de su ser… un alma.

- Y sin duda yo podría ayudaros… - susurró una voz grave desde detrás de la columna.

Némesis se volvió y sus ojos se estrecharon atisbando la forma del desconocido entre la penumbra. Era uno de los esbirros del Master, un espía, un indeseable que había cumplido varias misiones ya a sus órdenes. Un simple miserable que había vendido su alma al diablo como prueba de su lealtad.

- ¿En qué podrías tu ayudarme pobre idiota?

- Si lograse alguien apartar al invencible Trunks del lado oscuro… la Reina Pan sucumbirá confundida… y vos…

- Estás sugiriendo algo que podría considerarse alta traición… - respondió iracunda pero aún así, sin atreverse ni desear moverse del sitio.

- Y si ella sucumbe será eliminada por tu marido, entonces tú pasarás a ser la primera esposa y te elevarás al trono como Reina. Sin duda gobernarías mejor que ella. No en vano la sangre demoníaca corre por tus venas y no por las suyas.

- Eso es cierto… - susurró Némesis satisfecha ante el halago y sonriendo con sus labios extremadamente finos y rojos. Luego su expresión tornó en un giro de desconfianza.

- Traidor… sin duda es una trampa…

- No, alteza, yo solo quiero al muchacho… me importa poco lo demás, ya estoy condenado al infierno. Mi alma no me pertenece… pero aún mis acciones sí, y antes de abandonar este mundo no puedo imaginar una alianza mejor para salirme con la mía.

- ¿Qué oscuros sentimientos mueven tu alma entonces?

- La venganza…

- ¿Venganza¿Por qué?

- Fue hace ocho años atrás que yo era padre y seguía la pista a mi hija. Juré protegerla, juré encontrarla a como diera lugar… Pero llegué tarde.

- Sigo sin comprender…

- Yo soy… - el desconocido descubrió la capucha que cubría su rostro - Vegeta, Principe de los Saiyajins.

- Némesis retrocedió un instante, el estupor de su rostro achicó sus ojos viperinos a la mitad, y un sudor frío la recorrió por momentos hasta que alcanzó a recobrar el aliento.

- Comprendo… ahora recuerdo… Pan se encargó de matar a tu hija. Atravesó su corazón, la imagen fue transmitida por todo el Imperio. Aunque no logró conseguir la gema que moraba en el cuerpo, fue considerado un éxito rotundo. Después de aquello el hijo del Master la desposó y ella me usurpó el lugar…

- El lugar que ahora puedes recuperar si te alías conmigo…

- Aliarme para liberar un alma de la oscuridad… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que cuando tu hijo Trunks sea librado del influjo que lo domina Pan también lo será?

- Sus destinos están unidos. Los lazos del bien y del mal están conectados por finos hilos emocionales. Ellos aún conservan sus almas… a diferencia de mí, no las vendieron. Yo estoy ya perdido pero ellos son recuperables.

¡- Entonces pretendes que libere también a Pan! – gritó iracunda.

¡- ¡No! – gruñó el saiyajin – quiero que recuerde, quiero que sufra, quiero que sea consciente de sus pecados y que su conciencia la atormente por siempre.

- También será ese el destino de tu hijo.

- No… Trunks ha vivido todos estos años debilitado por el sentimiento de culpa de un crimen que no cometió. Pero pan fue conducida al lado oscuro por sus ansias de poseer lo que pensó que sería incapaz de obtener por ella misma. Deseaba tener a Trunks a toda costa y este deseo enfermizo ha sido lo que la ha llevado poco a poco a la oscuridad.

- Tu mente es muy clara para haber vendido tu alma al diablo, Vegeta – se burló Némesis.

- Tanto mayor motivo para que te alíes a mí.

- Entonces serás consciente de que cuando logres lo que deseas acabarás por ser dominado completamente por la oscuridad ¿verdad? El resquicio que aún conservas de humanidad será borrado y caerás en el profundo sueño maligno que domina a quienes tú pretendes liberar.

- Lo sé… - susurró el príncipe impasible.

- Entonces, saiyajin, sea… pero después de esto, serás mi esclavo particular – murmuró en su oído acariciando algo irascible el rostro de Vegeta con su larga uña roja y curvada.

- Todo se está cumpliendo Predicador. ¿Cuando será el tiempo de actuar?

- Tranquila Marron, muy pronto podremos emprender el ataque final… el mal será destruido.

El espíritu de la hija de Krilín sonrió a Uub, su eterno acompañante en el mundo de lo invisible y se desvanecieron para llevar las noticias al corazón de la resistencia, comandado por la más implacable e inteligente mujer del Universo: la gran Bulma Briefs. Los años no parecían hacer mella en ella, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y aguardase a pasar de pronto cuando todo volviera a ser lo que debiera. Su marido, sus hijos, sus amigos, sus seres queridos… el futuro debía asegurarse para ellos antes de sucumbir a la vejez. Aún tenía mucho que decir y hacer.

En un confín lejano de la Galaxia los ojos de Vegeta se cerraron y la miel de un nombre se escapó de sus labios mientras observaba la inmensidad de las estrellas: Bulma…

---------

Espero que os gustase este capítulo especial de Navidad. Así como las almas renacen de sus cenizas el año nuevo comenzó, resurgiendo con la nueva energía de nuestros corazones. Aquello que desees será cumplido en ti. No sueñes, vive.

Mucho amor para tods.

María SuperBrave.


End file.
